Finding Jordan
by amaven
Summary: One day Jordan discovers her father is alive and she is a mutant. She joins the X-men and over the course of several years discovers friendship, her roots, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/introduction from the author

All characters except Jordan and Amnesia and maybe a few other random were created by me. Pretty much everyone else is owned by X-men/Marvel. I've re-written the story a few times, somewhat the same but different all at once. I followed the cartoon series closely but some episodes were replaced to further Jordan's development, others were just plain skipped. At the beginning of most chapters you'll get a blurb with the X-men showing some concern over Jordan. Giving you hints/insight to her relationship to some of the X-men, but mostly its there to show you that she's about to get in big trouble. Please respond, I'd love to get some feedback, thank you and enjoy

* * *

Hank McCoy put a hand to Jordan's forehead, "Except for being a bit banged up, she seems okay."

"Except she's lost her mind?" Scott replied hotly.

"She just needs a moment to come out of it! We don't know what Amnesia put her through!" Logan snarled.

"Logan…" Hank started, but stopped when Jordan started making noise.

Kurt clutched her hand and leaned forward to listen, "Snow…red…beetles…pretty lights…" Jordan made a desperate cry as she tried to find the words, trying to reach out at the people standing over her. Her face reddened and random words escaped for a few minutes, before she gave up and went limp on the table and began sobbing softly.

Professor Xavier looked down at her, finding it difficult to look at the young woman. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, touching her temples with his fingers. Jordan just laid there, apparently unaffected by his mental intrusion. After several minutes he backed away and looked up.

"How bad is it, Charles?" Logan asked.

"It isn't good, Logan. In fact, it is very bad. She's…simply not there. All that's left of her mind is broken. There is more I need to take into consideration, it's simply too soon to determine if it's irreversible or not…"

"I'll kill her," Logan growled. "I'll find Amnesia, and I'll kill her."

**Chapter One-Enter Jordan Smith**

Jordan Smith was often considered a 'troubled teen' by her teachers. Her grades bounced from straight As to nearly failing. One semester she would be the star of the gymnastic team or cheerleading squad, the next she was found fighting in hallways. Jordan had seen ten different schools in the past ten years, with fifteen different foster families.

She had scars, both mental and physical. Those scars came from her shady past and beginnings, to more recent foster homes and detention centers. All she had to know of her father were things that came in dreams, and she couldn't recall her mother at all. And that she had been abandoned by them. You hear stories of babies being thrown away with the trash, Jordan was around five when she was found almost dead in an alley.

Some of her foster families weren't so bad, but no one wanted a broken child. One with nightmares that made her wake up screaming every other night, that threw tantrums and fits, that bit and scratched and fought.

Other families…weren't so nice. Jordan had put up with mental and physical abuse from a few adults that had been paid to take her in and take care of her. One house was so bad that Jordan had ran away and lived on her own for three months…she had been thirteen. She'd been caught trying to steal a car, was sent to juvie for a few months but re-released into foster care because of her cooperation and good behavior…and for her own safety. While in juvie Jordan had gotten on the bad side of another minor, and it had escalated to where Jordan's life truly was in danger.

And that brought her to where she was now. In the care of Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson. They were an older couple whose children had already left the nest. Jordan's social worker had done well for her, getting a couple who were kind and caring to watch over Jordan.

Jordan still suffered from the night terrors. When she was could remember they happened weekly, and until recently they had declined to rare occurrences, maybe once every three or four months. But they had come back in full force, nightmares that Jordan couldn't escape until her foster parents shook her awake. Originally the only thing she remembered from them was a man, who she always assumed to be her father, was carrying her in his arms from an unseen threat. Something or someone was coming, she didn't know what or why whatever it was was so terrifying.

But the dreams started to become more clear. The man was tough and athletic, shaggy black hair and black stubble on his chin. His voice gravely, but comforting. "its okay, Jordan. Everything will be okay."

Every dream seemed longer, clearer, almost to the point where she could unmask the hidden terror that was chasing them…but it never came. If her foster parents didn't wake her, she jerked awake herself to stop from facing it.

"You don't look so good. Another bad dream?"

Jordan rubbed her eyes and looked at her friend, Riley. "Yeah. I really freaked out on my fosters last night, too. Mary is setting up an appointment with a psychiatrist for me. I don't know what this one will do that the others couldn't…I've been having the same dream since I can remember."

"I better get to my last class. Watch yourself, Biggie is pretty pissed at you for what you did yesterday."

Jordan moaned, Biggie was a girl a few years older than Jordan but in the same grade. Jordan had made the mistake of flirting with a boy Biggie had taken an interest in. Not like Biggie had a chance. Her real name was Madge, and no one called her Biggie to her face. Madge was as tall as Jordan, around 5'6", and twice as wide. She had made her way through school not on her smarts, but on frightening her classmates and even some of her teachers. Madge was a foster kid, just like Jordan.

"Two more weeks," Jordan muttered as she walked out of the building. Summer was coming up quickly, the change was already in the air.

Two heavy hands hit Jordan from behind, shoving her forward and sending her falling. Jordan had years of gymnastics training and took the fall gently, rolling and jumping to her feet. Biggie was standing, pounding one of her fists into her hand and giving Jordan a menacing glare.

"Madge…let's not do this," Jordan said, taking a step back. Madge had left Jordan alone, mostly because of Jordan's reputation. But it didn't appear she would back down now…not when she had an audience.

"You're dead, Smith!"

Biggie came at her at a run. Jordan didn't dodge it, but bent over to hit Madge in the middle with her shoulder and flip her over her back. Madge grabbed onto Jordan's shirt as she did so, pulling her down as well. Jordan felt a strike on her face and chest, and moved her arms up to protect herself while hitting back blindly. Madge shoved Jordan off of her once a blow landed. Jordan was dazed, the side of her face throbbing and her vision blurred as rage and embarrassment coursed through her. A heavy feeling that was familiar and alien to her at the same time.

Madge stood over Jordan, her nose was bloody. She raised a foot to stomp down on Jordan. Jordan's eyes widened a bit as her vision cleared and felt a pressure at the front of her head. There was an audible snap that came from no where, and without reason Madge clutched her head and fell to her knees moaning in pain.

Waves of excitement, fear, and disgust filled her next. Jordan felt positively sick as hands pulled her to her feet. "All of you! Get moving! Ms. Smith come with me!"

Jordan and her foster father Randy sat in the principal's office. Jordan had trouble listening to the conversation, her hands shaking and her head pounding.

On the drive home Jordan wasn't doing much better. She felt the heavy weight of Randy's disappointment in her…she didn't just know he was disappointed, she felt it. Once they were home she excused herself to her room, locking the door and falling into the bed. She could hear Mary on the phone with social services down the hall, could feel Mary just a few rooms down from her, her presence weighing on Jordan's mind.

In a mansion in Bayville, merely a few hours away from where Jordan was living, Logan woke with a start. His breath puffed out, and he realized he was in his bed and that it had been a dream…a wonderful yet sad dream, and frightening. He was holding a little girl in his arms, one with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was clinging to his shirt and trembling, and thought it must have been hard for her she stayed silent as he ran with her. Desperate to save her, to keep her. Logan swung his feet off the side of the bed to sit up and leaned over a bit to put his head in his hands. He couldn't handle much more of the dream. It mystified him and terrified him at the same time, and it took a lot to scare him.

"Charles, I need to talk to you," Logan said the next morning.

"Is this about your nightmares?"

"You know about them?"

Charles turned around to face his friend. Charles Xavier was an older man with gentle blue eyes, a smooth bald head, and was confined to a wheelchair. "When you are a telepath like I am, it's hard to miss when someone is as distressed as you are. I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Logan sat down and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "I've had this dream before. I first remember it about ten years ago. It…it haunted me the first few years that I really remember. Anything before that…well, you already know that story. I'm running with this little girl in my arms, and I know she's my daughter. I don't know what we're running from…I don't know if it's a memory or something I just made up in my head, or something that was planted there. But it had stopped, mostly. I'd get it every few months, but these past couple months it's been at least twice a week. It's been…ever since the…since I got back from the Weapon X facility."

"It must be difficult, Logan. Not remembering so much of your past."

"What bothers me about this dream, Charles, is I think it may be a memory. What if I really had a daughter? What if she was killed because of something I did? Just thinking what happened to me…" Logan balled his hands into fists. "Charles, I may need to leave."

"Logan, I'll help you as much as I can. There are several possibilities here. Simply you coming to this school, being with these young adults, may be bringing this dream back. With so little to go on…I'm afraid I wouldn't know where to look to discover if this child was ever real. However sometimes dreams have a way of telling us things we need to know. In the dream, you mentioned you were running from something. Any idea what it was?"

Logan shook his head, "No, no idea. But I remember fear, terror like I've never felt. I'm so afraid for the child…"

Charles looked at his friend sadly, "I certainly don't want you to leave us, Logan, but if you feel that you must…I understand and I will assist you in every way possible."

Charles Xavier made his way to Cerebro after speaking to Logan. Cerebro was a supercomputer designed to work with his telepathy to detect mutants. He sensed more than heard the students arriving to the mansion, just coming in from a long day at school and more than ready for the weekend he suspected. And then Cerebro began flashing as a new mutant signature was found.

Mutants were humans with specific gene that typically manifested in the teen years. It gave them unique powers or abilities. In his own case he was a telepath, able to reach out with his mind to read the thoughts of others and communicate telepathically. As for Logan, he was able to regenerate tissue at an accelerated rate, had heightened senses, and a metal adamantium skeleton and claws that made him nearly indestructible.

The new mutant was a young girl, fifteen years old, by the name of Jordan Smith. The first scan over her file made him frown. She was a foster child, in custody of the state of New York and not very far from Bayville. She had a juvenile record which he gained access to, nothing good in there. Reports from several foster homes, disturbing signs of violence in her home and school life. His greatest fear that this would be a troubled young lady that wouldn't fit well with the institute he ran. Charles wasn't there to judge, especially without even meeting the potential student.

"Jean, I hope you didn't get too comfortable. I want to assemble a small team to accompany me to meet with a potential new student. Scott and Logan are going to meet us in the garage."

"Of course, Professor. Let me just put my books away, I'll be there in a minute."

Once they were on the road Professor Xavier filled the team in. "Her name is Jordan Smith, and is currently in foster care. I already spoke to her social worker and her foster mother, so they are expecting us. We want to keep our existence as quiet as possible, if the foster parents don't know anything is different we should try and keep it that way. While I speak to them, I'd like Logan and Jean to speak to Jordan privately."

"I'm not the best with this sort of thing, Charles," Logan said. "Maybe we should have Ororo come with instead."

"This girl seems to be a bit of a rebel. I think having you there as a possible mentor may be good."

Jordan's head started throbbing as soon as the guests entered the house. She was still in her bedroom. Mary had told her someone had called and was coming to meet her, something about a scholarship to a private boarding school.

"Professor Xavier, good to meet you," Randy Jacobson, shaking the Professor's hand.

"A pleasure, Mr. Jacobson. Is Jordan here?"

"I'm afraid she isn't feeling too well at the moment. We tried to find a way to get in contact with you…maybe today isn't the best day."

"We have driven a long way just to see her," Professor Xavier said softly and with disappointment. "I understand if she isn't feeling well, but we'd only be taking a few minutes to see if she was interested in the possibility. Perhaps Professor Logan and one of our students, Jean, can go up and speak to her? That way we I can go over some of what we offer at the institute with you and your wife?"

Jean looked up the steps. She felt Jordan up there, she was in pain and confused, a swarm of mixed emotions. Jean glanced at Professor Xavier and he gave her a look that told her he noticed the same thing. "Maybe if I go up alone? You know, just girl talk?"

Randy frowned, but nodded.

Jean knocked softly on the door, "Jordan? My name is Jean Grey, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Go away!" A hoarse voice cried from inside.

"Listen…I know you are probably scared and confused right now…but I can help you. I just want to talk."

Jordan didn't say anything this time, so Jean opened the door quietly and slipped in, closing it behind her.

Jordan was curled up in a ball, a pillow over her head. Jean sat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her back. "Hey, Jordan. Relax…I know it hurts, but it's only temporary."

"What is?"

"I know you aren't sick. I know your head is pounding, and that you don't understand what's happening to you…but I do, and I want to help."

Jordan felt the truth in Jean's voice, and felt it in the pit of her stomach. This girl was trying to help her. "I'm sick, something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. You've been given a special gift. You can do something no one else you know can."

A shiver ran up Jordan's spine, remembering Madge falling to the ground in pain. The weight of emotions that weren't hers pressing down on her, still falling down on her. "I…I don't know."

Jean caught the images from Jordan's mind, they were a bit unclear but let Jean know that Jordan was clueless to what was happening. "What if I told you there were others like you, and I'm one of them. Not many people know about us, and we have to keep it that way. All of us special in our own way. And that if you want to, you can come with us? We live together, learn to use our gifts and control them."

Jordan shook her head from beneath the pillow, "I don't have any gifts. I nearly knocked someone out without touching them…that's not a gift."

Jean rubbed Jordan's back softly, it was good that the young girl felt remorse for what she had done. "It can be a gift, if you make it your own. It's hard, starting out. That's why it's important to get help right away. We want to help you."

Jordan shivered at Jean's touch, and as the headache faded a bit. She felt three extra people downstairs. One was bored, having a hard time concentrating. Another was…there, but hard to read. And the third…he was anxious. She could sense Randy and Mary downstairs, she could almost pinpoint where they were sitting. She knew them, recognized the thought that was coming to her still aching head. And this third person she was reading had something similar, something she recognized. He was anxious and jittery, but keeping it in control.

Jordan pulled her head from under the pillow and looked at Jean for the first time. The girl was only a year older than her, maybe two, with long red hair and brilliant green eyes. "Who is downstairs with my foster parents?"

"Professor Xavier, who runs our boarding house, is here. Another student, Scott Summers, is here. And another instructor, Logan. Would you like to meet them?"

Jordan smoothed her hair and pulled herself out of bed. Jean was close behind her as they went downstairs.

"Ah, this must be Miss Smith," Professor Xavier said.

Jordan didn't look at the man, her eyes fell on the third person, the one that had intrigued her enough to leave the comfort of her bedroom. He looked over and met her eyes, her dark brown eyes. "Who are you?" She asked softly.

Professor Xavier narrowed his eyes on the young girl, and turned to look at Logan.

Logan stood up slowly and held his hand out to the young girl, "Name is Logan. How are you feeling?"

Jordan's eyes lost their focus for a moment as she listened to his gravely voice. "Have we met before?"

Logan narrowed his eyes at the girl now, and then widened a bit. "I think we may have…Jordan…"

At the same time something in each of their brains clicked. A memory that had been buried deep inside of both of them came back. Running through the forest, it was cold and dark…but there was a full moon. Logan could run fast, but they had unleashed the dogs. And no one could outrun a bullet. Logan remembered taking cover with the girl, "Its okay, Jordan. Daddy's not hurt, he's fine…but he needs you to stay quiet. Please, kiddo…stay quiet." Logan grimaced in pain as blood poured from his shoulder, and his body healed it and ejected the bullet.

Professor Xavier watched in amazement, watching Jordan's mind carefully as she and Logan stood locked in each others gaze. He held up a hand to silence Scott before he could speak.

Jordan was breathing hard, "It's not possible."

"Uh…Jordan, Professor Xavier is offering you a scholarship to join his school. He was just telling us some of the highlights, perhaps you'd like to hear them? And we can decide if you'd…"

"I'll go," Jordan said, never taking her eyes away from Logan. "They can help me."

"Jean, go upstairs and pack for Jordan. Scott, stay with the Jacobson's. Logan, Jordan, if I could speak to you outside." Xavier said.

Outside Jordan and Logan continued their staring contests. Memorizing each others features, hoping for more memories to resurface. Logan put a hand on the side of her face, she didn't flinch away from it. "You…you're real."

Jordan put her hand on his, "I wasn't sure you were real, either. Who…who are you, Logan?"

"Jordan…I think…I think he is your father," Professor Xavier said, when Logan couldn't say the words.

Jordan sat in the van with Logan. "Jordan, you are a mutant. So am I. Because of what we are what have unique abilities…I can't explain it, but Charles probably could. My body heals itself at a fast rate, and because of this ability…about ten years ago someone experimented on me. The lined my bones with a metal alloy, it's nearly indestructible. And when they did that…I lost most of my memories. That dream…the same dream you told me about, is the only thing I remember about you."

Jordan looked at her hands in her lap. Her headache was gone now, but she couldn't say she was thinking any more clearly. "This…is a lot to take in. I don't know any of you, and I've already agreed to come and live with you. I don't know why. I don't even know what the hell I can do."

Logan swallowed hard, and put his hand on hers, "I want you to come with us, Jordan. I want to…I need to find out of you are my daughter…I know you are. I just know you are."

Jordan looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, "I want to go. I am going."

The drive back to Bayville was long. Charles took the time to speak to Jordan, getting to know her and assess her abilities as much as he could. When they were home, he took a strand of hair from Jordan, and one from Logan, to use for DNA comparison. While waiting for the results Ororo came to learn about the newest student.

"Jordan has telepathic powers. She can't read minds exactly, but reads others emotions so clearly that she feels them herself. It's something that will be uncomfortable for her for a while, but I think she will learn to gain control. She can also recognize others by their own unique physic fingerprint, if you may. It also appears that she can manifest a psychic blast, overloading another's mind with psychic energy, she gave a young girl quite a migraine from it earlier today. And it appears she has created some sort of telepathic link to Logan."

"How was that possible?" Ororo asked.

Professor looked over the results of the test, "Something that was forged between father and daughter, it appears. It's possible that she had some of her powers, a very weak version of them, as a young child and that was when it was created. They may be little more than strangers at the moment, but they already share a bond."

"Logan…has a daughter?" Ororo muttered.

"Yes," Charles said softly. "I almost didn't need the test…she does have his eyes, after all. What concerns me is a memory they both shared. Something traumatic happened in that memory, and neither of them know quite what it was. Logan's memory was damaged, and Jordan may have simply blocked it out at her young age. It may explain a lot. Why Jordan has, in the past, acted out the way she did. And why Logan lost his memory to begin with."

"So, how will this work?" Ororo asked.

"I've taken custody of Jordan, I'll be her legal guardian. It is…unfortunately, impossible to have Logan legally take custody of her, seeing as he doesn't officially exist. No birth certificate, social security number…nothing. She'll be a ward of the state until she is eighteen under our care."


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan was pacing around the padded room that had been created for her. She had been experiencing random spurts of violence, both to herself and to anyone around her. Logan watched his little girl from the corner on a metal chair. She looked absolutely normal, but no sense came out of her mouth. "It's metal! Why doesn't it work, I don't get it," she muttered madly. "The eyes burn with fire that is not hot…."

"Jordan, maybe you should lie down…get some sleep," Logan said softly.

She threw her hands up in frustration, "No! No. It isn't right. He metals the wheels, metals the broken man. He metals the fiery bird, and the mystic child, and the goddess of rain. He metals me!" She cried out, falling on her knees in front of her father. "The game, I don't get it. The power, not received. The power burned out...why? Why does he metal…" Jordan's face slackened a bit, "Steel."

"Huh?" Logan looked at her, positively confused.

"Man of steel!" She cried out, jumping to her feet. "No…not that. Where is the man who steals steel? No! The metal bender! Steel bender!"

"Magneto?"

Jordan jumped up and down and pointed at her nose, "Yes! Yes! Yes! He steals us!" Jordan's jumps for joy slowed and her smile faded, her eyes becoming sad. "He steals us…but I don't get it."

Jordan fell to the padded floor, and Logan moved to sit next to her and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Relax, Jordan, just relax. It will come back."

Jordan hid her face in her hands, "The king wants to play with me. The game, I don't get. The king…I don't want to."

**Chapter Two-Finding a Home**

Jordan was getting along with the other students, all mutants, at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Jean Grey was a telekinetic and a telepath, tall and lean with long red hair and brilliant green eyes. Scott Summers was a tall brunette and was never seen without his red sunglasses or visor, the ruby quartz they were made with prevented his optic blasts from emitting all the time. Kurt Wagner was a teleporter, with blue skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears and a pointed tail, with only three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Kitty Pryde had the ability to phase through solid objects, brown hair and brown eyes along with a bubbly personality. Rogue was a quiet girl, dark brown hair with a white streak who could absorb a person's memories, personality, and in the case of mutants their powers, just by touching their skin. Evan Mathews was a rebellious sort, with blond hair and was rarely seen without his skateboard, he could create wooden spikes and armor around his body or even project them out as weapons. Evan's aunt, Ororo Monroe, was a weather witch. She was able to create any kind of weather situation. Professor Xavier was the most powerful telepath known to mutants. Jordan's father, Logan, was Wolverine. He had the ability to regenerate tissue at an extreme rate, along with his adamantium skeleton and extendable claws he was one mutant not to be messed with.

Jordan finished her school year being tutored by Professor Xavier, while the other students attended Bayville's public school. He found Jordan very bright and the often had time to spare to work on gaining more control over her powers. Expanding her range to sense others, and closing it off. Within a few days she could identify each of the students at a decent range without seeing them, and detect their mood.

Jordan spent most of her time with Professor Xavier while the others were at school. When they arrived at home she often spoke to Kurt and Evan. After getting a definite answer that Logan was her father…she had been avoiding him. And that was easy to do when she could tell where he was at any given time.

"Logan was looking for you, Jordan. Did you want me to teleport you to him?" Kurt asked, falling into a chair next to her.

Logan was walking away from them, up the stairs and probably going to check in her room. "What did he want?"

"Probably wants to talk," Kurt said softly, leaning forward. "It must be hard, just finding your father after ten years. Never really knowing him."

Jordan didn't hide it from Kurt. Kurt had already told her about his mother who he had only met just a few months before, how it had been a serious disappointment to him, but at the same time a relief to finally know where he came from. "I don't know what to say to him. Logan might be my father, but I was raised by a dozen different people. I don't know him, who he is." Jordan felt Logan coming down the stairs, now in her direction. "I think I'm going to take a walk around the grounds."

Kurt wasn't too surprised when Logan arrived in the room a few minutes later, "I know she was just here, I can still smell her."

"I think she still needs some time, Logan. Finding out you are a mutant and your father is alive all at once…she's a bit overwhelmed." Kurt pulled himself out of the chair.

"Logan, I need you to meet me in the hanger," Professor Xavier said right into Logan's mind.

"Is this something avoidable, Charles? I'm trying to get to know my daughter…if I can find her, that is."

"This is extremely important, Logan. Please, just meet me down here."

In the basement of Xavier's mansion were remarkable things. Fascinating technology, such as Cerebro, a high-tech medical lab, a training room…and a hanger for a jet. Logan went to the hanger as asked of him.

"Logan, when Scott gets home from school we are taking him to Hawaii. Cerebro picked up a new mutant today…by the name of Alex Masters. I've done a background check on him and…I've found out he's Scott's brother."

Logan shook his head, well aware of Scott's past. "Impossible, he died in the plane crash."

"No, he didn't. They've been separated for years, Logan. Both of them thinking the other was dead…remind you of anyone?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "Let's hope they get along better than me and Jordan."

On the grounds Jordan sensed Scott and Jean arriving near the garage, and started to walk that way. Scott disappeared inside quickly, but Jean was taking her time. Jean always had time to talk to Jordan, and always seemed more than happy to help her. Maybe Jean would give her advice on what to do with her father.

"Kitty? Is that you?" Jean called out, looking at the sounds she was hearing from the trees nearby.

"No," Jordan said, walking up behind her.

Jean looked at Jordan, and back at the trees. "Someone is over there, who is it?"

Jordan sensed them, "They're giddy…I can barely read them, I don't think they are very bright."

"Come on, let's get rid of them," Jean said, frowning as she walked fearlessly into the bushes and trees, and Jordan followed her.

"Hey, ladies!" A boy shouted, jumping down from the trees and in front of them.

Jordan grimaced at the boy, not much older than her. His skin was pale and a bit green, and there was an unpleasant smell coming from him.

"Toad, what do you think you are doing?" Jean asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"It's time to prove myself, we all gotta prove it…I suppose I can take both of you."

Toad opened his mouth wide and his tongue shot out several feet. Jean pushed Jordan one way, and dodged the other way to avoid the disgusting attack. Jean waved her hand and held it out. Toad froze as Jean's telekinesis overpowered him and lifted him off of his feet. "Toad, what has gotten into you?"

Jordan pulled herself off the ground in time to see Toad spit a stream of slime at Jean. It hit her in the face. She was so disgusted she let Toad go and began clawing at her face to get the slime off. "Hey!" Jordan shouted.

Toad looked at her with wide eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be right there, cutie."

Jordan felt the pressure build up behind her forehead, and released it. There was an audible snap as the psychic energy left her and struck Toad. He clutched his head in pain and moaned.

Jordan ran over to Jean, grimacing as she used her sleeve to help clear Jean's face of the thick green slime. Over Jean's groans of disgust and Toad's moans of pain they didn't hear the humming in the air as a metal sphere descended upon them, but when it landed the felt it.

Jordan helped Jean to her feet and they both approached it, "What the hell is that?" Jordan asked.

Jean shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe I should…"

Without warning the sphere opened and several metal tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around the two girls and pulled them inside, moments later it was in the air again.

Scott, Professor Xavier, and Logan were on their way to Hawaii shortly after Toad's attack. Rogue, Kurt, Evan, and Kitty found themselves alone in the mansion.

"Today was the last day of school, I'm too fired up to hang around and do nothing," Evan said.

"What if we went out?" Rogue suggested. "There is a beach like two hours away."

Kurt grinned, "Road trip, anyone?"

They attempted to find Jean and Jordan, but decided not to waste the sunlight and left them a note to catch up if they wanted to.

Ororo returned home an hour after they students had left, finding the mansion eerily quiet. "Hello?" She called out. "Where is everyone?" A cat mewed and ran down the stairs to greet Ororo. Ororo bent down to rub it's head, "How did you get in here? Hm, well, do you know where everyone is?"

Ororo made her way up the stairs, the cat's shadow following her. Once she reached the top of the steps she saw the cat's shadow grow and change into the shape of a woman. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Ororo turned to face Mystique. Mystique was also a mutant with the ability to shape into almost any form. Her skin was blue, and her eyes were yellow. She was also Kurt's birth mother. Mystique ran the Brotherhood in Bayville, housing delinquent mutants, and she wasted no time in attacking Ororo.

Both of the women were quite powerful. Trading and dodging kicks and punches, but Ororo had home field advantage. A slow fog grew in the mansion, growing denser and causing Mystique to doubt her surroundings. Ororo finished Mystique with a powerful punch that sent her flying.

Mystique was on her back as Ororo stood over her. "I don't know why you chose to attack me, and to tell the truth I don't really care. But this is my home, and you are not welcome here."

A crash happened above her as a metal sphere fell through the ceiling of the foyer and landed beside her. It opened and dragged Ororo inside, just like it had done to Jordan and Jean.

The other student's road trip was disrupted as the Brotherhood caught up to them. Lance, also known as Avalanche, was a nice-looking boy and the ability to cause earthquakes of various size and strengths. Fred, or Blob, was a massive teenager with super-strength and able to take almost any blow without much harm to himself. Pietro, or Quicksilver, was able to run faster than he could be seen. And Toad had an elongated tongue, bad body odor, and could jump long distances.

Once driving the others off the road they each took their target. Pietro buried Evan in the sand. Blob nearly crushed Kitty. Lance pummeled Kurt. But Rogue defeated Toad. Metal spheres arrived for each of the winners and departed before the losers could gather themselves.

While this was happening Magneto was meeting with Alex, planting a seed of trust in the scared boy. And when Professor Xavier arrived with Scott and Logan he found his plan worked perfectly. Scott rushed out of the plane to find his brother, while Professor Xavier stayed in the jet, feeling that something was wrong. Logan stepped off the jet to follow Scott, and when he wasn't too far away the jet began moving. The engine was off, but it was rising up. Logan snarled, at once knowing who was behind it. There was only one mutant that could control metal like that.

Logan abandoned Scott and ran back to the jet. Three metal claws between each of his knuckles extended a full foot as he leaped into the air and used them to latch onto the jet before it got out of reach.

Scott tried to go back, but was too late. He then went back to his search of finding his brother. The reunion was sweet, but short lived as he realized that Magneto had already met with his brother. With Alex's persuasion, Scott entered the metal sphere in hope of finding answers, his professor, and staying with his brother.

Magneto let Logan ride on the jet just long enough to drop him near a remote island. Logan's old nemesis Sabertooth was there, ready to fight Logan for a right to stand by Magneto.

As Kurt, Kitty and Evan regrouped the took on Toad, the loan Brotherhood member. "Start talking, Toad!" Evan demanded, grabbing the boy by the front of the shirt and lifting him off of his feet.

"Where did they take Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"She was taken to Magneto. All the winners get access to his sanctuary. Lucky for her."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked in his thick accent.

"Magneto sent us out here to prove ourselves. The losers are stuck…but the winners get a pass to be with him. I would've been there, too, if I hadn't been tag-teamed by Jean and that other girl."

Kurt swallowed hard, "What other girl?"

"I never saw her before…some blonde chick."

Evan dropped Toad, "Jordan…she was taken?"

"Yeah," Toad said, picking himself off the ground.

"Oh boy…Magneto just kidnapped Wolverines daughter," Kitty gasped.

"You're coming with us, Toad, we have to get back to Bayville," Kurt ordered.

At Magneto's sanctuary, also known as Asteroid M, Professor Xavier was being given a grand tour. Professor Xavier witnessed his students captive in glass chambers, unconscious. Jean, Jordan, Rogue, and Ororo. Sabertooth, Lance, Pietro, and Blob were walking around freely. Along with Scott and Alex.

Magneto unveiled his plan to further evolve mutants using a shard from the Gem of Cyttorak. He persuaded Alex to go through it, to ease his suffering with his new powers. For Scott it could allow him to control his optic blasts. But Scott refused to go through the machine without proof it was safe. Magneto sent Sabertooth through it first.

Professor Xavier was put into a glass chamber as well, to prevent him from influencing Scott and Alex. With a little more pushing, Alex and Scott entered the chamber.

Logan had let Sabertooth defeat him. Finding Sabertooth's abandoned helicopter he took it and flew back to the mansion. There he found Toad, Kurt, Evan, Kitty…and Mystique.

"Nobody discards me, especially not Magneto, after all I've done for him. I'm paying him a visit. We can go together, or I can go alone," Mystique was growling at Kurt.

"Oh, you won't be alone," Logan assured her. "Magneto has Charles, and we're going after him."

Kurt spun to see Logan, "He also has Jean and Rogue…and…Jordan"

Mystique looked confused, "Jordan? Who's Jordan?"

"Really cute blonde babe," Toad said. "Almost knocked me out, I think she likes me."

Logan grabbed Toad by the front of the shirt and lifted him off his feet, "If one hair on my daughter's head is out of place, it is going to be open season on all of you, do you understand?" Logan let Toad fall, then turned to Mystique. "You want to come with, start moving."

Logan led the mixed team underground to a high-tech helicopter. The Velocity was a prototype and was built without metal, a perfect tool for getting close to Magneto.

Jordan slowly came out of consciousness, unharmed but a bit dazed. She looked around, she could see Rogue, Jean, Storm, and Xavier all in similar glass chambers. A tall man was replacing a metal helmet on his head.

A large circular door opened, and a bright light shone through it. Two boys stepped out. Both with pure white hair, and matching clothes.

"Oh…Scott," Jean moaned, "What did you do?"

Jordan narrowed her eyes at Scott as he removed his sunglasses and opened his eyes. He had full control of his powers. Jordan would have considered that a good thing. But as she reached out to sense him, to sense who was around her, she noticed how different he was. Looking right at him she could see him, but feeling with her power it was almost an empty space. "He has no emotion." Jordan said softly. "What is going on?"

The older man stopped in front of her, "If you like, young one, you may experience it first hand."

Jordan's eyes turned to meet his.

"No, Jordan! Don't fall for his tricks!" Professor Xavier shouted a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked.

The man smiled, "You may call me Magneto. And you are?"

"None of your damn business," Jordan said calmly.

Magneto's smile faded, "I'm sure you'll see things my way soon enough."

"There is an aircraft approaching!" someone growled. Jordan turned to see who it was. It was a beast of a man, thick fur covering his arms and chest. Long hair ran down his back, and sharp teeth protruded past his lips.

"Thank you, Sabertooth," Magneto said. He waved his hand and the ceiling opened to show the sky. Magneto reached out to the incoming helicopter, and appeared to be straining. "No metal!" Magneto turned accusingly to Professor Xavier. "No matter. Alex, Scott, defend us!"

Jordan looked up at the sky, and felt her father distantly. He was in that helicopter. "No! You can't!" Jordan started screaming, feeling the pressure build behind her forehead as she planned an attack on the two boys. "Scott! I know you can hear me! If you attack them I will hit you with everything I have so help me!" Jordan screamed and threatened.

Magneto chuckled, "I'd like to see how much that would amount to."

Scott looked up, and Alex raised his hands, at the helicopter. Red energy began shooting from Scott's eyes, and an orange energy emitted from Alex's hands. Jordan released the most powerful mental blast she had ever attempted, and hit Scott. Scott's optic blast ended and he fell to one knee, holding his head in his hands. Jordan glared at the other boy, another psychic blast building behind her forehead.

She didn't need it, though. They had already hit the helicopter and it was coming down fast right upon them. Alex grabbed Scott, pulling him and running to get out of the way. "Scott!" Jean cried out, raising her hand and using telekinesis to move them out of the way of the crashing helicopter.

Jordan pressed her face and hands to the glass of the chamber as the helicopter came to a rest inside of the sanctuary. Toad and Kurt came out first. Then Logan. Jordan breathed a sigh of relief. Kitty and Evan were next, followed quickly by a blue woman.

"Mystique! You never could take no for an answer!" Magneto snarled.

Logan jumped on top of the glass chambers, slicing the controls above them and releasing the captured X-men and his daughter. "Jordan! Are you alright!" Logan asked, grabbing his daughter in his arms.

"I'm so glad you are alright," Jordan breathed, holding her father tightly.

Logan reluctantly let her go, "Get somewhere safe. Don't worry about me, kiddo."

"Time to rock this place!" Lance Alvers shouted. He stomped his foot onto the ground and it began shaking. Jordan released the mental blast she had been building up for Alex and hit Lance, killing the quake and knocking him down.

"Nice work," Logan said, patting his daughter on the back.

Jordan turned to him, and saw Sabertooth leaping towards him. "Dad, watch out!"

Logan pushed Jordan out of the way and turned to meet his nemesis. 'She called me Dad,' Logan thought, smiling as he let his claws out.

Another quake rocked the asteroid, and Jordan looked back at the boy who had caused the first one. He was still on the ground holding his head. There was a bamf next to her and the smell of sulfur, "Jordan, you should move, it's not safe here."

"This whole rock is coming apart," Jordan warned.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and teleported them out of the way of a falling metal slab. "All the more reason to get somewhere safe. Go!" Kurt said, letting go of her and disappearing into the messy battle.

Jordan watched the teams of mutants battle each other. Jean and Professor Xavier searching for Scott and Alex under rubble. Mystique and Magneto trading blows. Sabertooth and Logan clawing at each other. She felt helpless and lost, unprepared and out of place. Behind her was the jet, and in front of her was a mess of people who were going to all be dead if they didn't start evacuating.

Jordan ran into the dangerous pit of the sanctuary, grabbing Lance and putting his arm over her shoulder so she could help him to the jet. 'Professor! Professor! We need to get out of here,' she thought loudly, reaching out to Xavier.

'I know, Jordan, I know. But we can't leave Scott and Alex here. Prepare the jet, get who you can on board, we'll join you soon,' Xavier promised.

"Prepare the jet? I don't even think I passed my finals," Jordan groaned as she dropped Lance at the jet and ran back out.

Ororo and Kitty, followed by Pietro and Toad, met her, "Logan is stuck out there with Sabertooth."

"That's not good," Kitty explained. "Those two will fight until death if they could."

Jordan ran out, ignoring Ororo's pleas to stay with the jet. Jordan found her father trading blows with the beast Sabertooth. "Dad! Come on!"

"Jordan, get out of here!" Logan shouted. Sabertooth let out a roar and fell to he knees with his head in his hands. Logan looked at Jordan, "Jordan, this isn't your fight."

"This isn't the time for your personal vendettas, Dad. Please, come with me to the jet," Jordan pleaded.

Logan nodded, and they both ran to the jet. They were the last two to reach it, the door closing behind them as they fell in.

"What about Scott?" Rogue asked, looking around the jet in a panic.

"He's not coming, he made his choice," Xavier said quietly.

Jordan was breathing hard, "What? We can't leave him there!"

"We can't force him to stay with us, either," Xavier said.

Ororo began taking off, the jet building up power before it could leave the launch pad. Before it could, though, another powerful quake ripped through the asteroid and the landing pad began to break apart. The jet was falling. Without enough power to take off they could barely slow their fall, landing hard but safe. But the bigger problem was the massive rock that was now above them, and slowly falling down.

"Storm! Get this thing up in the air!" Logan said, running up to the cockpit to help.

Kurt absently reached out and grabbed Jordan's hand, and she gripped it as they watched out the window. From above they watched as Alex and Scott jumped from the falling asteroid, using their powers to safely slow their fall. Once on the ground the faced the falling rock, and again used their powers to slow the asteroids fall and cause it to break into smaller pieces and to knock it off it's path to hit the jet.

Three metal spheres escaped the wreckage of the asteroid. Alex and Scott had used up the boost that Magneto's machine had given them, and returned back to normal. Boarding the jet and leaving with the X-men and Brotherhood back to Bayville.

Professor Xavier noticed, after what had happened, that Jordan felt more at home with the X-men than she had before. She had been scared, but she didn't buckle under the pressure. If he could have, he would have spared her the whole ordeal, but she came out stronger because of it. She took her training more seriously, found a relationship with her father and fellow students.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan raised his arms and Jordan lashed out at him, clawing and striking ruthlessly, screaming and occasionally biting. After half an hour she fell onto hr eback, breathing hard, "I….can't…" she sobbed, "the plane…where…is…I?"

Scott slowly opened the door, looking in side, "Logan? I…I heard. Is she…"

"She's finished, Scott. And so is my shirt," Logan sighed.

"Professor is waiting for her to settle down so he can take another look at her mind. He says he might have an idea."

"I think she's still in there," Logan said softly. "She recognizes things, doesn't make a lot of sense, but she's trying to tell me something."

"Hey, how about you go get a new shirt? I'll keep an eye on her for a while."

"I don't want her hurting anyone else," Logan said. "She wouldn't want that anyway."

"She seems pretty worn out. Really…I…I'd like a minute with her."

Logan sighed, then nodded. "Alright."

Scott took Logan's chair and waited for him to leave the room. "Hey, Jay-Jay," Scott said softly. Jordan rolled her eyes to look at him, then rolled them back. "Do you recognize me?"

"They come to share us," Jordan said softly. "Their eyes…seeing. The rain erases…he comes to delay…"

"Jordan, it's me, Scott…I just wanted to say…"

"Shades," Jordan said flatly.

Scott's face broke out in a smile and he let out a laugh, "Yeah, Jordan! Close enough. You are still in there."

Jordan's eyes watered, "Shades is dead." Scott's mouth hung open. "So…sorry…had to…kill him. Didn't mean to….shadows…shadows made me…"

"What do you mean, Jordan?" Scott asked. "I'm not dead, I'm right here, Jay-Jay."

Jordan's tears fell freely and she let out sobs, "Oh, god…I killed him!"

**Chapter 3-New Recruits, Old Memories, New Fears**

"Hey, I'm Jordan Smith," A teenage boy shook her hand, his hands were freezing. "Bobby Drake, it's good to meet you."

He looked a little surprised, "Are you…reading my mind, like the Professor?"

Jordan rubbed her hands together to warm them after his touch, "No, I'm your personal tour guide, and I have your information. Iceman, right?"

He grinned, "Right on! So, what do you do?"

"Right now, I'm going to show you your room. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No…what's your power?" He asked shly.

Jordan winked, "Let's hope you don't have to find out."

They passed Kitty in the hallway, "Hey, you going to wait outside for the new girl?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, she should be here, like, any minute. I met her when we went to recruit, she seems like a wild one," Kitty said before phasing through the floor and out of sight.

"Now that is cool," Bobby gasped.

Jordan showed Bobby around the grounds, and moved back to the front of the mansion. "If you need anything, I'll come find you. Everyone is pretty cool. Professor Xavier and Storm are out speaking to a few more mutants right now, and Kitty is coming with the new girl right now. Any questions?"

"Uh…no, I think I'm cool," Bobby said.

"Great," Jordan turned to the front door as Kitty and the new girl walked outside. "You already met Kitty. And…this is…"

Jordan's eyes grew wide as she saw the new girl. The new girl gasped, then shrieked and ran at Jordan. They met each other halfway, hugging and squealing in excitement. "Oh! My! Goodness!" Jordan gasped, holding onto the girls arms.

"Jordan…I…I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again!" The other blonde girl shrieked. "How are you?"

"I…I didn't even think…" Jordan gasped. "I knew Tabitha Matthews was coming but…I didn't expect it to be THE Tabitha Matthews!"

"Whoa? You already know each other?" Kitty asked.

"Tabitha and I…" Jordan's smile faded as she looked at Tabitha, "We used to go to school together."

"And here I thought this place was going to be boring! Man, what happened to you? After that…"

"I got moved to a family in the burbs. Great place. All ancient history, Tabby."

Tabitha's smile faded, her old friend didn't want to share her exploits. "I'm so psyched to see you. We have so much to talk about."

After the two newest members were settled Tabitha and Jordan sat alone in the living room. "So…no one here knows how awesome you used to be?"

Jordan shook her head, "I boosted cars, Tabby, that's not cool. I've finally found a home. Not just some place to crash, but a real home. Somewhere I feel welcome and wanted, and I feel like I belong."

"After Dana attacked you…"

Jordan shivered a bit, "After that, I have been doing everything I can to stay out of juvie and group homes. That girl was crazy."

"I saw her a few months ago. She still has it out for you," Tabitha said, bringing her knees to her chest. "What did you ever do to her?"

Jordan shrugged, "I don't know what set her off. All I can think of is she needed someone to set an example with, scare everyone, and I was who was available."

"Enough about that. What about here? You ruling the school? Trashing the place?"

Jordan smiled and shook her head, "No. Really, I'm doing great here. I haven't started at the school yet, but I'm excited to. And a few more years and my record gets sealed up for good, everything in juvie is like it never happened."

"So you are telling me that you've become boring?" Tabitha frowned.

"I get another hit on my record and I go back to juvie until I'm eighteen. I don't want to leave this place, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. My history…I'd like you to help me keep it quiet. Everything I did back then was in spite of others. I think that you'll like it here, too…you just need to follow the rules."

Tabitha groaned, "I can't believe I just heard that come out of your mouth."

It was apparent to Jordan that Tabitha didn't quite fit in with the rules that Xavier had laid down. And seeing a face from her past was a bit more disturbing than she thought it would be.

Tabitha wasn't the only new recruit. Bobby could lower the temperature greatly and freeze water molecules in the air into ice, Tabitha could create little explosions that varied in strength. Amara, who could manipulate rock and melt it down to lava, and cool it back to rock. Berserker, with lightning-like energy blasts. Multiple, who could make multiples of himself which usually happened on accident. Sunspot, who gained energy from the sun making him incredibly strong and fast. Wolfsbane, who could morph into half-wolf or all-wolf. Jubilee, with energy blasts from her hands which were many different colors. Cannonball, who could propel himself at great speeds.

There wasn't much time left of summer, and the time had flown by quickly. Jordan threw herself into training in the danger room, becoming a committed member of the X-men. She had further developed her powers and physical abilities, and her relationships with her teammates.

Jordan found Scott much like an older brother. Always willing to help, looking out for her. Jean wasn't far from an older sister, kind and caring. Both had the most experience at the institute and were eager to pass it on. Rogue was a bit rough around the edges, but when she had warmed up to Jordan they found they had a lot of common ground and became fast friends. Evan was a bit immature and reckless, but had a good heart. Kitty was the same size as Jordan, and they both enjoyed raiding each others closets.

"Hey, Kiddo, ready for your big day tomorrow?" Logan said, taking a seat next to Jordan. "Nervous about going to a new school?"

Jordan shook her head, "No…I've been to a dozen different schools over the years. Other than having a healthy supply of mutants, I don't think Bayville is going to be much different."

"I'm worried about your power…with all those different people in a close area. Are you sure it isn't going to…"

"Oh it's going to mess with me," Jordan laughed. "I know it is. But I have to tough it out. Jean and Professor Xavier have stress tested me. I'm not going to freak out and start blasting people."

Logan worked his brain, trying to think of another reason to excuse Jordan from school. The past few months getting to know his daughter had been amazing. Finding out her likes and dislikes, sharing stories and laughs. Finding out who she was…and how much like him she was. In his eyes she was a wonder, a miracle. And sharing her with the world, even just the Bayville high school, he just wasn't sure he wanted to. Every day he learned something new about Jordan, he didn't know half of her past and now she was going to leave the mansion and create new memories.

"Dad, it's a little weird that you are nervous about me going to school." Jordan said, fidgeting slightly with sensing her father's emotions.

"Sorry, kiddo…it's just, I like knowing where you are. Ten years without a word…and after what happened a few months ago…I'm not sure if I want to leave you out of my sight for too long."

"I can handle myself, Dad. Besides, it's not like I'm the only one going. I think every class I have there is at least one other X-men in them."

"Not the same," Logan said. "I just…want to be there for you."

Jordan patted his arm, "You are." Jordan started laughing, and got off the chair and started walking to the stairs.

"Is it so funny that I want to protect my daughter?" Logan asked.

"No, it's not that," Jordan said, turning around. "It's just…I always wondered what it would be like…having my real parents. Imagining…well, you. It was always a happy thought."

Logan stood up, "Am I everything you imagined?"

"Better, actually."

The first day back at school was stressful for Jordan. Having hundreds of anxious teenage emotions riding on her shoulders made her on edge, all the preparation that Xavier and Jean put her through had helped prepare her, but she still hadn't expected it to weight so heavily.

The first item of the day was an assembly to introduce the new principal Mr. Kelly, after Principal Darkholme's mysterious disappearance. Kurt had quickly filled Jordan in that Darkholme had actually been Mystique in disguise before school had started.

Jordan walked into the gym alone, felling her own embarrassment of not having anyone to sit, and found an open space on the bleachers near a group of football players.

"Oh hey, I know you!" One of them said. "Yeah, move down a bit." Jordan slid closer and recognized the boy as Duncan, Jean's boyfriend. "Jordan, right?"

"Yeah. Uh…"

"This is one of the other students in Xavier's boarding school," Duncan said to his friends. "Have you seen Jean?"

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"She'll show up. Have you met my friends? This is Alex, David, and Mark. We're all varsity."

"Nice to meet you guys," Jordan said.

"Hey, Jordan. Hey, Duncan." Jean said, stepping over Jordan to sit next to her boyfriend.

Duncan put his arm around Jean's shoulders, "I was thinking, maybe we should go out for some pizza before the big game tonight, Jean."

"Sure, that'd be okay."

"You guys all in?" Duncan looked at his buddies.

"No, man, I have to work," Mark said.

"Me too," David said.

"I'm up for it," Alex said. "Jordan should come with us."

"Huh?" Jordan and Jean both grunted, but the sound was drowned out as an earthquake began rumbling below their feet.

Jordan watched speechless by the sudden fear and excitement that overran her senses from the large group of students. A scoreboard above Principal Kelly wobbled dangerously, and broke away and came crashing down. Jean moved her hand, and Principal Kelly was lifted by an invisible force and thrown out of the way of the falling scoreboard.

After the rush at the beginning of the day Jordan felt more in control, still tense, but knew that things couldn't get much worse than what had just happened.

"Almost ready, Jay-Jay?" Scott asked, leaning against the lockers and twirling his keys.

Jordan shouldered her backpack and closed her locker, "I guess so."

"Jordan!" Alex called, walking over to her. "Let's go. Duncan and Jean are waiting for us."

Jordan felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach as Alex brushed back a lock of brown hair from his forehead. She noticed suddenly that he had handsome blue eyes, great height and shoulders, and a wonderful smile. 'Oh what the hell is wrong with me?' she thought quickly. "Uh, what?"

"Remember, we're going out for something to eat. You aren't going to leave me with those two alone, are you?" Alex smiled, leaning against her locker and meeting her eyes.

"Ah, okay. Uh, Scott…"

"I'll see you later, Jordan," Scott said, already walking away. She felt a stab of jealousy and disappointment, and wondered who it was coming from.

Jordan and Alex took the backseat of Duncan's blue convertible. At the pizza parlor she surprised herself when she giggled madly when Alex told a joke, blushing when their feet accidentally touched under the table. How she hung on his every word.

"Jordan, I'm going to the restroom," Jean said, standing up.

"Yeah, okay," Jordan said. "So, what's the sign for a touchdown again?"

"Jordan! Why don't you come with me?" Jean said.

"Oh…excuse me then."

Jean waited until they were behind the door of the bathroom and folded her arms across her chest, "What has gotten into you? I've never seen you act like this before."

Jordan took a few slow breaths, and shook her head, "I'm acting like a sad little girl with a crush, aren't I?" Jean nodded. "I don't know!" Jordan paced around a bit. "And it's bothering me, I think its Alex. He's…all nervous and excited."

"Yeah, he would be, because he likes you. Duncan told me that you caught his eye." Jean sighed. "It makes sense, with your power. You are catching Alex's feelings towards you and acting on them. But you need to close yourself off! You can't be…feeding off of other peoples emotions like this."

Jordan gave Jean a pitiful look. Jean didn't understand that it was impossible to do that. Narrow the range, sure, maybe filter it a bit, but not completely. If that was something she would be able to do in the future she hoped so, but after only having her powers a few months she just didn't have that control.

At the table Duncan gave Alex a high-five, "She's totally into you, man."

The four of them went to the girl's soccer game that night. Jean left them, running for the locker room, she wasn't going to watch the game, she was going to be in it.

Sitting on the stands Jordan was close to Alex, huddled under his letterman's jacket with his arm around her shoulders. With all the excitement of the game Jordan relaxed, and found herself having a good time. A great time.

Everyone heard a struggle over the speaker system as the announcer box was taken over. Jordan sat up a bit straighter and tensed as Lance Alver's voice sounded out. "Good evening, Bayville! This is Lance Alvers, but I also go by Avalanche. And I have an announcement to make. I am a mutant! Yeah, that's right, a mutant. So are my friends, Blob, Toad, and Quicksilver. And we're not the only ones. Jean Gray, your soccer star. And all those freaks at the Xavier Institute, they are all mutants! And I think it's time everyone knows about us. And we're here to make some changes. Like…making the goal posts farther from each other."

There was a massive quake and the sound of cracking as the middle of the field split, creating a thick crevice.

Jordan stood up, just like the other X-men, and froze. Fear struck her, the fear of hundreds of people in the audience hit her at once. Jordan grabbed her chest, finding it hard to breath.

Professor Xavier caught Jordan's tension immediately, bright and loud like a beacon. She was being overwhelmed, if she couldn't get control soon she's have a panic attack, or a complete overload. As the crowd started running he couldn't reach her. There was too much entering her mind that he couldn't even telepathically reach her.

'Get it together!' Jordan shouted at herself, trying desperately to slow her breathing. 'Focus, dammit, focus! We're all scared, but I'm pissed. Why am I pissed? Because my life has just been ruined. In one minute my existence was exposed. I want to make them pay…but first I need to help everyone else that's in danger. Focus, Jordan, focus!'

Jordan straightened, and starting making her way into the field where the wrost was happening. Some players had fallen into the crevice. Jean was already pulling a teammate from the crack Lance had created, Jordan't knelt down and grabbed another's hand to pull them out.

From behind Toad shoved both Jean and Jordan, throwing them head first into the deep crevice. Jordan felt invisible hands holding her, suspending her in the air and lifting her to safety. Jean grabbed her hand next to keep them steady until they were on the ground, "Thanks." Jordan gasped.

"Don't mention it," Jean said, her face grim.

The stands were in flames, people were still running around…chasing their tails trying to escape the mayhem. The other X-men were scattered, tackling Brotherhood members and rescuing endangered spectators.

A sudden storm cloud appeared over the field and a heavy cold rain poured down, dousing the fires. Storm was above them, lowering slowly as the crowd stopped screaming. The panic was still there, but they were stunned. Jordan saw the news cameras, they had seen everything. Jordan felt the fear, sadness, grief, and dread…and realized it was her own. Her own emotions overpowering everyone elses.

"No amount of rain will cause these people to forget what they saw," Ororo said softly as the X-men gathered around Professor Xavier.

"Perhaps…if I could alter their memories," Charles suggested.

"Not even your mind could withstand the strain," Ororo warned.

"I have to try," Charles said.

Professor Xavier succeeded in altering everyone's memories of the game, causing the Brotherhood gang to leave with their tails between their legs. They discovered a magnetic interference wiped disabled the camera feeds shortly before the events took place, causing them to wonder if Magneto was alive and watching them. But Jordan could still remember the fear, the panic, that had consumed her the moment they were exposed. Jordan had been through a lot of rough times, but that was the scariest thing she ever experienced.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

Jordan was in her pajamas, her hair still wet from the shower she had just taken to try and warm up. "I'm think I'm getting over it," she shrugged. "Today was a really long day."

"Tell me about it. Lance…what an idiot."

"Why do you have a problem with Alex?" She asked.

Scott was surprised, "What? Why do you think I have a problem with him?" Jordan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Fine…he's Duncan's friend. And Duncan and I don't get along. Besides, he's just some jock. If you want to go out with him, that's you're choice."

"No…jeez. I just met him today. I…I had a problem when we went out after school…"

"Why? What did he do?" Scott asked defensively.

Jordan started laughing, "No, it's my problem. It's…"

Scott put up his hands, "Is this…this might be something Jean would be bettered suited for."

"I tried talking to her about it," Jordan sighed. "It's just, it seems that he likes me. And I could feel it so strongly that I couldn't help but react to it. The whole time I'm flirting with him, and probably making him think that I like him too! But…I don't think I do. He seems like a nice guy. But…"

Scott moved to sit next to her and patted her shoulder with brotherly affection, "So you're powers are basically screwing with you?"

"Yeah."

"And he seems like someone you could like, but are questioning if it's what you are feeling, or if it's all him?"

"Yeah. I tried to talk to Jean about it, and all she said was 'close yourself off.' It's not like my powers come with an off switch. And today in the crowd, I nearly had a panic attack…I don't want to go back to school tomorrow."

"I can understand that. I'm not so sure I want to go either. I guess…about Alex, it's a tough one, Jay-Jay. But it's something that you are going to have to deal with, because of your powers. I guess…don't rush into anything. If you are questioning your feelings, it probably is because something isn't right. I can't imagine what you are experiencing, and I'm not even sure if this will help you at all."

"Thanks, Scott, I think you're right."

"About not helping at all?"

She laughed, and ruffled his hair. "About questioning my emotions. I guess I'm a work in progress."

"We all are. Just remember I'm here to help you out the best I can."

Jordan walked around the mansion, too wound up to fall asleep. "Heard I missed all the excitement," Tabitha said when Jordan walked past.

"Yeah, consider yourself lucky," Jordan muttered.

"Lucky? Come on, it sounded so cool!"

Jordan narrowed her eyes at Tabitha, and Kurt walked into the room at the same time. "Cool? How could you think that was cool? People were hurt, some could have been killed. We could have been exposed."

"Lighten up, Snap. Learn to have some fun," Tabitha snorted.

"This isn't for fun, Boom Boom. Why can't you see that? What will it take for you to realize that your powers are not for fun and games?" Jordan shook her head at her old friend, and left the room angry.

Kurt followed her quickly, "A little hard on her, weren't you?" He asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"I know Tabitha, if there is anyone in this house that needs some tough love and discipline it's her," Jordan said.

"She's excited about her powers, is that so bad?"

"She is reckless. Don't defend her, you barely know her."

Kurt sighed, "Fair enough. Other than the massive panic and near riot, did your date go well?"

Jordan felt the butterflies in her stomach return at the thought of Alex. She didn't experience when she was talking about it with Scott, but when she thought about their day together it was different. "It…was good," Jordan smiled. A smile that made Kurt's heart race. "I was really unsure about it, but…everything was actually good."

"Ah…well, that is good, I guess," Kurt said happily. "I'm going to get upstairs and get to bed. Did you want a lift?"

"Nah, I want to walk off this energy a bit more. Thanks, Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Scott said softly, walking out onto the balcony that Kurt was perched on. "How are you holding up?"

Kurt ran a hand quickly over his face before turning to look at Scott, "I'm okay."

Scott looked away from him and leaned against the balcony, ignoring the wet streaks that were still on Kurt's face. "Professor Xavier is going to do another exam on her. He hasn't given up hope yet, neither should we."

"Jordan's had a tough life. She's gone through a lot that has destroyed others. I know she'll come back…but that doesn't mean I won't worry." Kurt turned his face to hide fresh tears from Scott, "I'd give anything just for her to be alright."

"Any of us would, Kurt, and waiting is making it harder. It's hardest on you and Logan."

"I love her, Scott. Ever since I laid eyes on her…at first maybe it was just a silly crush. But then I got to know her, got to be her friend. I can't imagine not…I can't imagine her not being with me, with us."

**Chapter 4-One loses, the other gains**

Jean and Jordan entered the mansion together, "Another double date with Duncan and Alex? You didn't even ask me!"

Jean's jaw dropped, "You like Alex! Every time you two are together you have a great time!"

Jordan shook her head, "Common courtesy, Jean! What if I had other plans than hanging out with you and your boyfriend?"

"Fine, cancel."

Jordan glared at Jean and opened her mouth, then closed it. Jean's emotions affected Jordan more strongly than non-telepaths and right now she was angry. Jordan let out an angry breath and stomped up the stairs.

"Everything alright?" Scott asked, walking into the foyer to see Jean's eyes following Jordan.

"It's Jordan! She's just…argh!" Jean threw her hands up and stomped up the stairs as well.

Jordan ran back down the stairs as Jean got into close vicinity, wanting to get away from the emotions and just away from Jean. Scott watched Jordan run out the door, and decided to stay out of it.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked.

"I'm…not going to get into the middle of it if I can avoid it," Scott said. "Ready to head out to the cliff to set up the rescue mission?"

Kurt shrugged, "I guess. Hey, Scott, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot," Scott said, the two of them walking out the door onto the grounds.

"Do you know if Jordan is going to the carnival with Alex?"

"Why would I know that?" Scott asked.

"Well, you do have classes with him. I figured he may have mentioned something."

"Not that I can remember. Why does it matter?"

"I don't want to ask her if she already has a date."

Scott looked at his friend in surprise, "You are thinking about asking Logan's daughter on a date?"

"Don't say it so loud! Logan might be listening!" Kurt hissed. "Not a date…just…yeah, a date."

"Oh…man. Uh…I don't know, Kurt. What I know is that Jordan isn't attached to Alex, and she's trying to avoid it until she knows how she really feels about him. Play it safe, ask her as a friend."

Early the next morning the new recruits were gathered at the top of a cliff. Logan was the instructor, Kurt and Scott were assisting. Halfway down the cliff Kurt was laying on a smooth part of the cliff that stuck out, pretending to be unconscious. The recruits went one-by-one rescuing the victim, and after each rescue Kurt teleported back down to his spot.

"Next one, Tabitha!" Logan hollered.

"Oh no, not Boom Boom!" Kurt moaned. "I'm dead."

Tabitha was lowered on a rope and stretcher, swinging it slightly as she reached Kurt. "Hey, blue! First thing we need to do is boom apart these rocks!"

"Oh, no, wait!" Kurt said, but before he could a bright yellow explosive appeared in Tabitha's hand and she tucked it next to some rocks that were blocking Kurt from rolling into the stretcher. He covered his head with his hands as the rocks exploded, and he was left unharmed.

"Alright, in you go!" Tabitha sung, rolling Kurt onto the stretcher with her boot.

"Ouch! I'm an injured victim, not a log!" Kurt cried out.

Tabitha giggled and smiled down at him, a smile he didn't receive from a girl often. "Relax, cutie. Pull us up, Badger!"

Logan growled, "The name is Wolverine."

Kurt felt the tug above them, and felt a bit playful. He rolled off the stretcher, falling to the watery rocks far below them. Tabitha cried out in a panic. Kurt disappeared, and reappeared in the stretcher. "Minus ten points for not strapping me in!" He laughed.

Tabitha let out a breath of relief, "So you want to play that way? Let's play, blue."

Tabitha formed another little explosive and started throwing it at the cliff, breaking apart bits of dirt and rock from it, and swinging the stretcher. They laughed, just goofing off as the simulated mission was finishing. "You guys! Cut that out!" Logan shouted.

The stretcher hit the side of the cliff, and the back of Kurt's head cracked against a rock, knocking him out. He rolled off the stretcher once again. "Hey! Get back here!" Tabitha cried out.

"Logan!" Scott yelled. He pressed a button on his visor, shooting the rocks below and breaking them up before Kurt fell in. Logan dove off the side of the cliff, landing hard in the water but determined to rescue Kurt. Scott watched breathlessly, waiting for them to surface. It was at least a minute before he saw Logan come up with Kurt, and a few more minutes before Kurt was able to teleport them back to the top of the cliff.

While Kurt and Tabitha were being punished Jordan and Kitty were getting ready for school. "Are you going to the carnival tonight?" Jordan asked.

Kitty finished braiding Jordan's hair and tying it off, "No. Rhane, Amara, and I are going to head to a movie instead. You want to come? Oh…wait, I bet you and Alex…"

"Please, don't." Jordan moaned. "I'm scared if he asks me I'll have to say yes."

"Well, way I see it, if he really likes you that much it might be worth giving him a chance. But this is completely up to you. I mean, you do say you have a fun time with him, is it really so bad that you don't like him as much as he likes you?"

"What bothers me is that when he's close to me I can't keep him off my mind. It's like I lose who I am. And I get a bit out of control, I'm telling myself to snap out of it…but I can't."

"Well, when you think about him right now, do you still like him?"

Jordan shrugged, "I think he's an alright guy. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

"Then, maybe you should get to know him better."

"I don't know if I want to be in the same room with him," Jordan pouted.

"Heh, maybe you should talk to your dad about him…"

"Oh hell no!" Jordan laughed.

"Well, decide quick. He's probably going to ask you to the carnival tonight. Either keep leading him on, or end it. Before it goes on too long."

"I know! What if I already have someone to go with tonight? I'm not saying no to Alex…just having previous arrangements. Delay the inevitable a bit, but at least it'll give me another day to avoid him. I can go with Kurt! It's perfect, we get along great, he doesn't make me freak out, and I know he wants to go."

Kitty frowned, "I'm sure he wants to go, but does he want to go just so he can be your excuse?"

"He'd be doing me a great favor."

Kitty bit her lip, wondering if she should let Jordan in on the little secret about Kurt, but quickly decided against it. Making things awkward among teammates wasn't something she wanted to do. "Well, at least be fair to him and let him know why. Wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea and let him think of it as a date."

"Nah, Kurt wouldn't think that." Jordan said, checking out her braid.

Jordan declined the ride to school with Jean and Duncan, and hopped into the backseat of Scott's car with Kurt. Not wanting to waste any time she asked him, "Did you want to go to the carnival with me, Kurt?"

Kurt let out a depressed moan, and Jordan felt his bad mood like a ton of bricks, "I can't. On probation…"

"Because he pulled a stupid stunt in the training session this morning. Him and your friend Tabitha," Scott finished.

"What?" Jordan let out a depressed sigh.

"I can't believe you and her were friends. I mean, you two are nothing alike," Scott said as he pulled out of the garage.

Jordan looked away, Scott didn't need to know that Tabitha used to be the tamer of the two of them.

"Why don't you go with Alex?" Kurt asked.

Jordan shrugged, "I may just stay home, then. What happened in the session?"

Scott went through the highlights, and Jordan clenched her jaw. Tabitha had nearly gotten Kurt killed. Without Scott and her father there…he would have been dead.

After her first class of the day Jordan went to track Tabitha down. She wasn't sure what she would say to her old friend, if it was just to tell her 'I told you so' or to scream at her for being so reckless she didn't decide. Jordan rounded the corner were Tabitha was, and saw her speaking to a man.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Tabitha said, her voice trembling and her emotions scared, nervous.

"It's taken me two long months, princess, but I've finally tracked you down," he grabbed her arm, and Jordan almost ran up to knock the man down for touching her like that.

"Leave me alone! I have to get to class." Tabitha jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"I just want to talk."

"I've heard it all before."

"Look…your mom and I are trying to work things out. We can't do it without you."

"Try," Tabitha hissed.

The bell ran, and Jordan turned around to avoid Tabitha and ran the long way to get to class. Jordan waited until lunch to try and speak to her again. "Tabby, have a minute?"

"Not really," Tabitha said, walking past her.

Jordan reached out and grabbed Tabitha's hand, "Find one," she said, leading her around a corner. "I heard what happened this morning."

"Good for you. What's the big deal, no one was hurt…"

"Not that. I saw you talking to your dad, and don't think I forgot about what you told me about him." Tabitha's eyes widened. "Does Xavier know?"

Tabitha yanked her hand away from Jordan, "This is none of your business!"

Jordan looked at Tabitha sympathetically, "I know we aren't friends like we used to be, Tabby, and I don't think we can be. But let me help you out, he is bad news…"

"He's my father!"

"Yeah, he is. And I remember what your faced looked like the first night I met you."

Tabitha shoved Jordan hard, causing her to stumble back, and ran away. Jordan thought about chasing her, but decided the best course of action would be to go to Xavier next.

Jordan sat at a table with Scott, "Not hungry?" he asked, noticing she didn't have a tray.

"I'm going to hide in the computer lab. I was hoping you didn't want that apple."

Scott sighed and rolled the apple off his tray. Jordan grabbed it and tucked it into the pocket of her sweatshirt, "What are you hiding from?"

"From…"

"Hey, Jordan!" Alex said, taking a seat next to her. "Summers," he nodded to Scott.

Scott watched in silent amazement as Jordan's slightly down expression perked up into a wide smile as she turned to Alex, "Hey! How are you?"

"Great! Are you going to the carnival tonight?"

Jordan shrugged and blushed slightly, "No, I didn't have anyone to go with so I was just going to…"

"You can go with me!" Alex said quickly.

"Okay!" Jordan said happily.

"Great! We'll go with Duncan and Jean, we'll pick you girls up at six, alright?"

"I can't wait!" Jordan giggled.

"I'll see you around," Alex said, standing up and walking over to sit with Duncan and his friends.

Jordan turned to Scott and her expression slowly moved to a horrified expression, "Wow," he muttered.

Jordan let her head hit the table, "Scott, I'm so sick of this. This isn't me, is it?"

"A part of you I have never seen before," Scott said. "You just went from Dr. Jekyll to Ms. Perky in less than one second. This is what he does to you?"

"I'm getting out of here before he asks me to go sit with him. Thanks for the apple, Scott."

Jordan stepped into the foyer of the mansion after school, and found herself in an awkward situation. Tabitha's father between Logan and Professor Xavier. "What are you doing here?" Jordan snapped at him.

"He's just leaving," Logan assured her.

Mr. Charger turned around, and his eyes widened as he recognized Jordan. "You…what are you doing here?"

Jordan flexed her fist, "Want a second round, old man? You'll find I have a few new tricks to show you."

"Is this a house for freaks or delinquents?"

Logan grabbed him by the front of the shirt, "That's my daughter, bub!"

Tabitha and Kurt both walked in, and Tabitha's bag fell to the floor. "Dad…what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk!" Mr. Charger shouted nervously as Logan bared his teeth at him.

"Get him out of here before I knock him out!" Jordan shouted.

"Stop! Stop!" Tabitha begged. "Can…Can I get a minute with my dad, please?"

Logan let him go, and Tabitha moved to a side room with him. He looked at his daughter next, "How do you know that man?"

Jordan clenched her jaw and looked at her father. There was little she had told him of her past, and what little she gave him were good memories or sugar-coated ones. He knew that Tabitha Charger and her had been roommates at a juvenile detention center and had made fast friends, but that was it. "He's a con-man as far as I know. I met him once when he came to visit Tabitha in juvie. She loves him and is scared to death of him at the same time. Kind of funny when you think she could blow him to pieces with only a bit of effort."

Logan looked at his daughter, but couldn't meet her eyes, they were locked on the door Tabitha and her father had just walked through. He had never seen such a dark part of his daughter, and if he knew that she was hiding something he'd be more surprised.

What Jordan left out was that when she met him she had witnessed him slap Tabitha, right across the face and so hard she fell on the floor. Fighting was something Jordan knew how to do, even then, even if it wasn't very well. She had grabbed the first thing she could and hit him across the head with a wooden broom handle, breaking it in half on his skull. He had never seen someone fight back before, and he ran. Maybe he wasn't scared of a little girl, but a little girl with a sharp wooden object protecting her friend.

When Mr. Charger left Jordan relaxed a bit. "Dad, I'm going to the carnival tonight, if that's alright."

"Of course it is," Logan said, patting her shoulder. Jordan frowned a bit, her last reason to escape her date with Alex out the window. "You don't seem to happy to be going though."

"I…I just need to get into the mindset. There is going to be a lot of people there, a lot of excitement. It'll be fun, just have to prepare myself."

"I thought you had a good hang of it?"

"I have my good days and bad days. Some people affect me worse than others. But ever since the soccer game I really hate the idea of being in big crowds. But I can handle it, if it gets too much I'll take a break."

"Good," Logan said. "So, who's this Alex I've been hearing about?"

Jordan groaned, "He's a friend of Duncan's. You know, Jean's boyfriend? I've ended up hanging out with them a lot. The four of us are going together."

"Do I get to meet him?"

Jordan looked at him, positively horrified, "Are you serious?"

Logan scratched his head, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Give me a break, kiddo, I'm new to this parenting gig."

Jordan burst out laughing, feeling his insecurity, "You're doing great, Dad. Um…Alex is just a friend. Really, that's it. Nothing you have to worry about."

"Alright. Well, try not to stay out too late. I'd late to take you out tomorrow morning, get a start on those jet lessons."

"Serious?" Jordan grinned, "You got it! What time did you want me home?"

Logan scratched his head again, "Should I set a curfew?"

Jordan blinked, "Uh…did you want to?"

"Nine sound okay?"

"Carnival ends at eleven."

"Eleven sounds okay," Logan nodded.

Jordan laughed and gave her dad a hug, "Thanks, Dad."

Jordan let herself into Kurt's room, hoping to cheer him up a bit before she was dragged away. He was sitting on his balcony, looking over the lights of Bayville as the sun went down. "Hey you."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, and back over the lights. Jordan sat on the balcony next to him, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

Jordan felt his disappointment, "I'm sorry you can't go."

Kurt shrugged, "My own fault, I guess."

"Let's go," Jordan said, her eyes lighting up.

"What?" Kurt blurted.

"Come on, you can get us there in one go. I'll tell Jean that I'll meet them there. With our powers combined, we can avoid everyone, no one will ever know."

"But…I'm on probation! I'm grounded."

"Come on, Kurt. You want to go, I want to go with you." Jordan felt his spirits rise, she was getting to him. "I don't want to be stuck on another double-date with Alex. I'd much rather be hanging out with you…I feel…I feel more myself around you."

Kurt's heart raced as he looked into her eyes, her hopeful smile. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with Jordan…but, "I…I'm sorry, Jordan. I want to, I really do, but…I'm already in enough trouble. I don't want to risk it. There will be other carnivals. You go, though, have fun, for both of us."

Jordan let the disappointment sink in, "Alright. I'll see you when I get back."

Within minutes of arriving at the carnival Duncan and Jean broke away, leaving Jordan alone with Alex who wanted nothing more than to impress her. Pulling him away from the games with great difficulty, but he either had a short attention span or was determined to keep them busy and together. "Let's get our fortune read by…the Mind Bending Mesmero."

"Oh come on," Jordan snorted.

"It will be fun. Please, you didn't let me win you anything…yet. Why don't we use the Mind Bending Mesmero to tell us if you'll let me win you something later?"

Jordan gave him a flirty smile, unable to help herself, "Okay. This should be harmless."

Jordan went in first, Alex waiting outside the tent. Mesmero sat at a table. He had a tribal tattoo covering his face and bright blue eyes. "Hello, child. I've been waiting for you to visit me. Please, sit. Let me see your palm." Jordan obeyed, trying to keep a straight face. "Mmhm. Very impressive. Your mother is very proud of you."

Jordan's half-amused face went cold and hard, and she jerked her hand away. "I'm an orphan," she said quickly. "You aren't very good at this."

"You're mother is alive, child. Ah…don't let me spoil the surprise." Mesmero waved his hand in front of her eyes, and Jordan forgot what he had just said.

Jordan stepped out of the tent, her mind strangely clear for the amount of people around her. She took Alex's arm, "Let's go get something to eat. Just sit and talk somewhere. I need a break from this place."

"But I didn't get my future told?" Alex said, trying to pull her back.

"He said I was going to let you buy me a burger. Come on, can't risk changing the future now, can we?"

Jordan never sensed Kurt or Tabitha at the carnival, she had been very careful to avoid opening up her senses while at the carnival, but now that her and Alex were two blocks away from the carnival they were too far out of her range for her to sense.

Jordan talked, and Alex listened. Then Alex would talk, and Jordan would listen. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't dumping out overconfidence…Jordan believed she saw what Alex really was, without Duncan and high school politics, and he felt finally comfortable around her.

"My dad was a high school football star. So, as soon as I could walk, before that, even, I had a football and a jersey. He expects me to be as great as he was. I've never told anyone before, but I hate football. Does your dad ever put that kind of pressure on you?"

"Oh, not exactly. I don't feel any pressure from him. He pushes me to do my best, and I do feel obligated to hit my limit, but I know it isn't going to crush him if I don't."

"I used to think that about my dad. I tried to tell him in junior high I didn't want to play sports…he told me to do it anyways and if I still didn't want to do it when I was older and knew what was best for myself then I could quit. Now I still don't like it, but now there are the pressures from my peers. I never asked for it, but I have a label saying football player tattooed on me somewhere. And next year recruiters will be looking at us for colleges, and I don't think I'll ever get rid of it."

Jordan had a shiver run up her spine, "Labels, yeah. I understand that."

Alex chuckled, "What is your label? Because…honestly I don't get you. Not completely, anyways."

"I shed my labels, all of them. I, uh, went to a lot of schools before coming here to live with my dad at the Xavier place. I'm just Jordan now. Formerly gymnastic girl, shy girl, loud girl, mean girl, nice girl, whatever."

"Gymnastics, huh?" Alex grinned. "Seriously?"

Jordan nodded, "Junior high, we almost made it to state but I ended up moving before the last tournament. Gymnastics to that school was like soccer to this one, it was the one thing they were good at. I've moved around a lot, I never got to stay in one place too long." Jordan opened up.

"Yeah?"

"Foster families."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jordan shrugged. "I've lived in more places and with more people than I can remember. I used to be a…a real trouble maker. Man you wouldn't believe."

Alex smiled, "No, I can't believe that!"

Jordan was feeling his emotions, there were still butterflies in her stomach, but there was a happiness and a calmness…a feeling that was good and comfortable while speaking to him. "Moving to Bayville, living with my Dad, and…I really feel like I've found myself. I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

Alex took her hand in his, "Me either." Their eyes met, and they smiled.

Alex walked Jordan back to the mansion. "This was the best date I think I've ever had."

Jordan smirked, "This was a date? I thought it was just a get together."

Alex frowned slightly, "My bad. Sorry…"

"Because if it was a date you should probably kiss me goodnight before someone opens the door and asks why I'm getting home so late. Like…two hours late!"

Alex obeyed shyly, kissing Jordan's lips and whispering goodnight in her ear. Jordan made it inside and almost through the foyer. "Jordan, where have you been?" Jean asked, crossing her arms. "You know Duncan and I waited for you two forever. WE were looking for you."

"Ooo…did I do something wrong?" Jordan's happy feelings went away as Jean glared down at her.

"No, you didn't." Scott said, glancing at Jean then back to Jordan. "We just got back from the police station. Tabitha's father was arrested for trying to steal the money from the carnival, with Tabby's help. It…was a big mess and we could have used your help. It's really tense around here."

"Thanks for the warning." Jordan said softly, taking a seat. "So does that add to Tabitha's probation?"

"Tabitha isn't coming back." Jean answered, sitting across from Jordan. "Too embarrassed I guess." Jean shook her head, "You are lucky Logan has been too busy to notice it's after midnight and you just got home."

"Yeah, he is probably planning all the sessions he is going to go through with Kurt through the next month." Scott added.

"Kurt?" Jordan looked at them.

"Yeah, Tabitha talked him into teleporting her to the carnival…it's a long story, Jordan." Scott said.

Jordan felt miserable at that moment. Not because Tabitha had left the institute, or that Kurt was going to be on probation. She felt bad about those things. But what hurt her most…was that Kurt had broken the rules for Tabitha. He had done the same thing she had asked him to for Tabitha.

"And don't worry, I'll wake you up bright and early, because we are having a training session at six." Jean said.

"I already have plans with my dad…" Jordan started.

"Change them. He might not care you weren't there for us, but I do. Six am, sharp," Jean snapped.

Jordan shook her head, too tired to argue, "Whatever."

"Jean, what was that about?" Scott asked softly as Jordan made it upstairs.

"She was supposed to be at the carnival tonight, and she ran off. Not only did she not tell anyone where she was going, like you said we could have used her help against the Brotherhood."

"Do you know what it does to her to be in crowds for a long time? She probably needed a break."

"Why are you making her excuses? I know that she has trouble sometimes, but she can handle it. And that still doesn't excuse telling anyone where she was going, or even that she was leaving. That was irresponsible. No better than what Kurt did tonight. She's just lucky I'm not telling Logan. For all he knows she's been in bed this whole time."

Scott shook his head, "No, you don't get it Jean. She can't handle it yet. She's tried to tell you. You don't have her power, you don't know what it's like for her. I saw her today when Dave's emotions took over her. If you paid more attention when you and Duncan dragged her out on those dates, maybe you would notice too."

"I don't drag her out…If she doesn't want to go all she has to do is say so."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Jean, you may need to listen a bit more closely, she has been saying so for the past few weeks." Scott turned and went up the stairs.

"Hey, Jordan…" Kurt said, happy to see her.

Jordan met his eyes, and looked away as she walked past him and to her bedroom. He turned, opening his mouth to say something, then stopped. He realized what then what he had done…his foolish mistake. He hadn't taken Jordan up on her offer, her request. He may not have been in any less trouble, but he should have risked it for her…not for Tabitha.

"Hey, man," Scott said. "What's wrong?"

Kurt slumped his shoulders, "I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong."

"Huh?" Scott said, turning to follow Kurt into his room. "Still beat up about the extended probation?"

Kurt fell into his chair, "Scott…Jordan asked me out to the carnival. Asked me to sneak out with her. She is almost all I can think about, and I said no to her. Only to…say yes to Tabitha."

Scott raised his eyebrows, "Jordan asked YOU to break the rules? I…I can't see her doing that."

"She did."

"So, let me get this straight. You chose Tabitha over Jordan?"

"Yeah…" Kurt moaned.

"Yup, you are an idiot. Have a good night," Scott said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Logan, I have a theory. What Jordan's mind is…is simply it's not there. There are a few broken pieces remaining that are keeping her…as she is, but the majority of it is gone."

"Yeah?" Logan said, tapping his foot anxiously. He had left Jordan alone in the padded room with Jean and he didn't want to be gone from his daughter's side too long.

"But her mind wasn't destroyed or erased. If it had been there would be definite signs. I've come to the conclusion…that Jordan is on the Astral plane."

"What?" Logan asked.

"The astral plane is another plane of existence. A mental plane where telepaths can sometimes find access to. I can access that plane, Logan."

"If Jordan is there…you can bring her back?"

Professor Xavier knew the risks, he had already thought them over. One possibility was that Jordan's mind was as torn on the astral plane as it was here on their plane. Another was just the threat of the astral plane itself. Plus the astral plane, as far as he could guess, was infinite. It was possible to search ones whole life and not see it all. "Yes, Logan."

Logan swallowed hard, "You'll bring her back?"

Professor Xavier nodded, "I promise you, Logan, I will find her and bring her back."

"Fiery bird…hides…dies…rebirth…fire burns…" Jordan muttered as her father came into view. "Come to warm the prince of battle…" Jordan's eyes began to wander aimlessly, she was huddled into the corner of the room. "No…come to gaze upon broken shell."

"She hasn't had a violent episode for a few hours. I think she's getting better." Logan said softly.

"The fiery bird avenges the goddess of rain only to be cut down…why does the shadow want this? Breaking this shell…"

"I've been listening to her. She's telling us something. Have you been able to decipher anything?" Jean asked.

"I'm pretty sure when she says shell she means herself," Logan sighed. "Man of steal was Magneto, we figured that out."

"No…" Jordan shook her head, covering her face with her hands. "No, no…stop it. Wake me…stop it…"

"Jordan, Charles is coming for you. Don't worry, soon everything will be alright." Logan said softly.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Broken man, broken…save him….search. No…hidden. By the shadow."

"What is the shadow?" Jean asked. "She's mentioned it a lot."

Logan shrugged, "I haven't been able to figure it out, yet."

Jordan sat up straight, "I'm sorry! Please! Don't make me kill them! Not again! NOT AGAIN!" She screamed, the sound hurting Logan's ears.

**Chapter 5-Overloaded**

"Okay, so you snap at me for 'making' you date him, now you are going out?" Jean barked, more amused than angry.

"Well, after ditching you guys at the carnival we had a long talk. It went a lot better than our previous outings. Right now…I'm going to go rescue him from my dad."

"Oh, my! You are making him meet Logan!" Jean grinned.

Jordan shrugged, "Dad wanted to. I'll see you at school."

Jordan found her father speaking to David, standing next to David's new car. They were talking, and even smiling. "Hey…ready to go?" Jordan asked.

"You bet." David said, opening up the door.

Jordan looked at her father, who only smiled, "I'll see you later, Dad."

"Have a good day, kiddo."

"You're dad seems cool." Dave said as they drove away.

"He is, actually. Although I wasn't sure if you'd think so. What did you guys talk about?"

"Cars, mostly."

Jordan breathed a bit easier, she had been fearing something much worse.

School started with an awards ceremony. It was a long and boring event, and even though Jordan was closed off she was still bearing the weight of twenty or more bored students right around her in the crowded assembly room making it hard for her to focus on Principal Kelly's announcements.

"And the Most Valuable Player award goes to Jean Grey!"

Jordan clapped and cheered with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Jean walked up to the stage and took the trophy from Principal Kelly and stood in front of the podium. Jean opened her mouth and began to speak, but her voice caught in her throat.

Jordan felt a pinch of panic in her chest, and sat straight in her chair and barely felt Alex's arm leave her shoulders. Jordan focused on closing herself off, Jean was having a bit of stage fright and since Jean was a telepath Jordan could sense Jean's emotions much more easily if Jean didn't block her own mind.

Jean suddenly threw her hands over her ears, dropping and breaking her trophy. Jordan started to stand up, but sat back down quickly. Jean was regaining herself, picking up her trophy and the broken piece. With a quick smile and a laugh she said, "Sorry, guess I lost my head there for a moment," and went on with her thanks sounding like a professional speaker.

Jordan let a breath escape her, "Jordan…are you alright?" Alex asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Yeah, I just need to get up and stretch, this thing is boring me to death." Jordan said softly, her eyes still on Jean as she spoke. She had never witnessed Jean to lose control like that, she was always so centered. So Jean had a bit of stage fright.

Jordan went through the rest of the day comfortably while everyone chatted about the star soccer player lost her cool on stage earlier. At the mansion Jordan thought it was best to just ignore it, Jean was probably didn't want to relive the embarrassment.

"Hey, Jordan," Kurt said hopefully. It was just the week after the incident at the carnival and it had been difficult for him to get her to talk.

Today was different, she gave him a smile and a greeting and, "I want to apologize."

"Huh?"

"I've…been a bit closed off the last few days," Jordan explained. "I…I had some hurt feelings…because you went out with Tabitha. I still feel pretty bad you got stuck with the probation, but things worked out really well that night, and I don't want things to get tense between us. You are a great friend, so I wanted to throw that out there and see how it goes."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Jordan. It was my fault," Kurt said. "I really wish that I had just gone out with you. I really wanted to."

"Yeah, we would have had fun," Jordan said with a smile. "But I wouldn't have gotten to know Alex as well. I'd probably still be trying to avoid him," she laughed. "I'm going to a party tonight, but let me know if you need help with anything this weekend. I miss hanging out with you."

"Yeah, that'd be great…" Kurt said as she walked away, "that way you can tell me all about your wonderful boyfriend while I mentally kick myself," he muttered to himself.

Somehow Jean talked Scott into going with them to the party at Duncan's. Jordan saw him there and smiled, but found it impossible to get away from Alex and talk to him.

Duncan and Scott were too different, and it seemed very impossible that they would ever get along. Not to mention that they both wanted the attention and affection of Jean Grey. Though Jean was a telepath she had too much respect for others to invade their minds. Jordan, no matter how closed off she became, couldn't prevent all emotions from seeping in. She had caught Scott's feelings for Jean a few times before, but had always kept it to herself.

Alex ditched Jordan to watch a game on the TV and cheer for his team, Jordan went to the next room to find someone to talk with, hopefully Scott. Although she was very surprised to see Scott and Duncan playing ping pong together.

Jordan leaned against the wall next to Jean, "Are they playing or are they fighting?"

Jean's frown became more noticeable, "They are dueling."

Jordan got a strong spice of anger in the pit of her stomach, and moaned helplessly. "I'm going outside for some fresh air. If Alex breaks the surface over there will you let him know?"

"Sure." Jean nodded, her nostrils flaring as the ping pong match continued.

Jordan went down the stairs and sat on the front steps, sourly regretting coming to the party. Alex was a great guy, but the moment he got hyped up on the testosterone machoism with his buddies he forgot she was even there. He had said all those things about trying to live up to his father's expectations and hating it, but he buys into it whenever they aren't alone. Maybe pretending to be something else his whole life…he had forgotten who he really was, maybe he never discovered himself.

With the pressures of high school, Jordan could imagine that happening. Although she couldn't decide if her mutation was a blessing or a curse for it. On one hand she could help out others, sense how they truly felt and find the right words to speak to them. But she was still finding it hard to separate her own emotions from others.

Jordan was relaxed in the open air, the sound of the party inside was muffled and soothing. That was until she had an uncomfortably strong surge of fear…surprise. Jordan's heart was beating fast, and she was gasping for air from the shock. Jordan was still trying to calm down as Scott walked in from the backyard, dripping wet.

"What happened?" Jordan asked.

"Jean threw me over the balcony…into the swimming pool. I'm going home."

The door behind Jordan flew open, nearly hitting her, "Scott! I'm sorry."

"I have to go home. Scott, will you take me?" Jordan asked.

Scott looked at her, she looked a bit shaky. "Of course."

"Jean, will you tell Alex…"

"You can tell him yourself, Jordan, he is right inside looking for you."

Jordan winced and stepped away from her, "I'm sorry. Wait for me, Scott, please."

Jordan lied and told Alex her excuse of having homework, and went back to Scott's car and felt her stomach drop when she saw Jean was already in there with him. Even from the distance Jordan could feel Jean's anger, sour and right in the pit of her stomach. Jordan frowned and climbed into the back of Scott's car, letting Jean's anger eat her inside until it died out a few miles later.

Once the car stopped at the mansion Jordan felt it should be safe to try to mend the two. Both of them were upset, but the drive home had cooled them off considerably. "You weren't hurt, were you, Scott?" Jordan asked softly.

"I'll dry." He answered bitterly.

"It never would have happened if you hadn't startled me!" Jean snapped at him as they entered the mansion.

Jordan frowned and was going to try to intervene, to calm her down, but Professor Xavier was already on the case. "What wouldn't have happened?"

"My bath." Scott answered, pulling off his wet sweater.

"It was an accident!" Jean explained, her mood softened greatly in the presence of Xavier.

Kurt teleported in behind Xavier, "What accident?"

And then Rogue and her friend, who was a classmate at Bayville and not a mutant, Risty walked in. "And this is the foyer, where everyone forgets their manners…"

Kurt had ducked behind Professor Xavier to switch on his holowatch, hiding his blue and furry appearance. "Um…Hi." He answered shyly.

Behind them Kitty phased through the wall, Risty turned around. "Oh…where did she come from?" She asked in an English accent.

"Oh…um…" Kitty stammered.

"Oh god…" Jordan gasped, her head swimming with new unease and panic, and a slight pout formed her lips. "I'm going to bed." Jordan walked up the stairs, her shoulders hunched.

Professor Xavier called her in to see him the next day. "Have your powers been bothering you, Jordan?"

"I've been okay, but Jean was really rough last night."

He nodded, "Yes, I know. Was last night the only time that's happened?"

Jordan started to nod, but then thought better of it. "Once at school this week. She had a bit of stage fright. That was really strong, too. Those are the only two times I can remember, other than that she's been okay. It was like the weight of fifty people. I just hope you never get mad at me."

Professor Xavier chuckled, "Are you feeling better today?"

"Oh yeah, all better. All rested, ready to beat on some robots."

"Good. Let me know if something like that happens again. It would be good practice to learn how to block stronger psychic energies, but I'd rather have it done in a controlled environment, not at school or social functions."

That Monday school had started normally enough. Until the juniors started gym. Jordan was in algebra when she noticed a pain in her chest, dull and distant. Her face went blank, and she started to look around. It happened once more, and that was it. Jordan felt fine, but had lost her concentration. She glanced at Kitty next to her, who was leaning back in her chair looking bored. Evan was in the back of the class, and Kurt was three chairs in front of her. Rogue was sitting on her other side, and Jordan got her attention. "I think something is wrong."

Rogue looked around, "What?"

"Girls, no talking, please."

Jordan frowned and turned her head back to her book. Class was dismissed a few minutes later, and they went their separate ways except Rogue followed Jordan. "What's wrong?"

"I…I think I sensed Jean during class. It was really weak, but unless someone in that room was having a panic attack it had to have been her…right?"

"I wouldn't worry about it."

Jordan and Rogue heard the beep, and raised their wrists to look at their watches, both had red lights flashing. All of the X-men had one, they were tiny radios that Professor used to manage training sessions and call meetings, or call on help from the X-men when they were not all at the mansion. Jordan met Rogue's eyes, "I hope I was wrong." Jordan said softly.

"Jean has lost control of her powers. She has too much on her mind, she's overwhelmed. We need to find a way to get her to focus." Professor Xavier explained as the X-men gathered.

"Me, get her to focus on me." Scott stood up.

"No, it would be too dangerous."

Jordan's knuckles were white, she could feel Jean, her panic and fear, confusion, helplessness. "What about a mental blast from Jordan?" Evan asked.

Jordan shook her head, "No. It would be too painful for her if it worked. Since she's a telepath she may just repel it back, or absorb it altogether."

"Well, you said she had too much on her mind. What if I drain some off for her?" Rogue offered, taking her glove off.

"Still too dangerous." Professor Xavier shook his head.

"If we can get Rogue to clear her mind a bit, then we can get Jean to focus on me. We don't have a lot of time, Professor."

"It's the best idea we have, Charles." Logan said. "And if we can't get it done, we may need to try getting her unconscious."

Jordan shook her head, "I don't think it would work against Jean."

Xavier nodded, "I agree, Logan. If we can't get Jean down with Rogue, we may have to take drastic measures to ensure her safety. Although I don't like what may need to be done…Jordan, will you be okay?"

Jordan nodded, "Give me the word and I'll try. But I can't say what will happen, Professor. I've never tried to send a mental blast to a telepath before."

"I meant will you be okay if you have to go into that room?"

Jordan's face was pale, but she nodded. "I can handle it."

Evan and Kurt went in first, next was Kitty and Rogue. Then Wolverine and Jordan, lastly was Scott. Jean was levitating above a metal table in the infirmary, objects were spinning around the room, glass beakers, metal trays, a pillow. Jordan had a feeling she wouldn't be lucky enough to get hit by the pillow, she just hoped it wouldn't be the glass beaker.

Jordan grabbed a tray out of the air, and along with the others worked her way towards Jean, blocking random objects from taking out her or any of her teammates. Their objective was to get Rogue close enough to touch Jean, Jordan was trying to keep her breath steady.

Kurt teleported Rogue as close as he could to Jean, and Rogue had her own struggle to close the gab between them. The moment Rogue touched Jean's forehead and absorbed her powers and thoughts Jordan was faced with a terror she hadn't thought of, Jean had no control over her powers or telepathy right now, and Rogue didn't have the training to control it. Jordan was hit with twice the amount of psychic energy.

Blood was pounding in her ears, she couldn't hear, but she stayed on her feet. It was painful, she wanted to crawl into bed and cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to lash out, and it was like she was being torn. But she kept moving until Jean and the debris flying around the room fell.

Jordan felt lightheaded when she lost the great weight Jean had been putting on her, and her knees buckled below her. Kurt was quick to catch her, helping her out of the room.

Inside the room Jean and Rogue slowly came down, the telepathic energies fading away as Rogue's power faded and Jean regained control. Jordan was leaning against the wall outside the infirmary, taking slow breaths. She stepped from the wall, walked two steps, and passed out.

"How are you feeling?" Jean asked, stepping into Jordan's room.

Jordan snorted, "I think I should be asking you that."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry if…about giving you a hard time before."

Jordan smiled, fighting back the urge to be smug. Jean had been bugging her about controlling her own power, and here she had just completely lost control. "You don't have to be sorry. We're all still new to this, right? I mean, we're learning, getting better every day."

"No, really. You didn't deserve…all those things I said."

Jordan shook her head, "I know a way you can repay me then. I'm going to need a lot of practice, blocking. And that's probably the first thing I should have said, instead of getting defensive or making excuses."

Jean gave Jordan a smile, "I guess we both could have looked at this another way, finding a resolution. I'd be happy to help you, Jordan, whenever you are ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan was balled up in a corner, silent tears running down her face. Professor Xavier had entered the Astral plane just moments before, and Logan was watching his daughter closely for any sign of change. "I don't like this…not at all, no, no I don't like this." Jordan muttered. "He likes it, he enjoys it. Break the shell, break the turtle and the snail inside. Break the yolk."

Logan clenched his jaw, "Jordan…what's happening?"

Jordan met his eyes, "Cat and mouse. Shadow's the cat, I'm the mouse."

"Who is the shadow?"

Jordan let out a laugh, hoarse and short, "The king. I don't know him. I'm not scared…don't worry, I'm not scared. But it hurts…it hurts so bad…"

**Chapter 6-Busted**

"Hey, kiddo. I'm gonna be heading out for a few days."

Jordan looked at her father sadly, "What? Why?"

"Just need to take care of a few things."

"Can I come with?" Jordan asked, hope radiating from her eyes. Since they had been reunited they had barely been apart. Spending hours each day either training or talking, just…getting to know each other. He had never left town on her before!

Logan smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Afraid not, you have to go to school. I picked you up something."

Jordan took the small booklet, "Wow…serious?"

"What? Of course! You'll be sixteen in about six months, study that book while I'm gone, when I get back I'll take you to get your learners permit. You are already an ace at the jet, I told Charles you'd be a great teacher for the younger students…"

"You didn't!" Jordan gasped.

Logan nodded and looked at her proudly, "I sure did."

Jordan's face dropped, "I appreciate it…but Dad…that really isn't doing me any favors." She said, laughing weakly.

Logan chuckled, "I'll see you next week, kiddo."

"Bye, Dad." Jordan said, hugging him for a long time, not ready to let him go.

With Ororo already gone visiting her sister, Evan's mother, upstate that left only Professor X to manage a houseful of young mutants.

Much to her surprise though, one day Professor Xavier was gone as well.

"He had to check on Cain Marko, his stepbrother." Scott said, looking like he was close to falling face-first on his breakfast.

"Oh…" Jordan said, "I didn't know Professor had any family. Do we get to meet him?"

Kurt nearly choked on his toast. "You don't want to meet him! The Juggernaut is dangerous, he hates Professor Xavier. Last time it took us and the Brotherhood to keep him from destroying the mansion, and the professor."

"Juggernaut has a specially-built prison, the only way to hold him is to keep him unconscious. The security guards called last night because they were having some problems with the system. So Professor Xavier went to help, because we really don't want to see him again anytime soon." Scott said, poking at his eggs. "Until then, me and Jean are in charge."

Jordan cleared her throat and glanced at her watch, "Really? Well, I know breakfast is a very important meal but if we wait for you to finish playing with yours we are going to be late."

Scott groaned as he looked at his watch then hollered for everyone to grab their bags.

"Why didn't you ride with Alex today?" Kurt asked as the two of them were squeezed in the backseat with Evan and Kitty.

"Football practice in the morning." Jordan said. "Am I sitting on your tail?"

Kurt winced, "Yeah…"

"Sorry…"

At lunch Jordan was sitting at the table with Alex and his friends, enjoying their company while missing that of her friends.

"I've checked, the party circuit is dried out." Rogue moaned, leaning against her locker before their last class.

Risty smiled. "All we need is someone whose parents are out of town for a few days."

Jordan saw Rogue's eyes brighten, and gave her a warning look. Before Jordan could say anything a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hey, Jordan. I was looking for you."

"Alex…" Jordan turned around, smiling. "I've…been here."

"Let me take these for you," He offered as he grabbed her books from her arms and began walking her down the hall.

Alex walked her to class, catching warm emotions from him and her mood changed and relaxed it was hard for her to discover if she liked him, or if she liked him because of how much he liked her. And it was getting harder, which she thought she had solved with the extra training Jean had been giving her, and her efforts to get to know him.

Jordan sat in class next to Evan. "You know what, this empathy thing sucks." She muttered.

Evan leaned closer to her, "Are you kidding? Knowing how people really feel, being able to tell if they are hiding something. That's killer!"

"If I could trade with you, I would."

"Ah, I think your power is cool, but not as cool as mine."

Jordan smirked and rubbed his blonde hair before he could sit back in his chair. Evan was easy going, and easy to be around.

Rogue and Kurt came up to Jordan in a hurry after their last class. "We have a plan." Rogue said, and Jordan smiled from her excitement. "Kurt is telling Jean to meet Scott, and Kitty is telling Scott to meet Jean. With them gone…"

Jordan's smile faded, "Whoa…you aren't going to throw a party at the mansion, are you?"

"Why not? When the Professor is away, the kids can play!" Kurt grinned, which immediately infected Jordan.

"It will be totally cool." Kitty added from behind. "Plan is set, we just need to get the word out."

"Jordan…party…dancing…food…" Kurt's eyes were bright with excitement.

Jordan snorted a laugh and shook her head, "But lying to Jean and Scott?"

"If we say we feel really bad about it, will you be cool with the party?" Kitty smiled and leaned against Jordan's locker.

"Not if you are going to be lying to me too!" Jordan laughed. "It's…its cool, I guess. But, let's just make sure it doesn't get too big. We'll need to get the place clean before anyone gets back."

Jordan was uneasy as the first guests started to arrive, but as it grew and the fun and laughter grew with them she felt as happy as her guests. The horrible dread of being caught, getting in trouble, eased up in her.

"This place is amazing." Alex said, looking around the foyer. "It's huge!"

"You didn't tell Duncan, did you?" Jordan asked anxiously.

"No, don't worry. I didn't. I didn't have time to, you called me two minutes ago."

"Good…because Jean can't find out."

Alex grinned, "Ah, so she isn't in on it, huh? Duncan would be disappointed but, don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Awesome. Now, are you ready for the grand tour?"

Jordan walked Alex through the mansion, one objective was to see how well she actually got along with him which was going well, the other was to make sure none of the other guests were sneaking around.

When they rejoined the party Alex started talking to one of his friends, and Jordan walked to the snack table. "This is more than I expected." She muttered to Kurt, looking at the large group of people.

Kurt shrugged, "I guess the people we told, then the people those people told…you know how a party gets started."

Jordan frowned, "This one started with lying to our friends." She sensed a pang of guilt from Kurt, and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm having fun. Everyone is having fun."

Jordan heard twin beeps, automatically Kurt and her raised their watches then looked at each other. "Danger room has been activated." He said.

"We better go check it out." Jordan's face had every sign of worry.

"Is it Scott or Jean?" Kurt asked as they walked as calmly as they could to the hidden elevator.

"I don't sense them, but it's hard for me to sense the danger room. A lot of metal barriers thin out the signal."

Kitty, Rogue, and Evan were coming as well, in minutes they were in their uniforms in the subbasement of the mansion and going into the danger room.

"What simulation is this?" Evan asked, spikes protruding from his body for protection.

"I've never seen it, but it's advanced. Maybe one of Dad's." Jordan said, jumping out of the way as turret began shooting.

They scattered, but everyone was able to see each other. Jordan had little offense against the mechanics in the danger room, she had been very keen on building up her defense. She could dodge anything that came at her, she was confident of that. "Jordan! Who is controlling the simulation?" Kitty cried out.

"There is no one in here but us!" Jordan hollered, rolling out of the way as another turret appeared and grabbed Rogue and pulled her out of the way of twin beams aimed for them. "There are too many, I say we bolt."

"The door is locked!" Evan shouted.

"Uh…hello!" Kurt said, "Do we need a door?"

"Rogue, go I'll keep the turret busy." Jordan said.

"Got it."

Jordan ran one way, and a moment later Rogue ran the other. Four turrets aimed for the moving target. Rogue almost made it to Kurt when walls sprang up, a maze. All of them were trapped, each of them alone.

Jordan stopped running, the turrets were blocked as well. "Oh crap." She muttered. Jordan could sense her friends, and called out of them but only heard her voice echo back in the metal maze.

Jordan started running in the direction she had last seen them, but the maze twisted and turned, making her go deeper and backtrack until she found herself at a dead end where a turret rise immediately from the ground. Jordan cried out in shock and dropped to the ground to nearly avoid a laser to her chest. She slid underneath it and kicked the head of the turret so it shot strait up.

She was catching her breath when Kitty and Rogue phased through the wall. "Good idea, Jordan." Kitty said, phasing through the turret to short circuit it.

Rogue helped Jordan to her feet, "Let's just hope Kurt saw it."

"Any idea where he is?"

"He is that way, close to Evan but I can't tell if they are together or not."

The walls fell down, and the girls looked around getting into defensive postures. A new simulation was being loaded, and without warning Jordan was thrown up in the air by a metal panel under her feet.

Jordan landed, all of her breath gone. Jordan tried to get an idea of her surroundings. It seemed like she was in front of a jungle on the floor, but the walls were metal. Vines and flowers, tall grass, exotic plants. The room was much smaller than it had been before, she could see all four walls, but none of her friends. And the red light of a camera blinking.

"Okay, guys! We learned our lesson!" Jordan yelled at the camera. "Now let us out, we'll stop the party!"

From the wall behind her Jordan heard Evan scream out. Jordan turned and hit the wall. "Evan! Evan! Can you hear me!"

"Ah…Jordan! Jordan, are you alright?" Evan hollered through the wall.

Jordan hit the wall again, and noticed a dent. "The walls are thin! Can you break it?"

"Stand back." Evan grunted. "I'm going to try."

Jordan moved backwards and watched, several wooden spikes pierced through the thin metal, she could hear Evan working and struggling with them. And then Jordan tripped over the foliage on the ground.

Jordan winced at the pain that vibrated through her tailbone and through her spine, but placed her hands on the ground to get herself back to her feet. Except her feet were quickly being wrapped by the vines. "Evan!" Jordan screamed as she clawed at the vines, which had made it to her knees and was trying to get her arms. "EVAN!"

"Jordan!" Evan cried out, he had made a large enough hole to see through, but he couldn't fit himself through yet. Jordan was screaming, green and brown vines covered her to her waist and kept moving. Her screams pierced through his ears and her terror rang through his spine as he hurried. "Jordan! I'm coming. Hold on!" Evan tried to yell over her screams as he began pulling on the torn metal with his hands, kicking with his feet.

From the back wall Kitty phased through, she seemed wobbly after escaping her own room but was coming. The vines started grabbing at her as well, but she phased through them, and grabbed Jordan.

Jordan felt the vines give one last grab at her before she phased through them. Kitty then grabbed Evan and pulled him through the broken wall. "Where are Kurt and Rogue?"

Jordan was shaking, the vines had been at her neck before Kitty got her. "Um…Rogue…is there." Jordan pointed.

While they were fighting for their lives in the Danger Room, Scott and Jean had finally made it back to the mansion. They were able to notice the party, but never made it to the front door. Whoever was controlling the Danger Room had activated Defcon 4, the mansions security system, a complete lock down of the mansion. Nothing got out, and nothing got in. Except the X-jet, which meant the only way they could enter was through the back…and that was only after getting past the front yard's security forces.

Rogue was unconscious. "I'll stay with her. Kurt is that way. Bring him back here and we'll teleport out." Jordan said, kneeling next to Rogue.

Rogue moaned, and her eyes squinted open. "Jordan…are you alright?"

Jordan shook her head, "No. I thought it was Scott or Jean making us do this…but I don't think they would be mad enough to do this to us. But I can't sense anyone in the control room."

Kitty phased through the wall, "Guys! Kurt is out, too!"

Jordan helped Rogue to her feet, they grabbed Kitty's hands and phased through the wall. Evan was under one of Kurt's arms, holding him up, and Jordan immediately got under the other. Again the simulation changed, they were still together but the room was large again but it was like they were in a hallway. Too high to jump, and too smooth to climb.

Jordan saw it drop, it was like a giant bowling ball, rolling down the hallway towards them.

Kurt woke up in time to see it, too. He touched Kitty and Rogue, while Evan and Jordan still held onto him, and they finally teleported out of the Danger Room.

"This is crazy!" Evan shouted in the hallway.

"That's it, we are safe out here. We need to split up and find whoever the hell did that and…" Jordan growled.

"What about Cerebro?" Kitty asked. "Doesn't the Professor have simulations saved there?"

Jordan blinked, feeling utterly stupid. "Of course. That would be why I couldn't sense them. But…do you think Professor would do that?"

"Let's find out." Rogue said, a scowl on her face.

Phasing through the walls Kitty, Rogue, and Jordan made it to Cerebro just as Evan and Kurt teleported in. It wasn't Professor Xavier, or Jean Grey, or anyone Jordan thought could ever work Cerebro.

Jordan recognized him from school, and had seen him at the party earlier. "Now where did they go…" Weber Tork muttered as he watched the monitor in front of him moments before Rogue touched the back of his neck.

"I'm going upstairs to tell everyone the party is over." Jordan said. "We have to figure out what to do with him before Scott and Jean show up."

Jordan walked to the door of Cerebro as it opened for Jean and Scott. Jordan sensed their anger, mixing with her own. "The party already broke up, as soon as we got the defenses shut off. Everyone is gone." Scott said, folding his arms across his chest.

They got Weber to the sitting room, where slowly he began to wake up, first muttering questions asking how he got there, then going into how awesome the events had been. "That was the BEST video game ever!"

Jordan's jaw dropped, "You…you thought it was a video game?"

Weber's face went blank, "Yes, he does. And that is all he will believe." A calm voice said. The X-men saw Professor Xavier at the doorway.

Jordan, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue all sat on the couch while they waited for it. They had planned a little party, and had nearly been killed and exposed. "X-men, we were set up. The malfunction in Juggernaut's prison was put there to lead me away from the mansion. As soon as I discovered that I came back right away, but I believe I was too late. Whoever sent me away has probably already gotten what they wanted. I'm just glad you are all alright."

"It's nice to have help doing this." Kurt said, hanging upside down from the front of the X-jet as he polished the black metal.

Jordan scrubbed the wheels, "I can't believe all he made us do were a few chores." She muttered, "I feel like we should have to…jeez, I don't know…"

"What? You're complaining?" Evan snapped.

"I'm carrying the guilt of all of us, alright!" Jordan snapped back. "Maybe I'll clean the flight simulator after this…"

"Now you are just punishing yourself!" Kitty groaned.

"Hey…Jordan, I think you missed a spot." Rogue said, coming over with a fresh bucket of water.

"Where?" Jordan asked, looking over her work, and finding the wheel spotless.

"Right…HERE!" Rogue shouted, dumping the water over Jordan's head.

Jordan screeched and laughed, rolling over and grabbing the hose and pulling the trigger to douse Rogue and Kitty both. Kitty went to splash her own water bucket onto Jordan, and instead got Kurt. "Hey!" He cried out, and threw his sponge which Kitty ducked, and it hit Evan in the face.

Half an hour later the X-jet was spotless, and the five of them stumbled back into the mansion half hanging on each other and dripping wet and laughing madly.


	7. Chapter 7

"So…how is she?" Evan asked.

Beserker shrugged, "She hasn't tried to kill us, at least. Listen, man, can I come down there? I hate talking to you like this." The sewer grate moved, and Ray slid down into the darkness. "How is everyone?"

"We're surviving," Evan said as he led him down the narrow tunnels of the sewer. "Tell me what you've heard about Jordan."

"It's like you already know, before you found her she beat most of the X-men up pretty bad. Professor X says he mind is broken up, part of her is here, the rest of her is on some Astral Plane. Jean said he's looking for her there."

"And who is this Amnesia?"

"It's her mother, actually. Same week you left to…to join the MOrlocks, she kidnapped Jordan. From what I understand she did a total reboot to Jordan's mind, whatever didn't get erased is on this Astral Plane."

Evan leaned against a wall, 'Right after I left? I should have been there to help her…I could have helped her.' He looked to the MOrlocks, his new friends, who had desperately needed his help as well. Even if he had been given the choice, he didn't know what he would have picked. "Thanks for letting me know, Ray."

"Listen…maybe I shouldn't be saying this, because no one has come right out to say it. When we heard Professor Xavier was going to the Astral Plane and that was where Jordan's mind was, we figured that was it, she'd be back in no time. Well, that was over an hour ago. But the X-men…they are waiting around and hoping, but it's like they know she's gone. They keep going into Jordan's room to talk to her, even while she's babbling nonsense. It's like we are at a funeral."

Evan looked at him angrily, "Why would you think I'd want to hear that? When you don't even know!"

Beserker held his hands up defensively, "All I'm trying to say is…if you have anything you want to say to Jordan, maybe you should come back and say it. I want her to come back, believe me I do. But…it doesn't look good."

**Chapter 7-Exit Alex, Enter Beast**

"Jordan…were did you disappear to at the party? It died out and everyone left pretty early. I mean…you usually do that but I figured since it was at your place you'd at least stick around."

"Scott and Jean came back early, we had a lot of explaining to do." Jordan lied. "I have to get to class."

"I'll walk you. Here, I'll take these," said Alex while he tugged the books from under Jordan's arm, and after being unable to decline an invitation for a drive around town Jordan had made her decision about him.

"Are you sure? I mean…you guys haven't been dating very long," Kitty said softly as Jordan was getting ready for Alex to pick her up.

"I'm sure. So, if you could just let Dad know…"

"Why do I have to tell Logan THAT?"

Jordan gave her a look to make her lower her voice, "Tell him I might be late. He's in a training session with Scott right now, I don't want to bother him."

Kitty smirked, "Poor Alex."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "You haven't had to spend all school year trying to separate your emotions from your boyfriend's, give me a break."

"I would think knowing how he felt would make that decision a lot easier, depending on what you want."

Jordan shook her head, "It's not, trust me. Thanks for passing on the message, Kitty. Keep this to yourself, though. I don't need everyone else knowing before Alex does."

Jordan got into Alex's car, smiling nervously as he pulled out of the parking lot. Small talk for a few miles, and then he parked the car in front of a diner. "Hungry?" Alex grinned and he put his arm around her shoulders.

Jordan smiled, and shook her head. "No, I'm good. But I want to talk to you about…"

Without warning something hit the car, Alex's arm fell from Jordan's shoulders and grabbed the wheel. He looked at what had hit them, and his jaw dropped. Jordan looked, the hood of the car was totaled. The cause…was a giant blue ape that had jumped on it and was now staring at them, fangs bared as it growled and beat its chest.

Right before it left Jordan could sense it wasn't trying to be hostile, it was confused and panicked, and obviously dangerous…but it didn't seem to want to hurt them. Jordan turned to Alex, who still stared at the place the monstrosity had been moments before. "Alex, I don't want to go out with you anymore. It's nothing personal, but I just want to be friends. I'm really sorry about your car…but I have to go."

Jordan ran into the restaurant and asked for a phone, but there was no answer at the mansion. She went back outside, and started the way the beast had took off. Jordan's watch was beeping, but she had no way to get in contact with any of the X-men. Although she saw Scott's car go through the intersection down the road she was running, then back up and drive up to her. "Get in!" Scott yelled before he stopped.

Jordan climbed in the back and had barely seated before the car started again. "I think something broke out of the zoo, Scott." Jordan gasped, feeling a cramp forming in her side.

"You saw him?" Jean asked.

"An ape jumped on Alex's car! Kind of hard to miss!"

"It's not an ape." Scott said, taking a sharp right turn. "It's Mr. McCoy. He's a mutant…but he lost control of his mutation and has been going on a rampage throughout the city. You are lucky you didn't get hurt."

"Mr. McCoy…turned into a blue gorilla?" Jordan said, holding onto the front seat so she could lean forward to speak to them. "What are we supposed to do if we find him?"

"Stop him from wrecking anything else." Scott answered. "Can you sense him anywhere?"

"No. Go east, that is where I saw him heading last."

They didn't get much farther, Wolverine contacted Scott through a communicator letting him know that McCoy had been found and was going back to the mansion. Jordan was a little anxious to meet the new McCoy, but he was behind doors speaking to Professor Xavier.

"So how did it go?" Kitty asked Jordan.

"Oh…well, it wasn't going very well until Mr. McCoy jumped on the car. While Alex was in shock I just kind of blurted out 'I don't want to go out anymore' and left. I guess I'll find out tomorrow how he is…"

"Ah, you broke up with David?" Kurt asked, and Jordan nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jordan smiled at how sincere his words sounded, but noticed there was more cheer than true regret. "It's okay, it was a long time coming. Like from the first day he talked to me. I just had so much trouble separating his emotions from my own."

"Okay, so you found out that you liked Alex because he liked you?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. I mean…I did like him, but…not how he liked me. I figured I'd either have to end it now, or end up marrying him." Jordan muttered.

Mr. McCoy came downstairs to great the students. "Ah, Jordan…I hope I didn't ruin your date with Alex…" He said.

Jordan smiled warmly at him as she felt his unease, embarrassment, "You actually came at the perfect time." She assured him. "You and Xavier go back a ways, then?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he helped me out when I was younger. I tried to hide my mutation…apparently it caught up to me."

Jordan patted his shoulder, covered in blue fur, "Glad to have you around, Mr. McCoy."

He smiled at her, "You can call me Beast."


	8. Chapter 8

Hank sighed as Jean and Scott came into the infirmary. He was carefully monitoring Xavier's life signs, "I understand your concern, but I would rather not have an audience."

"We want some answers." Scott said, he and Jean both stood straight as they looked at Beast. "I know Professor wouldn't go without telling you the risks, he might be hiding something from Logan to keep him calm, but not you. We have a right to know."

"We demand to know." Jean added.

"You already know. He has traveled to the Astral Plane to find Jordan. Now, it's not as simple as it sounds, but Charles is confident…"

Jean waved her hand in frustration, and a glass beaker flew across the room and shattered, "Don't lie to us!" She yelled. "Our teacher, our mentor, is laid out on a table without his mind searching for our friend who is down the hall trying to tear Wolverine apart with her bare hands while mumbling about shadows and…fiery birds….and…"

Hank held up a hand, and nodded, "Jean, I'm sure you've already guessed the truth. This isn't a simple task. Too many possibilities come into play here, too many of them I don't fully understand. Now, if there is anything, anything at all, Charles can do, he will. We discussed numerous unknown possibilities."

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like if her mind is similar on the Astral Plane as it is here. If he searches for hours and days and never finds her. Xavier won't give up hope until he finds out for sure, and until then…that's what I have to ask you two to do as well. Give him time."

"How long can he stay on the Astral Plane?" Scott asked.

"That we aren't certain. Right now all of his vitals are perfectly normal, very little changes, but some signs of stress. I would think he could stay there for some time, but not indefinitely."

"Then what about Jordan?" Jean asked.

"Jordan is at no risk, since part of her mind is still in her body. But the part of her mind on the Astral Plane could suffer…which is another unknown possibility." Hank ran a large hand over his head, "Jordan is tough. Tougher than she lets on."

**Chapter 8-Bonding**

"See ya, Scott, have a nice trip." Jordan waved as Scott left the mansion.

"No parties!" He joked, gave her a quick wave before disappearing out the door.

"Hey, kiddo. Ready to go on a driving lesson?"

Jordan turned around in time to catch the keys her father tossed at her. Jordan had passed her permit test a few weeks ago and was aiming to get her drivers license when she turned sixteen. Logan had been trying to get in an hour of driving with her every other day, and it was a bit unnerving to him on how well she did. "I'd love to!"

Jordan and her father went outside to the garage. "Hey, Dad, these are the wrong keys for the van." Jordan noticed as the garage doors opened.

"I know. They are for my bike."

Jordan raised her eyebrows, and shook her head and held the keys out to him. "No. I can sense how uneasy you are with this."

Logan let out a nervous laugh, "Kiddo, you remember how uneasy I was when you started driving?"

"Yeah but I already knew how to drive…sorta…" Jordan had failed to catch herself on that one. "Dad, I barely know the basics of motorcycles, and you love your bike."

"And I love you. And I trust you, and I would really like to see you learn how to ride."

Jordan gripped the keys and looked away, "Man I hope I don't make you regret that."

Logan patted her back and laughed, "Me too, kiddo."

Logan went over the basics with her. The clutch, brakes, throttle. How to lean into a turn. And then he let her take the front seat. First taking it slow, just letting the bike idle as he pushed the bike from behind. Then sitting behind her, and helping her use the throttle, telling her when to use the clutch.

Teaching Jordan how to handle a motorcycle was the most rewarding thing Logan could ever remember doing. This was better than teaching her to fly the jet. When Jordan got behind the wheel of the van she knew what she was doing. When Jordan started combat training she copied his moves exactly, a fast learner and sharp kid. "I'm really proud of you, kiddo." Logan said, taking the helmet off of Jordan. She felt his pride, his happiness.

Jordan had been separated from her father when she was so young, but she had never forgotten him completely. She had trouble remembering what he looked like, the sound of his voice, but she had never let herself forget how much she loved him. Jordan had a special bond between herself and her father that never left, not even after being without him for over ten years.

"Hey! Oh…Kurt, what did you do?" Kitty shrieked.

Huge muscles rippled Kurt's torso and arms as he flexed. "I've been working out, can you tell?" His holowatch fizzled and the hologram disappeared, "Ah man."

"Nice try, though." Jordan chuckled, walking up from behind him and patting his back.

"Hey! Jordan, I was thinking about running out for a burger. What do you say you let the master take you on a driving lesson?"

Jordan shook her head, "Oh, no. Last time you talked me into something I thought my dad wouldn't like I almost got blown up, eaten by plants, and used as a bowling pin."

"Oh, come on, we won't get in trouble…"

"I turn sixteen in a few months. I'm lucky they even gave me a permit, let alone letting me get a drivers license before I'm 21, I'm not screwing that up for a little fun."

"What? They can't make you wait until you are 21."

"They could have…it's a long story, Kurt. Happened before I moved here."

"I like stories, what happened?" Kurt grinned. Jordan had always been rather tight-lipped on her life before she moved with the X-men.

"It's not important. Have you done your history paper?"

Kurt blinked, "Did you just change the subject?"

"Yeah." Jordan nodded. "If I need to be any clearer, I don't want to talk about it, and you should just forget about it. Now do you want to talk about school, or do you want to drive us somewhere to get something to eat?"

Jordan felt Kurt's disappointment, but she was too embarrassed to tell him what really happened. Professor Xavier, and Ororo knew, they read her files, her supposedly confidential files. Logan had access to them, but had decided to learn directly from his daughter and was left out on a lot. Jordan wondered if they had told Beast as well, and she figured that was okay since he was an instructor. She was used to the 'need to know' groups, and considered they should know as much as they could about each student they were asked to look over. But no one at the mansion treated Jordan like she was a criminal, or a delinquent, and she wanted to keep it that way. Although the X-men were her friends, teenagers could be cruel. Like the time Kitty pointed out the scar on Jordan's shoulder while they were in the pool. Jordan had actually been stabbed during a fight at a juvenile correction center, or kiddie prison, but lied about having an accident when she was a kid. What would Kitty think if Jordan had told her the truth, what would Kitty feel? Pity, disgust, fear? She was silently grateful that Tabitha was no longer at the mansion to let stories such as that slip.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said after a long silence in the van, and now sitting across from each other at the diner they had stopped at.

Jordan smiled as she picked the pickles off of her bun and set them on Kurt's burger. She licked the mix of ketchup and mustard off of her fingers, "You don't have to be sorry."

"It's just that…well I'm your friend, right?"

"Of course, that's why I gave you my pickles."

Kurt grinned, "You hate pickles, and you would have just thrown them away. But, that's my point. We are friends, we know each other's likes and dislikes. And I'd like to know more about you."

"I also hate coconut." Jordan confessed, picking up her sandwich and taking a bite.

Kurt took a slow breath, "That isn't what I meant. It's okay if you don't want to tell me everything, or anything. But…will you at least tell me why you don't want to tell me?"

Jordan chewed and took a drink to delay her response, "Okay. You know that before Dad and Xavier found me that I was in a foster home." Kurt nodded. "I had been in a few different ones, and I didn't like being there. I just wasn't happy. I didn't like those places. So, I pretend like it never happened. And that's why I don't talk about it, and feel like an ass every time I accidentally bring it up."

Kurt shifted in his chair and leaned forward, "But don't you think it would be easier to just get it all off your chest? You can't change the past…"

Jordan's jaw clenched, "And this is why I don't like talking about it."

Kurt leaned back, defeated, and started to eat. Jordan started on her fries and got them moving into conversation about school at last. "Let's go to a movie." Jordan as they walked out to the van.

"I don't think so, it's getting late. I am still under a curfew."

"Dang…maybe Evan will want to go. Last time I went with Kitty and Rogue, Kitty loved it and Rogue hated it and I was in between them. You and Evan are a lot easier to be around than most people."

"Yeah? Is it because of my devilishly good looks?" Kurt grinned.

Jordan laughed, "If that is what you want to tell yourself."

The weather report mentioned a tropical storm in Hawaii, and Jean watched nervously. "Professor, did you see the news about the storm? I think Scott might be in danger…"

Professor smiled at her concern, "I'm sure Scott is safe, he isn't the type to go out and face a storm of that magnitude."

Jean frowned, "I know Scott wouldn't…but I'm not so sure about Alex."

Jordan was laying on the couch, when Evan ran past her calling out for Jean. Jordan nearly rolled off the couch when she went to follow him. Usually if he was calling for Jean she would think nothing of it, but her stomach started twisting with worry, Evan was worried about something.

"Jean, you need to see this." Evan said after finding her in the dining room, and turned on the TV.

"The search continues for the two boys were washed out to sea a few hours ago, and have been identified as Alex Masters and Scott Summers."

Jordan's knees went weak as Jean started upstairs yelling for Professor Xavier. Jordan looked at Evan, feeling her own worry twist in her stomach.

Professor Xavier, Storm, and Jean left in the jet merely minutes later.

"Beast, would you mind running a training session with me?"

"Jordan…are you sure?"

She nodded quickly, "Oh yeah. Holding onto the dread of this house gets me a little edgy, I'd just like to run off some steam. If you could just monitor the simulation it would help me out, Dad is keeping a watch on the news and radios."

"Certainly…in fact, how would you feel about running a session with the younger students?"

Jordan frowned, but nodded. Five minutes later Jordan was running with the young mutants in the Danger Room, which was surprisingly more exhausting than running it with the trained students.

Jordan stumbled out of the Danger Room two hours later, the younger students almost crawling out. "Thanks, Beast." Jordan gasped.

"Anytime, Jordan…" Beast smiled slightly as Jordan walked to the elevator.

"How…how can she walk? I can barely move…" Bobby groaned, falling on the ground in the hallway.

"Jordan does training sessions as often as Wolverine," Beast answered, "And in some ways does them better."

Jordan made it to her room and collapsed on the bed, moments later there was the roaring of the jet, signaling the return of Scott's rescuers. Jordan moved out of her bed. Before she heard confirmation she sensed Scott, and felt the relief of the other students.

"Hey, Alex, heard you had a wild weekend." Jordan said, walking with the phone to Scott's room.

"Ah, yeah, don't remind me. How's Scott?"

"He felt good enough to blow up a few things earlier today, I'll have him for you in just a minute. How about you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, went back out there as soon as the storm let up!" He laughed.

Jordan rapped her knuckles on Scott's door, "Sounds cool."

"It's awesome! Have you ever surfed before?" Alex asked as Scott opened the door.

"Once. Wiped out, got laughed at." She said, and heard him chuckle from the other end.

"Someday you guys will have to come down with Scott, I'll take you all out with me. It'll be a blast!"

"Sounds fun, Alex. Here's Scott, you have a good day."

"Talk to you later, Jordan."

"Hey, bro." Scott said, taking the phone and shutting his door.

"Hey, I have a question." Alex started. "Jordan is the cute blond one, right?"

Scott froze in the middle of the room, "What!?"


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt quietly stepped into the padded room. Logan glanced at him, and back at his daughter. "Any change?"

"No."

"Demons…racing…chasing…angels…" Jordan mumbled lazily.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, "I can't stand just waiting…but there isn't anything we can do, is there?"

Logan shook his head, "Believe me, elf, if there was…I'd be doing it."

"Want me to bring you anything? You've been down here quite a while."

Logan looked at his daughter's boyfriend, "Thanks, Kurt, but I'm fine."

**Chapter 9-Old Ghosts**

"I'm starving." Kurt and Jordan said in unison, and laughed.

"Let's stop for a pizza. Burger. Taco. I don't care. Please…" Jordan begged Scott as he started his car. "A piece of gum?"

Scott laughed, "It's not my fault you skipped lunch, Jordan. And it's not my fault you…are you, Kurt."

Taryn stopped at Scott's car, "Hey…we are stopping for a slice, want to meet us there?"

"Sure…" Scott answered.

Jordan waited for Taryn and her friends to leave, and Scott's car to get into motion. "Can I say something?" She asked, covering her smile with her hand.

"I have a feeling I should probably say no." Scott muttered.

Jordan snickered, "I don't care, because I'm getting something to eat. But I know you weren't thinking with your stomach."

"HEY!" Scott snapped as Kitty giggled helplessly.

Jordan and Kurt grabbed almost desperately at the large pizza they ordered. Scott was chatting with Taryn and her friends at a table, while Kurt, Jordan, and Kitty sat at a booth. "This is wonderful." Jordan moaned. Kitty elbowed Jordan, and Jordan raised her eyebrows and wiped her lips with a napkin. "What?"

Kitty leaned forward, "There is some girl staring at us." Kitty whispered.

"Huh? Where?" Kurt asked, way too loudly and started looking around. Kitty gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry!" He hissed.

Jordan turned in the booth, it was hard to look nonchalant after Kurt but she wanted to know who found them so interesting. Jordan dropped her pizza on her plate and edged further into the corner of the booth where Kitty was sitting.

The girl wasn't staring at them, she was glaring at Jordan. Jordan turned back and looked at the table, no longer feeling hungry. "Jordan…" Kitty said in her disgusted voice, and shoved Jordan's shoulder.

"Sorry." Jordan whispered, and moved away from Kitty, she had moved so close Kitty was pressed against the wall.

"She's coming over here…" Kitty whispered anxiously.

"What?" Jordan croaked.

"Jordan…" The girl said.

Jordan looked up at her, a cold sweat was forming on the small of her back. "Hi, Dana."

"Wait…you guys know each other?" Kurt asked.

"You could say we used to go to school together," Jordan muttered.

"I'm surprised you recognized me," Dana's eyes bore down into Jordan. Jordan had tried to forget Dana, and hadn't thought about her for a long time, and the only thing she could think about right now was avoinding her. Jordan could be considered petite, althought she had good height she was slender and flexible. Dana was a giant, 5'11" and bulky. Jordan was around thirteen when she was in the same juvenile detention center as Dana, who was two years older than her and a typically bully. Jordan had been there a few weeks when Dana showed up. Dana had decided to claim her dominance at the center, something Jordan had done herself. It prevented others from messing with them, gave people a reason to leave them alone. Sometimes it was just a look, other times was spreading a rumor, or an act of violence. Jordan didn't know why Dana had chosen her, possibly because Jordan was a lot smaller than her and looked like an easy target. Dana had just tried to rough Jordan up a bit, but Jordan took her out with a few quick hits. Jordan had just come off of living on the streets and had practice defending herself from men even larger than Dana was. Dana didn't take it well, it made her look pitiful and weak…and set out not only to rough Jordan up, but to flat out destroy her. She smuggled in a knife, just a tiny pocket knife, and attacked Jordan again. Jordan was stabbed in the back first, the arm second, and the abdomen third, before people came in to pull Dana off of her. None of the wounds were life threatening, mostly Jordan was freaked out. All Jordan knew about Dana was that she was insane, and wanted to cause her serious harm.

"Yeah. I remember you. What are you doing in Bayville?" Jordan said softly.

"I was just passing through." Jordan exhaled in relief. "You disappeared pretty quick after our last meeting."

"I caught a lucky break."

Dana nodded, "I bet."

"Jordan…aren't you going to introduce us to your friend." Kitty nudged nervously.

"She's not my friend." Jordan growled.

Dana smiled at that, "Introduce me to your friends, Jordan." Dana ordered.

"I don't want you to know who my friends are." Jordan said, giving a warning glance to Kurt who looked positively puzzled. "Do you want something, Dana?"

"We never finished talking in our last meeting. I want to finish that talk. Unless you are going to back down."

Scott glanced to the booth for the first time since he arrived, and noticed a girl standing over Jordan. He would have continued his conversation with Taryn if it wasn't for the face Jordan had, he had never seen it before. It wasn't exactly anger, but it wasn't quite fear, either. Jordan met his eyes and moved her head slightly to the right, signaling to him not to come over there.

"Fine. I'll be back in five minutes, guys."

Dana took a step back and Kitty grabbed Jordan's wrist. "Wait…Jordan what's going on?"

Jordan forced a smile, "It's cool, guys. I'll be back in five minutes."

Jordan walked out the front door, Dana and two of her friends were behind her. "Send them back in." Jordan said, stopping on the sidewalk.

"No. I'm going to make sure you don't disappear again."

"Fine, I'm not afraid of you." Jordan snapped. "Or them. I'm not even going to fight you. What's the point? We're both out of juvie. God knows how you managed that. What does beating me up prove now?"

"You know where they put me after you ratted me out?"

"There were over a dozen people who saw you attack me, I never had to say a word."

"Shut up! While you got to go to another cushy family, I spent three weeks in a padded cell."

"You stabbed me, you lunatic!" Jordan snapped.

Dana drove her fist towards Jordan's face, but she bent backwards so far her hands touched the ground. Dana's other friend grabbed Jordan's wrists and held them behind her back. Dana's face was twisted in smug enjoyment as she landed her next punch. "Now I'm done."

Jordan fell on her knees, her hand to her throbbing face. She heard the door open. "Jordan!" Kurt said, his shoes skidding on loose rocks.

Jordan turned away from Kurt to spit the blood that was spilling in her mouth. "Let's forget to mention this to anyone, ever. Okay?"

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"Nothing." Jordan said, spitting once again. "It's a long story."

"She hit you?" Scott asked, holding Jordan's arm as she got to her feet.

Jordan felt a tickle in her nose, and raised her hand to find blood. At least they had gotten to the side of the building, no one had seen the whole thing. They had seen Dana walking past the restaurant, probably with a satisfied grin on her face.

"What's going on, Jordan?" Kitty asked, holding a cardboard pizza box.

"It doesn't involve you guys!"

"Yes it does!" Kurt shouted. Jordan's eyes widened, Kurt wasn't angry, he was worried and scared. All of them were.

"Fine. Can we go sit in the car?" Jordan took a napkin from the top of the box that Kitty held and wiped the blood from her nose. "When I was thirteen I was in a foster home. I wasn't getting along with my foster parents so I…I ran away. After I got caught I was put into a juvenile detention center."

"Just for running away?" Scott asked.

Jordan winced slightly, "I was gone for three months." Jordan ignored Kitty's gasp, and took a deep breath. "I ran to the city, and shared an apartment with a group of people I met on the street. To pay my share of the rent, I needed a way to make money. Since I was only thirteen and a runaway, it wasn't like I could get a part-time job." Scott put a hand to his head, suddenly he was thinking he didn't want to know what Jordan's past was really like. "I got caught trying to steal a car radio one night. That's when I got sent to the detention center. I met Dana and Tabitha there. In those places it's tradition to test out the new kid. Your first few weeks can decide if you should be left alone, or will get messed up. It wasn't the first time I had been to a place like that. You don't want to be on the bottom of the food chain, and if just one person tries to walk on you, everyone will. So when Dana came there, she…decided to get it out of the way and picked a target to rough up. I made her pretty mad when I wasn't the easy target she expected I would be." Jordan tested her nose, it had stopped bleeding. She licked the insides of her lips, they were cut up a little and there was still the taste of blood in her mouth, but they weren't bleeding anymore. "I had knocked Dana down the food chain a bit, probably made her life a living hell. To…restore her reputation she…attacked me again…with a knife."

"She stabbed you!" Kitty gasped. Jordan rolled up her sleeve, showing one of the scars. "But…you told me you fell off your bike."

"Which was a lot easier to say that that," Jordan said, hiding the scar once again.

"Why didn't you just use your power against her?"

Jordan shook her head, "In public? With three of them?"

"You shouldn't have gone outside with them! What if she had another knife! Or a gun!" Scott said.

"Then I would have used my power," Jordan said. "I don't…I didn't want you guys to know what happened, what I did. I was…I just wanted to get her away from you guys so it wouldn't come out."

"How are you going to explain your fat lip to Logan?" Scott asked quietly.

Jordan let out a slow breath, relieved that they were going to keep it quiet for her, "If he asks I'll tell him something."

"He doesn't know any of this?" Kurt asked.

"If he does, he hasn't let on. Xavier knows, Ororo too."

"What else happened?" Kurt asked, horrified at Jordan's past but still wanting more, wanting to know her.

"Kurt…" Scott hissed, "We keep this between us. No one else needs to know."

"Thank you," Jordan said.

A fog was settling by the time they reached the mansion. Jordan put a cold washcloth to her face, telling the others she caught an elbow during gym class. Jordan struggled to find sleep, Dana's face was there when she closed her eyes.

Jordan woke up to the sounds of yelling down the hall. No, she woke up with the feeling of panic and dread, the yelling made her jump out of bed and follow them to Ororo's room.

She saw Kitty phase through the wall, and Jordan went through the door way, Professor Xavier right behind her. "Storm…" Kitty gasped, stopping at Ororo's bed.

Logan was closing the doors to the balcony, "No one." He grunted.

"I could have sworn…someone was in here." Storm shook her head.

"Jordan? Do you sense anyone on the grounds?" Charles asked.

Jordan shook her head, "No, if anyone was they are long gone."

"Better check the security system, just in case."

"Right. Get to bed, half-pint." Kitty nodded, and walked through the walls and back to her room. Jordan followed her father. "You too, kiddo."

"I want to stay up a bit longer, just in case."

"Jordan, you have school in the morning."

"I'm not going to fall back asleep anyways, not unless Storm calms down."

Logan stopped to enter in the code for the security room, "Is she that tense?"

"She is terrified. Either she had one hell of a nightmare…"

Logan opened the door for Jordan, "Or someone really was there."

The security system had nothing to support that someone had broken into Ororo's room. Logan finally got Jordan into bed, but she never fell back asleep.

Jordan felt like a zombie at school, until she saw Evan dumping the contents of his locker into a duffel bag. Kurt was standing there, "You're giving up without a fight, man! Come on, let's go to the professor and ask for another chance!"

"Why do you care? It's not like we are friends or anything?" Evan shouted, slamming his locker and turning from Kurt and nearly ran into Jordan. Evan looked angry on the outside, but Jordan sensed the storm of emotions under the surface, there was some anger in them, but mostly disappointment, sadness, and defiance. Jordan opened her mouth, and Evan walked past her.

"Evan…" Jordan begged, but he didn't turn around.

"Jordan…he's leaving. He's going back to his parents." Kurt said softly.

Jordan had a harder time trying to sleep that night, with Storm still distressed, and everyone depressed about Evan. So when Evan was on the move she noticed right away. Jordan went to tell Storm, but she wasn't in her room…she was on the move too.

Jordan walked to Storm's open balcony, and sensed more people on the grounds, unfamiliar people. They were hard to sense…then there was the bright blue flash of lightning. "Dad!" Jordan hollered, leaving Ororo's room and running down the hallway. "Dad! They are back! Ororo is fighting them off!"

"Where?" He asked.

"I…I lost them. They are gone. So is Storm." Jordan's face went slack, and she sensed Evan coming back, in the mansion and coming up the steps.

"Get the others." Logan growled.

"Somebody has Auntie O!" Evan shouted as he reached Professor's room.

Logan left on his bike, tracking Storm's scent. The others split up in the van and Scott's car until they got Logan's message she was at the docks.

There Logan found a man who seemed to know what was happening, and Logan persuaded some information out of him. "I tried to save her from the hungan. She is in a crate upon a ship, the New Yorker. But the hungan has trapped Ororo's spirit in his staff. Now he will use her power to rule over Africa."

They went aboard a large ship, they started the search for Storm when Jordan froze. "We are surrounded." She said softly.

"Watch your back!" Logan shouted as darts sprang out.

"Oh man, what are these guys? Ghosts?" Evan grunted.

Scott saw a machete fly towards him and stick in a crate, "Their weapons are real enough. Jordan, where are they?"

Jordan closed her eyes, "Everywhere! And…." Jordan turned around and jumped on the man she had barely sensed sneak up on her. "ROGUE! To your right!" Jordan sent a mental blast to the man she had tackled, knocking him out.

Wolverine was going after the leader, a hungan. Climbing to the top of the ships cabin, only to be hit by a lightning bolt and be knocked out.

"Kitty, behind you!" Jordan cried out, running to her dad as Storm flew above them.

Jordan could hear a man chanting in a strange language, it seemed to flow all around, the fog was too dense to see him. But Evan had found him somehow, and with a lucky shot with one of his spikes he shattered the staff that held Storm's spirit, freeing her from his control. Storm's wrath was put upon the hungan, and he, along with his followers, vanished.

"They are gone…" Jordan said, spreading out her power as far as she could reach.

"Which way are they heading?" Scott asked.

"No…they are just gone. I'm not getting any of them." Jordan shuddered, severely crept out that someone could sneak up on them that easily, and disappear in such a way.

Evan didn't leave the next day like he was supposed to. The mansion was fairly silent with unease as he went to speak to his aunt and his mother. Jordan felt his jolt of happiness, and walked to the end of the hallway as he shouted "Guys! Guys! I'm staying!"

Evan ran up the stairs, seeing Jordan first. He grabbed her in his arms, spun once as they laughed, and ran down the hall repeating his victory.

"Good day, huh?" Logan said softly, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'd say so, yeah," Jordan smiled.

"You didn't get that fat lip from gym class, did you?" Logan said bluntly.

Jordan frowned, "No."

"Want to tell me how you got it?"

Jordan sighed, "Not really, Dad."

"I know I came into the game late, Jordan…so I'm going to try this again. Tell me how you got the fat lip."

"Alright, Dad…did you want the short version, or the long version?" Jordan asked as she looked up at him.

Logan narrowed his eyes, and led his daughter down the stairs, "I think I have time for the long version."


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan rolled around on the ground giggling madly, gasping for breath when she could.

"Is she alright?" Kitty asked.

Logan looked at his watch, "Yeah, she did this about two hours ago, too. Did you want something, half-pint?"

Kitty shook her head, "No…I just wanted to check in…see…"

"Nothing's changed."

"Here dragon, dragon, dragon," Jordan giggled. "Shadow wants to play…"

"Kitty…you don't need to see this."

Kitty blinked, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty?"

"Yeah…whatever is left of her will talk a lot, most of it you can't make sense of it…none of it, really. She's all mixed up. Really, Kitty, maybe you should wait upstairs with the others."

"Alright…you'll tell us if…"

"I promise, as soon as Charles is back…and Jordan too, we'll let everyone know."

**Chapter 10-Air Sickness**

Jordan didn't have the sense to look at her clock with the security alarm went off. She got into her uniform and ran down the stairs with everyone else. What they found outside wasn't what they were expecting.

Lance Alvers was there, with a duffel bag. "Something we can help you with?" Logan asked, razor sharp claws out.

"Yeah, I've come to join the X-men."

"You're kidding, right?" Kitty gawked.

"You heard me. I want to be an X-men, I'm serious."

"Yeah, and I want to be the tooth fairy," Jordan's dad mused.

There was a bit of laughter, but Professor Xavier had made it downstairs. "Now just a minute, let's here what he has to say. Lance, why do you want to join the X-men?"

"What are you up to, Lance?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say it was time for a change, alright?"

Professor Xavier nodded, "Alright, well lets give it a try."

Scott's jaw dropped as Kitty and Lance left to find him a room. "Professor I think this is a mistake. I know Lance, he wouldn't do this unless he wanted something."

"I agree, and what he wants is to be close to Kitty. And I think that would be a good beginning, let's give him a chance. What do you think, Jordan?"

"I think I'm glad I don't have to run any training sessions tomorrow." Scott snorted, but Logan chuckled. "He really likes Kitty, and she likes him too. And Scott hates him. I…am hoping for the best, because I'll need time to decide how I feel about it by myself. But…thinking that he broke the soccer field in two, tried to steal money from the school, and used to be Mystique's pet…I'm siding with Scott here, Prof. I can't tell how serious he is about what we do here."

After a few rough training sessions over the weekend, Jordan had started running through the jet simulator with a few of the new mutants, it was time to go back to school. Lance was participating, but he was behind even the youngest students, and with Scott making his life harder while running training sessions it was a shock to everyone he made it through the weekend.

When Scott, Kurt, and Jordan made it to the garage, they had a surprise as well. Scott's car was a wreck. "Nice car, Summers." Lance hollered as he drove out of the garage in his jeep.

"Alvers!" Scott yelled, running after him.

Jordan frowned, "Now how do we get to school?"

The next morning Logan woke Jordan up early, "Come on, kiddo. Running an early training session with the young kids."

Jordan mumbled but obeyed, meeting them in the hanger where Kurt was washing the jet. "Looks really good, Kurt."

"Heh, thanks."

"Here is our pride and joy, the X-jet. It does Mach 5 at 40,000 feet. With every new power thrust, camoflauge stealth capability the professor could dream up. Can outrun, out fly, and out fight anything on two wings. And still make a great cup of coffee," gloated Logan.

"Does this demo mean we're gonna get to fly the REAL jet this time?" Bobby asked, perking up.

Jordan's eyes went wide with horror as she looked at her father. "Yeah." Logan started, "That will happen. Let's try something a little smaller, like the X-van." Jordan let out an uneasy breath.

With that they headed to the garage. "We should take it easy, Dad. Until Scott's car gets fixed we need the van to get to school." Jordan said as the garage door opened, her jaw dropped at the sight.

The van was wrecked, far worse than Scott's car. "Wha…What happened to the van?" Logan asked.

Jordan looked accusingly at Lance, and he only scowled back. Behind her a tire deflated rapidly and a hubcap rolled away from the van. Jordan clapped a hand to her forehead.

An hour later they were bumming a ride from Duncan. After school Jordan helped her dad work on the van to avoid training sessions with the younger students. "Want to change the oil while I'm under here?" Jordan asked, checking the under carriage of the van. It was better than she had feared.

"You know how?"

Jordan rolled out, smiling. "I lived with a mechanic for a year, I was a grease-monkey in training. All of my foster parents after that never had trouble with their cars…unless I wanted them to." Jordan grabbed a drip pan and rolled back under the van. "Ah…I think it's stuck." Jordan grunted from underneath the van, then a disgusted groan. "I guess I'm out of practice," she said as she rolled out, oil covered her chest and neck. Logan chuckled and threw her a towel. Jordan stood up and returned his smile. "You think that's funny? You want to hear something really funny…come here!" Jordan grabbed her father in a hug.

Logan laughed as he pulled away, covered in oil. "Yeah, yeah. That was hilarious."

That evening Bobby, Jubilee, and Cannonball went for another Joyride. They had been letting Lance take the blame for Scott's car and the X-van, and now they were going for the X-jet. Jordan had stayed up that night, expecting whoever had been taking the vehicles out to go out again tonight, and noticed the three moving around. It wasn't until Lance and Kitty started moving that she got out of bed and followed them. She just got caught up with them once they reached the hangar. The jet was already taking off, and she watched as Lance and Kitty jumped and phased through the top of it. "Hey!" Jordan called out, "Oh crap…" She had just barely sensed Bobby, Jubilee, and Cannonball before the jet disappeared.

Jordan jumped down the stairs to reach the radio, "Oh! You guys are going to get back here right now!" She hissed into the headset.

"What? Sorry? Can't hear you…you're breaking up!" Bobby's voice came in.

"Bobby!" Jordan cried out as the radio clicked off.

Jordan swallowed, and a hundred images went through her head. None of them included the plane landing safely back in the hanger. 'Professor! Professor! I really hate to bother you but…'

'Jordan? What…what is it?' Professor Xavier's voice entered her head.

'You aren't going to like this…'

Before Xavier and Logan made it downstairs the radio came back online. "Jordan!? Jordan?" Kitty's voice came out in a panic.

Jordan scrambled to grab the radio, "Here. You guys alright?"

"Yeah…um…we need to learn how to land…like NOW."

Jordan spun in her chair, typing into one of the computers. "Tell me, is there a blue monitor blinking?"

"Yeah, yeah! It says incoming coordinates." Bobby said in the background.

"Good. You need to accept those coordinates, and select auto-pilot. It's going to land you right back where you started."

"Um…yeah, auto-pilot…about that…" Bobby started.

"After this, it's you and me in the simulator, Bobby." Jordan threatened, "Accept the coordinates on the monitor, left of the throttle is the switch for autopilot to engage the current coordinates. Then you sit back and touch NOTHING."

"Jeez! Okay…got it!" Bobby muttered.

The sun was beginning to rise as the Jet came in about fifteen minutes later. Lance ran off, looking a bit airsick. Kitty appeared exhausted. Amara, Bobby, and Cannonball just looked guilty as Professor Xavier and Logan stared at them.

Jordan and Kitty waited as the punishment was about to come, and Kurt teleported in behind the group. "Finally, last day of cleaning the jet!" He turned, and dropped the sponge and bucket he had been carrying. The jet was dinged, muddy, and scratched. "Oh…oh…"

"Kurt, you are excused. This will be their job…for the next few weeks." Professor Xavier said. "After, of course, simulation training with Jordan, and Logan Sessions."

"I was really just joking about the training thing..." Jordan started. "I tried, really. But, they don't take me seriously. They don't take anything seriously. I don't think they will until one of them seriously does get hurt."

"What? That's not true, Jordan!" Bobby said.

"Save it!" Jordan snapped. "I can tell you don't even realize what you just did!"

Professor Xavier looked at her calmly, "Jordan, for this very reason they must continue their training. We can discuss it later, if you wish."


	11. Chapter 11

Jordan was on her knees in front of her father, "The armor….it is empty…" she marveled, staring at him. "It is here, but is empty…hollow. It's been torn, ripped. Ripped from the armor." She fell onto her back and started a giggling fit, "She wins…she wins….she lost but she always wins."

Jordan rollwed onto her side, her back to her father, and began sobbing. "It's only a matter of time….I feel it tearing inside of me. I can't last much longer…"

Logan sat up straight as Jordan spoke clearly…sounds normal, "Jordan?"

"The shadow!" She cried out. "He rules all he can see, and he sees me!" She flung her arms around as if fighting an invisible force, then stared at Logan impatiently. "The shadow! Don't you see?! THE SHADOW OWNS ME!"

**Chapter 11-Old Demon, New Angel**

"G'morning, birthday girl." Logan said, nudging Jordan in the shoulder.

Jordan groaned and rolled over, "What time is it?"

"Six." Jordan squinted to look at the clock and mumbled something before pulling her blanket over her head. "What?"

"I said wake me up in three more hours…it's Saturday…"

Logan sat on the edge of her bed and pulled the covers from her head, "I'm taking you to get your drivers license, you have an hour to meet me in the garage."

"So early?"

"Yes. Hurry up!" Logan chuckled, walking out of the room.

Regardless of being woken up too early Jordan was quite alert when she got behind the wheel of the van. She was unable to hide her excitement of getting her drivers license. Logan had her drive around for over an hour before actually going to take the test.

"How did you do, kiddo?" He asked when she walked out.

"How do you think I did?" She asked with a straight face.

"I think you aced it."

Jordan smirked, "I think you are right!"

"That's my girl." Logan grinned, giving her a one-armed hug and looking at her driver's license, still warm from being laminated. "Happy birthday, Jordan."

"Thank you, Dad."

They stepped out into the cold together, going towards the van. It was going to snow again, there was already a few inches on the ground. Jordan drove them back to the mansion. "I bet you are wondering what your gift will be."

Jordan looked at her father, "How about I get to choose the training session tonight? And it will involve fluffy teddy bears…"

Logan chuckled, "No." He took them to the elevator, and they went into the subbasement and headed towards the hanger.

"Jet ride to somewhere warm?" Jordan guessed again.

Logan was smiling broadly, and shook his head. "No, but I hope you'll like it." The door to the hanger opened, but it was pitch black inside.

"Ah, everyone hiding in the dark waiting to wish me happy birthday?" Jordan laughed, walking into the dark and sensing everyone waiting anxiously.

"Ah man, you took all the fun out of it." Kurt groaned.

Logan turned on the lights, "Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted half-heartedly. They stood in a close group, smiling at her. The jet was gone, making the hanger appear much larger than she had ever noticed. Streamers and even a banner hanging from the high ceiling.

Jordan grinned, "Thanks everyone."

"This is for you, Jordan. It's from all of us." Ororo said, handing her a large box.

Jordan's grin faded into a gracious smile, "Thanks…you guys didn't have to get me anything, though."

"We wanted to. Open it!" Rogue urged.

Jordan took the top off of the box and inside was a black motorcycle helmet with her nickname 'Snap' in yellow on the back. "Oh! I love it!"

"Yeah, now you have your own when Logan takes you on his bike." Jean said.

Logan stepped behind his daughter and covered his eyes. "Or, when you want to ride your own." He said, then uncovered her eyes. Everyone had moved from their tight group, they had been hiding Jordan's present, her own motorcycle. Black and yellow, and all hers.

"No way!" Jordan gasped, her jaw dropping. "SERIOUSLY?"

Logan nodded, "She's all yours. It's too cold to ride it outside…but why don't you take it for a few spins in here?" Jordan grinned underneath the visor of her motorcycle helmet as she tested out her bike.

The bike went into the garage next to her father's and the jet took its rightful place back in the hanger. And the holidays were creeping up on them.

"Looks great, Jordan." Kurt said. Jordan had finished hanging garland over the doorway, "Don't forget this."

Jordan took the plastic mistletoe and laughed, "Who are you going to punish with this?"

"Anyone I can." Kurt grinned.

Jordan climbed down the ladder and leaned it against the wall and stepped back to check out her work. The younger students were in a late training session with Beast, and most of the other students were getting ready for the long break. "Let's do this other one, too."

"This doorway?" Kurt asked, then teleported to a bare arch that led to the hallway. "Or this one?" He then teleported to the doorway that led to the library. "Or this one?" He asked, teleporting under the one Jordan had just finished. "Oh…no…look at this…" Kurt grinned, pointing to the mistletoe above him.

"That's cheap, Kurt."

"It's tradition!"

Jordan walked over and kissed his cheek, "Very cute, blue boy. Now come help me."

Jordan climbed back on the ladder, her hands shaking slightly. Kurt had become a good friend in the past few months, spending more of her free time with him than anyone else. He was going to be leaving in a few days, going back to Germany to see his parents, and Jordan was more than a little depressed about that fact and at the same time relieved. At the beginning of the school year Jordan had enjoyed Kurt's company very much, but she had been dating Alex then. Kurt was a flirt, and a joker. But he was also very compassionate. Jordan was afraid she was starting to like Kurt for more than a friend, because she knew the butterflies she felt in her stomach were hers.

Jordan lost her balance trying to attach the garland to the top of the archway, falling backwards with the ladder. Kurt caught her, her head just inches from hitting the hardwood flooring. "Are you okay!?"

"At least tell me I looked graceful…"

Kurt helped her stand up straight, "Heh…yeah, like a swan with an anchor on its neck." Jordan laughed, and climbed back up the ladder.

It was the last day that everyone was together, and gifts were being exchanged. Jordan received a necklace from Jean, a t-shirt from Kitty, a book from Rogue, a CD from Evan, and a gift card from Scott. Logan had gotten Jordan a leather motorcycle jacket, yellow and black that was similar to her uniform and matched her bike.

"This is for you." Kurt said, handing Jordan a wrapped box.

"Ooo, and this is for you." Jordan said, handing him one of his own. "I got you two things…so don't laugh at me, it's kind of dorky."

"Open yours first."

Jordan obeyed, and smiled widely as she pulled out the dark blue sweater. "Ah, I love it. Thank you so much, Kurt!"

"Kitty helped me pick it out…I think she wanted it just so she could borrow it though…"

"Open yours."

"Okay, okay." Kurt pulled out the sweatshirt, smiling and holding it against his chest. Then he pulled out a framed portrait Jordan had sketched for him. Her hidden talent for drawing shared only with him. "Wow, this is really awesome!" He said, half laughing in amazement as he looked over the drawing.

"I told you not to laugh at me…"

"No! No! It's the best! Thank you, Jordan. It looks amazing! Did you do one for everyone?"

"No. Well you asked me to do one a while ago. I've been working on it in my spare time. I finally finished it and…thought it was nice enough to use as a gift. Something special, just for you."

The next day the ones who were staying at the mansion waved as their friends left. Logan was driving a group of kids to the airport, while Ororo driving some who lived on her way to Evan's parents.

The mansion was going to be almost empty, except for Professor, Beast, Scott, Rogue, and Jordan and her father.

"Alright, who's up for helping Professor and me install Cerebro's new security upgrades?" Beast asked cheerfully.

"I guess that's his idea of a fun holiday…" Scott muttered.

"I'll help, Beast." Jordan offered.

Christmas grew closer, and strange news reports were coming through on the TV, radio, and newspaper about sightings of an angel. Other than that, the mansion was very dull.

"Be not forgetful to entertain strangers, fore thereby some have entertained angels unawares." Beast said while discussing the angel sightings.

"Shakespeare?" Professor asked, lowing his paper.

"The bible." Jordan corrected.

"Ah, indeed. Although I don't believe this angel is of the heaven variety."

"What, do you think he's some sort of demon?" Scott asked, taking one of Beast's pawns off of the chessboard.

"Yeah right," snorted Rogue.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Heratio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy," quoted Beast.

"Now that is Shakespeare." Rogue said.

"Mmhm," Beast nodded.

"No, Scott, I'm saying that if Cerebro weren't still being repaired we would certainly have gotten a reading on this 'angel' by now. I fear his activities would alert the public to mutants. Someone should go to the city, perhaps we could recruit him."

"Yeah, we could go…I mean us three. I'm going nuts just sitting around here," Rogue volunteered.

"Alright. Hank, could you compile a list of all the angel sightings, with witnesses, addresses, that sort of thing? It would give them a list of places to start."

"Um…did I just get volunteered for something?" Jordan asked, setting a steaming mug on the table next to the chessboard.

"Would you rather stay here?" Rogue asked. "They won't even let you into the Danger Room, you must be lost!"

"Ha." Jordan said flatly. "How long do you think it will take?"

"We'll be back by this evening. It's just a two hour drive." Scott answered. "You can stay here, if you want. Although I don't know why you would want to."

"Well this is my first Christmas with my dad. I'd…like to spend it with my dad."

"Ah, come on, kiddo. It's not like we are doing too much." Logan said.

"You are okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

Jordan read over Beast's notes while Scott drove. "He saved a woman from a burning building. And stopped a mugging. 16' wing span…wow…"

They started interviewing the witnesses on the list, and Jordan sensed that their excitement at the incident, making her believe they were telling the truth. There was no anxiety, or apathy that came with common liars. Jordan seemed to be anxious once they started walking on the streets between the witnesses homes and the van. Looking over her shoulder and standing a little too close for comfort to Scott and Rogue.

"Ah, this hits the spot. My hands are freezing." Scott wrapped his hands around a mug. They had stopped at a coffee shop, their witnesses gladly spoke with them…but they had no leads to where the angel was.

"Let's do something fun while we are here." Rogue said.

"Sure, like what?" Scott asked.

"Well, I saw this really cool record store on 5th avenue. And you still do owe me a gift."

Scott chuckled, "Alright, that will do for starters. But shopping isn't exactly what I consider fun. What do you say, Jordan?"

Jordan turned her gaze from the busy street to her friends, "Huh?"

"What do you want to do while we are here? I mean, you've lived in the city before. Anywhere you want to go?"

"I'm alright with anything." She said.

Scott and Rogue glanced at each other, and shrugged. Ten minutes later they were browsing through the store Rogue had suggested. Scott was listening to a CD sample, and Rogue was pawing through records.

Jordan walked the aisles aimlessly, keeping her eyes on the street anxiously. It was dark early this time of year, and she remembered how three years ago she used to come out at night. Hell, she had even been arrested on this street. "Are you okay?" Scott said from behind her, making her jump.

She put a hand on her chest and flushed, clearly embarrassed, "Sorry…"

"What's up?"

"I haven't been downtown for a long time. Old habit of watching my back."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Jordan turned back to the street, seeing someone in a long coat with a scarf covering his face hurry past and was sure he had just been staring in the window just a moment ago while she was talking to Scott. "No, not really."

"Of course not…" Scott muttered.

There were other people in the store, and two girls in particular caught their attention.

"Did you see the news tonight? They actually had pictures of the angel at that accident on the Brooklyn Bridge."

"I know! Can you believe it? He's for real, unless it's some incredible hoax."

They were out the door heading to the hospital. "Do you think they can tell us anything different than the others?" Jordan asked.

"We'll have to see." Scott said, clenching the wheel.

It was on the radio, that there had been a car accident and the angel had saved a family from going over the edge of the bridge in their car, only to knock the little girl into the freezing waters below. Once they made it to the hospital they asked to see the girls' parents.

"I'm afraid you just missed them."

"Do you have any idea where they went? It's really important." Rogue said.

"I believe they said something about praying at their church."

Jordan saw a man in a lab coat walk past them. He was young and handsome, blonde hair and a smooth face. On the outside he looked like a busy doctor, but Jordan felt his extreme nervousness. She walked up to him, "Excuse me, doctor?"

He turned, and held up his hands, "Uh…um…"

"So glad I caught you!" Jordan smiled warmly as she got closer to him, Scott and Rogue turned and watched. "I was hoping to get your opinion on something…"

"Sorry, miss, I really have to go…" The man said, going to look at his watch.

Jordan witnessed the feather falling from under the coat, and she grabbed his wrist gently, trying to stay calm and keep him from running. But Rogue called out, "It's him!"

Jordan tightened the grip on his wrist, "We just want to talk!" She cried out. He twisted out of her grip, shoving her away and causing her to fall back. He ran, tearing off the coat as he did so. He jumped out of the window, and they barely made it there to see him fly away.

"Let's go. Before he gets out of range." Jordan said. The moment Jordan got outside the weight of the city clouded her concentration, "Lost him."

Scott cursed, "Alright. We'll go to the church. Talk to her parents."

Jordan looked around, suddenly aware of someone watching them. Unfamiliar, but angry. "Think one of us should stay here in case they come back?" Jordan asked.

"We're sticking together." Scott said, and without further discussion they got into the van.

Jordan kept her eyes closed, they reached the church and her eyes opened wide. "He's close…he's in there!"

They jumped out of the van, running into the church to see Magneto hovering several feet in the air, and the angel wrapped in chains and at his mercy. Scott wasted no time to hit Magneto with an optic blast. Magneto crashed into a stained glass window, and angel fell to the ground.

Jordan ran to him, helping him unwrap the chains. "Are you alright?"

"Well…now we know that Magneto is still in business." Rogue said.

"Who are you people?" The angel asked.

Before any of them could answer Magneto appeared at the window he had just been thrown out of. "You fools! Have you learned nothing?"

Magneto sent metal candle holders and beams flying at them. They split, Angel high to the ceiling. Jordan ducked behind the pews. "Jordan! Over here!" Scott yelled.

Jordan tried to stay low as she ran to Scott, as passing the front church doors they sprung open. She rolled and ducked behind a pew, and vaguely recognized the man in the coat who had been watching them at the record store, and had probably been following them all day. He saw Jordan, and everyone in the church froze when seeing the newcomer.

"No…" Jordan moaned. "Not now."

"You!" He growled. "I knew it was you! Thought you could get away?"

"Marcus, now is NOT the time!" Jordan gasped.

"Old boyfriend?" Scott mused.

Marcus pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jordan. At the same time as Jordan sent a mental blast to him Magneto twisted the gun from his hand, twisting it until it was useless, and threw it far away. Marcus laid unconscious on the floor, and the mutants all looked at each other briefly before their fight began again.

An iron rod twisted around Jordan before she could completely recover from Marcus's intrusion, and she was thrown back and pinned to a column. From behind Angel swooped down to Magneto grabbed him.

"Angel! Let him go!" Scott yelled.

Angel did, and Scott hit him with another optic blast. This time Magneto hit a column and fell. Rogue ran up to him while pulling off her glove, she reached into his helmet and touched the side of his face for a few seconds before he kicked her off.

Magneto flew out of the window, and Rogue used the powers she had just absorbed from him to follow.

"Scott! A little help here." Jordan said, still pinned.

"Hold still." He said, hand to his visor.

"NO!" Jordan shouted. "Don't you dare!"

"Trust me, Jordan."

Jordan closed her eyes, she felt the heat from the blast and started falling. She landed on her feet, "Thanks…where is Angel?"

"He went after Rogue and Magneto…but what the hell was that?" He asked, pointing to the still knocked-out Marcus.

"Do we have duct tape in the van?" She asked, and winced when his anger flared up. "I'm not avoiding the question! I promise I'll tell you, but we don't have much time before he wakes up."

They taped Marcus up and put him in a corner of the wrecked church.

Five minutes later Angel and Rogue came out of the sky. "Magneto?" Scott asked.

Rogue shook her head, but was looking at Jordan. "We should go back to the hospital."

"Good, that will give us time to talk." Scott said, placing a firm hand on Jordan's shoulder.

Once in the van Jordan bought two more minutes from answering as she called the police, "I need to report a vandalism at the church on 32nd street. Some good Samaritans disabled the vandal and left him inside." She hung up before any more information was exchanged.

"Answers, NOW." Scott said. "Why did that guy know you, and why did he want to kill you?"

Jordan glanced between Rogue and Angel, "Can we wait until Angel…"

"NOW!" Scott barked.

"Jeez! Fine!" Jordan barked back.

"If she doesn't want to talk about it in front of me perhaps…" Angel started.

"No, no…it's fine." Jordan said shortly, "I'll just let everyone in this car know my entire history! That's just fine by me! I don't care!" Scott shifted in his seat uneasily. "Oh, feeling bad now, huh? Too late! You want to know, here it is, Scott. Sweet little Jordan used to boost cars so she wouldn't freeze on the streets. Yeah, that's right. Ran away from an abusive foster home, right to downtown New York, hooked up with other delinquents and runaways that didn't have families, or families to look after them. Know what teenage kids are good for on the street? They are good lookouts, for cops when people are selling drugs or stealing cars. I learned a trade while I spent three months on my own. Yeah, I can jimmy car doors, hotwire, uninstall car stereos. Marcus back there used to fence my stolen stereos, gave me top dollar for my goods because he thought I was a cute kid. He's actually the one who introduced me to his buddy who ran a chop shop down town." Jordan whistled, and started laughing as the other three in the car looked away from here, terribly uncomfortable. Jordan was still burning off the rage and fear she had absorbed earlier. "Oh, get settled, because it gets better. Should have gotten some popcorn for this little tale! I went from watchdog to car thief, bringing in a lot of goods to a really well organized group of thugs. Old ones, young ones, and everywhere in between. I wasn't even the youngest one, if you can believe it." Jordan took in a few slow breaths, reliving those days in her mind. Much softer, she continued. "I let them catch me one night. I had only been doing things to make money to live off of, I didn't like it. Once I was brought in, I was charged with one count of auto theft, and given a chance because I completely cooperated. Within a week of me being arrested the chop shop was busted, the leaders and Marcus and a lot of their helpers arrested. People who had helped me survive, knew me personally and knew me fairly well, were arrested because of the information I gave them." They were parked in front of the hospital, and had been for a while. "That a good enough answer, Scott?" She asked, stepping out of the van.

The others followed, and Jordan was surprised when Scott pulled her into a hug. She let him, resting her head on his chest and breathing slowly. Once he released her Rogue did the same, and Jordan realized Rogue's emotions were extremely mixed and unpleasant.

"Sorry…I sort of went off. You must think I'm some sort of nutcase." Jordan said, smiling weakly as she offered Angel some of the hospitality hot chocolate that was available in the waiting room.

He took it and returned her smile, "Not at all. I think…you must be a very interesting person."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Honestly, not at all. I'm actually really boring. So, what did you think about Scott's offer, about coming to see the institute?"

He shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, and I'm glad to know that there are others…but I just don't think it would work out."

"Alright. What do you think about Scott's suggestion of keeping a lower profile?"

Angel looked away, but nodded, "I can do that. After all the trouble it's caused."

"Jordan, I need to talk to you." Rogue said. Jordan walked over, leaning against the wall near Rogue. "Jordan, I got some of Magneto's memories."

"Are they bad?" Jordan asked, perhaps Rogue had gotten a glimpse of some of the things Magneto had done in the past.

"Some of them had you in it."

Jordan nodded, "From Asteroid M?"

Rogue shook her head, "No…you were just a kid. You…were all alone. It looked like you were in an alley or something. He wrapped you up in a blanket and picked you up…"

Jordan's face went white and her head felt light. She barely remembered that day…but she remembered how warm the blanket had been…and the soft and gentle voice of an unknown man. Jordan gripped a chair and sat down. "I…I thought he looked familiar when I saw him last. But…that's…"

"That's not all, Jordan." Rogue said, her voice shaky and she sat down as well. "He knows who your mother is." Jordan shook her head, not wanting to believe it. The past was the past…why did Rogue have to find this out? Why had Magneto been the one to pull her out of that alley, away from a slow death? How did he know her mother? "And I think she's still alive…"

Jordan leaned back in the chair, "Tell me everything you saw, Rogue. Tell me now."

"I just did. Everything is really broken up, Jordan. Except…I think Magneto was afraid of her…do you remember her at all?"

Jordan shook her head, "No, but barely even think about her. Let's get Scott, and head back to Bayville. I want to tell Dad about this."

Scott and Angel were coming back from checking on the girl who had recently woken up. "We're ready to go home." Rogue said.

"Already…" Scott looked between the two of them, and nodded. "Sure. Give us a call if you change your mind, Warren."

"Sure. Hey…Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled at her, and she felt a quiet urge to flirt that was quickly extinguished by her own emotions that were rising up in her, "Take care of yourself." He said simply.

"You too." Jordan answered, returning his smile.

"Jordan's mother? I'm afraid I know as much as Logan and Jordan do." Professor Xavier said.

"Then Magneto knows more than anyone. I saw his memories…and there were some of Jordan, and Jordan's mother."

"Are you positive, Rogue?" Logan asked.

Rogue told them what she had told Jordan, and they knew it was true. Rogue had never been told about Jordan's past and how she really came to live with foster families, only that she had been separated from her father at a young age. "Rogue…I'd like to know more. I need to see exactly what you saw." Rogue knew what he meant, and she nodded. "Just, relax."

A few minutes went by before Professor Xavier backed away from Rogue, his eyes wide. "My goodness…" He gasped.

"What is it, Charles?" Logan asked.

"You know who she is?" Rogue asked.

Charles nodded, "Yes. I remember her. Years ago. Sara Parker. She disappeared over twenty years ago, though. I hadn't thought of her in ages. She is a mutant. With just a touch of her hand she could see someone's entire mind. Their memories, personality, what they were." He sighed heavily, and frowned. "She could also erase, alter, or warp people's minds, to the point where they were merely a shell of themselves and at that point she could create something new. A new mind to occupy the body for a short time until it collapsed leaving once again nothing."

"And she really is my mother?" Jordan asked.

"Magneto believes so, but I can't be sure. I tried to keep Sara on a safe path, but every time she used her powers she changed. When I saw her last she was barely the woman I once knew, just a mixture of everyone she had taken memories from." Professor Xavier shook his head, "The memory Magneto had of her was from about ten years ago. A lot could have happened since then, but showed me that Sara got worse and apparently more powerful."

Jordan was watching Beast shovel the steps from her balcony, her mind going over the past few days. "See the news? Man by the name of Marcus Benetti was arrested in connection of a vandalism of a neighborhood church, had several outstanding warrants."

Jordan turned to look at her father, "Yeah…unlucky for him, huh?"

Logan pulled his daughter into a hug, "I want to put your past behind us as much as you do, Jordan. But…something like that…and there is more of those men out there."

"The chances of any more of them coming across me are slim. Dad, I know how to take care of myself."

Logan nodded, "I know. I'm not sure what scares me the most, though. That someone would point a gun at you, or that you can handle that. You are lucky, Jordan."

"Yeah, I am. I never thought I'd see him again. Not in a hundred years. I thought I was doing a good thing when I got caught…never thought it would come back to bite me."

Logan put an arm around her shoulders, "You did do a good thing, kiddo. And it seems you made an impression on Angel."

"What? No, he didn't want to join."

Logan handed her a piece of paper, "Yeah, but he called and asked for you."

"Oh…thanks. Guess I'll go return his call."

Jordan dialed the numbers, and listened to the rings. Just as she was about to hang up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Warren, it's Jordan."

"Yeah, I recognized the voice. I wanted to see if you saw the news…about…"

"Marcus? I heard about it."

"I also saw the large donation Xavier's school put towards fixing the damage."

"Mmmhmm, and don't think we didn't notice the large contribution from an anonymous donor."

He laughed on the other side, and Jordan smiled at the sound, "You caught me."

Jordan got the feeling he was about to say something else, when another call beeped through, "Ah…sorry, I better get that. Can you hold on?"

"No, I should probably go. Bye, Jordan."

"Ah, alright. Talk to you later." Jordan switched to the other line, "Xavier Institute."

"Hey, Jordan!" Alex's voice said on the other end. "Merry Christmas!"

"Aloha!" Jordan laughed, "Merry Christmas, Alex." Jordan started her way down the hall to Scott's room, "Scott, phone for you."

"So, Jordan, you gonna have Scott bring you to Hawaii so we can party it up?"

Scott held out his hand for the phone, snapping his fingers impatiently, "Right, yeah…we'll see." Jordan laughed, "Here's your brother."

"Scott, I was just saying you need to come down and bring Jordan with you."

Scott closed the door, remembering that Alex referred to Jordan as the 'cute blond' not that long ago, "That might be fun. Hey, we can even bring her dad along. Remember, he's the one with the metal claws and a temper…"

"Jordan, Kurt's flight back in from Germany is arriving early. Would you mind going to pick him up?" Professor Xavier asked, holding up the keys to the van.

Jordan felt a delightful squirm in her belly as she took the keys and headed to the garage. She was…perhaps a bit too eager to be seeing Kurt again. She remembered the mistletoe he held over his head before he left, taunting her with the tradition. Smiling as her lips tingled with remembering the soft kiss she had planted on his cheek…

"Oh, jeez." She groaned to herself, knowing there were no other emotions from others to be affecting her…these were her own.

"Welcome back." Jordan greeted Kurt with a hug at the airport.

"Ah, I was expecting Logan or Scott, but I have to say this is a lot nicer." Kurt said happily as he returned the hug. "How was it at the mansion?"

Jordan twirled the keys to the van on her finger and exhaled in a low whistle, "Oh, it was alright."

"Alright? I bet you were bored out of your mind without everyone…namely me."

"Ah, well I have some stories to tell you, but they can wait. But yeah, I really missed everyone. Especially that blue furry guy."

"I knew it! You can't resist the fuzzy man." Kurt laughed, following her out to the van.

Jordan smiled, his words more true that he realized. She felt his playful nature, happiness and relief to be back in Bayville, and a little sad to be leaving his parents. Nothing to indicate he was feeling anything more than that in the presence of Jordan.

Everyone's holiday spirits were still high as they returned back to the institute after their much needed break which was quickly ending. The mansion soon loud again with teenagers spending their last few days trying to get away with as much as possible. Jordan found herself hopelessly trying catch Kurt's attention, at the same time trying to drown the feelings she was having. She had been spending so much time trying to block emotions and determine whose emotions were what…she had trouble controlling her own. This new crush she had on Kurt was worse than feeling Alex's emotions when he had a crush on her.


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Xavier heard a distant laughter, and barely caught Jordan's whimper. "Stop...no more!"

"JORDAN!" He cried out, "Hold on, Jordan…"

At the mansion Xavier's vitals weren't looking too well, he had been in the Astral Plane for several hours now. Beast watched anxiously, putting a hand to his head as his fear crept up on him.

**Chapter 12-A thief is created**

Things were as normal as you could expect in a mansion full of teenage mutants. The weather warmed up, and the snow began melting. It was not quite spring, but winter's worst was over.

"We should go to a movie." Jordan said, Kurt and her had been laying in the sitting room for about fifteen minutes. The suggestion was casual, but Jordan had high hopes for her and Kurt in a dark movie theater.

"Sure. Oh! You know what movie Evan and I really wanted to see…"

Jordan got into the van, sitting in the backseat as Kurt drove and Evan rode up front. Kurt sat in the middle, holding a giant bucket of popcorn. Jordan half smiled, feeling the emotions from others in the audience with their friends and significant others. Happy for them, and sad for herself.

Kurt and Jordan went to claim a spot on the armrest at the same time, their hands touching and fumbling. And Jordan felt it! The extra squirm of anxiousness and nervousness, part was hers, and part was Kurt's. She giggled a bit, "We'll share it."

Throughout the movie their arms touched on the narrow armrest, Jordan smiling and finally feeling a bit more in control.

The three of them made it back to the mansion later that evening. "When do I get a ride on your awesome motorcycle, Jordan?" Kurt asked.

She smiled, "Maybe tomorrow if it's nice." Jordan made a mental note to beg Ororo to do her a favor and put a bit of effort to prevent it from raining. A long bike ride with just her and Kurt on a Saturday afternoon, that would be perfect.

"Jordan, you missed Warren's call." Scott said as they walked by each other in the hallway.

"Dang, again? He must think I'm avoiding him."

"Probably not…because he doesn't stop calling." Scott smiled.

Jordan felt a tiny pang of jealously, coming from Kurt who walked past her to his room. He knew who Angel was, and was aware of him. Jordan had kept in touch with him through calls and e-mail, speaking at least once a week. "You know me and him aren't…" Jordan raised an eyebrow at Scott.

He held up his hands, "Don't know, not my business."

"Because Warren and I are just friends!" Jordan said loudly as he walked away.

Jordan woke up to the sound of Scott yelling down the hall. "Jean! Jean!"

She opened her door, stepping out into the hall, her pajamas twisted and her hair sticking up. Scott paused at her door, he was able to hide his smirk but she felt his amusement at how she looked, "Have you seen Jean?"

Jordan opened her mind, Scott right in front of her was the strongest. He was a little nervous, concerned. Her father and younger students were downstairs in the dining room. Kurt and Evan were still in their rooms, probably sleeping. Kitty was outside, Rogue was in the library. Jordan shook her head, "She's not here."

"It's not like Jean to just disappear…" Scott muttered to himself.

Jordan nodded, "Maybe she's in the basement. I have trouble reaching all places down there."

"She isn't…" Scott frowned.

"I'll get dressed and help you look. She has to be somewhere."

Scott mentioned his concern to Professor Xavier, who did a more thorough search that Jordan could. Soon all of the X-men were out looking for Jean.

Jordan got on her bike, Logan's was already gone, and started searching the streets. Scott was in his car doing the same thing and was on his phone checking with her friends. Kurt was teleporting carefully, checking the school grounds. Kitty checked the Brotherhood house. Rogue was checking stores in the business district. Evan was on his skateboard checking parks and sidewalks.

They got news that Jean had bought a bus ticket to Boston. By the time the rest of the X-men arrived back at the mansion they found out what she wanted in Boston. She had broken into a museum and stolen an artifact, a ring.

"What is going on with her?" Scott asked.

"We will have to wait and find out. You don't think she is waiting at the museum to tell us, do you?" Jordan asked softly. "If whatever got into her has half a mind, she'll be on the run." Professor glanced at her, eyebrows furrowing as he thought about her choice of words. Jordan mistook the look as something against her…knowing what she had done previously. "Just saying…If we run to Boston, I don't think we'll find her."

"I agree, Jordan." Beast said. "We need to wait for another lead."

Down the hall Scott was restless and couldn't sleep. He rolled over onto his side, and saw Jean walk past his door. He almost didn't believe it, but then he found her in the hall. "Jean! Jean? What are you…" Scott grabbed his head as Jean turned around and incapacitated him, then she put him back into bed.

Jean then walked down the hall, awaking Kurt in the same hypnotic state she was in, and then going down the hall and doing the same to Jordan.

"Professor! Professor! Jean was just here! And now Kurt is gone, too."

Professor Xavier used telepathy to wake the others, "Scott, did you check all the rooms?"

"Just the boys dorms…why?"

Professor Xavier looked up at him, "Because I'm not finding Jordan."

Scott ran to the girls dorms, Kitty and Rogue were already walking out in their uniforms. Scott pounding on Jordan's door twice, then opened it…the balcony door was open and the bed was empty. His stomach sank, "Oh no…"

"Scott? What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Jordan and Kurt are gone now, too." He said softly, closing the bedroom door. "And I really don't want to be the one to tell Logan."

Kitty and Beast were working on the computers, where Kitty found a surveillance video with their three awol friends at the airport. Beast was able to discover they were on their way to New York.

"Logan, you and Scott." Professor Xavier ordered.

"We are already gone." Logan growled. After hearing Jordan was missing…it was all that Professor Xavier could do to keep him to stay for five more minutes so they could find where they may be heading.

Jean hovered Kurt and Jordan with her over security cameras, they had just teleported into the Township Bank. Next they were teleported into the vault. Jean and Kurt waited with blank looks on their faces while Jordan pulled out a lockbox and stole a second ring.

The vault was sliced opened, and then blasted. Scott and Logan had found them with Cerebro's help. "Jean! It's us, take it easy!" Scott said.

"Jordan…kiddo…"

Jean waved her hand, throwing both of them out of the bank and into the street. Kurt grabbed the hands of Jordan and Jean, then teleported them to the jet which was parked on top of a building across the street.

Jordan mindlessly fired up the jet engines, and they flew back to Bayville. At this time Beast had found a pattern.

"There are three of them. Tibetan artifacts. The second one has been in a safety deposit box…"

"Let me guess, at the Township bank." Professor finished grimly. "And the third?"

"Still looking." Beast said.

"Jean…she's here!" Professor Xavier gasped, moment's later he grimaced and grunted in pain while Beast tried to break down the door. They were too late, Jean had already taken Evan and Kitty with them and they were heading to Washington D.C.

Professor Xavier had entered Jean's mind to find out what was happening, she was being controlled by someone. He was trying to find the mutant with Cerebro, but Rogue recognized the face on the monitor. The Mind Bending Mesmero, he had been at Bayville's carnival at the beginning of the school year. Beast knew where the last ring was, but their first objective was to find out where the carnival was now, and to pick up Scott and Logan in New York.

The five of them landed at the Museum of Eastern Antiquities, guards swarmed them immediately but were quickly held back. They teleported or phased in, and stole the last ring.

Now all that was left was to deliver them to Mesmero, but the X-men were coming in the helicopter to help their friends...who were ready to put up a fight to protect the mutant who controlled their minds.

Beast chased Kurt up a streetlamp. Rogue was avoiding Evan's spikes. Jean was throwing Scott around and prevented him from closing his eyes so his optic beam tore up a good portion of the carnival tents. And Kitty was facing Wolverine.

Jordan handed Jean the velvet bag that held the rings, and she walked to the tent where Professor Xavier was going after Mesmero. Jordan held out her hand to Evan, and he handed her a long spike from his arm.

"Jean!" Scott hollered, running after her.

Jordan swept out the spike, tripping him. Scott got to his feet, his hand on his visor, then dropping to his side. "Jordan…It's me! Scott!"

Jordan lashed out at him with the sharp wooden staff, her eyes and face blank. Scott winced as he blocked the blows with his forearms, and then he fell on his back. Jordan put her knee on his chest, and pressed the staff against his neck.

Jordan had protected Jean from Scott, but Rogue had absorbed her powers and caused her to go unconscious. But they were too late, Mesmero had gotten the rings, and now he and Professor Xavier were in a mental duel.

Jordan lifted the staff from Scott's neck and he choked and gasped for air. "Jordan! NO!" Scott cried as she raised the staff over her head, the sharp point aimed for Scott's chest. He raised a hand to his visor, but unable to blast his friend.

Jordan's hands went limp, and the spike slipped out of her hands and landed harmlessly to the side. Her jaw dropped as she sensed the terror in Scott, and she blinked. "S…Scott…" Jordan lifted her knee off of his chest and helped him up. Jordan was realizing what happened…she had felt the spike in her hand, the fear in Scott…she didn't know exactly what happened. "Oh my god…"

"Jordan, are you alright?" Scott asked, his hands firmly on her shoulders.

Jordan shook her head, "Did I hurt you?"

"I'll be okay."

Jordan sat down before her knees could collapse, splashing mud. Logan came and knelt beside her, "Are you alright, kiddo?"

"Where am I? How did we get here?"

"It's a long story, I'm just glad you are okay." Logan said softly, smoothing her hair back.

Jordan looked at Scott, "I tried to hurt you…"

"It wasn't your fault, you were hypnotized."

Jordan was curled up on the couch in the sitting room, still thinking about it. "What's eating you?" Scott asked, a towel around his shoulders. Their brawl in the mud had left everyone cold and dirty.

Jordan's hair was wet and she was in her flannel pajamas, but her insides still felt icy. "I think I tried to kill you today. And that it doesn't bother you isn't helping."

Scott sat down in the chair across from her. "But it wasn't you, Jordan. I know that. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

Jordan met his eyes, "Why didn't you blast me?"

Scott's eyes widen, "Why? Jordan, I didn't want to hurt you."

She let out a dry laugh, "I wouldn't mind a few bruises over knowing I killed one of my friends. Just…listen, if that ever happens again. If…that guy gets into my head again, don't try to talk me down. Just, protect everyone from me. I swear, I went to bed that night and the next thing I knew I was muddy and about to hurt you. Nothing got through it…it was just…yeah, nothing." Jordan shivered slightly.

"Well, I hate to steer away from this cheery topic, but I almost forgot Warren is on the phone for you. Want me to tell him to call back?"

Jordan shook her head, "No, I'll take it. Thanks, Scott. And…I'm serious, remember what I said."


	13. Chapter 13

Scott inhaled deeply, and let out the shaky breath. Professor Xavier wasn't doing well, Jordan wasn't any different. He, like most of the other X-men, were wondering what would have happened if things had been handled differently.

Scott had remembered Jordan's words, and at the time he had considered the possibility of that ever happening again was slim to none. Of course Mesmero wasn't what caused this…it was Amnesia that practically possessed Jordan's mind, and caused her to attack the X-men.

When it came down to it, no one wanted to hurt Jordan. They tried to protect themselves, but Amnesia had been ruthless with Jordan's powers. In the end, he had to do something before she did anything worse than knocking a few of them out. She wasn't just out to rough them up…she was aiming to kill. He stepped up to protect his team…and he wondered now if he hadn't done that if things would have been different. He regretted it, but he wasn't sure if things would have been better if he hadn't.

**Chapter 13-Dance with me**

Flyers for the Sadie Hawkins dance were spread across the school after their short spring break. "Sounds fun, who are you going to ask?" Kitty turned to Jordan as they paused to read the signs.

One name came to her mind right away, and Jordan turned to Kurt who was reading over their shoulders. "Kurt? Wanna go to the dance with me?"

Kurt's jaw dropped, "Huh…you mean it?" Jordan nodded, trying to keep her heart rate from sky rocketing. "Yeah!"

Jordan grinned, "Awesome, I have my date."

Throughout the day Jordan caught emotions of fear, anxiety, nervousness, and butterflies. But she was able to make it through knowing that in a few nights she would have a date with Kurt. She smiled, thinking it again. 'I have a date with Kurt, a real date! Or…maybe just a date with a friend.'

The morning of the day of the dance they had an early training session for Kurt that everyone was required to attend. Forge, a mutant with an uncanny ability for electronics and machines, had created a gadget to help Kurt understand his teleporting ability. Forge believed that Kurt passed through an entirely different dimension while he teleported, and the gadget was going to slow him down so he could see it.

"Scott, make certain his oxygen mask is secure. The sulfur smoke left when Kurt teleports indicates the atmosphere may be toxic."

"Got it." Scott said.

Jordan gave Kurt a thumbs up before he disappeared, less than a minute later he returned. Before he had been uneasy, and a little scared. Afterwards he was very excited about the things he had seen.

"It was weird. Like being in a slow motion movie or something. And talk about fire and brimstone! I can't wait to go again!"

Jordan zipped up her jacket and handed a helmet to Rogue, since the weather had warmed up she had been driving herself, and occasionally one of the others, to school on her bike.

Kitty asked Lance, Jordan could sense both of their excitement and even felt Lance's little earthquake. During lunch Taryn asked Scott, which left Jean with Duncan.

After school they gathered to go over the information Forge was able to gather from Kurt's test earlier. What they found was surprising, and disturbing. The dimension was inhabited by creatures.

"Are those teeth?" Kurt asked.

"Of course this raises new concerns. We don't know if these creatures are hostile. We need to run a few more tests." Professor Xavier said.

Jordan felt the surge of panic in Kurt, "What?! You want me to go back in there, with that? No way!"

"The only reason we even saw this thing was because my gizmo slowed you down." Forge said.

"So there's a few critters, big deal. Look, I'm going with you, just in case." Logan said, putting an arm on Kurt's shoulder.

Jordan's stomach was uneasy, but she helped her father secure his oxygen mask as Forge set up the gadget for another run. Kurt and Logan had a line running between them so they couldn't be separated while inside the dimension.

"You are going to the school gym this time?" Professor asked to confirm.

"Yeah, I thought I'd check out the decorations for the school dance." Kurt said, smiling at Jordan.

Jordan felt her face grow warm, and she thought she saw a smirk on the professor when she glanced his way. Kurt teleported himself and Logan, and they waited.

Logan's voice sounded, "You better come pick us up, Charles, doesn't look like there is going to be a return trip."

Jordan saw her father's uniform was clawed up, and Kurt was still shaky. She stayed with Forge and her dad while they watched the footage they had gotten from the cameras. The creatures in the alternate dimension attacked them viciously. "Those are freaky." Jordan finally said after watching it twice.

"Yeah, no kidding." Logan growled and glanced at his uniform that was laying on the table.

"I need to get ready for the dance. See you guys later."

"You didn't tell me you were going to a dance."

"Oh, yeah. I'm going with Kurt." Jordan said, opening the door and waving goodbye.

"Huh?" Logan's jaw dropped slightly.

"You look great!" Jordan grinned as Kurt stepped out of his room.

"Heh, thank the professor. You look very nice, Jordan."

"Thank you. We better go, Scott still needs to pick up Taryn." Jordan said as they walked down the stairs. Scott had offered them the ride, Jordan suspected he didn't want to be alone with Taryn.

"We could ride your bike. I don't mind." Kurt said as they made it to the foot of the stairs.

Jordan looked down at her yellow dress, and smirked, "If you show me how to ride a motorcycle in a dress I'll do it. Until then, I think we may need to hitch a ride."

Kurt laughed nervously as Logan walked into the foyer.

"What time is the dance over?" He asked.

"Midnight." Jordan answered, looking in the mirror to check her hair one last time.

"What time will you be back?" Logan asked.

"A little after midnight, I guess."

"Come on, guys!" Scott hollered.

"Bye, Dad! Come on, Kurt!"

"Yeah…bye…" Logan waved as he watched his daughter, who looked incredibly beautiful tonight, grab Kurt's arm and walk to the door. He went back to the observation deck of the danger room.

"Something on your mind, Logan?" Professor asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, Charles."

"What do you mean?"

"With Jordan. I mean, I barely met that Alex guy she used to talk about. And now…she's going to the dance with Kurt. And…I'm trying to figure out how I should feel about that."

Professor Xavier smirked, "You are not alone on that, my friend. Parenthood is far from the easiest thing to do, and you also had the obstacle of having to get to know your daughter all over again after ten years without her. But Jordan idolizes you, and respects you. And she is happy and healthy. As a parent I don't think you can ask for anything more. I think you are an excellent father. And it's okay if you don't know what you are feeling, because if you ask Jordan she could probably tell you."

Logan smiled, "Thanks, Charles."

The music was loud, the decorations were bright, and the gym was full. "This is great." Kurt said as the track changed to a slow song.

Jordan draped her arms around his neck, "You are a lot more relaxed now. I'm glad."

"Yeah, after that…"

"Don't think about it. Don't worry about it. Let's just forget about…giant lizard things trying to eat you."

Kurt winced, "Thanks."

Jordan couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, no more about it. Promise. Thanks for coming with me."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks for asking me."

"There is no one else I'd want to go with." Jordan said softly.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and Jordan felt a jolt of butterflies in her stomach, some were hers, some were his. "Really?"

"Really."

Kurt smiled slightly as the music changed to a fast track. Kurt took one of Jordan's hands in his, and turned her around. Jordan laughed, and saw a flash of light in the middle of the gym. She tried to stop to look at it, and tripped. "Whoa! Are you okay?" Kurt asked, catching her.

Jordan struggled to stand up straight, nearly tripping again in her shoes. "Kurt…"

"Yes?" He breathed, their faces very close together.

Jordan was unable to appreciate the moment as she looked past him, "Kurt, look!"

The flash of light was a dimensional portal opening, and two giant beasts came out of it. Jordan felt Kurt's arm that was still around her, go weak. Jordan saw one beast fly in the air, possibly from Jean. It landed and shook its head, and looked at Jordan and Kurt. They were in a corner, blocked.

It started, and Jordan sent a mental blast at it. "Jordan…" Kurt gasped, his panic rising in both of them.

Jordan gripped his arm, "It's immune….I can't affect it."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Jordan and they teleported out of the gym moments before the creature lunged. "Are you alright?"

Jordan nodded, "That was close." Jordan took a deep and calming breath. "Forge is here, so is Dad. Let's get out of here. If I run into Forge right now I might just blast him instead." Jordan gave Kurt a smile to let him know she was joking. "At least something came out of this date."

"Heh? Like what?"

"Like finding out extradimensional lizards are immune to psychic energy blasts. That's knowledge I will use until they day I die."

Kurt laughed, and she felt him relax again. "So this date is over, I guess."

Jordan's smile faded, "I suppose we could go home."

"But we don't have to, right?"

Jordan's smile came back, "No."

Kurt took Jordan's hand as they walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot, where they found Professor Xavier in the van. Jordan and Kurt's shoulders both sunk as he telepathically called them.

"I'm glad to see you two are alright. Forge is closing the last portal now," He said as they stepped into the van.

"That's good news." Kurt sighed.

"If you like we can take you back to the mansion once Forge and Logan return, but the night is still early…" Professor added knowingly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but after nearly being torn to shreds I like to grab something to eat." Jordan said, glancing at Kurt.

"I'll let Logan know. Enjoy your evening." Professor Xavier smiled as they stepped out of the van and walking away from the school, and then reaching for each other's hands.

A burger, two shakes, and an ice cream cone later Kurt and Jordan took a shortcut home, nearly making their midnight curfew, teleporting directly on Jordan's balcony. "Ah man, I bet I'm a mess." Jordan said, running a hand through her hair.

"You still look great. Even wearing ketchup."

Jordan blushed as she tried to cover the red-orange spot in the middle of her dress. "We better get to bed, we have training tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, "I know. Goodnight, Jordan."

"Uh…Kurt."

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her intently.

There was hope, anxiety, confusion, happiness, and everything else. Jordan leaned forward and kissed him softly, "Goodnight."

Kurt smiled, "Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue sat in a circle around the kitchen table. "I remember the time she walked Bobby through setting autopilot after he stole the jet. I thought I was going to die, but just hearing her voice…calmed me down." Kitty said with a small smile.

"I remember her…" Jean started.

"Stop talking about her like she's dead," Kurt said suddenly.

"I…Kurt, we know she isn't…" Jean tried to say.

"You're giving up on her and the professor!" Kurt accused them.

"It's time to get realistic," Rogue said. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I know this hurts you the most out of us…but we have to face the fact that…Amnesia did a real number on Jordan. We need to start forging a plan. We need to find Amnesia."

"How? Even Cerebro can't track her," Scott said.

Rogue frowned, "I don't know yet. What I do know…is when we find her…I can take her power and maybe fix Jordan."

"You'd do that? From what we've heard about her she's absorbed hundreds of minds…you'd absorb them all at once," Scott said. "It's too dangerous."

"It may be the only way," Rogue said. "Unless you plan on appealing to Amnesia's maternal instincts and see if she'll do it out of the goodness of her heart."

**Chapter 14-A good Samaritan**

Logan took the news that Jordan was dating Kurt well. He was unsure what he really thought about it, but he liked Kurt. He wasn't sure what to say about it, if he was supposed to have an 'after-school special' type of talk with his daughter, or trap Kurt in a corner and warn him if he hurts his daughter in any way the hundreds of things he would do.

Jordan limped out of the danger room, "What happened to you?" Logan asked.

"I got caught and Bobby…" Jordan shook her head, "Tomorrow Rogue gets them. I'm all for helping out, but I need a day to recuperate."

"If it's a sprain you might need a week. Want to have it x-rayed?"

Jordan shook her head, "No, just twisted it."

Jamie stumbled out of the danger room, half a dozen copies followed him and slowly melted into the original. "Thanks, Jordan."

"Anytime, Jamie." She hollered back to him, he was the only one not walking out with aching body parts. They had formed three teams, Amara and Jubilee, Ray and Bobby, then Jordan and Jamie. Jordan had tried to make the training session fun and productive, and neither happened. Next from the danger room came Amara and Jubilee. Amara still had frost in her hair, and turned to glare at Bobby as he was being helped out by Ray. "What did we learn today?" Jordan asked them, wincing as she turned on her bad ankle.

Bobby winced as he moved his head, "That it's better to be on your team?"

"I was hoping for the importance of following orders. But that is a close second. Tomorrow, same time, same place, different instructor." Jordan said, limping towards the elevator.

"See the news?" Jean asked as Jordan made it to the dining room.

"I don't watch the news." Jordan admitted.

"The news had a report on the raging animal that apparently wreaked havoc on the city the previous evening. Apparently a large ape-like creature." Jean said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…" Jordan winced, and glanced at Jean who nodded. "Is Mr. McCoy in trouble?"

"Prof is talking to him." Jean said.

Professor Xavier convinced Beast that it would be therapeutic for him to go out into the wilderness, and helpful for some of the students who were having trouble with their earth science class. Kitty and Evan, along with most of the younger students like Sunspot, Bobby, and Rhane. "Guess we can't have class." Rogue said, smiling happily.

Jordan cleared her throat, "Cannonball, Magma, Multiple, Berserker, and Jubilee are still here. You aren't getting out of it."

Rogue frowned, "Man…"

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked, teleporting into the hallway between them.

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"To the movies, then to get something to eat."

"Awesome. See you, Rogue." Jordan linked arms with Kurt and they teleported into the garage.

"Ah, aren't they cute together?" Jubilee smiled at Amara.

"Totally. So, Rogue, where are we having class?"

"Two large sodas, and a mega-popcorn." Kurt ordered.

"Mega? That's like a garbage can!" Jordan laughed.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Kurt grinned.

Once back at the mansion they went into the TV room, where Jean had control of the remote and was watching the last of the news. "Citizens of Bayville should know there has been a high increase in stolen cars in recent weeks. Police are hard on the case…"

Jordan's mind faded out, going back to her past for a moment and missing the last of the news report. Kurt put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him thoughtlessly, curling up on the couch next to him. Jean rolled her eyes, but smiled, as she left the room.

By the end of the weekend Beast returned with the students, and all of them seemed to be in good spirits…except for Evan who had come across some poison ivy.

"Hey, Snap, you seen Jean?" Scott asked.

"Training with Amara," Jordan answered.

"Awesome, I'll help them out. Thanks, Jay-Jay."

"Yup," Jordan said, flipping through the newspaper.

Kurt teleported into the kitchen, he stood behind Jordan and put his arms around her. He looked around, and leaned in for a kiss. She returned it lazily and continued to read the paper. "Hm…did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I'm…I'm just looking for something." She muttered.

Kurt read over her shoulder, and pulled the newspaper from her hands. "Why are you so interested in the car thefts?"

Jordan pulled the paper back, "I'm seeing if it's someone I know doing it. After meeting up with Marcus in New York, I'm a little paranoid."

"This isn't the city, it's Bayville. Besides, they haven't caught the guys yet. How can you tell?"

"Well, I'm keeping track of the cars that they are taking. It'll give me an idea of the kind of operation they have. Also how many cars they've taken. It's not huge, probably only half a dozen guys. They're shop has to be somewhere downtown."

"That's just a guess…" Kurt shrugged it off, uncomfortable that his girlfriend knew so much.

"Besides, after they heard cars were being stolen in Bayville my social worker called me up and asked me if I was the one doing it."

"What? That's not fair!"

Jordan shrugged, "When someone steals a car, you look for people who've already been caught doing it."

"Scott! Just…argh…" Jean growled, stomping up the steps.

"Jean! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Scott tried. Jean folded the newspaper as Scott walked in, she looked at him with questioning eyes. "All I did was help!"

"Help what?"

"Amara was having some trouble and I stepped in, that's all." He said.

"I didn't need help," Amara snapped, walking through the kitchen.

Scott rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"So, did you want to go out tonight? We can catch a movie, or just go for a drive?" Kurt suggested.

"I'm going out with Jean, Rogue, and Kitty to do some shopping tonight. If we get back early that'd be cool."

"Ah, no problem. You have a night with the girls, maybe me and the guys will do something."

At the last minute Amara joined the girls, the five of them squeezing into Scott's car as Jean drove. "Where did you guys want to go first?" Jean asked.

There were four different answers, then moans of disgust when they heard where each other wanted to go. Jean decided for them, turning downtown and stopping at a clothing store. "Prof gave me the credit card, no one go over their allowance while we are here."

Jordan took a look inside of the store, then around. "Hey, Jean, I'm just going to run down the street and stop at the bike shop before it closes. I just want to see if I can get some touch-up paint for a scratch on my bike."

Jean frowned, "Alright, get back here quickly."

Jordan jumped out of the car, "You got it."

Jordan was gone half an hour before Jean left to go find her. She was where she said she would be, but not doing what she said she was going to do. "For a bike with 20 thousand miles on it already, it isn't worth that much. He's taking you for a ride. You can get a Harley at that price, with half the miles on it."

The sales rep at the store frowned at Jordan who was convincing his would-be customer out of a sales deal, "Listen, kid, I don't think you know what you are talking about. Don't listen to her…she's a girl."

"Jordan!" Jean hollered, coming into the store.

"Good, take her out of here!" The sales rep ordered to Jean.

"Not a problem," Jean said, grabbing Jordan's arm and dragging her out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jordan said quickly. "But that guy was getting ripped off big time. I had to try."

Jean sighed, "Did you get what you came for?"

"Yup. Canary yellow, half an ounce." Jordan said, taking the little vial of paint out of her pocket. She threw it in the air once and caught it before putting it back in.

"Do you have the receipt?" Jean asked accusingly.

Jordan slapped it in Jean's hand, "That hurt, Jean, really."

"Yeah, I bet it…did. Hey, what's going on over there?" Jean pointed down another street.

Jordan looked, there was a young boy, only twelve, standing on a street corner looking nervously around. She swallowed hard, farther down the street there were two men who had just broken into a car. They heard the engine fire up.

Jordan grabbed Jean's hand and started running to Scott's car. Amara, Kitty, and Rogue were already in it, bored and waiting. "We have to do something, they just stole a car!" Jean said.

All Jordan wanted to do was get out of the area. For one, she was already suspected in the Bayville car thefts, and to be in the same area while one was happening would be bad. For another…she was still afraid she would run into someone she knew. But Jean was right, they couldn't not do something. "Let me drive," Jordan said.

Scott's convertible was ride and white, it stood out and was one of the things Jordan liked about it. But not that night. Trying to follow someone required stealth and the ability to blend in…something that Scott's car and five teenage girls couldn't quite do.

They watched the stolen car and thieves pull into an old abandoned garage, and drove past like they didn't care. "Give me your phone, we'll call the police," Jordan said.

"Are you kidding? Let's go in there before the chop up that person's car!" Rogue said.

Jordan pulled the car over and looked back at the garage. It was all too familiar, all too frightening. "We aren't going after thugs with guns. Jean, you're phone?"

Jordan sent an anonymous tip to the Bayville police department, and by the time they got home it was on the news that the chopshop had been closed down and several were arrested.


	15. Chapter 15

Charles was mentally exhausted, and he knew he couldn't stay in the Astral Plane for much longer. Every time he felt like he was getting closer to Jordan, her voice got softer again, and further from his reach. It was stressing him, and infuriating him. He was too close, and if he left to regain his strength he may lose her…and from the whispers he could hear occasionally she didn't have much time either.

**Chapter 15-Untitled Shortie**

Jordan was riding beside her dad, following his lead. They were far north of Bayville. They had been riding for about an hour now, and Jordan sensed her father's anxiety and anger. "What's up?" She asked, raising her visor and riding close to him.

"We are being followed." He growled over the blowing wind and the roar of their bikes. "Stay close."

Jordan lowered her visor as she followed her father off the road onto what seemed to be a long forgotten path, struggling to keep up to him in the change of terrain. There was a helicopter above them, and two jeeps behind them. Swerving between trees and trying to keep on the unkempt path, Jordan's heart was racing. "Go, go, go!" Logan hollered at her, slowing his bike down so she could get in front of him. Jordan lowered her head as she rode under what was left of a fallen tree, Logan was right behind her and sliced it down the rest of the way to stop the jeeps for good.

Jordan saw the end of the path, a cliff. She turned hard to her right and braked, letting herself fall and slide to a stop inches away from the edge. Her father did the same, and threw off his helmet and extracted his claws. Jordan pulled her helmet off and pulled herself out from under her bike.

"Who are they?" Jordan asked, trying to catch her breath.

Behind them the helicopter raised up from the bottom of the cliff, SHIELD printed on the side. "Hold it right there, Logan." A voice sounded, and the door slid open. "Or should I say, Weapon X." A man said, and stepped from the chopper to the ground next to them. "Actually you are going by Wolverine now, aren't you?"

"Dad?" Jordan said softly, raising her eyebrows to ask permission to be offensive.

Logan held up a hand to tell her not to, at least not yet. "Fury, I got just one word for you. Goodbye."

"Have it your way, then. Gunner, target that bike." Fury said, and the chopper moved into position.

"Hey!" Jordan snapped.

Logan showed his teeth as he growled, "Okay, patch, what's this about? I don't work with SHIELD anymore."

"Rebirth has been stolen." Fury said.

"What? Impossible!" Logan growled, grabbing Fury by the jacket. "Rebirth was destroyed. Rogers and I made sure of it."

"There was a backup. SHIELD discovered it seventeen years ago. Since it was a touchy subject it was mothballed under lever five security."

Logan released him, "And still it got stolen. Who did it?" he grunted.

"Unknown. Whoever it was managed to do this to a titanium steel door, as well as knock out security with some kind of magnetic pulse. We are talking mutant here."

Jordan saw the photo of a door, it hadn't been cut or blown open, and it had been twisted open in a way she was mildly familiar with. "Magneto." She and her father said at the same time.

"Jordan, go back up the path." Logan asked softly. Jordan looked uneasily between her father, Fury, and the chopper that still hung in the air. "They are okay."

"Ground fleet, stand off. Non-hostile subject coming your way." Fury said in his headset.

Jordan looked at him, and smiled innocently, "You shouldn't assume such things."

Fury waited until she had rolled her bike out of earshot, "One of Xavier's students?"

"My daughter," said Logan, a hint of pride in his voice. "And you should consider yourself lucky she didn't hurt you the moment you stepped out of the chopper for hunting us down like that."

"What can she do?"

Logan smirked, "I think I'll leave that as a surprise for you, incase you decide to meet like this again."

Jordan met the troops at the tree Logan had blocked the road with. They watched her anxiously as she rolled her bike around the fallen tree, and past them. Minutes later Logan met his daughter at the road. "Can you tell me what that was about?"

"Not here, kiddo."

"Operation Rebirth was the first in genetic alterations. The idea was to create super-soldiers. Steve Rogers was the one and only person who ever went through it. The change started to kill him, causing cellular breakdown. The original one was destroyed, but you heard Fury talk about the backup. And if Magneto has it…"

Jordan's jaw clenched, "We have to get it back from him."

"I have to get it back from him. You can't come with, kiddo, sorry."

Professor Xavier couldn't locate Magneto, though. But Rogue could remember certain landmarks from when she absorbed Magneto's memories that could help them find him in the Sahara Desert. And with the metal dome Rogue described the only way they were going to get in was with either magnetism, or teleportation. Jordan waved goodbye as the helicopter left with Rogue, her father, and her boyfriend, thinking about her last encounter with Magneto and not feeling any better that at least her father had some backup.

They came back reporting a somewhat successful mission. The Rebirth machine had been destroyed, and they had survived Magneto's wrath after breaking in. But Magneto had also enjoyed the affects that Rebirth gave him before they had a chance to blow it up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-The Scarlet Witch

**Chapter 16-The Scarlet Witch**

"Good work, Bobby." Jordan said.

Iceman's jaw dropped as he stepped out of the flight simulator. "Huh? What do you mean? I crashed and killed everyone."

"I know. But you crashed when landing…when was the last time you ever made it to the landing?"

"Never…"

"See, good job." Jordan smiled. "Jubilee take pilot, Ray co-pilot. Everyone else are the casualties…I mean passengers."

"How's it going?" Kitty asked, taking a look at the control panel that ran the jet simulator.

"Pretty good, they keep coming back from the dead."

"So do you know where Kurt is hiding?"

"Um…kitchen. Why?"

"Well, he's my official taste tester. I better get there before he hides again." Kitty said, running away with a bag that appeared to be dirt covered rocks.

Ten minutes later Kurt teleported into Jordan's training session, just in time to witness a successful landing by Beserker. "Prof wants to speak with us."

"Oh…okay. That's it, guys. We'll finish the rounds tomorrow before Logan's session."

"So I've had numerous sessions with her at the hospital. Poor child's a tortured mind. And when you add that to the power of her mutant abilities, well she becomes very dangerous." Professor said after letting them know that Wanda Maximoff had escaped from a hospital earlier that day.

"What is the source of all that rage?" Jean asked.

"Her father. He abandoned her there years ago when she became unmanageable."

"So now what? Maybe she just ran away?" Rogue suggested.

"No, I sense the hand of someone else in this. Someone who may be planning to use those dangerous powers of her against us."

"So what do you think about this?" Kurt asked as the meeting broke up.

"If Prof thought it wasn't something to worry about he wouldn't have gotten us together like that. But what bothers me is that I can't tell what he feels about it. He's completely closed himself off."

"I thought that was a good thing, so he couldn't overwhelm you?"

"Only if he didn't use any restraint at all, he's always been careful. But…never completely closed off before. Kind of…creeps me out." Jordan said. "He hid his emotions fairly well, but I could always sense where he was. Right now, it's like he isn't there."

"Maybe he's more worried than he wants to let on." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder.

The X-men had finished eating and were just clearing the dining room when Professor Xavier wheeled in. "Everyone, I need your attention. Cerebro has discovered Wanda's location, she's joined the brotherhood boys. I've been able to track their movements, and they are at the Bayville Mall."

"That's not a crime, Prof." Jordan said, leaning against the counter.

"The mall has been closed for hours. I'd like you all to suit up and find out what they are doing."

Jordan walked right past Xavier hoping to find a hint of what he was feeling, but still nothing. Moments later they were heading to the mall, Kitty phased through and opened the door for the rest.

"Jordan?" Scott asked.

"They are spread out. And moving. Couple down here, couple upstairs."

"Alright, Jean, Spyke, and I will take the downstairs. Everyone else go up."

Jordan took Kurt's hand and then teleported up to the balconies. "I'll go this way." Jordan said, "Or…it's Quicksilver, he's too fast to keep track of."

"I'll go this way, be careful." Kurt said, walking to the south end.

"Don't worry, I will."

Jordan came to a shop that had been broken into, and she stepped inside. It looked like Blob had broken the bars that kept the shop closed after hours, but he wasn't in there now, now he was across the mall near Evan. "Evan…" Jordan gasped, turning around to see Toad leap into the store with her.

"Hey, Jordan, what's up?"

"Toad, I'm going to give you a chance to leave. Will you please, just take it?"

"Ah, that's really sweet of you, but I'd rather not." Toad leapt in the air at Jordan, and Jordan sent him a mental blast and stepped out of the way. Toad crashed into racks of clothes, groaning in pain.

Below there was a quake happening. Jordan ran to the balcony, seeing Jean make Lance run while rolling blocks of stone chased him. The Brotherhood had been defeated. "Nice one, Jean." Jordan called.

Kurt teleported to Jordan, then teleported them to the group that had gathered. Behind them the escalator started up. Jordan turned and knew it was Wanda who was riding it. "Uh oh, bad vibe…" Evan said.

Jordan tilted her head, she could barely sense Wanda, until Wanda's arms raised and behind them several store signs exploded. Jordan was hit with a powerful surge of anger from her that knocked her on her back. Scott raised his hand to his visor, his optic blast was aimed at Wanda, but it twisted around and away from her, and continued emitting. "Scott! What are you doing?" Jean cried, dodging one of the red beams.

"I can't stop it! I can't close my eyes!" Scott cried.

Evan shot several spiked towards her, but the curved right back and went back at him. Kitty was phasing through the ground behind Wanda, when she got stuck midway. "Help! I…I can't move!" Kurt teleported to her and grabbed her hand, then they both disappeared.

Jordan got to her feet as Jean was being levitated and thrown back. Jordan sent a mental blast, fueled by Wanda's rage, to her. Wanda met her eyes for a brief moment, and Jordan could almost see her own mental blast being rounded back to her. "No…AH!" Jordan dropped to her knees as she was hit with her own power. Arms lifted her up and were dragging her back as she groaned in pain.

Evan had gotten her outside the mall, and curled up on the ground holding her head as an explosive migraine rattled her brain. "Oh…no…make it stop…" Jordan groaned.

"How big of a blast did you use?" Jean asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Oh…too big…" Jordan took slow breaths as the pain was loosening its hold on her. "How did she do that? She turned our own powers against us."

"Don't be too hard on yourselves. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have been training you on how to handle someone as strong as Wanda." Professor Xavier said. Kurt was helping Jordan to her feet as she still struggled to get over her pounding headache, they were all walking away with their tails between their legs. "You know, handling defeat is as much a mark of your character as is coming home a victor. And, as I see, this is a lesson much needed."

Perhaps it had been, but Jordan was restless that night. Still suffering a headache from her own mental blast, it made her unfocused and she had a hard time blocking out the cloud of depression that came from all of the X-men. The horrible feeling that things just weren't right.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think I remember when you were just a baby. Who knows, maybe I made them up just from my imagination. But, you are just a baby and just started walking. Taking your first wobbly steps to me, and when you reach me I'd lift you high above my head. You'd just giggle and squirm, then wrap your tiny arms around my neck," Logan said softly as Jordan murmured her own nonsense. "And I have another one, you are still a baby in my eyes but you have the walking thing down. You start twirling around until you were so dizzy you fell down, giggling and rolling. Then got right back up again." Logan swallowed hard. "I don't know if these are real, or not. I don't have enough memories of you, Jordan…please, come back to me."

**Chapter 17-The Day the World came crashing down**

"Dad, let me come. I can help!" Jordan stomped after her father.

"Jordan, no! You can't come."

Jordan's jaw clenched, she was fighting her outburst but anger was burning between the two of them. Jordan had just been told he was going after Sabertooth for Professor Xavier to help them track down Magneto. "I'm not a child!" She screamed. "I am not helpless!"

"You are not getting close to Sabertooth. I can handle him. I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire."

"I can run your training sessions!"

"The answer is no! You are going to stay here, where it is safe."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"It's too dangerous, Jordan! We'll finish this later. I have to go."

Logan walked away before Jordan could say anything else.

Kurt could tell that something was wrong with her, but the look on her face made him worry. He followed her to her bedroom and out onto the balcony. "Want to talk about it?"

Jordan leaned against the balcony to look at him, "I just wanted to help him. But all he's thinking about is a chance to fight Sabertooth."

"Yeah…well he's like that, sometimes. He'll be fine."

"First time he's ever yelled at me…" Jordan frowned, and Kurt now realized what was wrong. It wasn't that Logan had told her she couldn't go, but that they actually had a fight about it. "Now he's gone and…"

"And he'll be back in a few hours, no doubt."

"I'm just worried about him. I know he can handle most things, but…if Magneto is there he could be in some serious trouble."

Kurt put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder, "He'll be fine, Jordan. Wolverine can handle Sabertooth with a claw tied behind his back."

Two hours later, Jordan's father went missing. "What do you mean you LOST him?"

"He disappeared from Cerebro. Storm and Beast have gone to investigate already." Scott said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happened, Wolverine can handle it."

Storm and Beast came back with the news that it appeared to be the work of Magneto, but until they got another lead from Cerebro they had nothing to go by. In the meantime, Professor started some grueling training sessions.

The moment they entered the danger room drones rose up, spitting out paint balls. Jordan rolled out of the way, only to slide down a crevice and get separated, and then get tagged. Jordan walked out of the danger room, the first one out. Then Jubilee and Bobby, Berserker, then Jamie, then Sunspot and Rogue. "This is stupid!" Jordan snapped. "He should be focusing his power on finding my dad."

Kurt came out next, but only five minutes later Professor Xavier ordered everyone to go into the planning room.

"You rushed him, like you were going to take him by surprise?" Xavier shouted, and Jordan's eyes widened.

"Professor…I…" Scott started.

"Magneto is always two steps ahead, Scott, you'll never take him by surprise, ever!"

"Excuse me, Professor, but what is going on? You've never driven us this hard!" Scott snapped back.

"I had to see. I had to confirm my fears. It's clear that none of you are ready to face Magneto."

"I disagree!" Scott said back.

"Do you? You couldn't even take care of the brotherhood!" Ouch, that was still a soft spot in all of them. Jordan, even though she had closed off her senses, felt the swelling of self-disappointment around her. "You newer students, your inexperience would jeopardize the mission. I simply can't risk using you. As for the rest, I am left with the need to bolster your ranks. Therefore, I'd like you to welcome your new teammates."

Jordan watched the door slide open, revealing the Brotherhood. "Have you lost your mind, Professor?" Jordan said, looking at him. "I'm not trusting THEM to help us get my father back!"

"You can't be serious, after what they did to us?" Kitty said angrily.

"Hey, we won you lost, get over it." Quicksilver said swiftly.

"Look, I know this will be difficult for some of you. But despite your personal feelings we face tremendous odds going against Magneto and we will be a stronger team with their help," said Professor Xavier.

"Why are you guys volunteering for this anyways? You don't like us anymore than we like you." Evan said.

"We've got our reasons." Quicksilver smirked.

"Yeah, and from what I've seen it looks like you people could use a new leader." Lance said.

Scott grabbed him by the collar, "Yeah? Well guess what, shakedown, you can have the job." He released Lance and started walking to the door, "I'm done with this."

"Scott!" Jean called.

"Let him go."

"Let him go? Professor!"

"Time is of the essence. For now we must continue training, while you resume your efforts on Cerebro. We find Wolverine, we find Magneto. You are all dismissed..."

"I can't believe this crap." Jordan said before stomping out of the room.

"Jordan…Jordan, wait!" Kurt called after her. Jordan stopped outside of the door, and Kurt took her in his arms. "We can't do anything about it right now, who knows…maybe they'll be a real asset. Professor thinks so."

Kurt moved the paint splattered hair away from her face, "I don't like this, Kurt."

He nodded, "Me either, but we'll get through it. We always do." Kurt waited until he saw a small nod, and kissed her cheek before teleporting them away. Professor Xavier watched the show of affection between them, frowning slightly.

Jordan had changed her uniform in time to be notified they had found Wolverine using his healing powers. They were getting ready to leave. The brotherhood was with Beast on the jet, and the X-men were going to the helicopter Velocity with Professor and Storm. "Jordan, one moment." Professor Xavier waited for Jean to board the jet before speaking. "I think it would be best if you stayed behind, your emotions may get in the way of the mission like they did in training."

"What? Professor!"

"Jordan, your reckless behavior and one-way thinking to save your father, may very well bring him and all of us in danger."

"You can't leave me behind!" Jordan screamed.

Professor Xavier winced at the noise, "That is exactly what I mean. You are unstable. I promise you, we will bring Logan back safely. I'm sure he would prefer you stayed here, safe."

"Professor…"

"Jordan, we are running out of time. I can't argue with you about this. Logan would want to keep you out of danger, so that is what I am deciding to do."

Jordan cursed under her breath as she turned away and stormed to the elevator. Upstairs she grabbed her jacket off of her bed and went to the garage. Jordan rolled out her motorcycle in time to see Velocity taking off, she sensed the team inside and slowly getting out of range.

The wheels spun as she head to the gate, and skidded to a halt when it didn't open. Jordan rested the bike against the fence, and tried to open it with her hands, it was locked. She entered in the code, access was denied. She turned to head back to the mansion, to find it in lockdown and defenses being armed. "Oh crap."

"Jordan!" Someone yelled behind her.

"Tabitha?"

"Amara! Look out!" Boom Boom yelled, Amara was at the front door and the defenses were aimed at her. "Stand back!"

Jordan moved away from the gate as Tabitha armed an explosive to blow the gate open, and gave Jordan a moment to climb into the jeep, then she drove through in Lance's jeep, blowing up turrets and guns then barely skidded to a stop when Amara jumped in.

It took them a while of driving around, but they found Scott. "Jordan? What are you still doing here?"

"Someone activated Defcon 4 at the mansion!" Jordan said, jumping out of the jeep and into Scott's car. "And it gets worse. Tell him."

Scott started driving as Tabitha told him what she knew. "Mystique is back and she's running the show again."

"What? Mystique is back with the Brotherhood, but then why are helping us?"

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this. A really, really bad feeling." Jordan said.

Scott got them to the base of the cliff under the jet hanger, it was the only way in after the mansion went into defensive mode. Amara burned them a hole in the rock and into the subbasement. "Where are the others, Jordan?"

Jordan's stomach was twisting in fear, but not her own. "They are in the planning room…and they are terrified."

They ran to the planning room, and found the source of their fear. The mansion was in self destruct mode, and they only had thirty seconds. "Who did this?" Scott asked, pushing Bobby out of the way while he accessed the computer. His access was denied as well. "Nevermind…I just got my answer." Jordan looked, the surveillance camera played and it all made sense to her.

"Who cares! Just get us out of here the same way you got in!" Bobby cried.

"We don't have time," Jordan said, her own panic rising. "Scott?"

"Follow me," he ordered, and they all obeyed.

Cerebro thankfully opened for them, and they piled inside. Scott looked in Jordan's eyes, she was scared and held everyone else's fear at the same time. "Brace yourselves!"

The explosion trembled and rumbled all around them. The explosion only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like minutes had passed until it was over. Jordan was on her face, she had been holding Jamie's hand, but he was gone. Her head hurt, and she tried to move. She realized she was under something, the walkway for Cerebro. She was pinned, but she was alive.

So were the others, they had survived. Scott was counting heads, asking if everyone was alright. "Bobby, Jubilee…Jordan? Jordan!"

"Jordan?" Jamie hollered as well. "She was right next to me…"

"I'm stuck!" Jordan called out. "But I'm okay. Are we all okay?"

Scott slid down the side to her and reached under the walkway to touch her hand. "We are alive."

"Thanks to you." She said softly, looking up at him.

Bobby, Ray, and Scott pulled Jordan out and then helped her out of the rubble that was once their home.

Jordan had the chance to be grateful that her bike was still there leaning against what was left of the gate. They waited there until Velocity came into view.

As it landed they started walking towards it. "Bobby! Amara!" Jean called out over the rubble.

"Jordan! JORDAN!" Kurt hollered.

"Over here!" Bobby yelled.

Scott and Jordan walked ahead of the group, Jean ran up and threw her arms around Scott.

Kurt was ready to do the same for Jordan, but she didn't give him a chance. "I'm going to kill you!" Jordan screamed, and started sprinting towards the group that had just arrived. Her target was clearly Professor Xavier. Kurt grabbed her around the waist, and she screamed. "You're sick! Twisted!"

While everyone was trying to keep a hold on Jordan, Scott walked past them and grabbed Xavier and lifted him. "You did this!" Scott yelled, right in his face.

Professor Xavier was dropped as Kitty and Storm grabbed his arms. Professor Xavier started laughing, and miraculously got to his feet. "Yes, I did do it." He admitted, before morphing into Mystique.

Kurt released Jordan, and Jordan made a run for her again. "If you ever want to see Xavier again you will back off!" Mystique threatened. Jordan stopped, she wanted revenge, and she wanted Xavier's safe return. Mystique turned to Jean, "Don't bother trying to probe my mind, it won't work."

"She's blocking me somehow." Jean said in a defeated tone.

"That's why I couldn't sense the Professor. She's been impersonating him for the last week. Otherwise I would have known it wasn't him..." Jordan's face was a mixture of anger and hurt, and not just her own.

Sirens started sounding in the distance and were getting closer. "There are a lot of them coming." Jordan warned.

They started to scatter. Jordan grabbed her bike at what was left of the gate.

She looked back, it was like they were under attack, and Scott was surrounded. She sensed Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, and Jean on the move and fast. The Brotherhood had already ran for their lives, and the younger students were a safe distance away. Jordan sent a mental blast to three of the men who had surrounded Scott and broke into the circle only slowing enough for Scott to climb on the back and wrap his arms around her middle. "Hold on!" She yelled, spinning the tires and swerving slightly as they made their break.

Scott grabbed the communicator that Jordan had connected to her bike, "Everyone, meet tonight at lookout point."

Until then, they found a place to hide. "Thanks for the save back there."

"Don't mention it." Jordan said, looking around slowly. "I hope everyone else got out okay."

"I'm sure they did…but I don't think we are in the clear yet. We are in for a rough time."

"I feel Fury." Jordan said finally as she pinpointed who she was sensing, and continued to look around.

Scott straightened, "What do you mean?"

Jordan stepped in a small circle, then looked between two trees. A man stepped out, and Scott raised his hand to his visor. "Wait!" Jordan said. "Nick Fury."

"You know him?"

"We've met." Fury said, nodding politely to them.

"What do you want?" Jordan asked.

"To give you this. It contains maps, schematics of the military base where they are holding your friends."

Jordan took the system that he held out, "How do I know you aren't part of the group that took them?"

"If that was the case, why wouldn't I just capture you right now?"

"Because you only have three men with you? Or is it just three men left?"

"Impressive." Fury muttered, but not feeling so. "I can't officially get involved, but I can at least point you in the right direction. If you want to use that information or not, it's your choice."

"Thank you." Jordan said finally. Fury nodded once more, and went back the way he had come.

Jordan and Scott were able to get into town and see the news. Their team had battled a giant robot on live television and it was playing over and over. And then they showed footage of the broken mansion. Once it got dark Jordan and Scott went to lookout point, leaving her bike in a safe spot so they wouldn't draw anymore attention. "Who's there?" Bobby asked, freezing a tree.

"Chill out! It's just us." Scott said.

"Sorry, but it feels like the entire country is out hunting mutants." Bobby said after a long breath.

"Jordan…" Kurt said in relief, hugging her.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"How sweet." Mystique growled, walking out of the brush with the Brotherhood.

Jordan scowled, fighting the rage that everyone released once she revealed herself. "Mystique. We want answers!" Scott said.

"When I'm ready!" She growled back to him.

"Why are you here, Mystique? What do you want from us?" Jean asked.

"Same as you. One of my team was also taken by the military and I want him back. Problem is, I don't know where to start looking."

"Scott and I were tracked down by a SHIELD agent before we came here." Jordan said, and Kurt tightened his grip on her slightly. "He gave us an electronic map. We have to decide if we want to follow it or not."

"Either it will get us to the right place, or lead us into a trap." Scott added. "Otherwise, we have nothing."

"First we need to find out about Magneto, he is first priority…" Mystique said, turning to her team.

"Yeah, brilliant philosophy. Same kind that got us into this mess!" Jordan snapped, and was released from Kurt's hands.

"Shut up!" Mystique growled. "I had no hand in what Magneto did, exposing our little secret."

"No. But you practically handed him my father! It wasn't Magneto on the news, it was the X-men and the Brotherhood!"

"You know nothing!" Mystique towered over her, though she trembled in rage Jordan could sense none of it. "It was a trap set by Magneto and Quicksilver! We were betrayed!"

Jordan smiled in a bit of satisfaction, "I really hope you feel like an ass."

Mystique raised her arm and Kurt stepped between them, "Stop it!"

Mystique's nostrils flared at Jordan, and turned back to her team. "Toad, I want you to go to New York and find out if Magneto really perished under that sentinel robot."

"I'm going, too." Wanda said.

"Fine. The rest of us are going on a rescue mission. I'm willing to risk using the information. But we will need transportation," Mystique glanced around.

Moments later they had moved into position at a nearby military base. Jean used her power to levitate Velocity silently to them, and then they were off. Jordan gave Storm the location of the base they needed to go to if they wanted their friends back.

"Nevada!" Bobby said from the back. "Area 51!"

Storm stayed in the helicopter as everyone got into position and waited silently. Mystique had snuck in and disabled the security systems so they could enter. Bobby and Kitty split from the group to disable the alarm system, the others continued their search for their friends.

"Which way, Jordan?" Scott asked.

"Dad is in that direction." Jordan pointed, and checked the map. "This way."

Before they could move a step the alarms sounded and the sound of footsteps surrounded them. Lance knocked down the first group, and they started running.

"Mystique!" Jean called and they skidded to a halt.

"You three, hold them off." Mystique said to Jean, Lance, and Scott. "You two, come with me."

"They are moving…" Jordan said as they turned at the next hall. "Still in the same room I think."

"You think?" Mystique snapped.

Jordan fought the urge to trip her as she saw her father at the doorway. "Dad!"

He turned, "Jordan!" Logan grabbed her in his arms, and glared at Mystique. "What is she doing here?" he pointed.

"It's uh…a long story…" Kurt started.

"He'll send you a memo!" Mystique growled. "Now let's go. All of you!"

"Evan! Rogue! Mr. McCoy! Are you all alright?" Jordan smiled as they came, followed by Blob.

"Jordan, we don't have time!" Mystique snarled. "MOVE IT!"

Logan growled and extracted his claws, Jordan put a hand on his arm. "Don't…we need her, still." She warned.

"We still have company coming." Lance said as the two groups met.

"Bury them!" Mystique ordered.

They were running at the door, and it sealed. Jordan ran into the steel, pounding on it. "We are trapped."

"Over here!" Bobby called.

They ran to him, and he had found a ceiling hatch. They all started climbing up the ladder. "Storm, we need pick up. Building five." Mystique said on the comlink.

Jordan took Scott's hand and he pulled her up, then he slid the grate to the hatch down on Mystique. "What are you doing? Out of my way!"

"Where is Professor X?" Scott asked, Jordan's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? Let me pass or you'll never see him again!"

"Door is closing. You got three seconds, lady."

Jordan put her hands on Lance's chest to keep him back. "Give me one reason." She warned him.

"You don't have the…" Mystique said, her last words were cut off as Scott shut the hatch.

"You lousy!" Lance snarled, and Jordan used all her strength to push him back.

"Back off or I'll knock you unconscious, that way you can stay with her!"

"Stop it!" Jean shouted over Velocity's motor. "Let's go, NOW."

Logan, Evan, Rogue, and Beast got filled in on the details of what happened in Bayville, and everyone got the final details on what happened on the mission. Quicksilver had sold them all out to his father so he could reveal not only mutants, but the sentinel robot that Logan had been kidnapped to test.

Hearing it wasn't enough, but seeing almost proved to be too much. Standing on a hill above the remains of the mansion the X-men gathered, feeling the loss of their home and their professor. "It's all my fault." Scott said. "I gambled and I lost. Now we'll never find the professor."

"If you hadn't done it, I would have," growled Logan. "We'll find him without her."

"But right now we have a world out there to worry about. A world that fears us. Somehow we much teach them that we are the good guys, before it's too late." Storm reminded them.

Jordan lowered her head, unable to look at the rubble of the mansion any longer. Kurt placed his arm around her shoulders, but didn't say anything. The first place she had felt safe, truly felt at home…was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Aren't you getting tired of this game, Shadow King?" Jordan's voice echoed, stronger than ever.

"Jordan! Jordan!" Xavier called back weakly.

**Chapter 18-Jordan and Cain**

"I say we go blow up the Brotherhood house. Fair is fair. We have to live in a cave, so should they." Jordan said bitterly.

"That's not like you, Jordan." Kurt said softly.

"Yeah? Well a few days ago someone hadn't blown up our house, and we weren't squatting in a cave." Jordan snarled, and took a slow breath. "I'm sorry, it's just…everyone is pretty angry. It's gotten harder to stay calm without Storm and Beast here. I'm going to stand outside for a bit, alone. Clear my mind. Wait for Dad and Rogue to get back." Storm and Beast had left hours ago to Washington DC to appeal to the Congress to stop the mutant hunt. Logan and Rogue had left half an hour ago on Jordan's bike to get food for everyone.

Jordan exited the cave, and sat on a fallen tree. She inhaled a shaky breath, "Can't lose it now, Jordan. Keep it together for the team," she told herself. She put her elbows on her knees, and buried her face in her hands. Jordan was unable to tell if everyone else's emotions were too strong, or if she was unable to close herself off from them. Fear, anger, anxiety, disappointment, hopelessness. It was overwhelming her, and it was all she could do to keep from having a panic attack. But as she sensed Logan and Rogue coming back swiftly and in a new panic, she knew she didn't have time. She watched the motorcycle slide into the cave, and started walking forward when helicopters closed in.

"I guess it didn't take them long to find us." Rogue moaned.

"What happened?" Jordan asked.

"Get in here!" Scott shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the safety of the cave.

"Alright, we've got a fight on our hands," Logan snarled, blades sliding out.

"No we don't." Scott snapped back.

"Attention, Mutants. This will be your only warning. Surrender peacefully or we will take action." A man said over a loud speaker.

"You hear that? They are getting ready to attack!" Logan shouted.

"They don't know what they are getting into. Iceman!" Scott hollered over the roar of the choppers and Bobby iced up the cave entrance.

"You listen, kid…" Logan started.

"No. We are the X-men, Wolverine. We're not kids anymore, you trained us. And you know what, we're good. Very good."

"Let me get this straight, you are defying me?" Logan growled.

"Any one of us could smack down those choppers. But we are supposed to be heroes, not thugs."

"If they are attacking us then THEY are the enemy."

"No, but they think we are. Last thing we need to do right now is prove them right."

"What else are you gonna do? Run?"

"Yeah. If the professor was here that's what he'd have us do."

"You want to take charge, then you're on your own." Logan snarled, and mounted Jordan's bike. "Jordan?" Jordan looked between Logan and Scott, both of them looked at her. Her jaw dropped slightly. On one side she had safety in numbers. On the other, her father. Jordan couldn't say anything, she couldn't choose, or at least couldn't say it. She loved her father, but she agreed with Scott. Logan's eyes softened as he realized she wasn't coming, "I see."

"Dad, don't leave." Jordan begged softly.

"You better not let anything happen to her, shades." Logan growled, and left the cave.

Jordan watched the bike speed away, and in a last choice she started towards the cave entrance, running after him before Evan grabbed her. "Jordan! NO! They might shoot."

"I can't believe he left us." Kitty gasped.

"We don't need him." Scott said. "X-men, let's go."

Scott grabbed Jordan by the arm, pulling her to Velocity as he stopped missiles that were aimed at them. "You made the right choice, Jordan. Logan will come around." Scott said softly as he started up the helicopter.

Jordan closed her eyes, sensing her father slip out of distance. A tear slipped through the closed lids, he was hurting. Kurt and Kitty were the last ones to teleport into Velocity.

"It's Juggernaut!" Jean said from the front, watching the panel in the controls as an emergency news cast came on. "He's lose." Jordan opened her eyes, coming back to her senses.

"And without the professor…" Kitty started, Jordan was feeling a new wave of fear and panic come through the group.

"There is no way to stop him…" Kurt tightened his grip on Jordan's hand.

"What about Jordan?" Evan suggested. "Jordan could…couldn't she?"

Jean looked back to Jordan and met her eyes, "Maybe."

"It will be the sentinel disaster all over again…they'll just blame us. We shouldn't get involved." Scott said.

"Scott, what would the professor have us do?" Jean said. A moment later they turned in the air. "Juggernaut is extremely resilient, and Professor was the only one able to stop him before. You are going to need to hit him hard…"

Jordan was watching Juggernaut's mayhem on the display up front, "His helmet…"

"We'll get it off. We are all going to need to work together just to do that. Then…we'll have to hope Jordan's mental blast does the trick." Scott said, landing Velocity on the dam. "Until then, Jordan…stay back."

Jordan did as she was told, following Scott's orders. After all wasn't that why she didn't jump on the back of the bike with her father? Scott was the leader, and he did a good job.

Jordan was amazed by the strength and power of Juggernaut, he was taking everything the X-men were dishing out to him and was only getting angrier. Scott and him stood in front of each other, and Scott shot him with a blast and the helmet flew off.

"Jordan! NOW" Jean cried out.

Jordan was behind Scott, and she sent a mental blast to Juggernaut, the strongest one she could manage. He only flinched, then roared at her. Scott tore off his visor, stepping between Juggernaut and Jordan. "It didn't work!" Jordan called out.

Jordan took a step back, and realized she was lightheaded. She had taken all the built up emotions and psychic energy that she had and hit him with it…and he was probably feeling better than she was. Jordan stumbled back and fell down. She wasn't feeling well at all.

Scott was running out of energy, too. He fell on his knees, and Juggernaut wrapped one massive hand around his head. The others wasted no time in coming to the rescue, and Rogue jumped on his back and placed her bare hand on his forehead.

Kurt teleported in, grabbing Scott. Rogue was finally thrown off, laying on the ground, and slowly getting to her knees when Juggernauts fist came down at her. She caught his huge fist in her tiny hand, and pushed him back with the strength she took from him. Jordan was getting to her feet as well while Rogue fist fought the giant. Jordan sent another mental blast to Juggernaut, more controlled. He groaned and a hand went to his head.

"Jordan?" Jean looked at her.

Jordan gasped, feeling Jean's psychic energy close to her. "Open up for me, Jean."

Jean didn't question her, but slowly opened her mind.

Jordan felt it, the powerful telepathic energy from Jean flowing into her and repowering her ability, before Jordan threw it back at Juggernaut in a fierce blast.

Juggernaut turned to face Jordan after shoving Rogue away. "You…"

"Me." Jordan said softly, sending another painful blast to his head. He flinched and groaned. "Jean…stay close to me."

Juggernaut went to swipe a massive fist at her, then stumbled back as another blast hit him. "Jordan…" Jean said weakly.

Rogue grabbed Juggernaut as he stumbled backwards into him, lifting him over her head and throwing him over the dam. Bobby blocked him in ice as he fell, splashing into the water below.

"Good job, Jordan…" Jean said softly. "You had me worried there for a moment. A little light headed." Jean took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing as blood rushed back into them.

Jordan felt balanced, for the first time in a long time. After the first blast, she felt weak, but she was able to absorb Jean's psychic energy and was able to focus stronger blasts that made Juggernaut do more than just flinch in annoyance.

Jordan was climbing up the rocks back to Velocity, she was going to try and contact her father. Before she could reach the radio Scott was yelling for them to get in the chopper, he sounded urgent and that scared the others, but Jordan felt the exhilaration…happiness. "Juggernaut knew where the professor was…and now so does Rogue!" Scott said, starting up the engines.

Jordan radioed her father with the news, Mystique had put Professor Xavier in Juggernaut's cell and they were already on their way. "Dad, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

There was silence for a long time, and Jordan feared they had lost the signal. "Don't be, we'll…uh…we'll talk later."

They had released Professor Xavier when Logan joined them. "Good job." He said softly to Scott, and Scott nodded back to let him know there were no hard feelings. Jordan sensed, there wasn't.

There was a…feeling of being complete again. They were still depressed, worried…but they had Professor Xavier back to guide them. And they desperately needed that.


	19. Chapter 19

"You are much more resilient than I thought you would be. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I think I have a good idea," Jordan growled back, her voice sounding tired and strained.

**Chapter 19-A Harsh Betrayal**

There were underground bunkers under the grounds, and after the President's address that mutants were not to be hunted any longer, it was safe for them to go back. While the cave they had previous was probably larger, at least it was warm and dry.

Jordan was sharing a room with Kitty and Rogue, and found it nearly impossible to sleep. So when Kitty woke up in the middle of the night, Jordan decided to follow her to the kitchen. "Huh? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Jordan smiled and took a cookie from the plate. "Wake me, no. Keep me up, yes."

Kitty gave her an apologetic smile, and Jordan returned it showing everything was okay. Kurt teleported onto the table, "Aha! Found you!"

Jordan and Kitty blinked at him, "Hey, hun. What are you doing up?" Jordan asked, breaking her cookie in half and handing him a piece.

Kurt frowned and sat down on the table, "I have no idea."

"Hey…look." Kitty pointed.

Jordan looked up at the monitors, they were showing three people walking on the grounds. Jordan reached out, underground all of the X-men were in their beds, she couldn't sense above ground. "Is that the brotherhood?" She asked.

"Come on, let's chase them off before they trip an alarm and wake everyone up." Kitty said.

Kurt put a hand on each of their shoulders and teleported them above ground. Jordan signaled the direction the intruders where, and they split up to take them from different directions.

Kitty phased through a wall behind them, they turned around. Jordan saw letterman jackets and Halloween masks. Kurt jumped on them from behind, and Kitty tackled one, then Jordan moved in for the other. She pinned him on his back, her knee digging into his shoulder blade. She ripped the mask off.

"Who sent you?" Kurt yelled.

"Dude, we're busted." One of the muttered.

"What were you doing out here?" Kitty demanded to know.

Jordan already saw the graffiti spread out over the construction trailers that were camped out on the front lawn. She wrapped the boy's hair in her hand and pulled his face up. "Get the hell out of here, next time we won't be so nice." She growled, pushing his face in the ground as she got off his back.

"You're all freaks!" One of them yelled as they gained ground between them.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Jordan's waist as she started after them. "It's not worth it…it's not worth it." He said softly.

Jubilee and Rhane were gone by the time everyone woke up. Taken back by their parents so they could be safe and hidden from the sudden prosecution of mutants.

"Attention everyone, the younger students are scheduled for breakfast first. Everyone else, meet me in sub-level seven." Professor Xavier said over the loud speaker.

"Man, I'll be so glad when the new house is finished. It's way too crowded down here." Rogue said, looking around at the younger students and X-men and five extra Jamie's crowding the hallway.

"Good news, the school board has agreed to let you all attend classes today. Provided no one uses their powers." Professor Xavier announced as they all gathered.

Jordan raised her hand, "How is that good news?"

"Tonight they will be voting whether or not to impose a permanent mutant ban, so you understand how important it is to be on your best behavior. Let's not give them a reason to fear us. I'd like you all to be at the meeting tonight. So they can look at the people behind the powers as they vote."

Kurt grabbed the paper that was laid out on the table, the headlines were calling them monsters, and named them. "Hey…they have me as unidentified in here."

"Yeah, you weren't wearing your image inducer." Jordan said, gazing over his shoulder and feeling his relief. She put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Kurt…people will put two and two together. Everyone knows this is mutant manor, it won't last long."

Scott drove Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Jean. Rogue rode with Jordan on her bike. "This is going to suck, but at least we are together." Jordan said softly, feeling Rogue's anxiety.

Rogue opened her mouth to tell her she was fine, but decided to just smile thankfully and nod. "Together."

Jordan and Rogue met the group near the entrance, and they all heard the whispers. Jordan not only had to feel her team's emotions, but the emotions of the whole school. "Where did Kurt go, he was just here…" Kitty said.

Jordan put her hand on Kitty's shoulder and turned her around, "Let him…" Jordan said, already sensing him backing away from the group. "He isn't ready."

"Jordan…your boyfriend is…" Kitty started.

"Is trying to hold onto a normal image for another day. And he feels horrible about it."

Jordan was outside, trying to get to her next class. Actually she was going to Scott, who was furious. She saw why immediately, Duncan, David, and Alex were shoving him around. Duncan grabbed Scott by the shirt and lifted him up, "You torpedoed me with Jean!" He then threw him back into David and Alex, who each grabbed an arm. Jordan was running up to them when Duncan took his sunglass.

"Back off!" Jordan shouted, jumping in the middle.

"What are you going to do about it, Jordan?" Duncan said, putting Scott's sunglasses on.

Jordan smiled at him, and Duncan's smile vanished, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Jordan snatched the glasses from Duncan's face, and before she could pull back Alex grabbed her wrist. "You won't last two days here, Mutie."

Jordan twisted out of his grasp and before she knew what she was doing she slapped him across the face. "Alex!" She took a step back from him, hurting more than she had all day. Alex had liked her, dated her. He knew her.

They walked away and Jordan handed Scott his glasses. He opened his eyes to see Jordan's face twisted in anger and pain, "Thanks." Scott looked down at their feet, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"No."

Jordan managed a small smile, "You are almost as good at that than I am."

Scott walked one way, and Jordan started the other just in time to see Kurt disappear behind a wall. She had sensed he was close, but he looked like he had been watching the whole event. Jordan started his way, sensing others near him.

"Isn't your girlfriend one of those mutants, though?"

"What? No! I mean…not any more…"

Jordan leaned against the wall. She could feel Kurt, he was regretting every minute of this…even though she could sense he didn't mean it, it hurt worse than she had ever imagined. Kurt stepped out from behind the wall and saw her. "Jordan?"

Jordan looked at him with tear-shined eyes, and walked away, sending a small blast to his head to show him how she felt. He'd only have a few seconds of pain in his head, but she could sense how horrible he was feeling inside.

Jordan got on her bike, and saw Kurt walk out of the school. He started her way, and Jordan started her bike and rode down the parking lot to pick up Rogue. "Are you okay? You drove like a madwoman…" Rogue said, shakily getting off the bike.

"I will be. Just wish the danger room was up so I could blow off some steam."

Jordan was in the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something to eat before the school board meeting, Kitty helping her. "I can't believe it…he just said it. I mean…Alex told me things he never told anyone else. And he finds out…and forgets all of that."

"I thought you said you never really liked Alex?" Kurt said shyly behind her.

Jordan turned and narrowed her eyes on him, "Point is he liked me enough one time, and now he hates and fears me."

"Why do you care what he thinks?" Kurt asked, and Jordan felt jealously.

"Maybe the same reason why you care." Jordan said hotly.

"Can we talk in private?" Kurt asked, reaching for Jordan's hand.

Jordan pulled away, "Everyone already knows you turned your back on us today, Kurt. Now I have to feel like an ass for sticking up for you."

"Uh…I think I should leave…" Kitty said, phasing out of sight.

"You should be able to tell how bad I feel about that." Kurt pleaded with her. "And I can tell you are mad."

"Wow, you are sharp."

Kurt bared his teeth, "But I can't tell if you are angrier at me or at Alex!"

Jordan's face flushed slightly, "I'm upset at everyone right now. I'm angry at Alex. I'm hurt because of you! When you find out if you want to be normal, or be my boyfriend come find me. Until then, Kurt…" huffed Jordan, "Just stay away from me."

Kurt's face softened as Jordan walked away, and then he put a hand to his face. "What have I done?"

Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Evan, and Jordan rode together to the meeting. Kurt had left before any of them. And Jean had gone with Professor Xavier.

Jordan stopped as Duncan Matthew's car pulled in front of them. She opened her senses, "Oh this is going to suck."

"The rest of you leave, this is between me and Summers." Duncan said, stepping out of his car.

"Don't go anywhere." Jordan warned them.

"Oh, we aren't." Evan reassured her.

"I thought as much." Duncan said, whistling.

The brotherhood stepped into view. "Four of us, five of you." Lance pointed.

"Only we aren't afraid to use our powers." Blob snickered.

"Yeah but your missing your witches," snarled Jordan.

"Remember, no powers." Scott said as Lance started a quake.

Duncan was no match for Scott, but the others were having trouble with the Brotherhood. Jordan jumped on Blob's back, barely wrapping her arms around his neck, and unable to get the sleeper hold she was trying to put him into. Blob grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and threw her.

At that time Lance was starting another quake that rumbled the gymnasium, bringing the people outside, which gave Jordan something softer to land on than the sidewalk. Jordan rolled off, and got to her feet. She stumbled the first few steps, and jumped on Lance. They needed the quake to stop or they'd lose the whole new gymnasium again.

Lance rolled over on her, pinning her arms at her side. "Not so tough without your powers, are you?" He asked. "Where is your daddy when you need him?"

Jordan got a foot under his stomach, and kicked him off. "My dad left me with a lot more than Mystique left you, that's for sure." Jordan snapped.

Lance, Toad, and Blob regrouped, and after Kurt teleported in front of the doors they saw that so had the X-men, regrouped and ready. "Let's get out of here." Lance said, and they retreated.

"Jordan…"

They had just made it home, and the other students had already gone underground to go to bed. "What, Kurt?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, and she noticed he was no longer wearing his image inducer. "I shouldn't have said those things. And I've been regretting it all day."

Jordan closed her eyes, "I know you have. And I understand why you did it. But you should have realized we aren't going to turn our backs on you, we are in this together. It's going to be hard for all of us, but if we support each other it is going to be a lot easier. I understand your desire to fit in, more than anyone."

Jordan turned to look at Kurt, and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll be there for you, always." He promised.

"Thank you." She whispered, feeling his sincerity.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Who is Amnesia

**Chapter 20-Who is Amnesia?**

Jordan was finishing wiping off the front of her bike when her dad walked into the garage. He had left maybe an hour earlier on his bike. Jordan looked at him, then behind him. "What happened to your bike?"

"It got trashed when Colossus stopped me to have a chat. He's one of Magneto's new guys." Logan scratched the side of his face, "Think you can give me a ride to get my replacement?"

"Sure." Jordan said, grabbing her helmet. "So…what did Colossus have to say?"

"Magneto thought he could recruit me. Funny, huh?"

"Hilarious." Jordan said, no humor in her voice.

Jordan dropped her father off and declined his invitation to stay. "I think I'll take a short ride and head back home. Just be careful…alright? I know you don't like hearing it, and you think you don't have to, but I worry. And if Magneto wants you…he probably won't stop bringing his thugs after you."

"I'll be careful, kiddo." Logan said, smiling in amusement.

Jordan frowned, "Bye, Dad."

Jordan was still on her 'short ride' an hour later. She skidded to a halt at a dead end, and removed her helmet and unzipped her jacket to cool off. A familiar hum was in the air, and Jordan swallowed hard. In the air a metal sphere was descending, and the split second Jordan thought about running for it she ran out of time. It landed and opened.

Jordan set her helmet on her bike seat as she got off. "Bonjour, cherie, nice day isn't it?" He was tall and lean, wearing a dark red and black uniform. In one of his hands he held a long metal staff. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were red.

Jordan pulled off her jacket, and set it over her bike. "What do you want, joker?"

"Joker? I'm afraid you have me confused for someone else. I'm Gambit, pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand, the slight movement sent Jordan into a defensive posture. "Ah…I'm not frightening you, am I?"

"You came for a fight, didn't you?"

"Not at all, Jordan…"

"How do you know my name?"

He smiled handsomely, "I'm afraid we never got to meet, but let's just say I know someone who knows you very well."

"I'm well aware of who you work for."

"Magneto would like to speak to you."

"I know what he tried to pull on my dad, the answer is no way in hell. Go ahead and quote me on that."

"On the contrary…Magneto didn't send me here to ask you to join him, he just wants to speak to you. Said he had some information you'd be interested in. That's all he told me. And to give you this." Jordan hesitated before taking the sealed envelope he handed her. "But I do hope he invites you, as well. I must say, it would be a pleasant change from some of the current company. Until then."

He bowed slightly, before disappearing back into the sphere. Jordan waited until it rose out of sight above Bayville and then opened the envelope. "Jordan: I know I have never given you a reason to trust me, and I hope to make up for that in the near future. I have important information for you about your mother. It is crucial that you know, that you be on your guard. Meet me tonight at six. _Alone_. As I will be. There is a cliff two miles south of Bayville, I will be there. I beg you, do not disregard this. I am sincere in my words. Be there."

Jordan looked at her watch, it was half-past five already. Everything she had ever witnessed Magneto do was ruthless, cunning, and against the X-men. If she went, it could be a trap. But…curiosity about her mother, the look on Rogue's face when she told her Magneto seemed to fear Sara Parker.

Jordan climbed on her bike, and headed south. The whole way she muttered a mantra, "This is a bad idea. This is a really bad idea."

Jordan reached the cliff, and stopped at the top. Jordan saw as her watch hit six, then five past. Then ten minutes passed after that. "This was just stupid." She said finally, swinging her leg over her bike again and starting the engine.

Magneto rose from the bottom of the cliff, and landed in front of her. "I was waiting to see if you had been followed…my faith in you was well placed, I see."

Jordan killed the engine, and looked at him. "You waited too long. I'm leaving."

Magneto lifted his helmet, and Jordan paused. She could sense him, now. "Jordan, please wait." He was desperate. And he wanted her to know. "You've shown that you trusted me to come alone, I will show you my trust by being unprotected."

"I don't trust you." Jordan snapped.

"Then perhaps we can change that. Has Charles told you about Sara Parker?"

Jordan nodded, "She's my mother, right?"

"Yes. Although she hasn't gone by that name in years. She goes by Amnesia, and has for a long time." Magneto lowered his head. "I know you have no interest in what I do, but know that I am no monster. Amnesia, on the other hand, that is exactly what she has become. Amnesia and I knew each other well, and around the time you were born marked the last bit of her sanity. She abandoned you and your father when you were just a few months old. At times she tried to come back for you, but either Logan or myself prevented it."

"What? Why?"

"Because, Jordan, she was severely unstable, a danger to you and Logan. Amnesia had a plan for you. She merely mentioned it in passing, but I knew whatever it was I didn't want you to be a part of it. However, she could only be held away for so long. She eventually sold your father's whereabouts to the Weapon X program to get to you."

Jordan's jaw dropped. "You mean…she is the reason…"

"She is the reason, not only for your father's remarkable adamantium skeleton, but also for your short disappearance. The reason why you had to bounce between foster homes, never knowing who you were or where your parents were or who they were. Instead of going through with her plans with you, she dropped you off in that alleyway."

Jordan swallowed, "And you were the one who found me."

Magneto's eyes widened, "Yes. You remember?"

"Rogue told me." Jordan said, glaring at him.

Magneto's face drooped slightly. "I found you, and took you somewhere I believed you would be safe. I would have taken you in myself, but I will admit I fear Amnesia. And I had two children of my own to watch out for. When I realized a year ago that you were Jordan, and that you and Logan had reunited, I had a feeling I would be seeing Amnesia again. For ten years I hadn't. But last week, I did."

"She's alive?"

"And she knows you are, too."

"How?"

Magneto closed his eyes, and was ashamed. "Amnesia still has too much respect for me to damage my mind, but not enough to steal my memories. I fear she will once again come for you, and this time I think she will do more than just abandon you. If I thought I could protect you from her, I would. And in the future if you ever chose, I would take you in. But for this…you must go to Charles. Tell him what I told you, you both must be on your guard. The other students may also be in danger…but not as much as you and Charles."

"Why is Professor Xavier in danger?"

"Didn't he tell you? Charles tried to help her. By the time Amnesia was your age she had absorbed so many memories she was losing herself, and Charles tried to help her distinguish their personalities from her own. I don't underestimate Charles, if he said it was impossible, than it was. But Amnesia never forgave him. When he told her she would have to learn to separate them by herself, or stop using her powers, she was furious with him. There was a while there when she only spoke of getting back at him for not helping her, but Charles never let her get close to him. Xavier knows the dangers of Amnesia, he's witnessed them firsthand. If you still have any doubts about my sincerity, confide in him."

Jordan's head was spinning, "I still don't get it. If she never wanted me, she abandoned me twice, why would she want to come back?"

Magneto frowned, "Like I said, I don't know exactly what she plans to do. But she does have a plan, and it involves you"

"Why did you come?" Jordan asked.

"I don't want Amnesia to take away any more from you."

"Not tonight. I meant when I was five. If you are so afraid of her, and what it would mean if I was with you, why didn't you just let me die there?"

Magneto's eyes softened, "Sara was once a friend. Before she lost her mind she had asked if I would be your godfather, asked me to watch over you. It was never finalized, but I felt obligated to the woman I once knew to make sure her child was safe. Sara Parker is no more, and hasn't been for a long time. Sara Parker was a kind and ambitious woman. Amnesia is only a manifestation of the people she's manipulated. Watch yourself, Jordan."

Jordan made it back to the grounds, and went down the elevator. She sensed Xavier in the kitchen, with Scott, Kitty, and Rogue. She started walking that way, and waited outside for Kitty and Rogue to leave.

"Jordan…was there something you needed?"

Jordan walked into the kitchen, glancing at the professor and Scott. "I need to talk to you alone."

"Of course." Professor Xavier nodded to Scott, who waved to Jordan as he left.

Jordan didn't start talking, Wolverine was coming down the hall, angry and worried and relieved at the same time. "Jordan! Do you know what time it is? You said you were just going for a short ride." Jordan looked at him, "What happened?"

"You should probably hear this, Dad." Jordan said, sitting down at the counter. She pulled the wrinkled letter out of her pocket, "Gambit dropped this off for me during my ride."

Logan scanned it, and growled, then looked at the time. "You didn't…"

Professor looked over the letter, "Jordan. I'm…astonished! After all that Magneto has done, you…"

Jordan turned a sharp stare on Professor Xavier, "He took off his helmet and talked to me. I was never in any danger."

"It doesn't matter if he isn't wearing his helmet, Jordan!" Logan snarled. "It's Magneto! The guy who abducted you! Who exposed mutants…"

"Who, twelve years ago, took a little girl out of an alleyway so she wouldn't freeze or starve to death." Logan's mouth closed. "When Rogue told us, and I realized it had been him, didn't you wonder why Magneto had been there? I convinced myself it was just a crazy coincidence. Sara Parker asked him to be my godfather."

"What!" Logan gasped. "No…no way. Charles?"

Xavier shook his head, "I never knew."

Jordan told them everything Magneto had told her, and she met Xavier's eyes that were as calm as he could manage, but could feel his fear. Her eyes widened slightly, Professor Xavier was afraid. He was hiding it on the outside, but was he letting her sense it or did he not realize he was letting her sense it? "As soon as Cerebro is up and working, I'll focus my attention on her. Until then, Jordan, get some rest. You are safe here."


	21. Chapter 21

"STOP IT! Stop it and face me!" Jordan's voice screamed out. "Stop this game and let's finish this!"

There was a low sound of laughter, "I like to play with my food first."

"You are sick and twisted! STOP IT!" Jordan begged.

Charles tried to call to her, to tell her he was coming, but she couldn't hear him. He was unable to judge distance or time on that Astral Plane accurately, for what seemed like an hour he had been chasing Jordan's voice, and felt like he had run miles. He was tired, pained…but he still had his hope and determination.

**Chapter 21-Coming Home**

The mansion had been built, and was nearly complete. Everyone was doing their part to finish so they could move out of their hole in the ground, but the past few weeks Jordan and Professor Xavier had been going through training sessions.

When Professor told Jordan they would be training together she didn't understand. The Danger Room wasn't ready yet. But he told her to meet him in the meeting room after school. He was training Jordan's mind, and Jordan knew why. He wanted her to be ready for Amnesia. "Jean told me your power was almost affective against Juggernaut, and that's good. But it will take much more against Amnesia."

Everyone was above ground working on getting the mansion in working order, but Jordan and Professor were underground in the meeting room. "I want you to relax, Jordan. I am going to project myself into your mind. We are going to work on visualizing your powers."

Jordan's eyes closed, and a moment later she opened them. She could still feel the chair under her, but she was standing in a completely different room. "Don't panic, you are safe."

"Professor…you can walk…" Jordan smiled at him.

He smiled back, "It is merely an astral projection of myself. I can do the same going to the astral plane."

"Astral plane?"

"Yes…a different plane of existence. Only telepaths can enter there, but those strong enough can twist it to their image if they so desire. But we are not here to discuss that." Professor Xavier held his hand out, and a purple ball about the size of an egg appeared. "Lets say that this is the normal amount of psychic energy that people let out."

Professor Xavier wrapped his hand around it, and then opened his palm once more and released the energy into Jordan. "Happy feelings. Thank you."

"Now, for the past few weeks we've been moving from that amount, and you can now comfortably handle…" Professor Xavier opened his arms, and a ball the size of Jordan's motorcycle appeared, "this much."

The psychic energies released and Jordan felt a greater weight of happiness on her, making her smile. "Someone just won the lottery."

Professor Xavier smiled, "Now, the amount of psychic energy I may let out can be as large as…" Professor Xavier raised his arms over his head, and a purple ball the size of the Cerebro room appeared above his head. Jordan's smile faded. It disappeared, but Professor did not let her absorb it. "And you have never held that much, before, Jordan."

"Yeah, and I'm not eager to try."

"You have felt one of your own mental blasts. From what I could get, I imagine this is the amount of energy you used." Professor Xavier held up a purple ball about the size of a cantaloupe. "And from what I could tell, you used one about this size on Juggernaut." The ball grew to the size of a watermelon. "What we want to accomplish, is for you to be able to hold half of my psychic energy, and be able to use a blast the size of your motorcycle. With the rate we are going, we may meet our mark in two months…"

Jordan opened her eyes and found themselves back in the meeting room, and Professor Xavier in his char. "Two months?"

"I admit, I have been lax in training your mental abilities. But until recently, I honestly haven't found the need. You had control over your powers, and were happy. But with…"

"Amnesia?"

"Yes, that and with mutants being exposed. I think it's now important for you to strengthen your abilities."

Xavier dismissed her from her training session and she went above ground to finish helping everyone with the mansion. Once done Jordan was teleported to her new room, in the same spot it had been before. "Ah…my own room." Kurt smiled as Jordan fell face first on her bed. "Want to see if the Danger Room is operational, yet?"

Kurt frowned, and sat down, "That's not funny."

"Yeah…I shouldn't get my hopes up. They probably need to reprogram all the simulations." Jordan grinned at him, and he finally smiled back. "I know training isn't your idea of fun, but I enjoyed breaking stuff."

"I knew it! And here everyone thought you were just sucking up!"

Jordan wrinkled her nose and hit him with a pillow. "Yes, now you know my dark secret. I'm a destructive mutant! Now I have to break you, too!"

Kurt wrestled the pillow out of her hands and pinned her arms at her sides, "Ah, I think you are out of practice. Maybe we should throw you back into the danger room."

Jordan shook her head and grinned up at him, "Oh, no. I could knock you across the room any minute."

"What's stopping you?"

Jordan kissed him quickly, Kurt's grip loosened and she rolled him over and pinned his hands to his chest with her knee, "I was waiting for the right moment."

"That was a cheap shot. I hope you know that."

Jordan let him up, "Oh, I know. But you loved it."

"I know I did, I just wanted you to know I also thought it was a cheap shot." Jordan poked his chest with a finger and opened her mouth, but her teasing grin faded quickly to a worried stare. "What is it?"

Jean was downstairs, and panicked. Professor Xavier was coming to her, and she was calming down. "Nothing. I hope Scott gets back from Mexico soon, Jean's been a little jumpy since he left."

The day before Alex had called Scott, he had been stranded in Mexico after a surfing tournament. Scott hadn't called since he left, but Jean was the only one who was worried.

Jordan couldn't help but grin when she was around Jean, especially if someone mentioned Scott's name. Butterflies, peace, nervousness. Then sheer panic. Jordan put a hand on her chest as Jean started yelling for the Professor. Jordan bent over in surprise, she and Kurt had been working on making supper. "What?" He asked. "Did I get fur in the butter again?"

"No…it's Jean again. And…yeah you got fur in the butter…"

Jean had gotten so worried about Scott that she had called Alex, and found that he hadn't called Scott, and he hadn't even been to Mexico. Scott was alone in Mexico City. Professor X, Logan, Storm, and Jean were leaving.

Jordan eased her anxiety by helping Beast program the danger room, reluctantly helped by Kurt.

"So when will it be running?"

"Hah…not for a while. These are just simulations, we still are waiting for the gadgets that make the danger room so much fun." Beast chuckled.

Jordan frowned slightly, and Kurt laughed. "That's the best news I've heard all day!"

Jordan smiled back, "Hold onto that. Because they are back with Scott."

"Really!" Kurt's ears perked up.

"Hold on." Jordan grabbed his arm, "Let them get into the mansion. Oh…this is going to be great."

Scott had been tricked by Mystique, and as payback for abandoning her at the military base she had dumped him in the desert and beat him up pretty well. But Jean had found him in time, and got Mystique to run away after a solid beating of her own.

Jordan was practically bouncing in her chair, until a gaze from the Professor caught her. She frowned slightly, and closed herself off. Jean and Scott, although both exhausted, were far too happy for it just to be from defeating Mystique.

Jordan waited until Scott left the infirmary, "I don't think I like that grin." He said, limping slightly.

"I'm sorry…but…I had to say I'm super happy for you. And…really I haven't been able to stop smiling since you guys got back. And it isn't because I'm glad you are okay."

"Thanks…"

"That's not all of it, at least." Jordan laughed, walking with Scott to the elevator. "You guys…are just radiating."

"What do you mean?"

Jordan tilted her head, she tried to look serious but couldn't erase her smile. "Please don't try to play stupid with me, Scott. I'll let you and Jean work it out and decide when you want to tell everyone. Just wanted to let you know I'm happy. It's about time."

Scott opened his mouth to argue, and then decided against it. Finally he smiled, "Thanks, Jordan."


	22. Chapter 22

"How about this? What's blue and slimy and ugly all over?"

"Now you are just being rude," came a deep rumbling growl. "And I'm getting very tired of it."

"I'm just getting started with the insults, ugly. Just remember…you started this."

"But I will finish it!"

"Jordan, no!" Xavier cried out, still trying desperately to reach her.

**Chapter 22-Goodbye Evan**

"Jordan, no!" Jean grabbed her wrist. "Please…I'm begging you."

"Guys…it's either now or later." Jordan laughed. "It's just Kitty…" Jordan blinked, "I'll stall her. You two owe me."

"Definitely. Thanks, Jordan." Scott exhaled in relief.

Kitty had passed her driver's permit test, and Jean and Scott were both eighteen. "Kitty!"

"Oh, Jordan. Have you seen Jean or Scott? Well…you know where they are, right?"

"Yeah, Kitty. They are already in the parking lot, north west entrance."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Kitty ran in the other direction.

At the mansion Jordan was trying to persuade them into giving in. "You can't hide from it forever. Why not just get it over with?"

"Jean! Scott, I was looking for you!" Professor Xavier said.

Jordan gave them a knowing look and bit down on a pretzel. "Yeah?" Jean asked.

"I have a very special assignment. It will be challenging, so I need someone with nerves of steel."

"Sounds dangerous." Logan said, walking in.

Professor Xavier looked at him calmly, "It very well could be."

"Then I'll do it. I could use a good adrenalin rush."

Scott perked up. "Alright…it's yours."

"But you owe us." Jean said, and Logan nodded agreeably. Surely he shouldn't be the only one to see some excitement.

"Dad…" Jordan started, it was one to give Scott and Jean a few extra hours of peace, but her father didn't even know what he was getting himself into.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be careful…" Logan nodded to her.

"But, Dad…"

"Jordan, Logan can handle himself. Don't try and talk him out of it, you know you'll just lose." Jean said.

"Jean…" Jordan started.

"She's right." Logan told her. "So, what needs doing? Any explosions involved?"

Jordan started laughing, and Professor Xavier held up a key. "Hopefully not."

Jordan grabbed one last pretzel and was still laughing when she said, "I tried to warn you." Jordan could be heard chuckling down the hall.

Jordan walked by Evan's room, only to sense him. Stress, anxiety, despair, anger. She knocked on the door. "Not now!" He yelled.

Jordan flinched, and continued to her room.

"Are you coming with to watch Evan skate today?" Kurt asked, perching on Jordan's balcony.

"No, I have to pass. Prof and I have a training session."

"Alright…well will you come later? Otherwise it will just be me, Ororo, and Bobby."

"I'll try, but skateboarding isn't my thing."

Kurt smiled slyly, "You aren't just being sour because you wiped out last time you tried, are you?"

Jordan gave him a mock scowl, "No. I'd love to watch Evan skate, but I'd also love to…do something other than that." Kurt kissed her goodbye and teleported away.

Jordan was still improving greatly while training her mental abilities, but they had a long way to go before they met the goal Professor had set for her. And their early training session was cut short, Evan disappeared at the skating tournament.

The search party started, Logan was trying to catch his scent, and Jordan was trying to pick him up. Meanwhile, Beast and Professor Xavier were running tests on the Power-8 sports drink Evan had taken…discovering it was poisonous for mutants.

"I got nothing north." Jordan said through her comlink. "Wolverine?"

"Nothing." He growled back to her.

"Beserker knows where Evan is. Everyone, I want you to get to the Power-8 plant. Remember, it is harmful even through skin contact." Professor said in her earpiece.

"Got it." Jordan confirmed, pulling the throttle on her bike and changing directions. "I have him…he's really close. I can't see him though." Scott and Jean pulled up, and Storm was flying above them. Jordan looked up at her, and then looked down. "He's in sewers!"

"Step back." Scott said.

"No, you take one back, I'm standing right on top of him, and others."

Scott blasted the ground, and Jean levitated in. Mutants started crawling up, and Jordan and Scott helped them. Storm was creating a large thunderstorm over them, and it rained down to dilute the Power-8 that was flooding the sewers.

Evan grabbed Jordan's hand as she lowered it for him, and she looked at the spikes that protruded from his face, and the wooden plates that were covering his hands. He looked away ashamed, and before she could tell him not to be he walked away.

Jordan looked up at Ororo, and when she looked back for Evan he was gone, so were the others. "Evan?" Ororo called out, the storm easing and she stepped on the ground. "Evan? Please…help me look for him."

"Storm…he wants to be alone." Jordan said softly.

"Jordan…tell me where he is!"

"He's back in the sewers with the others."

Storm wasted no time to chase after her nephew, but ten minutes later she returned without him. Jordan didn't know what to say, but she placed her hand on Ororo's shoulder to try and comfort her, and even when she noticed it had failed miserably she still kept it there.

"Dad…this feels kind of wrong." Jordan said over the phone the next day.

"Jordan…if you don't…I'll teach Kitty how to ride your bike."

"Ouch. Fine, give us two minutes." Jordan said, hanging up the phone. She called for Kitty, and then they were on their way to meet Logan.

Once there Logan stepped out of the Professor's car, and handed the keys to Kitty. Then he climbed on the back of Jordan's bike, feeling far too happy about the situation Professor Xavier was about to be in.


	23. Chapter 23

They were going on the fifth hour. "Charles, what are you doing?" Beast muttered, his brow wrinkled in worry. "Please, don't let them lose you, too." Around him the machines monitoring Professor Xavier's life signs were flashing lights and making urgent beeps.

**Chapter 23-Upon the Astral Plane**

"Wow, it is a beautiful day." Jordan said, stretching in the sun.

"Yeah…first day that the danger room is up and working." Kitty frowned.

"And I don't even get to enjoy that…" Jordan pouted, then laughed at the looks she received from Rogue and Kitty. "Professor Xavier says we are too far behind, wants me in his office working on my training while Dad runs you guys through a refresher."

"Until then, I say we enjoy the nice weather."

Jordan looked at her watch, "You guys enjoy it. I need to drop Dad off to pick up his new bike, just got it detailed. He'll be yelling for me…"

"Jordan! Let's go!"

"Right on time. See you."

Logan's new bike had just been detailed and he got the little extras he had been waiting weeks for installed. "Looks great. Think we have time for a short ride?"

Logan grinned, "I wish, but I need to get back. Go on, be back by five, though."

"That'll be a really short ride," Jordan said, "See you at five."

Jordan rode outside of the city, and turned around once it got late to speed back to meet her curfew. The sound of sirens behind her made her groan, but she obeyed and pulled to the side of the road and removed her helmet. She hadn't been going very fast, she was positive she hadn't been speeding.

A female officer stepped out of the cruiser, a blue uniform and dark glasses, and walked up to Jordan. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Honestly…no, I don't," Jordan said. "What's wrong?"

The officer looked at Jordan, her blonde hair flowing behind her in the wind. She raised a hand to remove her sunglasses, "You've grown so much over the years, Jordan." Behind the sunglasses the officer had red eyes. One of her cold hands touched Jordan's forehead…and everything went black.

Jordan was thirty minutes late for her training session. That wasn't like her at all. "Logan, where is Jordan?"

"I said she could go out for a short ride," Logan looked at his watch, "She should have been back an hour ago. I'll find Kurt, she's probably with him."

No one in the mansion had seen Jordan since she had left with her father, and panic started. It was dark when Logan had traced her steps to her bike…and that was where he lost the scent.

Jordan was in the same room that Professor Xavier had used to help her visualize her powers and progress, in front of her was a tall woman, blonde hair and red eyes, and Jordan's nose. "Oh no…" Jordan whispered, realizing she was facing Sara Parker…Amnesia…her mother.

"You know who I am, I see Magneto betrayed me…but he will pay."

"What do you want with me?" Jordan asked.

"You are harmless to me, I can tell. But not to Xavier, and he knows. And he fears it."

"You are crazy, you know that?" Jordan whispered.

"I am brilliant!" Amnesia howled in her head. "And with you, my own flesh and blood, I will defeat the great telepath Xavier. I had merely assumed you were an abomination years ago, but you can't imagine how pleased I was to discover that Xavier had been training you all this time, only so you can be the one to destroy him for me!"

"No…I won't."

Amnesia gave her a silky smile, "Let me rephrase. First, I'm going to destroy you. Then I will create a new entity inside you, and use your powers to destroy Xavier."

Amnesia stretched out her arms, and Jordan felt the quake begin in her head. She felt herself breaking from the inside out and she remembered that the Professor had told her Amnesia could erase her. Erase everything Jordan knew, had become. "NO!" Jordan begged, feeling the pain ripping through her mind and body as Amnesia continued her work.

Jordan didn't know how she did it, but she separated her mind from her body. Most of her mind, at least. She felt cold inside, Amnesia had started to break up her mind, but she had made it out with most of herself. Jordan could hear Amnesia's last roar of rage and demanding she come back before everything went silent.

Jordan looked around at the endless world she had thrown herself into. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she figured she must have been on the astral plane that Professor Xavier had mentioned. Jordan was only guided by faith and a gut reaction. Her astral self moved fluidly on the astral plane. She felt calm, centered, completely herself yet stronger than ever. From what Professor had hinted to her, merely in passing, was that the astral plane was practically built on psychic energy, but it was neutral energy. It didn't make Jordan feel anything, except what she truly felt.

Oddly enough, she felt okay with being trapped in a different plane of existence while Amnesia had her body. Probably because Jordan had outsmarted her, banishing herself from her body before Amnesia could erase her, damage her completely. Now all she had to do was wait until it was safe to return.

The first bit of panic came to Jordan…how could she return? "Crap." Jordan bit her lip as her voice echoed eerily in the vast empty space. "Well, this sucks."

The astral plane changed from one step to another, Jordan could step on something solid, but never see what her feet were touching. Images from past explorers still lingered for Jordan to absorb their fading energy.

Jordan sensed someone else with her. She had no true concept on how large the astral plane could stretch out, it could be infinite. She had no way to pinpoint how far the other entity was, but he made himself known shortly.

He appeared in front of her, about a foot taller than Jordan. He wore a blue robe, hiding his face and body, until he raised his head to look into Jordan's eyes and to strike fear in her heart.

His eyes were just a red glow, and his mouth was large and wide, showing rows of sharp fangs. "And what is this in my kingdom? A young little telepath? You have yet to pay tribute, little girl."

"Tribute?"

"Of course. I am the Shadow King…and I need a tribute of your shadow…"

"This isn't real, I'm intangible here, I don't cast a shadow…."

"TWIT!" He hissed, growing several inches to tower her even more. "Why do you come here?"

"If I didn't come here Amnesia would erase me forever. I couldn't fight her off, so I ran here, where she can't come." Jordan felt another twinge of panic, and hoped that Amnesia couldn't follow her.

"Amnesia…" He grinned, showing more teeth than Jordan could count. "Ah…yes. I know her shadow…her darkness…she was full of it."

"I have a very bad feeling that you like that in a person."

A rumble of laughter came from him, "I knew there must be a reason why you interested me so much. You are the first in a long time who has not run after I appeared. Amnesia has your body…and now I can have your mind."

Around them a huge stadium rose up, Jordan was trapped. It was the Roman Coliseum. "You can't hurt an astral projection!" Jordan said, not entirely convinced. But there was thing she did know, and believe. "You can't take someone's mind."

"Ah…perhaps…but you can break a mind." With that Shadow King drifted into the stands, duplicating himself a thousand times over, an entire crowd of him surrounded her.

His power unnerved her, but Jordan had to wait it out. She knew if she went back to her body, if she could manage that, she would be powerless against Amnesia. She'd have to find the lesser of two evils. Her mother, or Shadow King. It was actually not a hard choice…since she didn't know how to get back to her body.

In the physical plane Amnesia had given up waiting for her daughter to return to her body after two days. That was all she felt she could spare. She had been pressing the limit as it was. She had kept Jordan unconscious during this time to prevent her from using her powers and have them be caught by Xavier. With the technology she had stolen from Magneto at her base in Arizona she felt sure they would be safe there. It would give Amnesia all the time she needed to erase Jordan, and then create a new entity that would bend to her will.

But Jordan's unexpected escape to another plane had changed things. She had enough of Jordan's mind to cloak herself, and she had all of Jordan's memories. Jordan wouldn't be able to house an entirely new being, but she'd make a perfect puppet. And when Jordan's mind couldn't stand the astral plane any longer, then Amnesia would finish her work. She began to rework her plan, and put it into action.

"Nothing, Professor." Scott said, shaking his head.

"Me either, unfortunately. Has Logan returned?"

"No, Professor. After he lost the scent he…he hasn't come back." Jean said softly. "I'm so sorry, Professor."

"Don't be, Jean. This isn't your fault. We just have to focus on trying to find Jordan."

Kurt wrapped a hand around his stomach, feeling sick with worry. "What do you think happened?"

"I have my fears, but I am not certain," Charles said. "My greatest fear is that Amnesia found her. We had been training to prepare her to be ready…"

"Wait? To get ready for it? You mean…you knew she was going to be kidnapped?"

"I knew that Amnesia was a threat to her, that is all I knew. And I wanted Jordan to be fully prepared."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have been prepared! Now we don't have a clue to go by!" Kurt shouted furiously.

"Jordan requested that the information not be passed around. The last thing she wanted was one more thing for everyone to worry about. I only respected her request, Kurt. I will be the one regretting it if we can't find her…or if something happens to her." Charles said quietly, looking away.

It was a full week before Amnesia was ready with Jordan. Using Jordan as a puppet from a safe distance, she went to the Xavier Mansion.

Jordan deactivated the grounds defenses, and walked fearlessly across. Kitty was the first one to see her, "Oh…! Jordan! You are safe!"

Jordan let Kitty throw her arms around her, "Hey…where is Xavier?"

"He's going to be psyched that you are here! What happened! Where have you been?"

"Shadowcat, I need to see Xavier," Amnesia said through Jordan.

Professor Xavier was working with Scott and Logan in Cerebro when he caught Kitty's call to him, her loud thoughts screaming that Jordan was back, that they were coming. Charles reached out to touch Jordan's mind…and sent out a distress to Kitty. 'Kitty! That is not Jordan! Get away!'

Jordan felt the increase of telepathic energy, and saw Kitty's face fall. She sent a mental blast, knocking Kitty out cold. "I'll find my own way, kitty cat."

"Scott, Logan, Amnesia has taken control of Jordan!" Charles said, exiting Cerebro.

"How can you tell?" Scott asked.

"Because she's here. Amnesia is using Jordan to attack the mansion, she's already inside."

"Jordan?" Logan said, abandoning Scott and Charles to meet his daughter.

Jordan waited at the elevator, and Logan exited. "Where is Xavier?" She asked.

"Jordan!" He said, grabbing her in his arms.

Jean was running down the stairs after getting a distress call from Xavier, "Logan, no! It's not her!"

Jordan turned her head to see Jean. "Ah, it's the little telepath. Come here, little telepath." Jean grabbed her head and felt her powers drain as Jordan siphoned the psychic energy from her.

Logan backed away from his daughter, "Jordan…if you can hear me, fight it!"

"This is pathetic. I had a long flight out here, and you aren't even making it challenging for me. Out of my way, Logan."

"Jordan…" Logan pleaded.

"She isn't here, Logan!" Amnesia shouted at him through Jordan. "Get it through your THICK skull! The little brat is gone! Do you hear me? You failed, AGAIN. You couldn't save her when she was a tiny brat. You couldn't even save yourself then. And look how easily I took her from under you once again. Let me finish Xavier, and I'll leave her with you once again."

Logan grabbed his daughter's arms, "Amnesia, right? Stop messing with my daughter."

There was an audible snap and Logan went down hard. Three more snaps echoed in the foyer as they hit Rogue, Kurt, and Storm. Jordan went down the elevator, where she sensed Xavier, Scott and Beast.

"Pitiful fools you have, Xavier." Jordan said, unlocking the danger room and exposing Xavier and his guardians. Beast stepped in front of them, but there was a snap and she knocked him unconscious with a mental blast.

"Sara…"

"Don't call me that!"

"You don't dare face me yourself, so you send Jordan in as your pawn? You call me a coward?" Professor Xavier groaned, holding his head.

"You cast me aside as useless years ago, old man! See me now!"

"Jordan…don't!" Scott begged.

"Shut up, Cyclops! Watch your weakling Professor die from his own creation! You should have left her alone, Charles. Magneto should have let her die. See how everything in the end works in my favor? YOU LOSE!"

Professor Xavier was slouching in his chair, groaning and straining as he tried to stay conscious. "No!" Scott cried, watching Jordan's face twisted in anger and hatred, as she focused all her power on taking down Professor Xavier. Scott raised his hand to his visor, and moments later Jordan was shot through the next room.

Amnesia could feel Jordan's physical pain, one flaw of possessing a body. She ran, she had to get Jordan's body back so she could wait for Jordan to return. She still needed Jordan's body if she wished to have Xavier's blood on her hands.

But she didn't make it. She felt Jordan's body and what was left of her mind rejecting her presence, ejecting her. Back in her hiding spot Amnesia cursed out loud.

But Jordan was helpless without her mind. She spent a day in an alleyway recovering from her wounds, muttering to herself and fitting right in with the rest of the population on the street. Jordan finally stepped out of the alley, and into a cold street. There she stood, looking at the streetlights and reaching to them lazily. A car laid on the horn, and Jordan crouched and covered her ears over the sound. A heavy weight pressed against her, rolling her out of the way and into another alley.

"Jordan…what is wrong with you! You almost got yourself killed?"

Jordan patted the wooden shoulder of her savior, then the wooden plates that covered his back. "The tin…asks for…lotion…and…"

Evan Daniels didn't know what had happened, and didn't understand what Jordan was saying. But he did know that the only safe place for her was the Xavier Institute, and he took her there immediately.

"Who's there?" Rogue asked, looking into the shadows.

"It's me, Evan."

"Evan? Evan!" Rogue found herself smiling and running into the darkness.

"Stay back, Rogue…I don't want you to see me. I've changed. Listen, I only came because Jordan…"

"Did she attack you, too?" Rogue gasped.

Evan held Jordan in his arms, and looked at her innocent face that stared blankly at the stars. "Attack me? No…There is something wrong with her, I'm bringing her back."

"What? Where is she?" Rogue panicked, taking steps back.

Scott and Kurt teleported onto the grounds. "Jean just sensed her, where is she, Rogue?" Scott asked, his hand on his visor. "We may need to start the mansion defenses and get out of the way."

"Are you guys insane?" Evan snapped, stepping into the dim light.

Scott's hand fell from his visor to his shoulder as he saw Evan's changes; wooden plates covered his chest and arms. His hand went back as he realized he held Jordan in his arms. "Evan, get away from her! She's dangerous!"

"Dangerous? This is Jordan, Scott!" Evan barked. "She's…she's really messed up. She would have been road kill if I hadn't found her."

"Evan…it's not Jordan anymore. She has been under the control of Amnesia, she wiped out the team and nearly took out the professor!" Rogue said, backing away further as if Jordan would leap out at her once again. Rogue was afraid of being hit with another crippling mental blast, and was afraid to fight her at the same time.

"Wait…Amnesia is gone." Professor Xavier said, coming onto the grounds in his chair.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes…but Jordan isn't there either. Kurt, take her to the infirmary. Evan…will you come with us?"

Evan shook his head, stepping back into the shadows after Kurt took Jordan from his arms, "I have to get back to the Morlocks. I just wanted to get Jordan somewhere safe."

"Kurt! Are you insane!" Beast yelled out, grabbing Bobby off of an examining table as Kurt teleported in with Jordan.

"She's okay, Mr. McCoy…well…not completely." Kurt said sadly as he laid Jordan on the examining table.

"The purple…subtracting…calculator…calculus…red…" Jordan said as if she were out of breath.

"Oh man…what happened to her?" Bobby asked, his eyebrows lowered in worry as he stepped forward. "Jordan? It's me, Iceman…you recognize me, dontcha?"

Jordan shook her head, "No…no…Don't….Don't do it! PLEASE!" Jordan screamed, swinging wildly and landing a fist hard on Bobby's face before she rolled off of the table and fell on the ground still screaming and pleading with an invisible force. "Let them….run! Run! Oh…" Jordan grabbed her head, her fingers twisting around her in her hair as she kicked with her feet. "Not the…squirrels! NO!"

Beast got Kurt and Bobby behind him as Jordan had a fit on the floor, by the time she was finishing it Professor Xavier and Logan had entered. "Bobby and Kurt, perhaps you should get back to bed."

Bobby left without persuasion, a cold hand on the side of his face that Jordan had hit him. "I want to stay with her." Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt, I need to examine her…and I have a feeling you may not want to witness what Jordan is going through right now."

"I don't want to leave her," Kurt said, taking her hand.

Hank McCoy put a hand to her forehead, "Except for being a bit banged up, she seems okay."

"Except that she's lost her mind," Scott replied hotly.

"She just needs a moment to come out of it! We don't know what Amnesia put her through!" Logan snarled.

"Logan…" Hank started, but stopped when Jordan started making noise.

Kurt leaned forward to listen, "Snow…red…beetles…pretty lights…" Jordan made a desperate cry as she tried to find the words, trying to reach out at the people standing over her. Her face reddened and random words escaped for a few minutes, before she gave up and went limp on the table and began sobbing softly.

Professor Xavier looked down at her, finding it difficult to look at the young woman. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, touching her temples with his fingers. Jordan just laid there, apparently unaffected by his mental intrusion. After several minutes he backed away and looked up.

"How bad is it, Charles?" Logan asked.

"It isn't good, Logan. In fact…it is very bad. She's…simply not there. All that's left of her mind is broken. There is more I need to take into consideration, it's simply too soon to determine if it's irreversible or not…"

"I'll kill her," Logan growled. "I'll find Amnesia and I'll kill her."

"Jordan wouldn't want that," Kurt said softly. "Logan, we…we need to keep our faith in Jordan. She's back, she's not under Amnesia's control. Let's be thankful for that. And have faith that she'll…be alright."

They set up a padded room for Jordan to keep her safe, at least there weren't hard surfaces or sharp objects for her to hurt herself or anyone else with.

Professor Xavier gathered the team and younger students, everyone, except for Logan who had was staying with his daughter in a safe room with padded walls they made for her, was there. "As you all know by now, Jordan has been returned to us…but not entirely. Amnesia did not take complete control of Jordan like I had initially feared. She damaged Jordan's mind enough to possess her body and powers, and the rest of Jordan's mind now is on the astral plane."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"It's another plane of existence." Jean said. "Telepaths can project their minds to it, leaving their bodies on this plane."

"Precisely. And I am going there to find her, and hopefully return with her."

Jordan felt stuck, and nearly helpless. She tried to exit through the stadium doors, but feral animals roared behind them. She wasn't ready to test her theory that she couldn't be hurt.

"Why don't we start with something we'll both enjoy?" Shadow King said, all hundred thousand of him at once. Jordan saw a woman materialize in the middle of the stadium, and soon came to realize it was Mystique. "You do know what people did in your ancient times at this coliseum? Fight to the death, or be fed to the lions. Which would you like to do?"

Jordan didn't have a chance to answer, the fake Mystique jumped on her. Jordan threw her off, getting back on her feet. Mystique grabbed a shield and a sword from the ground, and Jordan did the same. Jordan focused just on blocking the attacks, thinking only that it was all a bad joke. Then memories of Mystique fueled old rage. Kidnapping the Professor. Sending her father into the hands of Magneto and the military. Destroying the mansion, nearly killing her and several other students. Not to mention that she tricked Scott and left him for dead in a desert.

"No…" Jordan gasped, as the Mystique she had been fighting fell to her knees, then landed on her face and stopped moving.

Cheers roared through the stadium for her. "Jordan…how could you?" A voice said from behind.

Jordan turned, shaking her head. "Kurt…no, it can't be."

Kurt had materialized behind her, then walked over to his deceased mother and dropped to his knees. "Jordan…you murdered her!" Kurt looked up at her, fury in his face, but there were no emotions from him.

"You aren't real…" Jordan tried to tell herself as Kurt ran at her, attacking her.

Kurt stopped moving faster than his mother had, and Jordan looked at the stands with a straight face. "You can't hurt me. I know it's not real." She said to the Shadow Kings the watched her. Rogue materialized now. "Stop! Please stop it!" Jordan begged.

Jordan blocked Rogue's first attack, then drove her sword into her stomach. Rogue landed next to Kurt. There was no blood, no weight to them. They just lay there, unmoving as if any moment they would rise back up.

"How could you, Jordan?" Scott's voice sounded first, then her body materialized.

"Not again…" Jordan moaned. "Scott…" Jordan said, but shook the thought from her head. That wasn't Scott, it was nothing.

Scott was still in the game with Kitty entered as well, and then Evan, and then Storm. Jordan was barely blocking the attacks, and a sharp blow from Storm showed her that she indeed could be hurt. She dropped Jean and Evan in the same swipe, and then Kitty, and then Scott.

Jordan fell to her knees as her friends bodies laid around her, "Aren't you getting tired of this game, Shadow King?" Jordan shouted, her voice echoing.

"We haven't finished yet." Shadow Kings said.

The Shadow Kings roared with laugher around her. Bobby, Ray, Cannonball, Jamie and Amara appeared.

Jordan was tired, exhausted…and hurting. She was coming to realize that Shadow King was indeed breaking her. Every time she defeated one of her friends, even if it was just a fake version of them…it hurt her.

"You are much more resilient than I thought you would be. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I think I have a good idea," Jordan growled back, her voice sounding tired and strained.

"Jordan!" A distant voice called.

Jordan and the thousand of Shadow Kings turned, looking around. "Seems our time may be cut short."

Jordan's face lit up, someone was coming for her! Professor Xavier was coming for her!

"I think we have time for another run, don't you?" Shadow King laughed.

All of the bodies that littered the ground started to rise. "Why did you kill us, Jordan?" they asked in unison, slowly walking towards her. "How could you, Jordan? We're your friends."

"STOP IT! Stop it and face me!" Jordan's voice screamed out. "Stop this game and let's finish this!"

There was a low sound of laughter, "I like to play with my food first."

"You are sick and twisted! STOP IT!" Jordan begged.

"Simple insults have no effect on me," Shadow King said.

"How about this? What's blue and slimy and ugly all over?"

"Now you are just being rude," came a deep rumbling growl. "And I'm getting very tired of it."

"I'm just getting started with the insults, ugly. Just remember…you started this."

"But I will finish it!"

The bodies of her friends faded away, as did the thousands of Shadow Kings until there was only one left. "I have one more card up my sleeve. Let's see how you handle this one."

Jordan stood face-to-face with her father. "Jordan, how could you? You've slaughtered everyone!" He shouted at her. "You are a monster! You are worse than your mother! It's all your fault."

Jordan backed away, "It's not real!" She told herself as she waged war against the image of her father. She found herself without a sword or a shield, with her father's claws pointed at her throat. "It's not real…" she choked, putting her fists against his chest…and claws like his extended out of her hands.

Jordan shoved the weightless body off of her, and showed the claws to the Shadow King before they disappeared. "I might be new to the astral plane, but I'm a fast learner. Let's go."

There was a deep rumbling growl, "I've had enough of you…"

"It's about time!"

The stadium stayed and Shadow King jumped in. He was at least twenty feet tall compared to her. One massive fist swiped at her, but Jordan slid out of the way. He had been much smaller when he first appeared, and Jordan adjusted her astral size to match his while still keeping herself a head shorter than him.

Jordan jumped on Shadow King, pinning his shoulders to the ground. He threw her off, making her fly into the stadium. The rocks crumbled around her, she crushed the bottom section of it and on of the doors on the bottom that had held the feral beasts she had heard earlier. Jordan stumbled away from the wreckage as lions jumped out, their mouths foaming and blood stained their paws and mouths.

"Do you like my pets?" Shadow King rumbled.

"Of course, I love bunnies." Jordan said slyly.

"What?" He looked at the pack of lions as they shrunk into small white rabbits that scurried back under the rubble.

"Told you I learn fast." Jordan grinned, dodging his attacks.

"Nothing will bring me greater joy than seeing you break."

Shadow King conjured a giant sword, and swung it dangerously close. Jordan created a shield, and blocked the next swing that hit so hard her feet slid back in the dirt. Jordan eventually fell on her back, and swung her feet out to trip Shadow King only to witness him avoid her tactic and give him time to thrust the sword down to her once more.

Jordan held her shield up, and the weight of the force behind the sword crushed her under it.

"NO!" A voice boomed.

Jordan felt the weight release, and she got up and was ready to block the next swipe. Jordan conjured her own sword. She had always prided herself in great defense, but Shadow King wasn't playing. They swung at the same time, the swords clashing and the ringing vibrated throughout the stadium.

"Jordan!" The voice cried out for her, and it wasn't from Shadow King.

Jordan was so startled she lost the grip on her sword, but thankfully not her shield. Jordan was holding it with both hands and Shadow King pushed her back once again. She was against the side of the stadium again, feeling it break under her.

"Push back, Jordan! You can do it!"

Jordan grimaced, "He's too strong!"

"You have that right!" Shadow King growled at her from the other side of her shield.

Jordan dug her feet into the ground, and started pushing back. She had her weight against him, and shoved fiercely. Jordan fell back into the stadium, her arms felt too heavy, she couldn't bear to hold the shield up. But Shadow King had new prey coming straight to him. "Professor!" She gasped.

"I'm here now, Jordan." He said, already increasing his size as climbed down the stadium and towards Shadow King. A metal helmet and armor appeared on his body, and a shield and sword appeared in each hand.

Jordan struggled to get to her feet, a second wind entering her. Professor Xavier had come to help her, it was almost over. She was going home.

Professor Xavier started a battle with Shadow King, and Jordan was at his side. Shadow King almost had finished her, but he was no match for Xavier and her together and he quickly realized it.

"Is he gone?" Xavier asked her.

"He's still running for the hills." Jordan smiled, and hugged his astral form. "Thank you! Oh…Professor."

"Jordan…I'm almost afraid to ask what you've had to go through …But I am…beyond words to describe how seeing you makes me feel."

Jordan grinned, "Its okay, I got it." Jordan watched the stadium dissipate around them. "Is Amnesia gone?"

"She has no way to get to you right now. I'm afraid she is still out there, though."

"Great, that's great. Now, last question, how do I get back?"

Professor Xavier smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

He held her hand, and Jordan felt herself sinking away from him at the same time.

"Charles…what are you doing?" Beast muttered, his brow wrinkled in worry. "Please…don't let them lose you, too."

"I would never dream of it." Professor Xavier said wearily.

Beast exhaled in relief, "You had me worried, my friend."

Jordan took a deep breath, finding herself curled up next to her father. She looked around the room, and back to him. He was staring at her sadly, "Is the padded room for my protection, or yours?" She laughed hoarsely, falling against him once again as she passed out from exhaustion.

Charles was exhausted as well, and was unable to persuade Beast to allow him to go to Jordan. Instead he had Logan carry her into the infirmary. "What happened?" Logan asked.

"She needs to rest." Charles said softly, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"And so do you." Hank said.

And with that Charles fell into a deep sleep.

Jordan woke up several hours later, unaware of how much time had really passed. Logan had fallen asleep in his chair, but Hank was awake and very jittery. "You should probably still be asleep." He said softly.

"What's wrong with everyone upstairs?"

Logan jerked away at the sound of her voice, he leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

Logan looked into her eyes, smiling madly, "Is it really you?"

Jordan nodded, "Happy as hell to be off the Astral Plane, believe me. So, what happened with Amnesia?"

"We don't have to worry about that right now." Logan said.

Jordan sat up in the bed, "I want to worry about it right now." Logan's smile faded, but he told her what had happened. "That's not possible…I…I wasn't on the Astral Plane that long. It…felt like hours, to be sure. But…"

"Time is warped there." Charles answered in a tired voice. "It felt like I spent days chasing you, but it was really only a few hours. Tell me, Jordan, while Amnesia had possessed you were you aware of your surroundings? Do you remember anything she made you do, or go?"

Jordan weakly shook her head, "No. Amnesia didn't want to possess me, she wanted to change me. Said she wanted to make a new entity with my powers. As soon as she started working on it is when I projected myself to the astral plane. It was the only thing I could think of."

"You mean…you sent yourself to the astral plane?" Professor asked, astonished. "I had assumed Amnesia banished you there...I had no idea you could do that."

Jordan smiled weakly, "Me either, but I'm glad I can. But I'm never doing it again." Jordan ran a hand through her hair, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Everyone is really worried."

Hank nodded, "Charles told me he was able to bring you back, but there wasn't time to have him examine your mind to make sure you…made it back in once piece. You were both simply too exhausted. I let them know you two were back, but not sure in what kind of shape."

"Well, I think I'm in one piece. Mind if I go break up the party upstairs? And get something to eat?"

Hank made her wait until he checked her vitals, and then nodded in approval. "Take it easy, Jordan. You might feel alright at the moment, but your mind has been through a lot. You'll probably want to rest again soon." Charles warned.

Logan rode up in the elevator with her, and they found the sitting room full with all the students. Most of them had fallen asleep in chairs and on the couch. Jean was asleep with her head resting on Scott's shoulder. "I'll go get you something from the kitchen." Logan said softly.

Scott lifted his chin as Jordan stepped in, the first to see her. She smiled, seeing his arm around Jean, and gave him a sly wink. Scott burst out laughing in relief, jarring everyone awake and alerting them to her presence.

Jordan almost fell backwards with the sudden burst of emotions in the group. Everyone spoke at once, she was unable to make anything out. Kurt reached her first, putting his hands on the side of her face and kissing her before holding her in a tight hug.

"You guys…you guys." Jordan said loudly, to quiet them down. "You all look like hell, first of all. But…ah, jeez, I missed you guys. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Jordan pulled each of them into hugs, sometimes two or three of them at once, before coming back to Kurt and kissing him once again. Logan was just making it back with something for Jordan to eat, he cleared his throat twice before they broke it up. "Heh…sorry." Kurt said shyly.

After sleeping most of the day away again, Jordan felt almost alright. "How do you feel?" Professor Xavier asked her.

"Better. A lot better." Jordan smiled as she sat up in her bed.

"Good. Do you feel like talking about what happened in the astral plane…with Shadow King?"

Jordan's smile slipped away, "I think you have it figured out, Prof. He…he put me up against people in my head. Do you know him?"

"No, I didn't before our time in the Astral Plane."

"Well he's pretty twisted. He was…very intent on trying to break my mind."

"Yes, I was aware of that. And after everything he put you through to do so…he didn't succeed."

"I had the common sense to know that Mystique couldn't jump into the astral plane…but I have to admit, he had me pretty messed up in the end. I think I'd rather not let everyone else in the house know that I had…that I had to do that. I don't want to ever think about that again."

"I don't blame you." Professor said softly. "It's good to have you back with us, Jordan."

"It's wonderful to be back." Jordan smiled, "Thank you…for coming. I still don't quite understand what happened there myself, but what I got from some of the others you put yourself in danger staying in the Astral Plane so long."

He breathed deeply, and after a slight hesitation he nodded, "It is dangerous to leave your body without your mind for long periods of time. You seemed to be in little danger because part of your mind, though broken, was still there. But once I discovered the signs of your mind in the Astral Plane, there was no question of whether or not I should go searching for you. You are my student, my friend, and we are family here. As long as I have the power to help you, Jordan, I can assure you that is exactly what I will do."

Jordan's smile had vanished and she looked blankly around her room, not daring to meet his eyes. "And what about Amnesia?"

"Ah, yes. Well, she is a concern of ours at the moment. Beast and Logan are working on adjusting our security around the perimeter. And no one is to leave the grounds alone. She has the ability to hide herself from Cerebro, but I will be watching very closely. Sara never dealt well with failure, her own or mine, I admit."

"So you think she'll be back?"

"Yes, I believe so." Charles said grimly. "I think we could even count on it."


	24. Chapter 24

"It isn't over….it IS NOT OVER!" Amnesia howled in rage, holding her head and rolling on the ground as if in pain.

Suddenly she stopped moving, breathing and nearly crying, "I can't believe it…my daughter, all grown up." She placed a hand over her heart as if her chest would swell and burst with the happiness.

She gripped her head again, "And a bumbling little fool she is! The little brat ruined her mind when she went to the Astral Plane! Now I must rework EVERYTHING!"

"So gifted, and pretty, and caring…"

"I won't stop until she and Xavier are both destroy!"

**Chapter 24-Welcome Back Jordan**

"You know you don't have to be in this session…"

Jordan held her side where a painful stitch was burning, her legs and arms ached, but she kept a smile on her face, "You kidding? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Logan smiled, "That's too bad, because it's over."

Jordan exhaled a painful breath of relief, "Too bad. I was just about to…yeah, take you out."

Logan laughed and patted her shoulder, "I'm sure of it."

Jordan hurried to get ready for school, and met the others in the garage. "Are you going to ride with us in Jean's new SUV?" Kitty asked, already sitting in the back.

"Are you kidding? This is perfect weather for riding." Jordan twirled her keys before throwing a leg over her bike.

Kurt hopped on behind her. Scott lead the group, Jordan was behind him, and Jean was behind her. Jordan didn't have to read minds to know that either Charles or Logan, or both, set it up to make sure Jordan was covered from all sides in case Amnesia returned.

Scott parked first, and then Jean parked next to him. Jordan tucked her bike between the two. "Guess what." Kurt said, putting an arm around her waist as they walked into the school together.

"You won't make me go to the concert tonight?"

Kurt grinned, "No, you're coming. You need some fun and relaxation, I'm not letting you stay home with Beast and Wolverine to run another training session." Kurt squeezed her waist slightly in an awkward hug. "Scott and Jean have a date for the concert tonight."

Jordan finally returned his grin, "Great. They've been a little awkward since Scott's…incident. Been driving me nuts. But about the training, no big deal. I can sneak in a quick one before the concert, and then…"

"Jordan…" Kurt groaned, smile fading. "No training. Man, I can't wait until our vacation and just get you away from the mansion."

Jordan pinched his ribs, "I bet that's not all you are waiting for."

"Hey!" He laughed, a little too loudly causing the 'normal' students to stiffen uncomfortably.

Later that night Kurt and Jordan were standing in the crowd at the concert. "I told you it'd be fun!" Kurt hollered in her ear over the music.

Jordan's face had a faltering smile on it, and she was looking at the crowd instead of the band. Jordan had been careful to close off her senses long before coming to the concert, but she was getting a scattered signal from Rogue, a panicked vibe. "Something is wrong." Jordan said to Kurt.

"What?"

"Something is wrong!" Jordan shouted so he could hear her.

"What…WHOA!" Kurt pointed to the stage. The music stopped and the screams of the stadium started.

Jordan's jaw dropped, "Sabertooth?" She croaked, he was on the stage and starting to tear up the band's gear and lights.

Kurt held onto Jordan tightly as the crowd started to stampede out. "Let me go!" Jordan tried to cry over the screams, she was trying to get a lock on Sabertooth to send him a mental blast. Before she could she saw Scott's optic beam blast him into the wall, sending crumbling rock over him.

"Stay here!" Kurt said to her firmly, and teleported away.

"Kurt, wait!" Jordan tried to reach him. Jordan touched her head, and looked around. Rogue was close…and angry…but not to be seen. And then her signal was gone altogether.

Kurt was on top of the rubble that covered Sabertooth, "I think he's down for the count!" He called to Jean and Scott. Below him there was a rumble and he was thrown off.

Juggernaut emerged from the rubble. Jordan grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him away from Juggernaut's path as he tore through the stadium and outside. "Sabertooth and Juggernaut?" Jean cried out in panic.

She had spoken too soon, because Mystique was then seen chasing Juggernaut through the broken walls he had created. "And Mystique makes three. Let's regroup at the mansion."

"So much for fun and relaxation." Jordan muttered.

Kurt grabbed Jordan's hand, "I'm taking you home, and you are staying there."

Jordan tugged away, "Kurt, stop it! I'm not a kid. I'm going to help."

"Jordan…"

"This is not the time, or the place." Jean intervened. "Come on, guys."

Jordan and Wolverine were suited up and left before the others. "Kurt asked you to wait for him." Logan hollered to his daughter as they exited the gate.

"No, Kurt asked me not to leave." Jordan yelled back, pulling in front of her father. "Let me know if you get a scent, I'll let you know if I sense anything."

"Got it." Logan growled back to her.

They separated ways. Jordan opened her senses and continued to search. It was the first time since she had been found that she had been alone on her bike…but she wasn't able to enjoy it. Jordan skidded to a dangerous stop, nearly tipping. There was a brief and broken signal from Rogue again, but it moved out of range too quickly. Jordan started up her bike again and headed in the direction it had been going.

Jordan felt her again, panicked, scared…jumbled feelings. Jordan turned the corner and skidding to a halt once again as she witnessed her father slicing down a streetlamp, and letting it fall on Sabertooth. Jordan jumped off her bike and let it fall to the ground as she ran closer to get a lock on Sabertooth…when she realized it wasn't Sabertooth.

"Dad! Don't!" Jordan cried out.

"I know!" He shouted as he pushed her down as Sabertooth swung the streetlamp at them.

The tires of the X-van screeched, and Scott jumped out and executed one painful optic blast onto Sabertooth before Logan or Jordan could stop him. "No! Scott! It's not Sabertooth!" Jordan yelled, getting to her feet.

"What are you saying?" Scott asked, hand still on his visor.

"Jordan, I asked you to stay at the mansion…" Kurt said.

"It's Rogue!" Logan snapped.

"But…how can that be?" Kurt's jaw dropped slightly.

"There is something wrong with her. Her mind…even her signal, it's…wrong." Jordan winced, she sensed Rogue moving around the building she had just been blasted into. "I can keep track of her, but it's just a jumble…it's like…" Jordan clapped a hand to her mouth as she realized it. "It's like a parade of people, all on her psychic wavelength. That's why it's broken and jumbled, all a mix of…of everyone she's ever absorbed?"

"That would make sense. You guys stay out here, don't need to scare her any more." Logan ordered, "You two, let's go."

Jordan and Scott walked into the warehouse behind Logan. "We saw Mystique, right? It's starting to add up. Rogue was Juggernaut and Sabertooth, and somehow she managed to absorb Mystique's power. She's shape shifting, could be anyone." Jordan said softly as they looked between the rows of towering shelves and boxes.

A low rumble started, followed by the trembling of the floor. "Like Avalanche?" Scott cried out as he struggled to keep his balance.

Jordan narrowly avoided being buried by the falling crates, and then Rogue stumbled near them. "Help me…" She said weakly.

"We will, Rogue. Just stay calm." Logan said gruffly, picking himself up off the floor.

"We are your friends." Scott said strongly.

Jordan had a brief moment of clear fear from Rogue, then it grew broken and mixed again. "We are going into overtime, guys." Jordan said, barely above a whisper as she took a step back.

"I have no friends!" Rogue hollered, a whirlwind starting around her as she shape shifted into Storm.

Thunderclouds and lightening started and a strong wind whipped around them. Jordan gripped a shelf, and then a blast of lightening struck directly next to her making her scream and lose her grip. The tingle of electricity was still on her as she was thrown through one of the windows and onto the street. Jordan rolled backwards and slid. "Ah!" Jordan screamed in pain as she felt the asphalt rip through her uniform and scrap her skin.

"Jordan! Don't move!" Kurt said.

"I'm fine." Jordan groaned, rolling onto her side and getting to her feet. Jordan saw Kurt's face cringe as she said it, and felt his anger and concern. "Rogue has lost control. It's like everyone she's ever touched is taking over."

"You're bleeding…" Kurt said in a low growl.

"It will stop. We have to help Rogue. I'll help myself later." Jordan gasped, finding it painful to take in breaths. She tried to lift her arm to touch her side, but a sharp pain went through her.

Above the warehouse they had just been thrown out of Rogue blew out the roof and was rising above it in a powerful whirlwind. The X-jet was closing in on her, but not in a good way. Rogue waved her arms, pushing it out of the way and causing it to crash in the street.

"Jean, pull her down!" Scott yelled.

Jean put two hands to her head, then she cried out in pain as Rogue lifted her up and threw her back. Storm was coming, flying up to Rogue. Jordan watched in terror as a lightning bolt struck Rogue, and then one hit Ororo, then three more to send her falling to the ground.

"Everyone, fall back. I can take a beating better than you can." Logan said roughly. "Ice up, kid."

Bobby did so, creating an ice patch underneath Logan and raising it up until he was level with Rogue. Logan tackled Rogue out of the air, and they fell behind the buildings into the next street.

Jordan sensed Logan and Rogue as they were running to them. Rogue was clear once again, "Oh…" Jordan moaned, her eyes welling up in tears as she felt Rogue's pain.

They watched as Professor Xavier was close to her, but watching was the only thing they could do. Rogue groaned and shape shifted into several different people before finally collapsing into Logan's arms. "She's, uh, gonna be okay, right Charles?" Logan asked, carrying Rogue in his arms.

"I…I don't know, yet." Charles said grimly.

Rogue was in the infirmary, and so was Jordan. "Really, Beast, I'm fine. I just need a Band-Aid."

Beast bared his teeth at her, making her jaw snap shut for a moment. "You were thrown through a window. I'm not worried about just a few skinned elbows."

"How is Rogue doing?" Jordan asked softly. Her father was sitting by her bed, watching the monitors that had just been hooked up.

"She's in for a long recovery. I just hope she's a better patient than you."

"Ouch!" Jordan hissed as McCoy sprayed antiseptic on her scrapes, then clenched her jaw in pain and raised a hand to her side. Jordan straightened the best she could, but Beast had already seen it.

"Lay down." He ordered.

Jordan let out a slow breath and obeyed. Beast pressed gently on her ribcage, then prodded where he noticed Jordan's muscles tense. "Hey! AH! Dammit…" Jordan growled, pushing him away and holding her side as she rolled off the bed. Jordan bit her lip to keep from crying out as the pain in her chest as she drew in breaths grew.

Jordan was kneeling on the ground, her first plan was to get off the bed and leave the infirmary after demanding it wasn't that bad, but her heart was thudding in her chest and she could feel the room tilting dangerously as she got lightheaded. "Let me guess, you're fine?" Beast said slyly.

Jordan slowly got to her feet, bracing herself on the bed. "Bruised, that's all."

"Bruised rib in the least. We are going to take an x-ray to be sure."

"Beast, I don't think we have to…"

Logan looked their way, "If it hurts that bad, Jordan, better do it just to be safe."

"Yeah it hurts that bad…when you press on it!" Jordan snapped.

Beast held out a hand, "This is how it will be, Jordan. Either you'll lay down and take an x-ray to ease my mind that you really are 'fine' or I'll have Kurt come in here and hold you down."

"He wouldn't." Jordan said smartly.

Beast snorted, "For your health, Jordan, I think he would."

Jordan frowned, with the way Kurt had been acting she was sure he would. "Fine, you win. Let's dig in the professor's pocket for a useless x-ray."

Jordan laid on a bed on the other side of the infirmary, away from Rogue and Logan. "You'll be happy to know I just examined your x-rays."

Jordan rolled her eyes over to Beast, and started getting up. "Now that you are happy, I'm going to go to my bed."

Beast set a heavy hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down, "You have cracked two of your ribs. I'll give you some medicine to make it easier for you to breath and move around. But no training for at least six weeks, no riding your bike for at least six weeks. This is going out to everyone, especially your father and Kurt." Hank sighed and glanced at Logan before looking back at her. "I know how you feel, how everyone has been walking on glass around you since you got back. And I can see that all you want to do is for things to go back to normal, to show them that you are alright. But you are really hurt, you need to take it easy."

Jordan frowned, but nodded.

"Hank, you wanted to see me?" Charles asked as he rolled into the examination room.

Beast had Jordan's x-rays lit up on the wall. "Yes. I want you to look at these. This is Jordan's chest. From what I can tell she bruised this side, the bottom two ribs here have small fractures, nothing serious but pretty painful." Beast pointed to the area.

"She'll be okay, right?"

"Of course. What concerns me are several healed fractures that showed up. On the other side, two other ribs." Beast pointed to the healed breaks.

"Hm, yes. I would need to look it up, but I believe Jordan was in a car accident when she was eleven or twelve."

"Alright, force of a car accident, hitting the front of the car or even getting thrown against a seat belt. But her left arm was broken in three spots."

Charles nodded, "Yes. I remember now. It was a bad accident, broken arm and I believe…"

"And a fractured tibia." Beast finished, pointing to the last x-ray of Jordan's right leg. "Not to mention a concussion, and a broken finger on her right hand." Beast handed Charles a folder, "its Jordan's medical file. After she returned I pulled it, but never read through it until now." Hank shut off the lights behind the x-ray photos. "It's all pretty standard in the beginning, vaccinations and check ups. Occasional flu, chicken pox, and stitches once after falling from a tree when she was eight. It gets interesting once Jordan turns twelve and you look at her school file at the same time."

"You mean the fights, acting out in class?" Charles said while scanning the second report Hank handed her.

"About three months after she started living with a new foster family." Charles looked up at his friend sadly, he knew what he was suggesting. "Jordan was always a bit of a rowdy kid at other homes, but it was few and far between and normal for children in her predicament. No parents, being bounced from family to family, feeling lost and alone, detached. What she started doing then seems to me…like a cry for help. I had looked through Jordan's file before she came to us, and there was once an accusation of abuse by the school but none from Jordan. And it was when she was eight, long before she moved to that family."

"What made me dig so deeply, is Jordan's arm. I found the car accident, and I'd be willing to believe that is what caused it if it wasn't for the pattern of the break and how they had to repair it. Both the ulna and the radius broken, the radius in two spots. It was a spiral break, which is not consistent with a car accident. But very common in cases where if you grab someone's arm and twist it hard enough, causes the bones to break and twist."

"It says here that Jordan's arm was broken before the accident." Charles said, pointing to the text on the paper. "That her and her foster mother were on the way to the hospital when they were in the car accident. Says that Jordan…broke her arm falling from a tree."

"I know, still not consistent. The school threw out a lot of complaints about Jordan's behavior, but since she was fighting at school there weren't any about bruises or other things that teachers are trained to look for. Everyone assumed Jordan had gotten them fighting with the other students."

"I'll set up a meeting with Jordan tomorrow, and I'll see if she wants to talk about it. But I have a feeling I already know what she'll say."


	25. Chapter 25

"Mmmm, yes. I told you last time, Amnesia, what I would do to you if you ever entered my realm again."

"You certainly did, Shadow King, but now I have a delicious new offer for you. Interested?"

"As delicious as you?"

"You had a recent run-in with my beloved daughter, and her miserable mentor Charles Xavier, did you not? I hear they sent you running with your tail between your legs." Amnesia chuckled. "Help me control Jordan, and you can have her."

"Hhmm. And I suppose for that little morsel, you wish to be forgiven our grievances?"

"Of course not. You hate me, I don't rather like you either. What I am proposing is of course something that will make us both happy. Jordan can be restrained on the Astral Plane, where I will be able to finish what we both started, breaking her mind. Once the deed is complete I will return to the physical plain, create a new entity into her shell which will then allow me to destroy Xavier. What do you say?"

**Chapter 25-Kurt's Weakness**

Logan and Storm left early the next morning to start their search for Mystique. Rogue had absorbed her memories and had discovered that Mystique was her adoptive mother. Professor Xavier called Jordan to his office shortly after lunch.

"I'm ready, Professor. Beast said no training, but I'm sure he just meant the danger room." Jordan said, sitting in a chair happily across from Xavier. "I'm glad we have time for this, I've been eager to get back to the one-on-one psychic sessions we were having before."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jordan, but we won't be training today. Or for the next few weeks, I promised Hank. No training, means no training. It means you get to rest, recuperate, get better."

"Oh. Okay, then why did you want to see me?"

"To talk. Beast and I were looking over your files last night, after you went to bed." Jordan tensed and felt the jab of pain in her side as she did so. "I wanted to talk to you about your time with Jonathan and Melissa St. John, you remember them, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to talk about it, Jordan?"

Jordan shook her head, "Not a whole lot to say about them, Professor. I never really liked staying with them, but they were pretty determined to keep me there. I tried to get them to have social services take me away, that's why I got into fights at school. When that didn't work I ran away."

"I don't think that's true, Jordan. You were there for a few years. Surely you have some memories you can share."

Jordan's eyes roamed around the office, "What do you want to know about them?"

"Let's start with the car accident you and Melissa were in. You suffered a concussion, broken finger on your right hand, broken right leg, broken left arm, and two fractured ribs."

Jordan nodded, still not looking at Xavier. "Yeah, the car hit my side. But my arm was broken already, fell from a tree."

"Jordan, after reading your medical file I'm not so sure that's true."

"If you need to know, why don't you go digging for it?" Jordan snapped, meeting his eyes at last.

"I don't want to invade your privacy, Jordan…"

"What do you call reading my medical file, then?"

"I want to help you. It is very clear that you are still hurting from what happened, and if you tell me we can start to repair…"

Jordan shook her head, "I'm sorry, just stop. You have a pretty good idea of what happened, but you just want to hear it from me, is that it?"

"I certainly would prefer the truth over a lie, Jordan."

"Jonathan St. John was a jerk. I came home from school one day, he was yelling at Melissa. I got in the middle of it, he pushed me, and I hit him hard enough to break my own hand. He twisted my arm behind my back, broke it. Melissa drove us to the hospital, and she ran a stop sign and we got hit on the way there. A while after I turned thirteen, got my casts taken off, and I ran away."

"I'm very sorry to hear that…"

Jordan stood up too fast, her knees buckled and the pain jabbed in her side again. "I don't need your pity. I'm fine, and I got over it. I don't need any help, and I don't need to talk about it." Jordan groaned, holding her side as she stood up once again.

"I don't think you are over it, in fact I think you are far from it. You've just chosen to not think about it."

"And that works for me."

"You can't bear to feel other people in pain!" Charles said, blocking her exit. "But you will sit back and let those feelings fester inside of yourself. Jordan, you are not fine! You are hurting! Let me help you."

"What do you want to tell me that I already haven't heard or read?" Jordan asked. "It's not my fault I got hurt? I already knew that, I blame Jonathan. That I didn't deserve to go through what happened? I figured as much. All you are doing right now, is making me have to think about what happened. And yeah, it still hurts."

"We can help you get closure, we can press charges against him."

"And that's what I really need, Prof, have everyone know that I was a punching bag..."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you are the victim here…"

"And have everyone treat me like a victim! I'm not, not now and not then. Melissa never fought back for herself, I fought for her! You know he never came after me, I went after him. I was just trying to protect her, always."

"That is more than you should have to deal with. You could have reported the violence…"

"No one believed me because Melissa never backed me up. No one would believe that Jonathan could be such a bad guy. It's a screwed up circle, and I left it."

"You are still concerned for Melissa?"

Jordan shook her head, "No. When I got picked up after running away she checked in on me. She had left him, and was moving to her parents upstate."

"Have you spoken to her since then?"

"No. I'm afraid if I tried I would just find out she had moved back in with him. I figured it was just best if I didn't know." Jordan looked away, "But I do still think about her."

"Of course you do, and I'm sure she thinks about you, as well."

"It's all in the past, Professor. It…I've dealt with it my own way. I don't like it, anything about it. I don't keep it bottled up, and it's not festering inside of me. You'll just have to trust me on it."

Finally he nodded, "You are right. I do wish you were more comfortable with sharing your own feelings at times…"

Jordan started laughing, and groaned in pain as her ribs burned, "How I feel never seems relevant, because it's based on whoever is within range of me. Are we done?"

He nodded.

Jordan watched the baseball game Beast was running outside, cheering occasionally. It looked like fun, but Jordan was content to sit and watch while enjoying the sun.

And then a large shadow covered her, and Jordan watched in amazement as Angel landed in front of her. Struggling to get to her feet she felt the pinch in her side, she winced in pain and Angel put his hands on her arms to steady her. "Are you alright, Jordan?"

"I'm…I'm just surprised to see you, that's all." Jordan gasped. "What are you doing here, Angel?"

Without warning Angel pulled her into a hug which she gratefully returned. She felt an urge of anxious happiness as he did this, "How have you been? Really, I haven't heard from you in a long time."

Kurt watched from second base of the field, watching the tall and handsome blond man hug his girlfriend, her hands under the base of his wings. "I'm good! I'm okay! It's so awesome to see you! You look awesome!" Jordan stammered, pulling back from the hug and grinning at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Professor Xavier." He admitted, and she felt his happiness fade away.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, yeah. No problem! Come with me inside."

Kurt watched, still on the baseball diamond, as his girlfriend along with Jean and Scott led the stranger with giant wings to the mansion. "Is that the Angel guy they saw in New York?" Kurt asked Kitty.

"Oh, it must be! He's cuter than Jordan said he was…"

"What?" Kurt croaked.

"Come on, let's see what is up!"

Jean, Scott, Beast, Professor Xavier, and Jordan met with Angel in the briefing room. "Last night someone broke into my home to steal half of a spider-stone, an ancient relic. There were three mutants, one of them was Magneto. Another one, the one who actually broke into my house, I had never seen before. He threw a card at me…and it exploded."

"Gambit." Jordan said in a low tone. "One of Magneto's friends. Was the other one really big and furry?"

"No, the last one Magneto took with him by force, definitely not a friend. He had some sort of mental blast he used on me, but his face. It was tattooed. Tribal markings, it looked like."

Jordan and Jean glanced at each other uncomfortably as Professor Xavier brought up an image of Mesmero on the monitor. "That's him!" Angel confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't forget a face like that, Professor."

"No kidding." Jordan frowned.

"You were right to come here, Angel. We've had dealings with Mesmero before." Professor Xavier said.

"But why have someone else break in for him?" Angel asked.

"Because that's what he does. He manipulates others, just as he did with Jean and Jordan in order to steal these rings." Professor Xavier brought up the three rings that Jordan didn't remember, but had been told she had a hand in stealing while she was hypnotized.

"We've now been able to determine that the rings work together to form some sort of key." Beast said. "The other half of Warren's stolen spider-stone is in a London Museum. When put together they complete the spider."

"And that spider stone may be another sort of key." Professor added.

"A key for what?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know," said Professor Xavier. "But with Magneto now involved I feel it imperative that we secure that other half before he does."

"Absolutely! Let's gear up and take care of business. X-men style." Bobby said, strutting into the room.

"Sorry, hotshot, not this time." Beast said. "I'll go prep the jet. Looks like we are going to London."

"Awesome." Jordan smiled, walking behind Jean and Scott.

"Jordan, what did I tell you last night?" Beast asked.

"No training, no riding my bike, and take it easy." Jordan recited. "You never said I couldn't go to London on the crazy chance that Angel shows up after being robbed by Gambit who is under the control of Mesmero who then gets kidnapped by Magneto and…"

"You aren't going, Jordan." Beast said.

"I can help!" Jordan said eagerly.

"Yes, you could. But I agree with Beast on this, Jordan, you really do need to finish healing. If you push yourself too hard too fast, you'll only hurt yourself more." Professor said. "Don't worry, you won't be alone in the mansion."

Angel sat with Jordan in the hanger while he waited for the others. "You got hurt?" He asked.

"Two broken ribs." Jordan admitted.

"They care about you, that's a good thing."

"Yeah, and I appreciate it. But hey, now that you've seen the place, what do you think? Will you come back more often…maybe stay?"

Angel smiled and shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I like where I am right now."

"Are you sure? Because all the girls always go for the new guy. You should have sensed what I did when you showed up." Jordan elbowed him slightly.

Angel laughed and blushed slightly, "Another thing I probably don't need right now. But the offer is still in consideration, it's just good to know you guys are here."

"Well they are coming. Have fun."

"I'll try. I hope you feel better."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "I feel fine. Except for the jabbing pain when I take too deep of a breath." Jordan winced and held her side.

Kitty and Kurt stayed behind as well, to watch over Rogue and Jordan. "So…that was Angel?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

Jordan had been feeling his jealousy since the jet took off. "Warren, yeah. Really nice guy." Jordan was feeling her ribs tenderly, wincing as she hit the sore ones. "We used to talk all the time, sort of lost contact after the big mutant exposure thing."

"Uh huh. You never told me he was….so tall."

Jordan laughed, then moaned, and laughed again, and then fell on her side as the pain in her ribs flared up. "Kurt…stop…really. It hurts…" She couldn't help but laugh at him and cry at the pain. After getting herself under control she carefully sat back up, "Come here." She said finally. Kurt sat next to her, not finding it as funny as she did. "How can you be jealous of Angel, seriously?"

"You were hugging him!"

"I hug my Dad every day…"

"Not the same."

"I hugged Scott the other day."

"Still not the same! You are like a little sister to him."

Jordan leaned forward, "But I kiss you everyday." And with that she kissed his lips softly. She looked into his yellow eyes, holding his hand, "You don't have to be jealous of anyone. We've been through a lot, Kurt, we've been together long enough to say we have a history."

"So…you aren't going to go flying off into the sunset with Angel?"

Jordan fought back another surge of giggles, "Not a chance." Jordan put her hand behind his head, and kissed him once again. Without warning she said, "I love you." She nearly choked after saying the words, and looked at Kurt as she began to panic, unsure what his response would be.

He smiled, and returned her kiss, "I love you, too."

"Oh…you aren't going to make her eat that, are you?" Jordan said, walking into the kitchen as her stomach began to rumble with hunger.

"What? Kitty and I made the same for you, too." Kurt said, holding up a plate covered in mystery something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun, but I don't think so. And I don't think Rogue will eat that, even if she can figure out what it is."

"Hah, we'll see." Kurt laughed before teleporting away.

"Why don't we just order pizza?" Jordan asked, walking into the kitchen.

"They won't deliver to us anymore." Kitty said.

"Right. Okay, looks like I'm making a sandwich."

Kurt teleported back into the kitchen, "Nope, she didn't go for it. How about a jalapeño anchovy pizza?"

"No problem!" Kitty said, getting right to work.

Jordan grabbed two extra slices of bread, and finished making her sandwich plus one for Rogue. Jordan took the elevator downstairs to the infirmary, "Kitty is trying to make you a pizza." Jordan warned.

"I heard." Rogue muttered.

"I made an extra sandwich. It's no four-star meal but all I can manage."

Rogue moved her bed up and looked at her gratefully. "That's great, I'm not sure if I want to see what they are making upstairs."

"That's why I ran away." Jordan smiled while handing Rogue the plate.

"So what's happening in London?"

"Angel stopped by, he had a run-in with Mesmero and Magneto. They are off to London to stop either of them from getting the second half of a relic, which is probably connected to the rings from the last time we heard from Mesmero."

Rogue took a bite of the sandwich, "How are you feeling?"

Jordan smiled, "I'm getting sick of being asked that. I'm a little sore, but I feel fine. I feel good. The painkillers Beast have me on are awesome."

"I'm really sorry…"

Jordan shook her head and stopped her, "No, don't be. I know how it can get, feeling the weight of so many people. I can only imagine what it would feel like to have their entire personality and memories along with just their feelings."

Kurt teleported in with a plate balancing on one hand, "And here we are! Hey...we made you a pizza." Kurt looked at the half-eaten sandwich on Rogue's lap.

Kurt and Jordan left Rogue to rest, sitting in the living room and watching a movie. "I wonder how the others are." Jordan said softly, finding it hard to concentrate.

"Kitty and Amara went up to bed an hour ago, I think the rest…"

"Not them. The team in London. Wish I could have gone."

"You heard Beast…"

"I know! I know. Just getting a little stir-crazy." Jordan tightened her grip around Kurt and rested her head back on his shoulder. "But this rest and relaxing bit is nice, too."

"Yeah, I'll say." Kurt agreed, bending his neck to kiss her.

"Can't you two get a room?" Kitty asked, phasing through the wall. Jordan and Kurt's kiss broke and they looked annoyingly at Kitty.

Jordan was in the hanger when the jet arrived working on the jet simulator. Bobby was one of the first to exit, and Jordan waved to him. "You know I've been looking for you all morning?"

"You know you aren't supposed to be training?" Bobby snapped at her, walking into the mansion.

Beast was walking up to her, "I'm not doing anything, just checking out the equipment for the simulator to make sure it's okay." The look on his face made it clear he didn't believe her. "It isn't even plugged in, you can check!"

"I think I will." Beast said.

Jordan took a seat next the simulator as the others started walking up. "I have a bad feeling it didn't go well." Jordan said as Angel walked up to her.

"No, it didn't. Magneto destroyed the spider-stone."

"But…if it's destroyed then it can't be used, right?"

"But the spider-stone was a guardian, not a key. Destroying it was the key." Angel explained.

"Okay, but a key to what?" Jordan asked.

"Everyone, please meet me in the planning room." Professor Xavier announced in her head.

"Professor Xavier will fill you in. But I need to get home. It was good to see you again, Jordan."

"If you need a ride I'm sure I can borrow the van and drive you…you don't have to fly back alone."

Angel smiled, "I want to, I like to. Take care of yourself."

Jordan nodded, "You too, Angel."

Professor Xavier waited until everyone had gathered. Answers had finally been found by Xavier while they were in London. The three rings that Mesmero had enslaved Jean, Jordan, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan to steal several months ago were the first of three keys needed to open the doors that Apocalypse, who was an ancient mutant, was imprisoned in. The spider-stone was the second one, a guardian that was used to prevent Apocalypse from escaping. Mesmero had manipulated Magneto into destroying the guardian allowed the second door to now open.


	26. Chapter 26

"Plotting and scheming my way to my own daughter, a new low."

"You made her hate us…she'll never come willingly."

"No, of course not. That is why I must plot and scheme. But it will be marvelous, not only will I have my daughter beside me, we'll have Xavier under us." Amnesia grinned madly as her vision was being created by the Shadow King, the several voices in her head making various comments.

**Chapter 26-My Cloned Daddy**

Jordan watched the training session her father was putting Iceman, Beserker, Jamie, Sunspot and Cannonball through. He sighed and shook his head, "I wish you were in shape to show them how it was done, kiddo."

Jordan felt her ribs, still a bit tender, but almost healed. "You better go untie them." Jordan smiled. "I'm going to head inside and test out the simulator. You wanna tell Sam he's up after dinner?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Jordan didn't reach the front door when helicopters were over the mansion. She ducked out of the way, until she saw her father walking calmly to them. She went out to meet him as they landed. "What's going on now?" She asked as Professor Xavier came over as well.

"Why does Fury think you have anything to do with the SHIELD break in?" He asked.

"You broke into SHIELD?" Jordan looked at her father.

Logan shook his head, "If he thought I did it this isn't the way he'd be picking me up. I'll be back in a few hours."

Jordan met Fury's eyes as her father stepped into the helicopter, feeling their cool calm. "He's going to be alright, right?" Jordan asked Professor Xavier.

"Like he said, if they really thought he had anything to do with the break in, this isn't how they would come for him. Your father and Fury go back a ways, not quite friends, but not enemies either. He's safe."

Jordan made it down to the hanger, and started up the flight simulator. "Sam, you ready to go?" She called out as she sensed him enter the hanger.

"I think so. Tell me, am I doing better than Bobby?"

Jordan loaded a simulation and took the passenger seat as Sam stepped in. "Bobby is actually landing without any problems now. We won't be landing today, though."

"Uh…we won't?"

"Combat simulation, evasion." Jordan said, buckling herself in. "Start it up!"

Jordan shut down the simulation after half an hour. "Now that was pretty good." She said, smiling.

"But we died…"

"You made it five minutes longer than anyone else. This program was designed by me, it's not a matter of surviving, its just how long you can make it. Why don't you head upstairs, grab Amara for me."

"Sure thing. Thanks, Jordan."

Jordan waited for nearly half an hour, and when Amara never appeared she went upstairs to find her. Upstairs the mansion was a wreck, "Oh…god."

Panic raised in her, thinking Amnesia had returned. She opened her senses, finding faint senses to some of the X-men, stronger sense to Rogue, Ray, and Scott down the hall, and an incoming trace of her father reaching the mansion grounds. And an unknown presence that was angry…furious, even.

Jordan went to the others, Scott was waiting for her at the door, his hand to his visor. "Jordan! Thank goodness." He gasped, pulling her into the room and slamming the door.

Jordan saw Professor Xavier on the ground, "What's happening?" Jordan asked. She knelt next to Xavier, seeing a small disk on his forehead, with a blinking light.

"We don't know." Scott said.

"It's small, but I think I can zap it off without hurting him." Ray offered.

Jordan looked to Scott, "Do it." He said.

Just then Logan burst into the room, "Don't!" He said at once, seeing what Beserker was about to do. "Those things are wired to explode!"

"Who's doing this?" Jordan asked.

"We have to get you guys out of here." He said.

"No, I'm not leaving without the others." Scott said.

"Me either." Rogue added.

"Me too." Ray nodded.

"We stick together." Jordan said finally.

"You are still healing." Logan pointed at her.

"Whoever it is, is moving around." Jordan breathed.

"Who is doing this?" Scott demanded to know.

"It's complicated…" Logan said.

"Right below us…" Jordan whispered, looking at her feet.

Logan looked down just in time to see twin blades cut through the floor around his feet, and slice a hole that he fell through.

"Dad!" Jordan cried, about to follow him through the floor when a young girl jumped through it.

Jordan fell back in shock. She readied a mental blast, but the girl moved too fast for her to aim it. And before she knew it the girl was next to her, and did a side kick to Jordan's still sore ribs, causing her to fall back and gasp for painful breaths. Scott and Beserker both had trouble hitting her. Then the girl grabbed Rogue. Jordan got up with the help of Ray and Scott, only to have Rogue thrown into them. Rogues sleeves had been torn off. Ray and Scott both grabbed her arms instinctively to steady her, groaning as Rogue involuntarily absorbed their powers. Jordan's arm was bare, and Rogue grabbed at her arm for support with her bare hand. Jordan felt her power draining, and her vision got dark.

Before Rogue could do anything with the absorbed powers a disk was placed on her forehead, and she collapsed.

Jordan woke up in the infirmary, next to Rogue and Scott and Ray. She felt tenderly at her ribs, happy to find them just a bit tender, but didn't seem broken again. "What happened?" She asked Rogue, who was looking at her carefully.

Rogue looked at her friend, seeing her in a new way. She knew for a while now that Jordan hadn't always been a good girl, but she didn't know certain horrors she had been through. She had seen everything, from Magneto picking her up in an alleyway nearly dead, to group homes and foster homes, random violence, to her and to others, to her horrible experience in the Astral Plane. Rogue may have been staring at Jordan, but what she really saw were the bodies piled up on the Astral Plane, and really heard the soft laughter of the Shadow King as Jordan took down each of her friends.

Jordan remembered only vaguely Rogue grabbing her arm, and she wondered exactly what Rogue saw. "Are you okay?" Jordan asked, finally getting through to her.

"Yeah, you?" Rogue finally answered.

Jordan shrugged, "Feel good enough to get out of here."

Rogue smiled a bit, "Yeah, I hear that."

They went upstairs together, but didn't speak. Rogue thinking about the new jumble of memories in her head. Jordan thinking the same thing.

Her father reluctantly went over the details with her. The girl who had attacked them was actually a clone, made by a spy organization called HYDRA. She had been trained since birth to be the ultimate weapon, and went through the Weapon X program, the same one that gave her father his adamantium claws. She had come to the mansion to get revenge on him, thinking he was the reason she had to go through it. He was able to make her understand he was an unwilling participant, same as she was. She escaped without being taken in by SHIELD.

Logan planned his next training session with the youngest students, thinking about the girl who had been tortured her whole life by HYDRA, never having a chance to be a child. "Hank, mind taking over for me again? I…I'd like to spend the day with Jordan."

Hank nodded, "No problem."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-Failure

**Chapter 27-Failure**

Jordan's arms twitched as she slept, her head moving back and forth restlessly. "You killed us, Jordan. We're coming for you…" Jordan jerked away, breathing hard. Another nightmare from the Astral Plane, they had been coming back every so often, and she knew this wasn't going to be the last one.

Jordan wrapped the blankets tightly around her. She never heard her bedroom door open, but she sensed the presence…static and unclear. Jordan rolled onto her back and felt a cold hand touch the side of her face.

"Hey!" Jordan cried, breathing heavily. She looked around, sun was beaming into her room, and her alarm clock was beeping. "Oh I'm never eating anything with Kitty's 'special sauce' on it again." Jordan laid back down and tapped the snooze button on her clock, then looked back to see it was already eight. "Crap!"

Jordan got dressed in a minute flat, feeling the other students jumping out of bed in a panic and stumbling to get ready. Today was the last day of school. One more day and they would be free from Bayville High for three months. Jean and Scott were the lucky ones, though, they were graduating tomorrow and would be free for the rest of their lives.

Kurt and Jordan smiled at each other from across the classroom, seconds before the last bell rang. They had barely started planning their summer together, but neither could wait for the vacation from school to start. The bell rang and they both stood up, linking hands as they walked happily and swiftly to the parking lot.

"We can get the swimming pool ready." Kurt grinned.

"Swimming pool? What about the ocean? Road trip?"

"Mm, or how about a trip to Germany?"

"Germany? Isn't it cold there?"

"It's not that bad in the summer. Besides…my parents would like to meet you."

Jordan slipped her helmet on to hide her blushing. "Well, yeah I think that would be fun."

"Really? You'd come to Germany with me?"

Jordan nodded, "In a heartbeat." He couldn't see it, but she was grinning.

That evening was spent tidying the mansion for Jean's parents who would be arriving the next day. They wouldn't be staying, but when they came Professor and Jean both wanted to make a good impression on them with the house. Plus it gave a few of the instructors a chance to get on Bobby to clean his room.

"Big day." Jordan smiled, leaning against the doorway to Scott's room.

"Not trying to be rude…but why are you in my room?" Scott asked, standing up and walking to the door.

"Jean's nerves are getting on my nerves. You are pretty cool and collected right now, I thought I'd borrow some of it." Jordan smiled.

"She's really excited to see her parents."

"I'm actually surprised you don't have the case of the jitters, too. You are just relieved, aren't you? And a bit annoyed."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, you are in my room."

Jordan grinned, "Is that why you are relieved, or annoyed?"

Scott laughed, and gently shoved her shoulder away before closing the door.

Jordan and Kurt rode together, followed closely by the van that was driving the others. "Let's get a seat close to the parking lot." Jordan said, guiding Kurt towards the stands.

"Let's find a seat with everyone." Logan said, placing a hand on Jordan and Kurt's shoulders, stepping between them.

"This is Jean and Scott's big day, and I'm sure they will appreciate everyone coming to support them." Professor Xavier said.

Jordan saw Jean embrace her parents before the ceremony started, smiling sadly and almost jealously. Logan elbowed her gently to get her to focus her attention on Principal Kelly, and Jordan sighed as she got ready for another long and boring speech.

"Welcome. I think back to the first time I spoke in front of you and change was the theme back then and it has never been more important as it is today. So, as you go out into this rapidly changing world it is essential that you take control of your futures. You may look across from you and see students who have certain advantages over you. Don't be deterred, any disadvantage can be overcome." Jordan listened without hearing, and sat straight as she sensed a broken psychic vibe. Jordan turned her head to the left to look down at Rogue. "You can prevail. We can…Oh no!"

Jordan turned her attention away from Rogue's broken signal and to Principal Kelly, and then his source of panic. "Oh you are kidding me." Jordan muttered as Magneto, Pyro, Sabertooth, Gambit, Colossus, Quicksilver, Toad, Avalanche, and Blob were walking down the field.

It was an almost automatic movement as the X-men stepped down to meet them on the field, and to see Quicksilver grabbing Rogue and pulling her between them. Metal chairs that had been knocked over in the stampede from the running graduates and audience members trembled and started to circle Rogue.

"Magneto, explain yourself!" Professor demanded.

"The girl is under Mesmero's control, Charles. She attacked us to absorb our powers then wiped our minds with his power to cover it up." Magneto said.

"What proof do you have?" Professor snapped.

Jordan focused on Rogue, and stumbled back. "He's right, Rogue isn't all there."

"If you don't believe Jordan, I also have surveillance cameras." Magneto said.

The metal chairs that flew around Rogue flew away from her, one hit Jordan in the chest and her barely healed ribs to knock her back. Jordan watched Rogue fly into the air until she disappeared.

"Logan and Jordan, I want you to track Rogue." Professor Xavier said.

"You two, go with them." Magneto said, pointing at Gambit and Sabertooth.

"We don't need any help." Logan growled.

"Logan, you two must put it aside. There is too much at stake." Professor said. "I'm going to give you all mental blocks, to protect you from Mesmero's attacks."

Jordan nearly felt sick. If Mesmero was involved, then it had to do with Apocalypse. If he was using Rogue he must have found the third and final key.

Professor Xavier faced each of them in turn to apply mental blocks. It only took a few seconds, but when Professor entered her mind it felt like several minutes. Jordan suppressed a shiver, and nodded to him to let him know she was okay.

"Gambit, I want you to watch over Jordan. Nothing is to happen to her." Magneto said, pulling him away from the group and out of earshot.

"No problem. And what about the Sabertooth and Wolverine?"

"Just make sure they stay on track."

Logan was on his bike, and Sabertooth was on one of his own. Jordan pulled her helmet on and zipped up her jacket, "Can't you leave the kid at home, Wolverine? Isn't it past her bedtime?"

Jordan raised her visor to stare at Sabertooth, "Give me one reason, fur ball, and you'll wake up three days from now in a ditch."

"Feisty, isn't she?" Gambit smiled as he took the helmet Jordan had hanging on the back of her bike that Kurt had used, and put it on.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Jordan asked.

"We are going on a ride, no?"

Jordan looked at her father, then at Sabertooth. "Shut up, sit down, and hold on." Jordan muttered before closing her visor and starting her bike. Gambit climbed on behind her and gripped her waist as she took off, Logan and Sabertooth right behind her.

Wolverine and Sabertooth quickly pulled in front of her, tracing Rogue's scent. Each one trying to out due the other, pulling in front of each other, trying to stay ahead. "Well, this is going to be interesting." Gambit muttered.

They came up on an abandoned limo. Wolverine and Sabertooth both broke into it. "Rogue." Logan growled.

"Mesmero." Sabertooth growled louder.

Jordan looked around, they were near a small airfield. Rogue's scattered signal was near, and moving quickly. She was with another person who she vaguely recognized as Mesmero.

"Neither of them were in the driver's seat. I'm not getting a scent."

"That's because you don't know what you're talking about!" Sabertooth growled at her father.

"I'm not taking this anymore!" Logan growled.

Jordan saw a plane going up the airstrip, and turned to see Gambit keeping the two away from each other. "Here's a bulletin. Now this ain't about you pitbulls. Let's go find Rogue."

"If we don't hurry we'll lose her. She's on that plane with Mesmero!" Jordan shouted, already getting on her bike.

Gambit jumped on the back as Jordan rolled down the hill. "Blast the fence!" Jordan yelled.

Gambit threw an object in front of them, destroying the chain link fence and giving them a large enough opening to ride through. They entered the control room. "Oh yeah, they were here." Sabertooth growled, sniffing steadily.

"Gee, what was your first clue. Think maybe they stole a jet, too?" Logan snapped.

"Hey! Is this them?" Gambit asked, bringing their attention to the radar.

"It has to be, they only took off maybe five minutes ago." Jordan said.

"They going west, heading towards the Pacific." Logan said.

"We can track them from the plane." Jordan said, heading down the stairs.

"What plane?" Logan asked. Logan reluctantly boarded the small jet that was left in the hanger. "I can't believe you are doing this."

Jordan flipped the switches, and raised the door as Gambit and Sabertooth got in. "It's Rogue, Dad." Jordan said softly.

"I'll fly it." Logan said, and Jordan didn't argue.

Rogue and Mesmero had a good head start, but they couldn't be more than half an hour behind them. But still, it was a long flight. "You don't like me because I work for Magneto?" Gambit asked slyly.

Jordan had left her father in the cockpit, and Sabertooth silently brooding towards the front, Gambit had followed her to the back of the small jet. "That would be part of it, yeah." Jordan said.

"Only part of it?"

"Maybe it was because you helped Magneto expose mutants. Or…that you tried to blow up my friends."

"Okay, okay. But if you really hated me, I think that you would just knock me out. Why haven't you?"

"Professor's mental block he put on you would probably repel my attack, so I decided not to waste my energy." Jordan answered coldly.

Gambit smirked, "Funny, you forgot to mention that to Sabertooth."

Jordan returned his smile. "Oops." Jordan let her smile fade and met Gambit's red eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, cherie."

"Why are you worried about Rogue?"

Gambit's eyes widened slightly, "What makes you think that I am?"

"Before you got that handy little mental block I sensed it. And if all you really were worried about was preventing Mesmero from breaking loose Apocalypse you would probably just take out me and my father and let Sabertooth lead you."

"Maybe I believe in safety in numbers?"

"Maybe you are working for the wrong team?"

"Are you sure you aren't? Are you only with the X-men because you have loyalties to your father? Magneto has mentioned more than once how he would welcome you to his team…"

"And I already told him it won't happen." Jordan said quickly. "I joined the X-men because of my father, I'm staying with them because it's what I believe is the right thing to do."

"Beliefs can change." Gambit pressed.

"And that mental block you got has a time limit." Jordan warned.

Logan landed the plane on a flatter slope of the mountain in Tibet near what was left of the plane Rogue had disappeared in. Leading away from the plane were three sets of footprints.

"Hm, three of them. But since I can't detect a third scent it must be Mystique." Logan said, leaning down to inspect the prints while Sabertooth sniffed ahead of him.

"How about you guys stop sniffing around and just follow the footprints." Gambit snapped, annoyed. They had just spent hours on the jet and Jordan was enjoying that their mental blocks prevented her from having to sense their emotions.

"We should check on the others. Will the radio work out here?" Jordan asked over the howl of the wind.

"Wolverine to X-men." Logan hollered into the comlink he pulled out of his pocket. They continued up the mountain as he tried to make contact. "Hank! Hank! Are you there? We've tracked Rogue to Tibet. She's here with Mesmero and Mystique!" Logan howled.

Jordan froze in her tracks, "We are close."

"You sense Rogue?" Gambit asked.

"No…Mesmero." She said, already feeling the strain on her mind. Mesmero knew they were here. "Oh…no…" Jordan winced as she fell to her knees, the others doing the same shortly after. "Please…no…"

"You will shove Gambit off the cliff…" Mesmero said in her head.

Jordan looked up the mountain, tears in her eyes, there he was. Jordan chanced it, not sure what would happen, and sent a mental blast to him. The pain in her mind stopped, but her mental blast was still rebounded onto her causing a new wave of pain. "Jordan? Jordan! Are you alright?" Gambit asked, taking her arm and helping her up.

"Xavier's mental block just saved our lives." Logan growled.

"Especially yours. He was telling me to push you off the mountain. Problem is, I'm still tempted." Sabertooth rumbled over the wind.

Logan growled back, and put Jordan's arm over his shoulders. "You alright, kiddo?"

"I tried to blast Mesmero." Jordan groaned, a hand to her head. "He rebounded it. The block must have absorbed most of it. I'll be okay, it's fading pretty fast."

"I got her, missuer." Gambit offered, taking Jordan's arm once more. "Keep up with Sabertooth." Jordan was stunned that her father dropped her arm and ran to catch up with Sabertooth. "Stick with me, Jordan, I'll make sure no harm comes to you." Gambit said softly.

There was what appeared to be an ancient temple at the top of the mountain. "They are all inside." Jordan said, her head still aching but no longer throbbing.

"Step back, lady and gentlemen." Gambit said, placing his hands on the door.

Jordan was pulled behind her father as Gambit let go of the door and ran for shelter before it exploded. They didn't wait for the dust to settle before stepping in, Mesmero was waiting for them.

First Sabertooth, then Logan. Mesmero carried a staff that had some sort of energy power to it. Gambit was the next to take a crack at him, using his own metal staff until it was snapped in half and he was blasted away. "Jordan, do you remember me?" Mesmero chuckled as she circled him.

"Never really met you, but I have to say I really don't like you." Jordan said. Jordan rolled out of the way to dodge an energy beam from the staff. "In fact you can say I have a bit of a grudge against you."

"Tell me, how is your mother?"

Jordan grabbed the two pieces of Gambit's staff, and started swinging at Mesmero. Jordan felt the heat from the energy blast he shot off, it narrowly avoided her ear. Jordan jabbed the end of the broken staff in Mesmero's gut, causing him to stumble back. Mesmero started to bring his staff down once again, and Logan caught it the ground with his claws. The energy was running through the staff, and through her father. "Dad! Let go!" Jordan cried. Before Logan could even try Sabertooth tackled Mesmero, knocking him out cold.

Jordan received a strong, although confused, signal from Rogue. Without even thinking about it Jordan ran through the doorways, barely aware her father was right behind her. Jordan skidded to a halt at a statue, "Oh my god…" She gasped. Logan barely paused to look at it before running ahead of her. "It's Mystique!" Jordan shook her head in disbelief, Mystique had been turned into a statue.

Jordan continued down the flight of stairs, Rogue was passed out on the floor next to an oval tomb and Logan was at her side. The tomb was open, and someone was rising out of it, floating above it. Jordan didn't sense anything from the being, but knew it had to be Apocalypse. He floated past Wolverine without care, until Wolverine tried to attack. Jordan opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but Wolverine fell to the ground unconscious before any sound came out.

In the first chamber Jordan sensed the X-men had arrived, instantly and without warning. "Professor, if you can hear me…he's awake." Jordan thought as loudly as she could before trying her luck at sending a mental blast to Apocalypse as he floated in front of her.

The blast didn't get rebounded, it was like he just absorbed it. If it hurt him at all he didn't show it, but he got close enough to Jordan she saw his eyes narrowed down at her. He waved his arm, as if swatting away a fly, and everything went dark.

The age of Apocalypse had returned. They had failed in preventing a dangerous mutant from reviving himself.


	28. Chapter 28

Amnesia was placing the finishing touches on her plan. Unaware that on the other side of the world Jordan had just witnessed the rebirth of Apocalypse.

**Chapter 28-He's no Angel**

"Jordan!" Kurt cried as he teleported onto the balcony.

Jordan couldn't help but jump. Moments ago he had been down the hall in Professor's office and Jordan could feel his concern and worry grow, then he just popped right in. "What's up, Kurt?" Jordan gasped, gripping the railing of the balcony as her heart thudded in her ears. She hadn't been feeling well at all since they got back from Tibet two weeks ago and Kurt's surprise teleport wasn't making her feel better.

"Professor…he…he gave my mother away. To the Brotherhood." He said, disgusted and depressed. Jordan closed her eyes and pulled him into a hug. Mystique had never been a real mother to Kurt, but finding her had helped fill a void. And since she was turned into a statue while they were trying to keep Apocalypse from being resurrected he had been spending a lot of time with her. "Professor said there is no way to save her…she's…just stone."

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Jordan said thickly, not sure what else she could say. Mystique had tried to kill them, destroyed their home, and played them for fools. She had a hard time understanding how Kurt could feel so much for a mother he never knew and an enemy like her. "I'm sorry."

Jordan went downstairs, and outside to see Rogue. Kurt had told her he was going to speak to her, and Jordan felt that it didn't go over well for either. "Hey, Rogue. Can we talk?" Jordan asked softly.

"About what?" Rogue snapped.

Jordan closed her eyes, feeling more of Rogue's pain than she really wanted to. "I don't know, with everything going on I can barely think straight. But I wanted to talk to you."

Rogue's face softened, and they walked to the fountain. "Why does Kurt even care about Mystique? After everything she has done?"

"I don't know." Jordan said softly.

"Honestly, do you want her around here?"

"All I know is that I want it to stop." Jordan said, gripping the side of the fountain as her head started spinning.

Rogue placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder, "You don't look too good, Jordan."

Jordan looked to her friend, "I don't feel so good, either. I think I'm going to go back inside. I hope you feel better, Rogue."

Rogue nodded, "You too."

Jordan laid down on her bed, not tired but feeling worn out. "Jordan?"

"Yeah, Prof?"

"You seem very strained. Do you care to share?"

"I thought it was just the stress around the mansion, but I think I have a fever. Maybe it's the flu?"

"Really?" Professor Xavier said softly, wheeling his chair to the side of her bed and placing a cool hand on her forehead. "Hm, no you don't have a fever. You've been carrying the emotions from everyone in the house, you just need to rest and close off your mind to them. Perhaps…"

"You dare bring that thing back into this house!?" Rogue screamed from down the hall. Jordan sat up fast, feeling Rogue's anger hit hard as Kurt's sadness hit her at the same time.

"Rest, Jordan." Professor urged her, leaving the room and heading down the hall towards yelling.

Jordan felt Kurt's sadness near Rogue's fury, they were fighting. Jordan sensed Rogue moving down the hall, and saw her enter her room the same time Kurt disappeared downstairs into the basement before Professor Xavier could reach him. "That's it! I've never asked you for anything before, Jordan, but I'm asking you to make your boyfriend get that statue OUT OF HERE!" Rogue screamed.

Jordan winced, "Kurt brought Mystique back? Rogue…I can't make Kurt…" Rogue howled in frustration, and left Jordan's room, "…throw away his mother." Jordan finished softly as the door slammed.

Logan knocked softly on Jordan's bedroom door, "Kiddo, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Jordan called from her desk. "What's up, Dad?"

"Apocalypse set up a fort in Mexico. He has an energy dome around a Mayan pyramid and some of us are heading down there to check it out. Professor said you were feeling a little under the weather, might be best if you sit this one out?"

Jordan couldn't believe she was actually saying it, "Yeah, I think I should. You'll be okay, right?"

"We are just going to get information, not going to start a war. I hope you feel better, kiddo."

Jordan nodded as her father kissed the top of her head, "I'm working on it. Just tell Beast I put up a fight to go."

He smiled at her, "I can do that for you."

"Jordan, I want you to come with me." Kurt said, teleporting onto the balcony and entering Jordan's room.

"Don't you even knock anymore?" Jordan groaned, rolling over in her bed. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight. Please, come with me. Wanda helped me…"

Jordan sat up slowly, squinting as Kurt flicked on the light. "Wait…Wanda?"

"Yes, she set up a meeting with Agatha Harkness…someone who might be able to help Mystique. I…I don't want to go alone."

"Okay, Kurt. But…first you have to promise me something."

"Sure, what?"

"If this woman can't help Mystique, then Mystique goes somewhere else. It doesn't have to be the Brotherhood house, just anywhere but here."

"But, Jordan…"

"Having Mystique near here hurts Rogue, more than you can imagine. We…we can put her in the underground tunnels, or something. Just, out of sight where Rogue won't know about her."

"Sure."

"Promise me, Kurt."

"I promise I'll hide her if we can't fix her, but I won't stop trying."

Jordan nodded, and took his hand so he could teleport them away. Jordan cried out as Mystique's stone face appeared right in front of her and nearly fell out of the gazebo and down the cliff if Kurt hadn't pulled her close to him.

"Can you sense anything?" Kurt asked shyly as they waited.

Jordan shook her head, "No. But that doesn't mean anything."

Agatha Harkness began her walk to them, and Jordan straightened when she saw her. She had never even sensed her approaching. "Finally. I was afraid you wouldn't show." Kurt said as she stepped into the gazebo with them.

"Rogue is close…" Jordan whispered anxiously.

Kurt ignored Jordan's warning, and looked to Agatha hopefully. "Can you help her?"

"No. But she can." Agatha said, and looked to Rogue who had gotten close enough to see.

"Rogue, why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"She's come to end the torment, isn't that right, child?" Agatha said softly.

"Yes." Rogue answered.

"If your mother is alive only you have the power to save her. Rest your hand upon the stone and absorb the mutation." Jordan swallowed, Rogue still had a lot of anger in her, and pain and sadness.

"Hold on, now. Is that even safe?" Kurt asked in a slight panic.

"A moment is all it would take. It will free Mystique enough to unlock her own powers." Agatha told him.

"You're serious? I'm the only one who can save her?" Rogue muttered, looking at her hands.

"Rogue, it's the right thing. You know it is." Kurt urged.

"No…no I won't do it." Rogue shook her head, taking a step back from Mystique's statue.

"If you don't help her it will haunt you for the rest of your life." Kurt said. "Prove that you aren't like her."

Jordan held her breath, tears stinging her eyes. Rogue stepped up to Mystique, and she looked at her hands one last time. Jordan felt the new surge of hatred and anger rise up as Rogue growled and shoved Mystique from the gazebo and off the cliff. "NO!" Kurt cried, jumping to the edge and teleporting away.

Jordan looked to the edge in time to see the statue hit the ground, breaking into pieces and rolling further down the steep cliff. Rogue watched as well, and Jordan heard a sob before Rogue ran off.

Jordan clenched her jaw, trying to take control of the emotions than were flowing into her and trying to figure out a way to comfort both of her friends. "Kurt! Kurt…it's too late." Jordan cried from the top of the cliff. She could barely see him at the bottom, but she could feel his torment. "Kurt…please…come back."

Agatha placed a gentle hand on Jordan's shoulder, "They will need time."

Jordan looked at the elderly woman, "They'll be lucky if they don't need therapy."

"I think they are in good hands with you."

Jordan looked back towards Kurt, and winced when she thought about what she was going to do. Jordan eased her way to the side of the cliff, climbing and sliding down until she hit the rocky shore where Kurt was on his knees looking at the rubble that was left of his mother.

"Kurt…" Jordan gasped, out of breath and aching as she pulled him into a tight hug and felt his chest heaving sobs.

Jordan let Kurt cry it out, she let him take his time. "Is it wrong to…to want my mother?" Kurt asked her softly as they sat next to the broken pieces of the statue.

"No. Of course it isn't."

"Do you ever think about Amnesia…and wonder…"

"No." Jordan answered flatly. "I don't like to think about her."

"But she is your mother…how can you…"

"You never got to have a relationship with Mystique, but at least she never tried to put you against your friends and family or try to manipulate you for your powers. Mystique did that to Rogue. Amnesia did that to me."

"So you are taking Rogue's side in this?" Kurt asked in shock and anger.

"I'm not taking any sides, I'm just trying to help you see Rogue's point of view…"

"And convince me that it was okay for her to do what she did?"

"No, Kurt…"

"Maybe I never did get to have a relationship with my mother, but now I never will get to!" Kurt yelled at Jordan before teleporting away.

"Oh, dammit." Jordan muttered, looking up at the cliff. "Great," she grunted as she started to climb back up the cliff.

Jordan found Rogue in her bedroom. Rogue's eyes were red and swollen, but the tears had been dried out. "What do you want?" Rogue snapped, and then her face softened as she looked Jordan over. "I'm sorry, Jordan."

"Kurt is out of range, seems like he went somewhere to be alone." Jordan said softly, not mentioning the fact that he left her at the bottom of the cliff and that her favorite pair of pajamas were now ruined. "But I'm glad you are still here."

"Why?"

"I know you are hurting, Rogue. And I can understand why."

"I doubt that…"

Jordan raised her eyebrows, "I was possessed by my mother who tried to kill Professor Xavier." Rogue winced as she remembered. "But Kurt was hopeful to…connect with his mother. He still needed closure with her, on what happened after he was born…"

"Closure?" Rogue frowned. "Did he forget that she tried to kill half of the students here? Or…or that she dropped Scott in the middle of the dessert to die? She was evil! No good!"

"But she was his flesh and blood." Jordan whispered.

"Stop trying to make me feel worse!"

"I'm not. I…I can tell that you don't like what you did…"

"That's right, Jordan! Tell me what I feel!" Rogue yelled, standing up. "That's all you ever do around here! I don't need you to tell me what I'm feeling! I'm the one feeling it!"

"So am I!" Jordan pleaded with her, trying to calm her down.

"Then why can't you tell I feel like being alone right now?"

Jordan exhaled slowly, "Because you need to talk about what happened…"

"Get out of my room!"

"Rogue…"

"NOW!"

Jordan took a step back and Rogue slammed the door in her face. "No way I'm getting any sleep tonight." Jordan muttered as she went downstairs.

"We are here at the Mayan Temple that has been surrounded by an energy shield." A reporter said in a helicopter that was circling the dark dome. "Here, just moments ago we witnessed an attack on the shield by an unidentified mutant."

The screen changed to previous footage they had taken, and Jordan recognized the unidentified mutant immediately as Magneto. Magneto had attacked the shield with anything metal he could find. Jordan watched and her heart thumped as Apocalypse rose out from the top of the shield to confront Magneto's attacks. Jordan had a hopeful look upon her face as Magneto and Apocalypse both hovered high above the ground, and then watched in horror as she saw Magneto be engulfed into an energy ball…and then disappeared.

"Oh…" Jordan choked, falling back into the sofa as she began to feel lightheaded. "Oh…oh no…" Jordan clung to consciousness, focusing on the TV as it switched back to the reporter. "Oh god…" Jordan gasped as she felt herself gain control. "No…no…no!"

Rogue stepped out of her room, hearing Jordan's cries and then her footsteps downstairs, shortly followed by the hum of the elevator. "Hm." Rogue sniffed, going back into her room but didn't shut the door.

"Jordan to X-jet. Someone talk to me." Jordan said, grabbing the communicator in the hanger.

"Jordan, it's me." Logan said roughly into her ear.

"I just saw the news…is…is he…"

"I…Jordan…Magneto is gone. No sign of him."

Tears started to flow down Jordan's cheeks as she felt an important link to her childhood was gone forever. A man who she couldn't see eye-to-eye with, but who had made sure she would be safe when she had been abandoned by her mother and had warned her about an impending attack against her. "Dad, are you guys coming home soon?" Jordan asked in a thick voice.

"Soon, kiddo. We need to finish up here. Should be back in a few hours though."

"Good." Jordan sniffed.

Jordan walked outside, Kurt was back and he was in his room. Jordan just wanted to avoid them for a while. As much as she wanted to ease their pain she felt she could only make it worse right now. Both of them were angry at her and each other. Besides, Jordan needed a moment to think about her unofficial godfather Magneto.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain she inhaled a shaky breath. Tonight Jordan mourned for two mutants who had threatened the lives and sanity of her and her friends at one point or another.

Jordan looked up at the mansion, Kurt was perched on the railing for his balcony and Rogue was looking out her window. Both of them were just watching Jordan, their anger and sorrow still there and burning under the surface. The rest of the students had been in bed, and were still there.

"Hey, Angel, hope I didn't wake you up." Jordan said softly.

"You kidding? With what was happening in Mexico…were you there?"

"No. I stayed in New York. The others were…but, I didn't go. We've had our own problems since getting back. Stupid me, I thought I might have been able to fix them."

Warren heard the tears in her voice, "Are you alright?"

Jordan drew in a shaky breath, "I'm pretty scared, Angel."

"How about I come over, we'll go to an all-night place, sit and talk. Just…about anything."

Jordan felt Kurt disappear from her range again, still full of bitter sadness and anger. "I would love to sit down and talk to someone."

Kurt watched from his balcony as Angel came down from the sky, and met Jordan on the front lawn. She hugged him, smiled even. He pulled a coat on over his wings, and climbed onto the back of her motorcycle, and pulled on the helmet that Kurt usually wore when riding with her.

He found the note that Jordan had left for her father, for when they returned, saying that she needed to get away from the mansion and was with a friend. And that he could call her if he wanted to check in on her.

He didn't sleep that night, so when Jordan and Angel returned after the sun had risen he watched.

"You must be tired, we have a guest room. Why don't you get some sleep before heading back?"

Warren held her hand, "No, I'm fine, really. I'm still a bit wired, to be honest."

Jordan could sense Kurt, his pain and anger just as strong as before, now mixed with jealously. "Alright. I'll call you later."

"I'd like to do this again." He smiled. "Let me know how things work out."

They hugged once again before Angel took flight and disappeared in the sky. Jordan's smile faded away once she entered the mansion. Kurt met her downstairs in the sitting room. "How long has this been going on?" He blurted out.

Jordan put a hand to her forehead, a mild headache forming there. "What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"You…You and him! Angel!" He yelled.

Jordan took a deep breath, trying to filter out his anger so it wouldn't affect her so much, "The others just got back. Let's go…"

"Don't change the subject! Going…how often have you been sneaking out with your 'friend' while we've been dating!"

Jordan grimaced, "Kurt, I told you he was my friend. I needed someone to talk to, and you didn't want to be bothered. We went for a ride, got something to drink, and came back. Now you are angry, and hurting, and tired. You aren't thinking clearly…"

"Stop! STOP IT!" He screamed at her as the ones who had just arrived back from Mexico made it upstairs. "I am always here if you need to talk!"

Jordan threw her hands up, "Sure, Kurt! But it's hard to talk to you when you are sitting on the roof, or if I'm unable to find you! I wanted to give you space. Every time I tried to talk to you last night you freaked out! You left me at the bottom of a cliff!"

"My mother…" Kurt snarled.

"I know, Kurt. Mystique, your mother, is gone. And I'm sorry! I know it hurts. That is why I'd rather not bother you with complaining about my godfather being vaporized by Apocalypse! If you want to talk to me, I am here."

"No you weren't!" He snapped. "You went out for a joyride with your new boyfriend."

"Hey, hey!" Logan finally barked, getting between them. "Break it up."

"Exactly what I was thinking, breaking it up." Kurt met her eyes, and teleported away and out of range.

"Jordan…" Logan turned to her.

"Not now, Dad." She said, heading up to her room.


	29. Chapter 29

"Yes, it will be soon. Just make sure what we discussed is taken care of. Let me get what I want from her, give me my time."

"And if Xavier comes for her, like he did the last time?"

"I desire Xavier destroyed, if it is by your hand other than mine, so be it."

"Yes…but Jordan…."

"All yours! Once…once I've had my time with her."

**Chapter 29-The Plan**

The mansion seemed to be a quiet place the rest of the summer. Kurt, Jordan, and Rogue barely seemed to leave their rooms. Jordan planned her route through the mansion to avoid Kurt.

Jordan rode alone to school, looking at the parking lot and found it felt very empty and bland without Scott's red convertible. Scott and Jean weren't going to college this year, instead they had been given jobs as instructors at the mansion. It wasn't like Jordan wasn't going to see them everyday, but school seemed a lot more threatening without them. In fact, Jordan felt more alone than she ever had. Kurt had broke up with her, Rogue could barely look at her.

"Hey! There's a mutant!" Someone shouted at her in the hall.

Jordan sighed as she opened her locker, "Welcome back. How was your summer? Wonderful, what about yours?" She mumbled to herself. "Oh…you know, saw an ancient mutant resurrect, my godfather was evaporated, and my boyfriend's mother turned to stone and broken to pieces…my ex-boyfriend's mother."

The first day of school assembly brought a new joy to Jordan's day…Principal Kelly was no longer the Principal. Jordan looked hopefully at the new guy, as she heard the other students talk about Kelly's reason for resigning…he was running for mayor.

"So…how was your day?" Kitty asked quietly after school, getting on the back of Jordan's bike.

"It bummed me out. I'm going to get ready for the danger room." Jordan answered. "Want to join me?"

Kitty shook her head, "Not really up for it."

Once at the mansion she grabbed her father by the arm to pull him to the elevators. "I want to do a run."

"Oh…okay." He said. "What simulation did you want to do?"

"Don't care. Let's go."

"Wolverine, how long have you been in here?" Professor Xavier asked, wheeling into the observation deck for the danger room where he was watching Jordan blow off some steam.

"I don't know, what time is it?"

"It's seven, dinner is ready. I came to get Jordan. How long…"

"Three hours." Logan sighed. "She did almost six last Saturday."

"I see," Charles said, frowning.

"She must have had a bad day. She won't talk about it, though. At least not to me."

"Ah. Well I'm afraid she hasn't felt like talking to me, either."

"Would you mind watching her for a bit? I…I think I need to have a chat with the blue boy."

"Certainly." Charles nodded, moving to the controls. "In fact, Jordan can help me test out a new simulation I recently added."

Logan left the room, and Charles telepathically called Scott to the danger room for assistance.

"Come in." Kurt called as he heard a knock on the door, expecting Jordan. Hoping for Jordan. He had been hoping she would come find him for the past month. When Logan stepped in he almost fell off the side of his bed.

"I need to have a chat with you, bub." Logan said, pulling out the chair from Kurt's desk and sitting on it backwards.

"Uh…sure, Logan. What's up?"

"You tell me. The past month I've watched my daughter rip through two dozen danger room simulations, not to mention the obstacle courses on the grounds."

Kurt's shoulders hunched over, "I know."

Logan sighed loudly, "Listen, elf, I should have had this talk with you a long time ago but I'm new to this parenting thing. I didn't know what to think about it then, and I'm still not sure what I think about it now. Fact is…you and Jordan were really close the past few years. She's really torn up inside about this. And I don't like seeing her like that." Kurt swallowed hard. "Now I want to know what you have to say."

Kurt's eyes lowered, "I think I'm an idiot."

"And why is that?"

"I care for her. She's…she's a really amazing person, Wolverine. I had so much on my mind that night…and when she came home with Angel, I couldn't handle it. I felt like I lost everything. I guess I really did." Logan sighed, any anger he had against Kurt was gone. Kurt was hurting just as badly as Jordan was.

In the danger room Scott was running the session with Jordan. She didn't mind the company, as long as he didn't break everything before she did. "This is crazy! This is set up for everyone, not just two people." Scott yelled, avoiding paint balls.

"This is child's play." Jordan gasped, holding her side.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since four, I came after school."

Scott didn't have time to respond as two drones came up on them. Jordan dodged between them but felt the cold wet paint hit her back as she did so. Scott fell beside her, an orange splatter on his chest. "Ah, session is over you are both out. Thank you for joining us, Scott." Professor said over the speaker.

"Let's run it again!" Jordan said, lifting herself up.

Scott put his arm around her and led her to the door as the simulation faded. "I don't think so. I'm beat after an hour, you should be dead after four."

"It's only been four hours?"

Scott laughed, "Yeah! What's with you recently? I mean the only time you've came to say 'hey' is when you want a simulation run. We used to have fun, Jordan."

"Well, my mother is out for blood and there is a mega-mutant in Mexico. I'm trying to get ready, I don't see a lot of time for fun in my future."

Scott frowned as he tossed her a towel. "Hey, don't think like that."

"Like what? Pessimistically? Or realistically?" Jordan wiped the sweat from her face. "If I'm not doing this, or something…I just have to think about what we've gone through, what we are going to go through. It's getting to be too much, you know?"

"Like Kurt?"

Jordan's face hardened, and Scott was reminded of the time she was being controlled by Amnesia. "Like being wrapped up and vaporized by Apocalypse."

Scott held her arm to prevent her from leaving, "Hold it. Listen, this has to come out. We are a team, the X-men. I understand there are going to be some hard feelings between you and Kurt." Jordan tried to pull away, but he held on. "And I can't begin to imagine what you feel. I'm not pretending to. I…I just want you to know that you are still part of a team. We are here so we can take care of each other. We are the X-men."

Jordan fought back the tears she had suppressed for so long, and broke away from Scott's grip, walking away quickly and locking herself in her room so she could fall on the bed to cry.

Scott went to Professor Xavier's office. "Well?"

"Jordan has a lot on her mind, that's for sure." Scott said, falling into the chair.

"Ah." Professor nodded. When he had telepathically called Scott to the training room he had told him he wanted him to speak to Jordan, to find out what was troubling her. "Did she say what?"

Scott shrugged, "She tried to say it was about Amnesia and Apocalypse…concerned about what he did to Magneto."

"Mmhmm, and what do you think she was really thinking about?"

"I think it's pretty obvious she's…heartbroken. She's angry about Kurt, but…hurt. She did say training helps her keep her mind off of other things. It probably would have been better to have Jean or Kitty talk to her."

Professor X shook his head, "I've tried. She trusts you, Scott, really looks up to you. Why don't we have Jordan begin running some training session with the younger students. Perhaps it will help remind her that she isn't alone."

Scott whistled, "If you want to do that you'll need to tone down the training sessions. I was only in there an hour and I'm beat."

Kurt stood outside Jordan's door, he had seen her running into her room, and she hadn't left for an hour. She hadn't gone downstairs to eat anything either. He raised his hand to knock on the door, and heard muffled crying.

He walked away, past Kitty who was going to her own room. She glanced back at him, then at Jordan's door.

"Hey…" She said softly, phasing through without knocking.

Jordan was on her side, face buried in her pillow. "Not now." Her voice thick and broken.

Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder, "You two need to stop beating yourselves up."

"Kitty, get out…please." Jordan begged, not wanting to be seen. "I know, you want to help…but I just want to be alone."

"Okay…but before I go I need to tell you Angel called. Again. He wants to know why you haven't talked since last month." Kitty left the same way she came in.

Jordan had heard about the subway accident after school the next day, Kitty had left with Scott once the news was out. She saw the cloud of smoke over downtown, and hopped on her bike to join the others that were already there, or perhaps on their way.

An unseen hand wrapped around her chest, then covered her eyes. Jordan's body went limp, and was dragged into a dark car. Two minutes later she stepped out of the car, a blank look on her face. She climbed onto her bike, and took the normal route home.

The black car followed at a safe distance, unconcerned with keeping her in view. Knowing the path she was taking, and what she was doing. Amnesia was overly thrilled that her plan had gone so well. The little accident in the subway was going to keep the majority of the X-men away. The others would be unable to detect any difference in Jordan. Oh, and the poor girl…the horrors she'd been through the past few months, no one would question it.

Jordan left her bike outside the garage, and went up to her room calmly. She ignored the few students on her way, locking herself in her room. She pulled out her neglected sketch pad, flipping through the pages of drawings of her friends and her ex-boyfriend. She tore one out of Kurt, crumpling it and throwing it on the floor.

She took a pencil and a blank page from the book, and began to write. 'Dear Dad, by the time you read this, I'll be gone. I hope one day I can come back, but I can't live here anymore. It has just become too much. The horror of Apocalypse, losing Magneto, losing Kurt. Going to school terrifies me. Being in this world as a mutant terrifies me. Maybe I just need a break, all I know is I can't stay here. I know you are going to try to find me, but I'm asking you not to. Please, just give me my space…at least for a while. I have a friend who will let me stay with them, I'm sure you know who. Please, just leave them alone. I'm good at getting by, and I hate to do it but I will prevent you from following me. I love you, and I will be calling after a while. Just give me some time. Love, Jordan."

Jordan left the paper on her bed. She dumped out her backpack of books from school, made a mess grabbing clothes and leaving some on the floor. She left the mansion the same way she had come in, ignoring the others and getting on her bike to leave as if going for a ride.

When Beast noticed it was after five and Jordan hadn't joined the exercise in the Danger Room he wasn't concerned, in fact he was grateful. Hoping perhaps Jordan was easing up on her training, or perhaps had found a new way to cope with the added stress she had been taking. She wasn't scheduled for the training room, so there was no need to go looking for her, but she had been a regular daily for the past several weeks.

"Mr. McCoy, you know if Jordan is running the jet simulator today? She said a few more runs and she'd take me out on the real one." Bobby asked.

"Oh, did she?" Hank smiled, "She is supposed to be running it today after supper. You'd have to ask her who's on the list tonight, but she may not mind if you go down and ask nicely."

"Cool!" He grinned.

Roberto, Ray, Sam, and Bobby were in the hanger, standing around the simulator. "She must still be eating." Roberto shrugged as Bobby gave him a questioning look.

"I just left the kitchen, she wasn't there. But Kurt was…" Bobby sighed. "Man, why can't they just hook back up. It makes me anxious just watching them tip-toe around each other."

"Dude, she was cheating on him!" Sam said.

Bobby shook his head, "You have no idea what you are talking about. Angel and Jordan are just friends. She hasn't even talked to him since it happened, I know because I keep answering the phone when he calls. I talked to him, told him what happened, and he told me that Jordan was telling Kurt the truth."

"You'd believe him?" Ray snorted.

Bobby held up his hands, "Hey, if I was with Jordan, I'd be bragging about it." The guys laughed in agreement.

Half an hour later Jordan still didn't show up, but Kitty came downstairs. "Where's Jordan?" She asked. They all shrugged. "Oh…no." She muttered, remembering walking in on Jordan this time the other night to see her crying into her pillow. Not wanting to bring attention to Jordan, or to her being late for their training session, she made a snap decision. "Bobby, you've probably spent more time than anyone in this. Why don't you run an easy simulation to get everyone started, I'll go check on her. Let's keep this quiet, alright?"

Kitty went back upstairs, and knocked gently on Jordan's door. She put her ear against it, and didn't hear anything. "Jordan?" She called softly as she opened the door and peeked inside. She saw the clothes on the floor, the crumpled paper next to them. The empty bed, made, with a paper on top. She stepped in slowly, and read the letter.

Logan was on the grounds with Scott adjusting some of the security turrets. "Logan! LOGAN!" Kitty screamed, running at a dead sprint towards him.

He put his hands up as she ran into him, steadying her. "Kitty, be careful. What's wrong?"

She panted, shoving the letting in his hand, "Its Jordan!"

Logan read it twice, and crumpled it in his hand, "She didn't…"

Scott had read it over his shoulder, "I…I don't believe it. She just left, like that? Why didn't she come talk to me? To any of us?"

"Well, she was right about one thing. I'm going to track her down." Logan said, letting the letter drop as he stomped to the garage to get his bike.

"I'll come with." Scott said, following him. Logan didn't argue, Scott wasn't even sure he heard him.

Kitty took the letter and went back inside, and went into Jordan's room. She flipped through the sketch book that was on the desk, smiling slightly while she looked through the drawings of herself and the others at the Institute. She picked up the crumpled one on the floor, not surprised to see it was one of Kurt.

There was a knock on the half-closed door. "Jordan, can we talk?" Kurt asked, stepping in to see Kitty. "Oh…sorry."

Kitty's lips twisted in a snarl, "It's your fault!" She pointed.

Kurt took a step back, "What?"

Kitty threw the letter at him. "She left because of you! You wanted to believe she was with Angel so badly, well now she up and left to live with him!"

"What?!" Kurt read over the letter, shaking his head. "She wouldn't…"

"She did! You…you jerk!" Kitty pushed past him.

Logan followed Jordan's scent for several miles outside of Bayville, until it just disappeared. Scott stopped his car behind Logan's bike on the highway. "What is it?" He asked.

Logan looked around, and walked off the road into the ditch. Jordan's bike was hidden underneath some bushes. "She left her bike…" He said softly. Logan lifted it up, and a white feather was laying under it. He growled, "Seems her and her 'friend' took to the sky. Where does this guy live, Scott?"

"I'm not sure. But we have his number."

Angel couldn't be reached, and Logan tracked down his address and even broke into his home. No one had been there for at least a week, and as far as he could tell Jordan had never been there.

"I'll keep looking, Logan. But Jordan knows of Cerebro, and if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be using her powers. Now, if she went somewhere with Angel they could have gone anywhere. I want her to come back, too, but if she no longer wants to stay here we can't force her," Charles said.

"I would have taken her somewhere else if she had just asked!" Logan said desperately. "Anywhere!"

"She said she'd call, let's give her time to cool down and call. Jordan isn't reckless, or helpless. I know you don't want to hear it…but let's give her time."

"What about school? She's ditching school for this. She was almost held back last year because she missed so much time on the Astral Plane. What if she can't graduate because of this?"

"When she calls us, we will discuss these concerns to her then." Charles said calmly, "Let's give her a few days, Logan."

That evening the mansion was in distress, falling into sleep reluctantly, some not at all. Those who did dream dreamt of Jordan. Jordan yelling at them, attacking them, hating them for keeping her at the mansion. No one else spoke the dream to the others.

The next few days were busy for the X-men. The Brotherhood were playing heroes to Bayville, saving the citizens from random freak accidents. Trying to keep the team together after Jordan running away wasn't easy, but combining that with hearing about the Brotherhood's 'accomplishments' made them that much more bitter.

It had been three days since Jordan ran away, Saturday afternoon, when the Brotherhood were given the honor of cutting the ribbon at the new zoo. There Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, manipulated the X-men so they appeared to be terrorists, and they were put in jail.

Being in a small jail cell with Scott and Bobby wasn't what Kurt had wanted. Everyone blamed him for Jordan running away. The past few days had been miserable for Kurt, just when he was going to talk things over with Jordan she disappears. As if he hadn't felt bad enough, he was beginning to think Jordan had the right idea to run away.

A fire began to burn in the back of Kurt's head. He wanted Jordan back. Not just back at the mansion, he wanted to be with her. He missed talking to her, holding her, hearing her laugh. Oh, how he missed her laugh most of all. Angel couldn't have her, he decided.

He had just decided to teleport outside of the jail, and go find her, when they were released. Professor Xavier told them that the Brotherhood had screwed up this time, causing a train to lose control and was heading towards a collision. The X-men left immediately to stop the disaster. Saving the passengers in the train by disconnect the front care from the passenger cars. The explosion caused by the trains was contained by a combination of Jean's telekinesis, and Avalanches last heroic move of burying the fireball.

Kurt was the first one back at the mansion after the ordeal, calling Angel's phone. Angel must have had over a hundred calls in the past three days from the mansion. Kurt didn't know why he was calling, he didn't really expect an answer.

Except there was one, "Hello?" Angel said into the phone.

"Angel, it's me, Kurt. I want to…"

"Oh, hi, Kurt. Sorry, I guess I was expecting Jordan. I just got home and saw nearly two hundred calls from the mansion. Heh, I'm afraid to check my voicemail."

"Why would you be expecting Jordan?" Kurt asked.

"She hasn't been returning my calls." Warren said.

"But she's been with you, right?"

"No! No! Kurt, seriously, you had it all wrong. Jordan and I just talked, nothing else. That night…um, she actually talked a lot about you. I've felt horrible ever since, and have been trying to get a hold of her. She hasn't even talked to me since. Another student there told me what happened between you two."

"You mean…you haven't seen Jordan in over a month?"

"No, I haven't. How is she holding up?"

"She ran away." Kurt said softly. "We had been calling you because we thought…we thought she left with you."

"No. She hasn't called or written. If she needed a place to stay I would have let her, but I would have let someone from the Institute know. Especially her father."

The others entered the mansion, exhausted from the recent ordeal. "I have to go, Angel. Thanks for the information."

"Kurt…wait. Um. Listen, I admit I really like Jordan. And if she had given me a chance I would have taken it. But she cares a lot about you, she's always made that clear."

Kurt felt a knot twist in his stomach, "Bye." He muttered, hanging up the phone. "Guys, we have a problem." He said, calling down the stairs to the others.

"Who else could this 'friend' be?" Kitty asked.

"Let me call Alex." Scott said, heading to the phone.

"What? Alex, why?" Kurt asked.

Scott shrugged, "A hunch. He always said he wanted her to come down to Hawaii with me when I visited. I think he had a thing for her…"

Kurt groaned, "Is there anyone else here who has a 'thing' for my girlfriend?"

Bobby blushed slightly, but Kitty scowled. "Girlfriend? You dumped her, remember?"

"No time for small talk, bro. I need to know, have you seen or heard from Jordan the past week?" Scott said into the phone, walking back into the room. "No? You sure? Alright, thanks. What? Yeah, yeah something is wrong. We don't know how serious yet. I'll explain later. Bye, Alex."

Scott shook his head, and sat down on the couch. Jean looked up Alex's number, he was in college upstate. He hung up on her once she mentioned who she was. "It was a long shot, Alex isn't too fond of what we are."

"I'm going to start calling her old foster parents." Charles said. "Logan, why don't you go to New York and see Angel personally. In case he was covering for Jordan."

"Good idea." Logan said, leaving the mansion.

"Jean, how would you feel doing a scan for her on Cerebro?"

"Sure, Professor."

"The rest of you, keep brainstorming."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-Mother-Daughter Time

**Chapter 30-Mother-Daughter Time**

Amnesia was glowing with self-importance, everything had worked too perfectly. Jordan had escaped into the Astral Plane once Amnesia had entered her mind to began the process of altering it. Once that was done they were going to go to a safe place for Amnesia to join her there. She should have gone to her protected base in Arizona, but she was just too eager to meet her daughter on the Astral Plane. In a motel off the highway between New York and Bayville, Amnesia had prepared herself to enter the Astral Plane.

Jordan wasn't angry, she was furious. Furious that she hadn't sensed Amnesia sneak up on her, and that Amnesia had used her as a puppet to write a crappy note to her father about running away. Jordan had watched, unable to control herself, as she left tailored items to Amnesia's plan, and left obediently with her. She was ultimately ticked that her bike was lying in a ditch somewhere with a white ostrich feather underneath it that would probably make her dad go after Angel.

She remembered Amnesia entering her mind, and recalled as everything got dark and the familiar pull towards the Astral Plane. When the light returned though, she found she wasn't in the Astral Plane at all. She was in Bayville, in a park about a mile from the Institute. It was dark, probably after midnight, since most of the lights on the houses were out, and traffic was very slow.

"What the hell happened?" Jordan muttered to herself as she walked home. She hoped no one had gone into her room to see that stupid note. A bit if dread filled up in her when she would have to tell the others that Amnesia had gotten into her mind again. "Man, Dad isn't going to leave my side until I'm thirty because of this."

Jordan reached the gate to the mansion and placed her thumb on the reader. "Access denied, unidentified."

"Come on, I don't have time for this." Jordan groaned, pushing the doorbell.

"Yes, who is it?" Hank's voice said through the speaker.

"It's me, Jordan."

"Jordan? I'm sorry, it's very late and none of the students are allowed guests after ten. Come back tomorrow."

"Not funny, Mr. McCoy."

"I'm not trying to be. If it's urgent you can give me a message, who were you here to see?"

"What? I'm not here to see anyone…I live…"

"Young lady, I don't know what you are trying to pull but this is a private residence and it is one in the morning."

Jordan looked up at the camera, "Don't you recognize me?"

"If I did, I still wouldn't let you in. Go home and terrorize your own parents."

Jordan's heart thumped in her chest, "Oh god." Jordan rang the doorbell urgently. "Mr. McCoy, you have to listen to me, Amnesia has been here. She must have erased your memory of me!"

"You again? Do I need to call the police?"

"Please, trust me! I know things. I can prove it. You are Beast, I can't see you and you said you don't recognize me. You are covered in blue fur, you are a scientist, a genius even! And you love Shakespeare! You used to teach at Bayville High until your mutation took over, changing your appearance. Let me in! Professor Xavier can read my mind, it will prove it. Please…"

"Young lady I have no idea what you are talking about. I suggest you leave now, I've already called the cops."

"Don't do that! They'll be all over us, everyone still hates mutants!"

"Mutants?"

"Yes! Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, it's a front. Everyone knows we are all mutants now, we were exposed. This mansion is new, the old one got blown up!" Sirens sounded, getting closer. "I'm coming in, I'll prove it to you. To all of you!"

Jordan climbed over the gate, and started running to the entrance. The defenses didn't spring into action, Beast must have disabled them. The front door opened, and Jordan stopped. It was Mr. McCoy, but he looked like he did before his mutation got out of hand. "No…how did you. Are you wearing an image inducer?"

"A what?"

Jordan grabbed his wrist, but before she could check his watch he pulled away. "Hank, what is going on?"

"Professor Xavier! Professor! You have to help me, you have to…believe…me…" Jordan's jaw dropped. Professor Xavier was in his pajamas and a robe, walking down the stairs. "What happened to your legs?"

"This young lady is trespassing. The police are on their way."

"Professor, please! Tell me you recognize me!" Jordan begged as Hank held her back.

"My dear, I have had many students in the past few years. I apologize if I cannot personally meet with every one of them…"

"Do you know Amnesia?" Jordan asked, struggling against Beast.

"Amnesia, yes it's a condition where one loses parts of their memory, usually after a blow to the head or a traumatic event." Charles answered.

"No! No! She's a mutant! Sara Parker! You know Sara Parker!"

"Is that who you work for?" Hank growled. "Is Parker trying to steal more data to call her own?"

"What? No! She's brainwashed you all! I used to be a student here! Prof…"

"Yes, I recognize you now." Charles said, walking down the rest of the stairs. "You are Jordan Parker, Sara's daughter."

"No, Jordan Smith! But yes, Sara is my mother. You know her power…"

"I'm tickled that you consider your mother a mutant, but she's no more than a thief and a phony." Charles spat.

The police arrived, entering the mansion and waking the other students. "Yeah, this is the run away. Her parents were very worried." An officer said, taking Jordan by the arm.

"I want to press charges." Xavier said.

"Professor…what's going on?" Scott said from the top of the stairs.

Jordan shook her head in disbelief, Scott wasn't wearing his sunglasses. "Nothing, Mr. Summers, go back to bed." Xavier called up the stairs.

"Professor, PLEASE, I beg you! Read my mind, find out what happened!" Jordan begged as she was being dragged out. "I know things! Things that can prove it! I'm a mutant! We are all mutants! I'm a…mutant…"

Jordan gave up her struggle as she realized she didn't have her powers. She didn't feel anything from anyone, she didn't sense their presence. Jordan let the police push her into the back seat of their car, and drive her to a strange house.

Her father came out, hugging her. "Jordan, we were so worried about you when you never came home from your date with Warren."

"Warren?" Jordan asked. "Dad…something is wrong, and…"

"Did you and Warren break up, dear?" Said a soft and caring voice as they entered the house.

"Amnesia…" Jordan said, barely above a whisper. "What have you done?"

"Logan, darling, why don't you head up to bed. I think Jordan and I need a mother-daughter talk."

"Sure, don't be too long." Jordan's father said, kissing Amnesia before he climbed up the steps.

"You know what I know, don't you?" Jordan said softly as Amnesia sat her in a chair in the kitchen.

"Yes, dear." Amnesia said as she sat across from her. "Do you like it? It took a lot of time, but…I made us a world to live in."

"What? How?"

"I turned the tables. We are on the astral plane. We will be together. Like a real family."

Jordan exhaled in relief, "So this isn't real? Why did you do this?"

"So we can be together, like it should have been. Before I lost control. Here, I control everything."

"I belong with the X-men, they are my family."

"The X-men don't exist here. Xavier's school, is really that. No mutants have been exposed…"

"None of us are mutants anymore."

"Exactly. I still loath Xavier, we are rival scientists. Everything is as it should be."

"No!" Jordan shook her head, "No, it isn't! I'm going back to the real world."

Amnesia smiled sadly, "You can't. I control everything here, even you to some extent. You aren't able to manipulate anything here, like you could before."

"I don't want to be here." Jordan said. "I want to go back to the physical plane…"

"And go back to your torture there?" She said softly. "I…I want you to be happy, Jordan."

"No you don't! You used me to attack the X-men!"

She waved her hand away, "You are facing a different me now. Here, on the Astral Plane, I'm more myself. I know what I've done to you was unforgivable, and I don't expect to be forgiven. All I want is a chance to get to know my daughter. I think after this, neither of us will exist. Let's make the best of it…"

"What do you mean 'neither of us'? I figured you'd get rid of me as quickly as you could, then go back and finish what you started last time."

Sara looked at Jordan sadly, "I've done horrible things, Jordan. Things I don't like, but my other side enjoys. I have little power in the Astral Plane, not as much as you or Xavier, no, not nearly as much as Xavier. You are unable to adjust this vision I had, but he may be able to. But I don't believe he'll be aware of your location for a long time. I had to make a deal with Shadow King for this place, for the chance to get you here."

Jordan's heart pounded in her ears, "Shadow King?"

Sara nodded, looking away from her daughter, "We have a few days to spend together here, and then the Shadow King will come to destroy us both."

Jordan's mouth worked, but no sound came out for a long time. "Are you insane! Oh…sorry, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute, OF COURSE YOU ARE!" She clapped a hand to her forehead, "Why the hell would you agree to let Shadow King destroy you?"

"I'm the softer version of Amnesia. I don't pretend I'm a saint, I'm really not that great of a person. But I don't appreciate what the other side of me does. Getting rid of me will free up some space in the jungle of my mind. Getting rid of you here means your body will freely accept a new entity. She wishes for you two to rule together. After Xavier, she has big plans."

"I'm not letting that happen."

Sara laughed, "There isn't much room for you to decide that. Please, enjoy the next few days with me…with the world I created for you. Trust me, if you accept it, the end will come easier."

Jordan was suddenly exhausted, and Sara helped her into bed. She smiled fondly at her daughter fondly as she pet Jordan's blond hair back, off of her forehead. "You may never really know that I do love you, Jordan." She whispered. "You…just happened at the wrong time."

Jordan slept, dreaming horrible dreams of Kurt and her father, of the X-men. She wanted to wake up, but the control Amnesia had over her was too great.

When Jordan did wake up it was morning. She went down the stairs to see her mother and father preparing breakfast together, talking quietly. "Hey, kiddo." Logan smiled when he saw her.

Jordan looked past him, to Amnesia, "Send him away."

Logan's face went slack in hurt, but Jordan didn't let it affect her. "Don't speak to your father like that, Jordan. Honestly, what has gotten into you?"

"Last time I was in the Astral Plane I had to kill my father. Get him out of here, I don't want to see him."

"Logan, darling, go on to work." Amnesia said, patting his shoulder and he walked out. "Better eat something, Warren will be here to pick you up for school."

"Why?"

"Well, last minute change, really. I read how sad you were over Kurt, so I gave you someone new. Warren is a handsome young man, enjoy him!"

Before Jordan could snap back at her mother there was a knock on the door, and it opened just a moment later. "Hey, Mrs. Parker. Jordan!" Warren stepped in, tall and handsome with his sparkling blue eyes and neatly combed hair.

"I miss the wings." Jordan sighed. "I'm not going to your school here. I'm not going to play this game."

Sara sighed, "Warren, why don't you help Jordan brood in the sitting room."

Warren pulled Jordan into the next room, "We playing hooky today?" He asked, holding her close.

Jordan tried to pull away, "This isn't real."

Warren leaned down and kissed her, soft and long. Jordan felt herself go weak in his arms, and he pressed closer as the kiss deepened. It had been so long since she had felt like that, been kissed like that.

Jordan shoved him off finally, "No! It isn't real! Amnesia!" She screamed, going back into the kitchen. "You and me. Let's finish it so I can go home!"

"You can't hurt me here, Jordan. I'm not even all here, in fact. Or weren't you listening to me before? I am only a piece of Amnesia's mind, just like you are only part of your own mind. While you may be babbling nonsense, I'm watching over your body with a clear and very determined mind." Sara's eyes softened. "Even if you could get back by yourself, you'd be falling into the trap. So perfect. You stay here, Shadow King takes you. You leave, Amnesia is waiting for you the moment you leave the Astral Plane."

"You don't want to be destroyed, do you?" Jordan asked. "You said, he comes and he takes us both."

"Right."

"I can fight him." Jordan said. "Help me fight him, and we can both go back to the physical plane."

Sara shook her head, "I am unable to fight a force such as Shadow King."

"You don't have to do any of the fighting! Just tell me what you know. One way or another I'm not going without a fight. If you can help me, you can leave with me. If you don't, I'll do whatever I can to make sure you stay in your little fairy-tale life here in Astral Bayville."

Sara thought it over, and finally nodded, "I will tell you everything I know, under one condition. You talk to me…"

"That's exactly what I want you to do, Amnesia…"

"No…not like this. Talk to me like your mother…"

Jordan took a step back, horrified and disgusted, but drawn in by the look in Amnesia's eyes. "I'll try."

Sara smiled, "That is good enough for me, honey! Today, let's be mother and daughter. Tomorrow, we will speak about what we will do."

Jordan didn't let herself give into the vision of the Astral Bayville as her and her mother walked down the streets, walked around its stores. "I had a lot of things planned, but Shadow King simply wouldn't let me do them all. But shopping is nice. I haven't been to a mall in years." Sara smiled. "Don't be upset if any of your friends walk by. It's a bit of what they were created to do."

No sooner than she had said that Jordan saw Scott and Jean followed by Kurt and Kitty. Jordan turned away, sipping the Astral soda, and looking at the other Astral Bayville citizens. "I have to admit it's nice not having dirty looks and sneers." Jordan said. Everyone was ignoring her presence. Of course…none of them were real.

"What is it like?" Sara asked, looking over to Kurt.

"What?"

"Being in love with that boy? What is it like?"

Jordan looked away, "You have my memories, you should know."

"I know before…you were very happy with him. He made you feel good, happy. But now he causes you so much pain. I thought if I gave you Warren as a replacement that pain would disappear. But it hasn't, why?"

"Several reasons. The Warren here, isn't real is a big one. Warren is never going to be more than a friend of mine. Kurt…I'm still hurting. I'll get over it eventually."

"But you don't want to? I see your dreams, he's still in your dreams. But you are happy in those dreams, he's said he's sorry. Why haven't you talked to him?"

Jordan stared into her mother's eyes, "I don't mean to be mean…but you are the last person I'm taking relationship advice from. Mainly, because the last guy you were with you sold to the Weapon X program and helped erase his memories."

Sara just shrugged, "Seemed like a reasonable idea at the time. I imagine those Adamantium bones of his have saved his life more than once since then."

"And erasing my father's memory was just for fun?"

"I had to erase his memory in order to keep you safe. The first several years after that program Logan was being watched very carefully. If he had come back to you then, they could have used you as leverage to get him to work for them."

"Did you ever think he and I would find each other?"

"I suspected Xavier would, at least on some level, discover that you were Logan's daughter…I had thought no one but me and Magneto would ever know you were still alive."

"Why did you abandon me?" Jordan asked before she could stop herself.

Her mother breathed slowly, looking at her with sad eyes, "I simply couldn't take care of anyone but myself and the hundreds of minds that occupied me. I don't remember what happened that day, at least not very well. I've blacked out weeks, even months at a time. I remember you were there one moment, the next I was somewhere else and you weren't there. I think what I do remember came from Magneto, bless his soul. Following me as I lost myself, retracing my steps when you disappeared. I still can't believe our dear friend is gone…"

Jordan tried not to feel sympathy for her mother, but found it hard. But by the end of the day she had fulfilled her end of the bargain, talking to Sara as normally as she could. The next day, Saturday in the physical plane, Sara kept her end.

"Shadow King is coming to take us tonight. He will have to destroy some of the power that has kept you from manipulating this vision, so you will have something extra…but I don't know how much. He isn't going to play with you this time, he'll come hard and fast."

"Good. I don't like how he plays." Jordan said.

"I may not have much power here, but I will do what I can once he comes, Jordan."

"Why?"

Sara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Because, you are my daughter. You have given me the chance to learn who you are…not by the memories I absorbed, but by speaking to me. You may not care for me…but I care for you. Always have, I think. And right now, preserving who you are means a lot to me."

"And preserving yourself?"

Sara took her hand back, and walked a few steps away. "I admit, self-preservation is important, but I think I would sacrifice my mind for yours if I had to today. I think if we can both leave this place…perhaps we can destroy the other side of me together. You've helped me, Jordan. I feel stronger than I did just a few days ago…for the first time since before you were born I feel like I can take control of my body again. But of course, my body holds many more minds than I can possibly handle. But I'd be willing to try to regain myself. Perhaps request assistance from Xavier again."

"But you hate Professor Xavier."

"Yes, I do resent the old man. But if it means I can one day walk with you down the streets of Bayville, the real one, as mother and daughter…I would ask him for his help once again. Beg for his forgiveness even, if he asked."

Jordan left Sara, to travel Astral Bayville by herself. Time seemed strange, morning seemed to last only a few minutes, while noon lasted several hours. She longed to know how long she had been gone from the physical plane, but it didn't seem to matter.

Jordan found herself near the mansion again, but she didn't dare get too close. She found the tree off the road leading to the gates that Kurt had carved his and her initials in, not long before Apocalypse showed up. She ran her finger over it, feeling hot tears welling up. She kissed her fingers, and placed them on his initials. "I miss being with you. I love you, Kurt." She muttered, turning away and focusing her mind on the upcoming battle against the Shadow King.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-Return of Shadow King

**Chapter 31-Return of Shadow King**

Kurt found it hard to get sleep that night, angry and hurt…scared and lonely. He fell into a deep sleep, and began to dream of Jordan. Hearing her say, "I miss being with you. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt took her hands, "I love you, too! Please, Jordan…come back! I'm sorry. I'm…I'm an idiot. And I hate myself."

Jordan looked away from him, "You shouldn't be here."

Kurt looked around, seeing they were just outside the mansion gates. "Let's go together. Let's talk."

Jordan shook her head, "No, you have to leave. He's coming for me, you have to leave."

"What? Who's coming?" Kurt asked.

"The King. Professor knows who he is…" Jordan said, her voice fading away, her hands slipping from his.

"Wait! Jordan! Please…don't leave me! I'm sorry!"

"I know, Kurt. I just wanted to hear you say it." Jordan smiled, before the dream went dark and Kurt woke up with a start.

He sat there for what felt like hours, but only perhaps five minutes. "The King…is coming…what? That was crazy." He breathed, but instead of trying to get back to sleep he began to search the mansion. Charles and Logan were in Cerebro, both looking tired from searching the past several hours for Jordan's whereabouts.

"Kurt? You are up late." Charles said without turning to him.

"I don't think I could fall back asleep after the crazy dream I've had." Kurt muttered.

"Tell me about it." Logan replied. "I haven't gotten a decent night sleep since Jordan disappeared."

"Really?" Charles said with a hint of interest. "What kind of dream?"

"Jordan yelling and screaming, saying I made her do it…" Logan muttered.

Kurt blinked, "I had the same dream a few nights ago."

Charles turned in his chair to face them both. "What did you dream tonight?"

"I…I was with Jordan. I was telling her I was sorry, but she said I had to go because 'The King' was coming."

"The King?" Logan gasped. He looked at Charles, "The King?"

"Oh…my goodness. No…she couldn't have…" Professor Xavier shook his head.

"What? What is the King?" Kurt asked.

"The Shadow King. The…the entity she met when she was on the Astral Plane that tortured her." Charles explained.

"What? She never told me about that…"

"She didn't want to relive what she had gone through." Charles said. "Logan, remember the strange dreams you had before we found Jordan? She was reaching out to you, remember?"

"How can I forget?"

"I'm beginning to think Jordan didn't run away, Logan. I'm starting to think Amnesia had a part in her disappearance. A clear plan that kept us away from her while she takes another shot at Jordan! Jordan could be on the Astral Plane and reaching out to Kurt through his dreams, when he is able to receive such information!"

"I'll get the others." Kurt said.

"But how can she do that, Charles? Since she moved in we never saw the dreams again." Logan asked.

"I don't know, Logan! But this is a lead that I think we must take."

Jordan and Amnesia prepared themselves as the sun set rapidly. Jordan was led to the edge of Astral Bayville, once again near the mansion. She heard the laughter before she saw him. "Lambs for the slaughter…" He said once he appeared.

Jordan felt the difference in her surroundings almost immediately, the vision deteriorating, the power behind it failing and the psychic energies used to make them flowing into her. "You miss me?" Jordan asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh…I missed you alright." He chuckled as he drew closer to her. "But at this range, my aim is bound to improve."

"How about we get this show on the road?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, bowing slightly, and as he rose his body enlarged.

Jordan followed suit, "Stay out of the way…mother."

Jordan pushed Shadow King back, toppling over the gate to the mansion. Both were towering at thirty feet. The Astral citizens watched in horror and amazement as they fought and wrestled with one another.

Shadow King pulled from her grip, and moved threateningly over the Institute. He raised his fist, "What if I destroy your home?"

"You wouldn't be the first." Jordan said, leaping at him and tackling him so they rolled into the mansion. The building crumbled underneath them, and Jordan realized the Astral versions of her friends were probably inside.

Jordan was thrown off, flying through the air over the town. She slowed herself, turning and landing gracefully to face him once again. They went to strike each other again, and Jordan imagined her father's claws. As she went to hit Shadow King three foot-long claws appeared between her knuckles of each hand, and sliced through his arm and torso. His own fist connected with Jordan's jaw, they both fell back stunned and hurt. When they faced again, he held a sword and shield and began his attack again.

Jordan dodged the first one, and shrunk her size down to run between his legs and roll away. Shadow King followed suit, and soon they were normal size again.

Amnesia jumped on his back, hitting his head with violent rage, "LEAVE HER ALONE! THE DEAL IS OFF! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

He tried to shake her off, but when one of her fingers dug into his eye he howled and threw her off. Once Amnesia was thrown off Jordan attacked with a staff, spinning it and striking him hard in the head first, then shoving one end into his gut so he fell to his knees. Jordan pinned him, holding the staff against his neck and with all the force she could manage held him there.

Shadow King, defeated for the moment, slipped from underneath Jordan and ran. Jordan laid on her back, gasping for breath. Amnesia joined her, and laughed softly.

The laugh was contagious, and soon Jordan joined her. "You are very good at this."

"I have the hang of the Astral Plane. It's just…like a dream you can control." Jordan said. "So…now what do we do?"

"Oh…I think we'll have to wait until Xavier finds out that you've actually been kidnapped, and haven't ran away. He's smart, I think he'd figure it out by now."

"Where is my body?"

"Yeah, let's hope they find that, too." Amnesia turned to face her daughter, "If I can't return like this to my body, I want you to know that a part of me will always cherish these days."

"I want you to know, no matter how you turn up, I don't think I want anything to do with you." Jordan said. "If you really care about me, Sara, you'll leave me and my father, and Xavier alone. All of the X-men."

Charles Xavier had entered the Astral Plane, the X-men were searching blindly everywhere else. Charles found himself drawn to a strong surge of psychic energy, and followed it immediately.

When the terrain changed it only took him moments to realize he was walking through a version of Bayville, an amazingly detailed version of it, though slightly broken in some spots. He followed the road quickly where he believed Jordan would be.

As he reached the disaster area of the Institute grounds, he did find who he expected…though what he saw was entirely unexpected. Jordan was sitting in the grass, in front of the rubble of where the mansion should have been, talking to Sara Parker.

He walked cautiously towards them, "Jordan, come here." He said.

Jordan stood up obediently, looking into his eyes. "Are you a mutant?" She asked him.

He glanced at her briefly before placing nervous eyes on Sara once again, "Yes, I am."

Jordan's face broke out in a grin, and she hugged him. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!"

"What is going on here?" He asked, holding Jordan in one hand and walking away from Amnesia.

"Charles, you know I'm nearly powerless here. No need to be afraid." Amnesia said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Professor, my mother has something she wants to ask you. Before anything is said, I'd just like to say…if you think you can help, it may be worth it."

Amnesia looked at her old mentor, hatred burned in her eyes, but she asked, "Will you help me, Charles, regain myself. Will you help me banish the other side of me…like it has tried to banish me? Should…should you succeed this time, I promise not to attempt you or anyone in your care harm ever again. I will have enough sense not to. If…if you should fail, once again, I fear I will not stop until I destroy my daughter, you, and everyone else you both hold dear."

Professor Xavier assisted Amnesia out of the Astral Plane first, from there Sara contacted the X-men with Jordan's location. She fought the angry part of her mind, the part that was demanding to know what had happened in the Astral Plane, trying to succeed in the plan. Sara stayed strong, looking at her daughter asleep on a bed.

The X-men arrived, Logan and Xavier went in alone at first. The others waited outside watching like hawks.

Xavier checked on Jordan first, and then moved to face Amnesia. "This may be…a bit uncomfortable." He warned.

Professor Xavier flipped through Amnesia's mind, using a similar method that he had to use with Rogue when she lost control of her powers. He had become much stronger since he had last tried, and with Amnesia's willingness…almost need to get rid of the access minds he found it a possible, but still difficult, task.

After much work Sara slumped in her chair, and Charles nearly did the same.

Jordan was walking through the remains of Astral Bayville, waiting for Charles to come back for her. It was a few hours on the physical plane, but only felt like fifteen minutes to Jordan on the Astral Plane.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"It…it was partially successful. She'll have a lot less to worry about now, but with every mind she absorbs she risks going back to what she had become."

"Where am I? In the physical plane?"

"Back home. Sara left as soon as we finished with her mind. Are you ready?"

Jordan nodded. He took her hand, and she felt herself slip into her body. She barely opened her eyes when exhaustion took over, falling into a deep sleep.

Kurt sat by her bed, holding her hand. Anxious for her to wake up so he could talk to her. "She might be out for a long time. Her mind is going to be pretty tired after what she went through." Professor Xavier explained.

"I'd like to wait here…if it's okay."

"It doesn't bother me." Hank said. "But it would bother me if Jordan gets upset…"

"Maybe you should go upstairs and get to bed, like the others." Logan told Kurt. "I'll let her know you wanted to be here, but she needs time to recover." Kurt left the infirmary with his head low.


	32. Chapter 32

Amnesia went back to her base in Arizona, for the first time in years her mind was clear. Her path was seen, and she smiled with that knowledge, and with relief.

**Chapter 32-Rekindled**

"Hey." Kurt said, sitting across from Jordan at the kitchen table.

Jordan looked down at her plate, pushing food around with her fork, "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

Jordan felt the group of bodies just on the other side of the wall, listening closely. Their hopes high and anxious, amused. She rolled her eyes, and fought back a laugh. "Dad told me about your dream. I think I owe you a thanks."

"I wanted to say that I'm…"

Jordan stood up and he stopped, "I need to head outside and check on my bike." Kurt's face fell, Jordan was running away from him. "Why don't you come with me?"

Kurt smiled, and she couldn't help but return it. He took her hand and they teleported away. "Sorry, it's just, Bobby, Jamie, and Amara were trying to listen in."

"Oh? Is…anyone around right now?" Kurt asked.

"Not within earshot, but I think they are watching out the window."

"That's good. What I was trying to say was…"

"I know, Kurt." Jordan muttered, looking away. "I've been able to feel it, but it's a sore subject."

"I screwed up big time, huh?"

Jordan looked away, "You said some stupid things, Kurt. It was a rough night for everyone."

"It doesn't give me an excuse."

"No, it doesn't." She agreed. "Nor does it give me an excuse."

"I really miss you, Jordan." Kurt said, reaching out for her hand. "I love you."

Inside the mansion Bobby and Amara were pressed against the window watching, Jamie trying to squeeze in. "I can't see! What's happening?"

"Hey! What's going on?" Logan growled, and the three students turned around and looked back at him with guilty eyes. "Move over." He said, peering out the window himself.

"Well? What's happening?" Jamie asked, still unable to see. Logan watched with a half-smile as Jordan took Kurt's hand.

Jordan caught up with her school work quickly. The mansion was still tense, but removing the task of avoiding Kurt had made it a bit more bearable.

Jordan was taking a slow drive in the warm weather, one of the last nice days when it would be warm enough to ride her motorcycle. She stopped suddenly, looking around, "Evan?"

She pulled her bike into an alley next to a sewer grate, kneeling over it. It had been weeks since she had thought of Evan, maybe even months. He was close, though, almost right under her. She tried to lift the sewer grate, it was too heavy and she didn't have the needed leverage. "Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?" She called down to it, trying to speak loudly, but not too loud to attract attention. "Evan! Evan?" She felt his unease, he was right under the manhole. "I know you can. I…It's me, Jordan."

"I know." He said, right underneath her. "Why did you come looking for me?"

"I didn't! It was an accident that I sensed you." Jordan smiled, hearing his voice and sensing his presence. "I'm told I owe you my life. I never got to say 'thank you' for what you did…"

"Glad to know you are alright."

"Wanna come up, we can sit and talk? Or, if you let me I can come down there."

"Just go home, Jordan."

Jordan sat next to the manhole, "Well, I can talk like this. Anyone who walks by is going to think I'm nuts and probably call the cops or something…"

The manhole popped up and slid aside, "Hurry up."

Jordan made her way down, and finally got to see Evan. She didn't let his appearance startle her. His torso, arms, and head was covered in wooden plates, and wooden spines ran up his back. She just smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug which he returned. "It is really good to see you. We've missed you…"

"I'm not going back."

Jordan's smile faded, but she nodded. "I was just going to say we missed having you on the team. I'm not going to try and convince you to come back. Like I said, it's just good to see you. To know that you are alright." She glanced around at the cement walls, hearing the water of sewage running all around them. "You've been doing alright?"

"Surviving. You?"

She smiled again, "Surviving. You know, if you ever need help…"

"Stop it. I knew it…"

"I'm just saying! If you need anything, ever, you are always welcome…"

"Just because I don't live in luxury doesn't mean I'm anything less than you."

Jordan put her hands on her hips, "You know I wouldn't suggest that."

Evan looked away, "Sure…"

"So, what do you do down here?"

"Me? I'm down here helping and protecting the Morlocks. Making sure everyone up there doesn't hurt them. What about you, what do you do up there?"

Jordan was taken aback by the question, "Me…uh, I just go to school. Trying not to get into trouble. Trying not to go crazy."

They spent the next half hour talking about random things, mostly Jordan telling him news from above ground, how the other students were doing, and his aunt, and of course the public's view of mutants.

"Someone needs to step up and start fighting against the hatred."

"We are!" Jordan assured him. "Professor…"

"And a lot of good it's doing." Evan snapped.

"It isn't going to happen overnight. And we have Apocalypse to worry about right now…everyone is worried about."

"It's been over a year already. If anything it's gotten worse." Evan looked around, then back at Jordan. "I have to go, you have to get out of here."

"Evan…"

"Go, Jordan. Please, just go."

Jordan nodded, and climbed back up to the street. She looked down once more before he slid the manhole back into place, "Take care of yourself."

Jordan watched the news a few weeks after that, winter wasn't quite there but it had gotten fairly cold out. "World nations are on alert as another mutant dome as mysteriously appeared. As impenetrable as the one found in Mexico, this dome has formed over an ancient pyramid in China." Jordan swallowed hard, the news of the dome in Mexico had finally died down as it hadn't seen any activity since Magento had unleashed his attack upon Apocalypse there.

Afterwards were several shots of Bayville citizens speaking their minds about mutants. Jordan even saw Alex on one of them, but shut off the television before she could hear what he had to say.

The hysteria was back, and going to school people were twice as edgy as they had been the day before. Jordan still didn't feel as close to Kurt as she once had, and she felt worlds apart from Rogue and Kitty at school. They had all been separated for their final year, none of them had classes together. While Scott and Jean were officially instructors at the mansion, all of the X-men had been picking up slack caused by the other instructors while they were busy with other things.

That evening was quiet, several of the students being excused from training for homework, Jordan wasn't one of them.

"Find her?" She asked Professor Xavier as he looked to her.

"No…I assume she is blocking me or not using her powers."

"I thought you told Amnesia that you didn't want to be in contact with her." Ororo said.

Logan folded his arms and looked to his daughter. Jordan nodded, "That's right, but…I can't stop thinking about what happened. I…I just want to make sure she's alright…"

"Professor! You won't believe what just happened!" Amara came running in, followed closely by Sam.

"Yeah! These guys came up to us on our way home from the library, trying to start something…" Sam began.

"And Evan showed up!" Amara gasped, her eyes bright with excitement. "He stood up for us…and he shoots spikes that are on fire!"

Professor Xavier brought up the news on Cerebro, and sure enough there were news reports on Evan destroying a young man's car. Jordan's jaw dropped as Duncan, Jean's ex-boyfriend, came up on the camera speaking out against mutants.

Xavier sighed, and lifted Cerebro back up to began searching for Evan. "You can't be mad at him…he was trying to protect us!" Amara said, looking at Ororo's face.

"Evan's intentions were good. But that boy has always ignored the consequences of his actions." Ororo said.

"When did the porcupine start shooting flaming arrows? I mean, did I miss an upgrade notice or something?" Logan looked around.

"His powers are developing in ways none of us expected." Professor answered, and pinpointed Evan's location.

"I'll find him." Ororo said, already halfway out the door.

"Wait! Storm, someone else should go."

"Charles, he's my nephew! I have to go…I should have gone long before this."

"Evan made his own choices. You know that."

"But he is part of my family!"

"Storm, he is also still a rebellious teenager. And for that reason a family member may not be the best choice right now."

"Then who?"

Charles turned slowly around in his chair, until he faced Logan. "Me? Hey, maybe it slipped your notice, Chuck, but I ain't exactly the model of restraint myself."

"That is why I feel a word from you would have the most impact on Evan."

"Alright, I'll try to sweet-talk the kid into not smacking down creeps and thugs who deserve it. But you'd be lucky if I don't end up joining him myself."

Jordan watched the news, curled up on the couch, in silence. Kurt and Kitty were in the same room, but she barely noticed them. There were shots of anti-mutant rallies outside both the Institute and the Brotherhood house. And the sight of the Apocalypse dome in China which had just been bombed, leveling everything for miles.

Kitty shut off the TV with a sickly groan, "I can't stand it any longer."

Jordan could feel the angry panic at the edge of the mansion grounds, and now that the TV was off she could hear the faint cries of the mob outside. Evan's words and actions were going over in her mind. "Neither can I." She said softly, and got up.

Kurt and Kitty looked at her curiously, then Kurt got up to follow her. "Wait! Don't go out there!" He said, grabbing her hand as she reached for the door.

"Why not?" Jordan snapped.

"Because giving twenty mutant-haters a migraine isn't going to do us any good!"

Jordan cocked an eyebrow at him, "If it comes to that then Professor Xavier will deal with me, not you. Excuse me." Kurt frowned, and didn't let go of her wrist. "Give me some credit, Kurt, I'm not stupid enough to do something like that. I'm not sitting here and listening to this without giving them a piece of my mind, though."

Jordan broke free of his grip, and walked out to the gates of the mansion. As soon as they caught sight of her the mob grew quiet, and suddenly more fearful. There were half dozen police surrounding them, and they quickly stepped behind their protection. They had wanted to riot outside of their home, but were absolutely terrified of Jordan…of any mutant.

If Jordan had been angry before, now she felt pity for them. Being afraid of Jordan? "Listen up." Jordan said, and noticed there was a news crew still outside with cameras rolling. "You guys can stay out here all night, saying whatever you want. It doesn't change the fact that mutants are real. It also won't change the face that we are also citizens and we have the same rights. The mutant you've all been talking about was only protecting himself and other mutants, and fighting back for our rights! We should be able to walk down the street without the fear of someone trying to attack us. Yes, there are some scary mutants out there, and there are some scary humans out there too."

Jordan was going to turn around, and let that be it. But someone hollered out, "But what about the mutant disaster in China?"

Jordan couldn't find the face in the crowd that said it, "The dome over the pyramid in China is a mutant's work, but not anyone from here. The disaster was caused because the military bombed it, and the dome protected the pyramid and reflected the attacks. Testing done to the identical dome in Mexico showed that this could happen. The military did not take our warnings into consideration. So far no direct attacks have been done from the domes, except to reflect the damage people have tried to cause it. But we are concerned about the domes, just like the general public. And the threat the mutant who controls them creates…not just for human kind, but mutant as well. Now…please, just go home."

Jordan turned around, and people began shouting again. Some obscenities, some honest questions, but before she could think about turning around the helicopter Velocity lifted from behind the mansion and headed towards the town. She hurried her pace to find out what was happening.

Jordan found Kurt and Kitty watching the TV intently once again. "Evan is being hunted down! The others just went out to help him." Kurt explained. "You were just on TV!"

Jordan sat down next to him, leaning forward and watching the live news that was still outside, reporting the news that mutant-hunters were after the mutant called Spyke, and that the helicopter that had just left from the Xavier Institute was now in pursuit as well. They were stating that the mutant-hunters had dangerous weapons, and were encouraging people to stay indoors until the situation was handled. But if anyone had any footage of the action to send it to them right away.

The news van never caught up with the chase, and they had to wait until the others returned to discover what happened. Duncan and a few of his friends from anti-mutant rallies got a hold of some high-tech weapons and began bombing the sewers. Once they were disarmed by the X-men and Morlocks they were arrested…before that another mutant was discovered. A young boy with the ability to neutralize energy around him, even the energy of mutant powers. He played an important role in the last few minutes of the battle disabling the power for several blocks around, stopping the fight before anyone was injured.

Professor Xavier called to Jordan shortly before she went to bed. She went to his office, and sat down and gave him a questioning look.

"Hank recorded the news for me tonight. I saw what you said…"

"I…I'm sorry, I just was sick of hearing them…"

"Sorry?" He gasped, staring at her. Jordan moved uneasily in her chair, she hadn't expected to get in trouble for what she had done. "My dear, there is nothing to be sorry about! I wanted to say I'm very happy…and proud, of what you said. They've been showing you on the news every so often…saying 'Mutant's Point of View' and I've even had a few calls from the TV stations asking if we'd send a representative for them to formally interview."

"Oh…" Jordan leaned back, "Is that really so good? I mean…every time we've gone into the press they've turned it into some circus, or a fight."

Xavier nodded with a small frown, "Yes, I admit it's been hard to work with them. But receiving an interview request is, I believe, worth taking the chance. Especially with the recent hysteria."

"Well…I guess it's always worth the chance." Jordan shrugged, "So when are you going to do that?"

Professor Xavier gave her a small smile, "I was thinking this Friday after school would be alright, if that is good for you?"

Jordan shrugged again, and returned his smile involuntarily, "That works. So you'll be on TV?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, I don't think so. But you would be."

The smile fell from Jordan's face, "Huh?"

"I want you to do the interview, Jordan!" He said with excitement. "You…you represent a young and honest…and non-hostile voice for mutants. I understand if…if you decline, but like I said they've been showing your two minutes of speaking several times throughout the night. They seem to like what you said. Think about it, and let me know tomorrow how you feel about it."

Jordan thought about the days events. The recent hatred against mutants. She shook her head, "I don't have to think about it, Professor." She said, "I'll do it. But…if this just turns into some insult throwing contest, I'm out."


	33. Chapter 33

Amnesia saw her daughter on the news, and a smile spread across her lips. "That's my girl." She said softly.

**Chapter 33-A Budding Star**

The first interview didn't go great, but it wasn't completely horrible either. Jordan had barely expected to finish the first one, when she was invited to a local talk show for a second she was surprised.

"You hear?" Kurt asked her softly as they left for school.

"Hear what?" Jordan asked, pulling her helmet on as they got on her bike.

"Rogue's been thinking about leaving the institute."

"What?" Jordan barked. "No…"

Kurt nodded, "I…I'm still mad at her, I know…but I don't want her to leave!"

Jordan nodded, "You need to let her know that."

Jordan went through the school day as normal, never noticing that Rogue wasn't there. Since they didn't share any classes, it was common for them to go a whole day without seeing each other. "I need to head to that interview. Will you be alright getting home by yourself?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah. Hey…did you see Rogue at all today?"

"No…but she hasn't exactly been looking to talk to me much anyways. Are you going to talk to her today?"

Kurt shrugged, "I was hoping to…but I heard one of her teacher's say she didn't show up for class." Jordan's jaw clenched, "Maybe it's nothing…but…it's just...well when I finally got to talk to you after all those weeks you disappeared. Now I feel like I can speak to Rogue…"

"She may have just played hookey, or she may have made good on leaving. Look, get home and tell Professor Xavier. If anything strange comes up give me a call and I'll ditch the interview."

"Got it."

Kurt went to the mansion, and began his search for Rogue. Jordan made it to the local studio where they wanted to do her interview. While Logan was tracking Rogue's scent, and Professor Xavier was searching for her on Cerebro, Jordan was being seated on a casually furnished stage in front of empty audience chairs.

Logan tracked Rogue to the trains, and caught Gambit's scent. Professor Xavier got a reading on Gambit shortly afterwards, heading south. Ororo, Logan, Scott, and Kurt got ready to leave. "Jordan said we could call her if it was serious." Kurt said.

"I think we can handle this with just the four of us." Logan said. "Jean may need her help with training once she gets back."

Jordan crossed her legs and faced the young woman, April, who was stuck interviewing her. It was obvious that she was terrified of being so close to a mutant. "I thought you guys had a live audience?" Jordan asked casually as they waited for the cameras to start.

"We…we were advised against it. To big of a chance for a fight or riot to break out." April said. "Just so you know we'll start with some simple stuff, just get to know you a bit. Then we'll get into some of the bigger issues."

Jordan nodded, twiddling her thumbs anxiously. The camera's started, and April put on her largest smile to being the show.

"Welcome to this special closed edition of April's Speech. For the past four years I have always brought you the controversial stories of people who have been victimized, denied their rights, their freedom. Today I have a special guest, Jordan Smith, mutant activist, to speak." April turned to Jordan, the same fake smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Jordan. Now I know you came straight to our studio after going to school at Bayville High, is that right?"

Jordan nodded, "Yes, it is. I'm a senior at Bayville."

"That must be exciting, almost done with high school." April nodded at her.

Jordan shook her head in response. "Honestly? No, it isn't. It's a scary thought, because I don't know what I'll be able to do after high school. I'm a mutant, an exposed mutant. Now, on one hand going to high school is a nightmare. Being surrounded by people who are afraid of my kind, who hate me just because I had no choice in being different. After high school normal teenagers move out, go to college, get a job, a house…married kids, that sort of thing. So instead of just a high school against me, I have the whole world against me. I'm worrying that I may not get accepted into a college, may not be able to get a steady job…because of the prejudice against mutants. The same troubles minorities in the past have had to deal with."

April continued nodding, her smile fading into a serious stare, "You bring up some deep issues, and some true concerns."

Jordan fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes, it is a true concern. Being exposed as mutants is one thing. Mutants are not a new species, there is at least one mutant that's been around for thousands of years. But it's only recently that we've had so many emerge within a short span of years. I can understand the fear that people feel when being near mutants, or hearing about what some of us can do. It's because you are unsure what we are. Mutants are just that, a genetic mutation of a DNA that is available in anyone. Only certain people have the right genetics to trigger the mutated gene, though."

"Are you trying to say that anyone has the ability to become a mutant?"

Jordan shook her head, "No, I'm saying only certain people have the gene triggered, which will make them develop mutant abilities. But it's something that has been available for over thousands of years, and again has only really started happening on a large scale within the past fifty years, and more mutants are emerging on nearly a daily basis."

"Are you trying to say that mutants will soon take over the world?"

Jordan cocked an eyebrow, "No. Me and my friends are normal teenagers, and all we want is to be able to go to school, maybe go to the movies. We like sports and music, and in general like the world we live in. What we don't like…is the prejudice against us. Like the laws that the candidate for mayor, Edward Kelly, is trying to pass. Such as mutant registration. We are going into a new era a civil rights. In the past we've fought for women's rights and African-American rights. And it's only been recently that we have really seen equality! And now we have mutants, which are both women and men. All nationalities! All races, religions…everything."

"Right. So you are normal teenagers…who can read minds, walk through walls…"

Jordan couldn't prevent it that time, she rolled her eyes.

Logan, Ororo, Kurt, and Scott were arriving in New Orleans as Jordan finished her interview. "Professor says he picked up Gambit and Rogue using their powers." Ororo said.

"That's not good." Logan grunted.

"Where are they?" Scott asked as he maneuvered the jet.

"Down there in the heart of the French Quarter." Ororo answered.

"Ah man…in the middle of Mardi Gras? We'll never be able to find her without Jordan." Kurt groaned.

Jordan was arriving at the mansion while Logan got Rogue's scent and got on her trail. "Hey, what's the news on Rogue?" Jordan asked Kitty.

"Seems like she went down south with Gambit." Kitty smirked.

"Funny…seriously, though."

"No! I am serious!" She said.

"What! Why isn't the whole team assembled?" Jordan asked, heading towards Beast and Professor Xavier.

"Because I don't believe Rogue is in any serious danger from Gambit, do you?" Professor Xavier said in her mind.

Jordan froze in her tracks, and frowned. "Probably not, no. But safety in numbers." She thought. "And…do you mind?"

"Yes…my apologies. I simply wanted to ask you to come see me, and got distracted. But once you get a minute, please stop in."

Jordan made her way to his office, and took a seat. "Thank you," Xavier said promptly as she came in, "for making a bit of a stir out there. I saw what I could of the show, you spoke very well."

"That lady really got on my nerves." Jordan admitted. "It's like talking to a brick wall."

"It was apparent she was trying to upset you, but you did a remarkable job. Now, I haven't heard from anyone yet, but I believe you may have a few more people wishing to speak to you soon. I think before this goes any further we should make some…"

"You don't want me to give too much information?" Jordan interrupted.

He smiled at her, and nodded slightly, "Yes. On one hand, we want the public to be as informed as they can about mutants. On the other, we have identities of unexposed mutants to protect, and information that they just may not be able to take at this time."

Jordan shrugged, "I'd never give out names of anyone that wasn't already known. And that they didn't bring up first, anyways. There is no reason to hide that the institute here is mutant manor, or that the Brotherhood house is the group of guys who created disasters to boost their own popularity."

"Good, I'm glad to know we are in agreement for this."

Jordan ran a training session with Jamie in the jet simulator that evening. Multiple was still the youngest of the group, and only recently was given the serious training for the simulator.

"Hey, Jordan. You got some mail." Jean said, handing her a group of envelopes.

Jordan took them, and before she looked through the small stack the X-jet swooped in. She shoved them in her back pocket, and watched anxiously as the X-men exited the jet.

"Hey, kiddo, how did the show go?" Logan asked, pulling her into a brief hug.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Roughly the same as the last one."

Jordan smiled as she saw Kurt and Rogue exit next, and felt the same depression from the two of them…but also sensed the old rage had nearly disappeared. Kurt smiled at her, and then at Rogue.

"Everything went well?" Jordan asked her father.

He nodded, "Yeah, you could say that."

Jordan sat down with Kurt after she was done training with Jamie. "I know I'm…still upset about what happened to Mystique. But when Rogue was in danger…I realized it didn't matter. Rogue and I were closer than Mystique and I ever were…or could be."

"That's good, Kurt. Hopefully this will help both of you guys start healing from what has happened. But it isn't over yet."

He nodded sadly, "I know."

Jordan was going over her mail that she had almost forgotten later. The first was a formal request for her to come speak on a radio show in New York. The next was a letter from Angel. The third was an angry letter from an anonymous source which Jordan crumpled and threw into the garbage.

She began tearing open the fourth when Rogue knocked on her door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Rogue muttered. "You talk to Kurt?"

Jordan smiled at her, and nodded, "Of course I did. You wanted to talk about Kurt?"

Rogue shrugged, "I…not just Kurt. You know what happened while we were in New Orleans?"

"Well, I got the short version. Gambit whisked you away, and you helped him save his father from a bunch of gangsters." Jordan smiled, feeling Rogue's emotions churn at the mention of Gambit's name. "I remember when…when me and Dad went to find you, in Tibet. Sabertooth and Gambit came with under Magneto's orders. Gambit might be on the wrong side, but he doesn't seem like a horrible person. I could feel his honest concern about finding you. And it may have been Magneto's orders, but he was intent on protecting me. I think he's alright."

Rogue smiled, and nodded. She took a seat on the edge of Jordan's bed, "He's a bit of a charmer, as well."

Jordan laughed, and nodded. "And he has an adorable accent."

Rogue shook her head, "Ah, no he doesn't."

"Yes he does! You just may not notice it since you are both southerners. But hey, I like accents. I've been dating Kurt for nearly two years now, and his accent still makes me smile."

Rogue exhaled, "Wow, you two really have been. Man, feels like just yesterday you just appeared, sometimes. Still the new X-men of the group…but we've all been through a lot."

Jordan fumbled for the letter she had started reading before Rogue came in, "Yeah, we have. I can remember when Jamie just joined the institute. Now he's six inches taller, and he's learning to fly a jet. And Bobby was just a horrible goof we were just trying to keep in line…now he's just a few steps away from being an X-man."

"Remember Rhane and Jubilee?"

"Oh, how can I forget?" Jordan said. Her eyes grew distant as she looked down at the letter, the memories of the past few years were both happy and sad, but she wasn't feeling up to traveling through them at the moment.

"And…remember when…Jordan?" Rogue asked, realizing she had lost Jordan's attention. "Jordan?" Jordan blinked, her heart pounding in her chest. "Something wrong?"

Jordan looked up at Rogue, "It's…It's from…my mother." Rogue put a hand to her mouth. "It says, 'Dear Jordan. I know you don't wish to speak to me, if that is still true than simply discard this letter right now. But if you are willing to read my words, please continue on. I cannot forget our days on the Astral Plane, and I'm sure you have trouble forgetting it as well. You showed me then that your power is great. Your power at understanding, by believing my words and granting me my time with you…though I know I did not deserve it. Your mutant powers, never had I imagined that you could be so great to repel the Shadow King as you did. Your courage, to face him knowing the great risk, to save both you and myself. Now your power to speak for our kind. I simply wish to tell you that you make my heart swell with pride. Pride which I do not have a right to feel, since I never gave you any of these qualities. I have never been a mother to you, and I know I never will be. I congratulate you, and your father and Charles Xavier, for what you have done, what you are doing, and what you will do in the future. If you have changed your mind about speaking to me…wish I hope you have…below is a way you can safely contact me. Love, Sara Parker.' It has a phone number under her signature."

"But…you wouldn't, would you? After all…she used you, Jordan. I always felt like we had a similar bond, because of what our mothers did. That you could truly understand how I felt about Mystique."

"I do, Rogue. Believe me, I do. But…Amnesia...Amnesia and Sara are two different people. I don't know what I should do."

"Maybe you should give her a chance." Rogue said suddenly.

"Is that what you would do for Mystique?" Jordan asked, not trying to be harsh, just asking an honest question.

Rogue swallowed, "I don't know…but if I had a chance to do things differently, I think I would."

Amnesia's face lit up as the phone rang. "I'm here." She answered.

"I got your letter." Jordan's voice said.

"I know. You were the only one I gave this number to. I can't say how…"

"I just wanted to say…thank you, for the letter, and your words. And that you are right, you'll never truly be a mother to me. We'll never be close, and what happened on the Astral Plane is hard to forget." There was a long pause, "But I think it would be alright if we were acquaintances. Perhaps penpals. I would like to know that you are still alright, that you aren't using your powers and hurting yourself or others."

"I…I understand. It isn't what I want, but I will take being your acquaintance in the hopes that in the future…"

"Don't hope for that," Jordan said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked.

"Warren," Jordan lied, hating herself for doing it to Kurt.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-Stopping the Unstoppable

**Chapter 34-Stopping the Unstoppable**

The X-men were gathered when the third Apocalypse dome appeared in Egypt. "We can no longer sit idly and watch this continue." Professor Xavier stated. "It has been nearly six months and we still are unaware of what Apocalypse is doing by creating these domes, or what his long-term plans are. We have done as much research as possibly, and have hit too many dead-ends. That is why…I want us to apprehend Mesmero."

Jordan clenched her fists, "Where do we start?"

"I already have a lead. Logan, Jordan, and Jean, I want you to go. Before you do, I'll again be placing mental blocks in each of you."

Jordan waved her hand, "I don't want one. I need to be open for him."

"But…" Jean started.

"I have my own way of dealing with telepaths." Jordan reminded her.

"Charles…" Logan urged his friend to persuade his daughter.

"No, Jordan is right. She can act as a siphon to drain him of his powers. She has been able to do it to both Jean and I, and Mesmero is not as powerful as either of us."

Mesmero was hiding out at an abandoned circus lot, back to doing his old gig. Jordan sensed him, and Logan went to draw him out. Once Jean and Jordan saw him running out, Jean used her telekinesis to prevent him from running.

Jordan felt a pressure in her mind and telepathic energies grow as Mesmero tried to enlist her help. Jordan looked at him, walking casually up as she absorbed the psychic energy. He gasped, trying to draw back his strength. "No…no!"

"Time to tell us what Apocalypse is planning," Jean said.

"You're too late." He groaned. "Evolution is upon us. And there is nothing you can do to stop us."

Jordan handcuffed him, then her and her father led him to the Jet to take him back to the mansion.

"I scanned his mind. But from what I can tell Apocalypse abandoned him." Jean said once they got him in front of Xavier.

"No, no! He will be back for me!" Mesmero declared.

"You were discarded, Mesmero. You owe him no allegiance. So please, tell me what Apocalypse is planning. I can take the knowledge by force if you prefer. But I won't be as gentle as Ms. Grey." Xavier warned.

Mesmero glanced away, looking at the group that was holding him prisoner. "Apocalypse will trigger the dormant X-genes in the normal population. So that most will transform into mutants."

"What do you mean by most?" Ororo asked.

"Many will not survive." He said with sick glee.

"How will this be accomplished. What does it have to do with the pyramids?" Beast asked.

"I have said too much. The wrath of Apocalypse is…" Mesmero's eyes shifted around, and Jordan felt his panic overrun him. That was the last of the useful information that Mesmero would willfully give out.

"He is not your primary concern. Not at this moment." Charles said, knowing the same truth as Jordan did, he placed his hands on the side of Mesmero's head and began searching for the information himself.

Jordan felt the surge in psychic energy in the room, but was blocking most of it. After several minutes Professor Xavier backed away from Mesmero, his hand to his own head as he was still processing the information. "Yes…three pyramids, and they are powered by the sphinx. And Apocalypse…he is now ready."

Storm and Professor Xavier left without telling any of the students, but Jordan felt the dread as he left. She felt Jean's own panic as she confronted him, and as he left the mansion. Jean returned upstairs, gathering the X-men herself. "Storm and Professor just left to confront Apocalypse at the sphinx."

"What? Is he crazy?" Kurt blurted.

"He's hoping to find a peaceful way to stop Apocalypse." Jean said. "Just like he has been training us to do." Jordan met Jean's eye, knowing that the other X-men were feeling hopeful, and that Jean was terrified.

"And we'll support him the whole way." Jordan added softly, and Jean nodded.

Jordan took Kurt's hand and led him outside. "It's all coming to and end, isn't it?" Kurt muttered.

Jordan nodded, "I'm really scared. It's…we may not be able to stop Apocalypse. And what will happen if Professor can't…I can't begin to imagine it." Jordan inhaled a shaky breath, "Whatever happens, though…"

"We'll find a way to go through it." He squeezed her hand, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered. Jordan rested her head against his shoulder.

Jean called to them once Xavier and Rogue reached Egypt, and the X-men gathered in Cerebro. Soon Professor Xavier came up on the screen.

"He's activated the Cerebro headgear. Relaying the signal to you." Ororo's voice said.

"I'm receiving it. Your powers are at full amplification."0

"Thank you, Hank. Oh, and please, keep the chamber closed to the students."

"I'm afraid we are a little late for that."

"We aren't going to let you go through this alone, Professor." Jean said.

There was a pause before he said, "Thank you all. Now, let's see if we can get Apocalypse's attention."

There were several minutes of nothing, and then Apocalypse appeared on the screen next to Professor Xavier. He looked nothing like he did before. It seemed electronic circuits were covering his skin, metal plates and cords were on his body.

There was silence in Cerebro as Professor Xavier telepathically spoke with him. There was anxiety, but it seemed things were going well. Until Apocalypse rose his hand, and Xavier was pull from his chair and hung in the air.

"No…" Jordan breathed, tears forming in her eyes.

Storm appeared on the screen, attempting to defend the professor. Moments later the same energy balls that had vaporized Magneto appeared around Storm and Professor Xavier…and they disappeared.

Rogue's hand covered her mouth. Jordan's knees went weak, and Kurt held her close, holding her head and letting her hide her face in his chest. Jean cried out, and ran out of the room, followed by Scott. Kitty kept shaking her head, not believing the sight.

They gathered in the planning room, some still shaking and crying, others still in a haze of disbelief. "I…someone should go tell Evan." Jordan said softly. "He'll want to come with us."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

Jordan glanced at her father, "We aren't sitting here and waiting for Apocalypse to go through with his plan, are we?"

"No…we aren't." Logan nodded. "Go ahead, Jordan."

Jordan got on her bike, and sensed Evan over the Morlocks base underground. She found the nearest manhole and using the crowbar she brought with her lifted it away, and jumped into the sewers.

Evan met her in the narrow tunnels, "What? You trying to get me to do a TV show with you?" He snapped, leaning against the wall and glaring at her. He looked over her face as she looked at him sadly, "What's wrong?"

Fresh tears ran down her face as she searched for the words, "Something bad has happened. I wanted to make sure you knew right away, that you didn't have to wait…" Jordan wiped away the tears on her face, only to have new ones fall over her cheeks, "Storm and Xavier went to confront Apocalypse."

Evan shook his head, "No…" Jordan nodded, closing her eyes. Evan got on the back of her bike and went back to the mansion with her.

Shortly after they arrived a SHIELD helicopter landed on the front lawn. Logan went out to meet Nick Fury, and led him inside.

They gathered once again in the planning room. "Bring up a visual on the sphinx." Fury ordered.

Beast glanced at Logan, and Logan nodded. On the large screen the place where Xavier and Storm were last seen was brought up. And it was coming under attack by Sentinels…the giant robots geared towards attacking mutants.

"You resurrected the sentinel program! You just made a bigger mess of this!" Logan growled.

"It was not my choice to make. But their mutant sensors will target Apocalypse, so they just happen to be our best defense at the moment."

"And will prevent us from getting close." Jordan sighed.

On the screen Apoclypse appeared from the sphinx, and began attacking the Sentinels, and made short work of them.

"That's your best defense?" Beast muttered.

"Actually, they are our diversion. Bring up the three domes." Fury said. "The new sentinels have had some modifications. Those cannons now release atomic subdividers so the domes can no longer repel the attacks. We should actually be able to breech them, and then destroy those pyramids!"

"Brilliant." Beast gasped.

"Something tells me it ain't gonna be that easy." Logan growled.

Jordan watched on the screen as the three domes were now being attacked by sentinel groups. A bit of hope broke through her grief.

Then her attention went directly to the Sphinx where Apocalypse was appeared to be calling to something. "Bring that up on the big screen." Jordan pointed, and Beast did so.

She saw easily four people in the shadows walking slowly out, and her jaw dropped as she recognized them. Mystique, Magneto, Professor Xavier, and Storm. They looked good…for people who had been believed dead…but they seemed to have electronic circuits over their body similar to Apocalypse.

"They're alive?" Logan gasped.

"What has he done to them!" Kurt cried out.

"I don't believe it…" Scott muttered.

The four disappeared from the sphinx, and Beast brought up the split screen to include all of Apocalypse's bases, and at each base one of his victims appeared to begin attacking the sentinels. Magneto was in Mexico. Professor Xavier was at the Egypt dome, using a psychic blade to slice through sentinels. Storm was at the China dome, using her ability with the weather to attack the sentinels there. Mystique stayed at the Sphinx.

"If they fail, Logan, I'm out of options. Except for you guys." Fury said.

"Way ahead of ya. We need four teams. One at each dome and one at the sphinx. We absolutely must gain control of those locations. We need recruits. Kitty, you start at the Brotherhood. Jordan, get on the phone with Angel. Jean, Scott, round up anyone else you can think of. Rogue, I have a special assignment for you."

Jordan made her call, "I've been watching, yes." Angel said.

"We're going to stop him. Will you come and help?"

There was a long pause, "I'm on my way."

Jean tracked down Magento's old gang. Pyro was unwilling to help, but Colossus was. Gambit was no where to be found. Scott called his brother, Alex, who got on a plane and was on his way. Kitty came back with Wanda.

"Listen everyone. Our opponents have had their mutant powers greatly enhanced. So make no mistake, we are in for the fight of our lives." Beast said as the teams were formed.

The group going to China left first, consisting of Berserker, Beast, Iceman, and Spyke. Shortly afterwards the two going to Egypt, both the pyramid and the sphinx, left. To the sphinx was Scott, Logan, and Kurt. To the pyramid was Tabitha, Multiple, Jean, Amara, Coloussus, and Jordan. Last group went to Mexico, Kitty, Sunspot, Alex Summers, Angel, and Wanda the Scarlet Witch.

They landed within a few minutes of each other at their own targets. "Tonight we are the worlds last, best hope, to stop this madman. So we are gonna trash these pyramids anyway we can, no matter who we have to go through to do it." Logan said through the communicator.

"Jordan and I will hold off the Professor. The rest of you…focus on breaking this thing." Jean said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jordan asked her.

"Are you sure you can?" Jean asked her back.

"No."

"Me either."

In China Evan was begging his aunt to break through Apocalypse's control as she attacked them. In Mexico Wanda had the same conflict, not wanting to hurt her father while he protected Apocalypse's pyramid. At the Spinx Scott, Logan, and Kurt were trying to get to Apocalypse himself, but were being ambushed by Mystique.

In Egypt Jean also tried to talk to Professor Xavier, who didn't hesitate to attack her. Jordan felt the surge of psychic energy, and began to siphon it off. It was neutral energy, Professor Xavier wasn't feeling anything…he was just Apocalypse's pawn. Jordan could feel the weight of the energy, but it didn't hurt her…at least not yet.

She helped Jean to her feet, "We can't play nice." Jordan told her. "I know you don't want to hurt him, neither do I, but if it comes down to him and the rest of the world…who would he choose?"

Jean's eyes were shiny with tears, but she nodded, "I know."

Jordan and Jean turned to the pyramid in time to see the tip of it light up and launch into the sky, connected by a blue beam of light to the base. "Oh god, we're too late." Amara gasped.

"Anyone else's pyramid just go airborne?" Jordan asked.

"Listen, it's not over!" Beast said. "Those pyramids in the skies are probably orbital relays. Just destroy the base units that power them."

"Understood, got it." Kitty replied.

"You heard him, get going!" Jean shouted to the team. "Jordan!"

Jordan already felt the surge of psychic energy, and turned in time to see a psychic blade wielded by Xavier fall down towards her. Jordan took a step back just by reflex, putting her hands up. The blade hit her, and she began to absorb the energy. Jordan cried out, being pushed back by the blade. Pain in both her body and her mind as she faced Professor Xavier. His eyes blank and dull, his face in a small grimace as he continued to put more psychic energy into the blade so he could slice through her like he did the sentinels.

Jordan couldn't bear it any longer, and just as she stopped draining the energy Jean swooped in, driving Xavier back with her own telekinetic blast.

In Mexico things were going badly. Magneto had knocked out the whole team. The pyramid secure, Apocalypse called on him for help. His pyramids in the sky were under attack by more sentinels.

As Magneto left Wanda came to, and tried to take out the base by herself. Noticing his station was under attack once again Magneto came down to find the Brotherhood had made their way and were assisting in the attack now.

In China Ororo had been put into a block of ice, and they team was going to work destroying the base.

At the Sphinx they had nearly reached Apocalypse's lair, Kurt and Scott were unconscious though and Logan was alone against Mystique.

Jordan felt more than saw Jean and Professor Xavier's psychic battle. Jean had retrieved Cerebro and was using the boost in power to battle Xavier.

Jordan checked her uniform, torn and sliced on her arms and legs, and stomach, bleeding in some places. Her mind still felt the great deal she had absorbed from Xavier. She watched, trying to gauge the fight with the amount of energy being exchanged. Then both of them fell to the ground.

"Jean!" Jordan cried out, running to her side.

In China Ororo had broken out of her ice prison, and was making short work out of the others. "I'm afraid we aren't going to make it." Hank said through the communicator.

"Don't give up!" Logan grunted, "We still have one play left."

Jordan watched in horror as Xavier got back up, his power growing as he got closer to her and Jean. "Jean…" Jordan cried one last time, but she was out. Jordan stood to face Xavier. She took a breath as Xavier prepare his attack, determined not to stop until either Apocalypse succeeded, or until the others were safe.

At the sphinx Rogue and Sam landed, with Nick Fury and the young Dorian Leech. The young mutant with the ability to shut down energy around him. After absorbing his power Sam cannonballed her into the Sphinx.

Jordan dodged the edge of the psychic blade Xavier conjured once again, too afraid to touch the concentrated energy of it. She continued to focus her energy on absorbing his power, feeling it draining into her. Jordan was brought to her knees at the sheer weight of it, feeling as if it would build up and explode inside of her. "Professor…no!" Jordan cried as he stood over her, his arm swinging back to slice her with the psychic blade.

Rogue made it into Apocalypse's chamber as he was powering up the pyramids to begin the evolution of the world. With the power she absorbed from Dorian she shut down Apocalypse's power, and the machine he was using, then enclosing him in it.

The pyramid's lost their power as well, and then the hold he had on Magneto, Mystique, Storm, and Xavier. Jordan fell on her back as Xavier got ready to deal a deadly blow, but he suddenly seemed to lose his energy. He fell, the psychic blade disappearing, and landed next to Jordan. Jean came to, kneeling next to the two of them.

All the domes had the same response, and where it was dark they could see the pyramids falling back to earth like shooting stars, burning up into nothing before they could hit the ground.

At the Sphinx Logan helped Scott out, Sam and Rogue helped Kurt walk out. As a last effort Mystique called to Kurt and Rogue for forgiveness, and with that they left her, no longer willing to have any concerns about her.

In Mexico Wanda and Pietro were helping their father, Magento, to his feet.

In China Ororo was hugging Evan, wooden spikes and all.

In Egypt Professor Xavier was hugged by Jean, who telekinetically lifted both Professor and Jordan to help them into the Jet. Jordan was shaking from the excess of energy she had absorbed and was now releasing. "How is everyone?" She heard Logan say into the communicator.

"We're alright in Mexico." Kitty's voice said, "We're alright! Magneto is okay, too."

"Same in China." Beast said. "Ororo is a bit out of it, but she is getting there."

Jordan noticed Jean's headset was off, she must have taken it off to use Cerebro. With a shaky hand she pressed a button to transmit, "Egypt is good." Jordan said, surprised to hear her voice was shaky as well. "Professor and everyone else are alright."

Logan sighed with relief at hearing his daughter's voice, "That's good. Everyone head home."

After making sure everyone was alright the X-men, Brotherhood, and others gathered at the mansion.

"Thanks to you all we have all averted catastrophe. But it was not without its price. But steel is forged through fire, and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this because I have glimpsed it in the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges await us. But I saw some who have been our enemies become friends. And with a heavy heart I saw the dearest of friends become most terrible enemies. I saw my X-men grow and change. And of course I saw that some people never change. But one thing was clear, no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-men will always be there ready. And of that, I am proud." Professor Xavier told them.

News stated that several mutants assisted in defeating the mutant who had created the domes, and prevented a world-wide crisis that could have cost countless lives. Although the world may never know exactly what Apocalypse had been planning to do, and just how close they really had been to failing.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35-Eighteen to Graduation

**Chapter 35-Eighteen to Graduation**

"Happy birthday, darling." Amnesia said into the phone.

"Uh, thanks. Not why I called though. Professor Xavier said he got a reading on you using your powers. I wanted…"

"I am still alright…"

"What about the person you used your powers on?"

"They are alright as well. I am working, just like you are, to try and help mutants. Just in…my own way. Right now there isn't much to speak about…"

"I'm sure there isn't." Jordan muttered. "Keep your nose clean, Sara. They aren't being easy on mutants who use their powers freely. And in your case, they shouldn't be."

"Happy Birthday, Jordan!" All the students and instructors shouted once she got inside the mansion after school.

Jordan brushed the snow out of her hair, "So this is why Kurt made us take the long way home. Oh, I couldn't have guessed." She smiled.

"Happy eighteenth, kiddo." Logan said, hugging his daughter.

"Thank you. All of you."

"I was thinking you might like to take a vacation this year. I don't know, maybe fly away for the weekend, you pick the place." Logan said.

Jordan frowned, "I can't. I have an appointment this weekend, every Saturday the rest of the month. I don't have to go anywhere, Dad. Fact is, what I'd rather do is…stay here. With everyone."

"Well, it might be snowing outside. But let's get the party started inside!" Tabitha called out.

Music was turned up, and mansion full of teenage mutants was filled with laughing and chatter. "Jubliee, give us some fireworks!" Bobby called.

"Not in the house!" Logan and Hank both shouted.

Jordan lounged in the couch taking a break, leaning against Kurt comfortable as she looked at her friends, no her family, around her. Jubilee and Wolfsbane had rejoined them just the past week. At the moment she was watching Roberto dance with Wolfsbane, they had missed each other more than they probably knew.

The next newcomer to the mansion happened after Christmas, and was a shock to everyone. It wasn't a secret that Charles Xavier and Magnus had been speaking regularly, and Magneto had even visited him a few times after the ordeal with Apocalypse. But once Magneto was announced to be a new instructor at the institute…it was almost laughable.

Magneto, however, was a good teacher. His brush with death and Apocalypse hadn't changed his views, but he was giving Xavier's method a chance. The chance to spend time with his goddaughter could have influenced his decision as well. And after witnessing her interviews, he realized it may be time to give the new generation a chance to voice their views.

Jordan continued her casual work between training and school, she became known as the mutant spokeswoman.

Jordan graduated with high honors, along with Kurt and Rogue. The graduation ceremony was uneventful, thankfully. Kurt was hoping for a long summer vacation with his girlfriend, maybe getting the chance to take her to Germany so she could meet his parents. But the ink on their diploma had barely dried before Jordan was in New York for another interview.

"Edward Kelly is not interested in peace, or finding a solution, or helping anyone. He fears mutants and all he wants to do is get into a position where he can get rid of them, control them. He has no interest in the citizens of Bayville, which include mutants." Jordan said.

"But since mutants were discovered everyone, the whole world, is afraid of them."

"Okay, first off mutants weren't just 'discovered' a few years ago. As we found with Apocalypse, the mutant who was responsible for the spheres around the pyramids, mutants have been around for thousands of years. The gene that triggers the mutation is in far more people than there are mutants. Only recently has it started to emerge in great numbers. Starting with the past hundred years or so, and then the recent spike in the past twenty to thirty years."

"So are you saying that everyone, anyone, has the capability to become a mutant?"

"I'm saying that it's natural, it's nature evolving. We aren't freaks, monsters, anything. We are…the next step. With the recent spike of new mutants coming out, it's clear that the world is coming to the next stage."

"You say that like it's a good thing. Like everyone should be happy that there will be people who can read their minds, walk through walls, or grow a tail or wings?" The reporter said in a disgusted tone while photos of the X-men appeared on the monitor next to them.

Jordan smiled as she looked at the photo of Kurt, "You don't know these people. Professor Charles Xavier is a genius, a geneticist. A kind and gentle and peaceful man. Kitty is one of the coolest girls I know, and has a great laugh and great sense of humor. But not much of a cook," Jordan added with a laugh. "Kurt is funny, sweet, and so compassionate despite how he may look to you. And Logan is loyal, hard working. He might seem like a tough guy on the outside, but he really does have a big heart."

"Would you want your children to look like this one?" The reporter asked, pointing at the photo of Kurt that was still on the monitor.

Jordan held back a laugh, "If I have children in the future all I would want is for them is to be happy and healthy. Kurt and I are actually dating. We started dating in high school like all the 'normal' kids do. The mutations, while different, we are still just people. I won't lie and say that all mutants are all nice and sweet, but neither is the other side of the population."

"Fine. But normal people that commit crimes don't have some of the dangerous powers…"

"Hold up. You say dangerous powers, and you are grouping all mutants up again. That would be like me saying that everyone who owns a gun is a dangerous and bad person. A person who uses a gun to hunt and provide food for their family is not dangerous, but someone who uses a gun to hold up a convenience store is. A mutant with the ability to turn off a volcano is not dangerous, a mutant with the ability to turn on a volcano is. Some mutants will take advantage over the power to control, destroy, whatever. Others will use it to help, save lives, advance science and the world as we know it! We've seen heroes and villains on both sides. If we could get over the differences imagine how much we all could accomplish!"

"Is it true that mutants want to enslave the rest of humanity?" The reporter blurted out after an awkward moment of silence.

Jordan sighed, "No. We don't want to be superiors, but we definitely don't want to be inferior. We don't want to be hunted down like animals."

"Okay that is all the time we have for this interview. Thank you for your time, Ms. Smith. Once again, Jordan Smith speaking for the mutant side."

"Thank you." Jordan nodded sourly.

After watching the interview that Beast had taped for her Jordan didn't feel much better, "I should have never gone."

"I think you were wonderful, Jordan." Professor Xavier said. "I'm very proud of you."

"I just feel like it went unnoticed, you know? That lady sure didn't give a damn what I said, but she was too afraid I was going to attack her to listen. I don't know why I keep doing this. I'm honestly getting sick of the same questions."

"Don't think about her." Beast said. "Think about the thousands who saw it. Perhaps you didn't get through to her, but I'm sure you got through to a few."

"Mail call." Jean said, handing a stack to Jordan.

Jordan frowned, most of them didn't have return addresses. Going through her mail the past few months had been a chore, and hiding the threats from her father was a challenge. "Yay." She muttered.

"Jordan, I have a woman on the phone." Ororo said, stepping in with the cordless in her hand. "She's asking if you would like to come on her show along with Edward Kelly to discuss mutant rights."

Jordan took the phone, "Mmhm. Yeah, that would be fine. What time should I be there? I'll see you then. Thanks, bye."

There was a beep as Jordan disconnected the call. Beast and Xavier looked at her in mild surprise. "You are going to do another interview?" Hank asked.

Jordan nodded, "In the end the reward will be greater than the consequences, right?"

Beast smiled at her, "That's right."

Jordan took her mail and the phone with her to her room.

"This evening we have mayor candidate Edward Kelly and mutant activist Jordan Smith with us. Here are you going to get two stories never before heard or seen like this. One is from Edward Kelly who has been clear about his views against mutants. The other is a mutant herself who has made quite stir this past year on mutant rights for her school. Now, after graduating, is still going after those rights."

"Edward Kelly has stated every chance he has gotten that mutants are a menace. What he won't tell you is that he is afraid of mutants, and has turned his fear into anger."

"Mutants are a menace. Must I remind you the scenes we just recently witnessed with that mutant Apocalypse? Or how about the Brotherhood?"

"I have never said that there aren't mutants who don't abuse their powers, and those are the ones who have done so. Everything I'm trying to say keeps going in one ear and out the other, here. Just like the population you consider normal, most of us want to live in peace. You had your Hitler and Jeffrey Domer and Al Quada. We have Apocalypse, the Brotherhood."

"But mutants can do ten times as much damage as any normal person can!"

"And some of us can help ten times as many people as any 'normal' person can. You are focusing on the bad, we need to focus on the good."

"But where is all that good? If you are saying that you can help us? Where is the help?"

"The help is hiding, for their protection." Jordan said, leaning forward. "Some of you so-called 'normal' people are afraid of us? Most mutants are terrified of you. Why? Like I said most of them just want to live in peace, they don't want confrontation and they don't want trouble. I watched as a mutant put out a fire one moment, and be called a freak the next. The ones out there causing the damage are angry and are fighting back. There are a few who will take the persecution of being labeled a mutant without fighting back or even speaking up. I am saying it proudly, I'm a mutant. This is how I am fighting back, by giving people knowledge and insight into the mutant phenomenon. I am speaking for all mutants who just want to live normal lives so they don't have to live in fear. And also for everyone else, so they know that there is less to fear than what Edward Kelly wants you to believe. Because he knows if you lose the fear you have for mutants, you know there is no reason to elect him for mayor. There is no need for a Mutant Registration Act."

"Of course we need a Mutant Registration Act! We need to know and be aware of what you people are capable of and where you are. We need to protect our children in our schools!"

"Do you want to create a second Holocaust?" Jordan snapped. "Tag us and round us up?"

"You disagree with it because you don't want everyone to know exactly what you are capable of."

"I admitted exactly what my powers allow me to do. I am not ashamed of it, and I don't care if the world knows."

"Then what is the problem with creating something that makes all mutants register what their powers are?"

"It starts with that. Then there will be forced segregation. It won't stop there. It will go onto forced medical examinations and tests. And I'm sure a lot more that I don't even want to think about. We are citizens of the United States, and we have rights…"

"And the rest of us have the right to be safe from you!"

"Of course you do. And as much as we don't get along, Mr. Kelly, me and the X-men have kept you safe on a few occasions."

"I never asked for your help, and I don't want it."

"You have the right to be safe, but it's not a guarantee for any of us..."

"Is that a threat, Ms. Smith?"

"No. What I'm saying is we all have the right to be safe, but I could be hit by a bus walking across the street after this. It's not a guarantee. All we have is the right to live, to be free, and to make choices. I'll tell you what, Mr. Kelly, if anything happens in the future and a mutant tries to help you out tell them to leave, and I guarantee you that you won't have to ask twice."

Edward Kelly's nostrils flared, "You've said before that mutants are the future. If we want to hold onto our lives how they are now we need to get control of the mutant situation now. Before it is too late."

"You can try to persuade people, Mr. Kelly, but you can't persuade nature."

"This is not a natural thing, Ms. Smith! Natural things don't involve reading people's minds, or controlling metal!"

"There isn't a single mutant in the world that had a choice. At birth, hell at conception, they were given a gene that would develop and give them a special ability. They went through life never knowing it, and there it is one day or over the course of a few days. And it's not a child born from two mutants! Majority of the time, it's from two 'normal' people. No one is making them, they are born just like you were."

His jaw clenched, and Jordan could feel his anger burning inside of her. "But they are not normal!"

"Not by your standards, no. But we aren't that much different from you, Mr. Kelly. Maybe that's why you are really afraid of us."

Kurt woke her up the next morning with the paper in her face, "Can you believe it? 'Mutant stands up to Kelly!' His rating has gone down five points since last night!"

Jordan squinted as she looked from Kurt to the paper, "Hun, what time is it?"

"Seven."

Jordan sat up slowly, her hair sticking up in awkward places. She took the newspaper, and then rolled it up, "Summer vacation is known for being able to sleep in, you know."

"Aren't you even going to read what it says? They said you were the one out to change not just Bayville, but the world. The phone started ringing an hour ago asking for you…"

Jordan's eyes widened, "No…"

"Yes! And it's not just Bayville news stations! Albany, New York, LA, everywhere! Radio stations, news papers, magazines!"

Jordan moved to her knees and unrolled the paper, "Holy crap. Kurt…this is huge!" She laughed.

"I know! I'm…I'm amazed. It's, you're amazing!" Kurt grinned, "Hurry up and let's get downstairs." He leaned forward to kiss her. "Ooo…brush your teeth first…"

Jordan rolled up the newspaper and jokingly threatened to whack him with it before he teleported away.

Jordan started taking the calls, relieving the others of the tedious task. By noon Jordan had booked herself up for the next week, and she still hadn't been able to call back those she missed while she was still asleep.

"I have to admit I'm a little surprised at you, Jordan. Just last week you were saying you didn't want to be the spokesperson for mutants…but you haven't been off the phone since you woke up." Hank said pleasantly.

"I know. And I'm still not sure why I'm still agreeing to these things." Jordan smiled, slicing an apple in half. "I think it's best if I just let it run its course. Let however many people who want to talk to me talk until there isn't anyone left. I'm just a passing fad. As soon as their ratings start dropping the calls will stop. Until then, I should do what I can, right?"

Hank smiled at her, "Yes, that sounds like a plan. Just don't let the spotlight go to your head."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-Preparing for the Future

**Chapter 36-Preparing for the Future**

By the end of June the calls were still coming in and more frequently, and Professor Xavier had installed a separate phone line just for Jordan. Her summer wasn't going as planned. She had hoped for long bike rides, a trip to Germany, days at the beach, and nights in the mountains. Sleeping in, staying up. Instead she was awake by dawn each morning checking her voice mail and e-mail. After lunch she went into her regular training session for no more than two hours. Those were her days when she was in Bayville. But two or three days out of the week Jordan was traveling to different cities.

"Jordan, would you come into my office please?" Professor Xavier called to her from the hallway.

"Give me five minutes, Professor." Jordan said. "Sorry about that. Yeah, I can do Friday afternoon as long as we are done by five. Thank you. See you then. Mmhm. Bye." Jordan hung up the receiver and set down her notebook she was using to schedule her dates before going to Professor Xavier's office.

"Please, have a seat." Charles said calmly.

"What's up, Prof?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing, Jordan."

Jordan narrowed her eyes at him, puzzled. "Oh…I'm sorry, help me out here. What did I do wrong? Was I supposed to run a training session?"

"No! No! You've done nothing wrong!" Charles smiled. "I simply wanted to discuss with you your plans."

"Um, I'm done for the day. Did a phone interview, had a good session with Bobby and Sam…"

"Not for today, Jordan. For your future. The summer will not last forever, and I see that you have not yet chosen a college. Do you plan to take a year off like Jean did?"

"Well, I have been busier than I thought I would be this summer, but I do want to go to college. I would love to go in the fall, but…there are a few things keeping me from making a choice."

"Really? Does this have to do with the media attention you've been receiving?"

"One part of it is, yes. I have really come so far, I think, in speaking to people on our behalf."

"Yes, you have." Charles smiled and nodded.

"And I want to keep speaking for mutants."

"I certainly hope you do, Jordan. People listen to you, and that's a wonderful thing. But I also would love to see you have a college degree in something. If you want to take a year to do this some more, I completely understand and encourage you to do so. But I don't want you to lose sight of your future and other possibilities that are out there for you."

"What I'm doing I can do while I'm at school. Honestly it's not keeping me from signing up with a university. I'm waiting for BSU to contact me."

"Bayville State? You want to stay here to attend college?"

Jordan nodded, almost embarrassed. "I don't want to leave Bayville to go to school. I don't want to be that far away from home. I know it's silly…"

"No it's not." Professor shook his head, "It's normal. You are anxious about leaving."

"Yeah. This is the first place I've ever considered home. My father is here. My friends are here. I want to be able to stay here while I'm going to college. As long as it's alright with you."

"Of course it is, Jordan. I hope you hear from BSU soon."

Kurt wasn't going to college, he was staying with the X-men and filling in as an instructor once Jean started going to school. Jean never completely left the X-men, but she didn't have the time like she did before.

Jordan continued working with the X-men and was a part-time instructor, and full-time student and still mutant activist. All of her classes were online, she was working on her generals while exploring the option to study law.

Edward Kelly didn't get elected as mayor, in fact he dropped out and was now running for senate. Jordan had been flying back and forth from Washington as mutant laws were being discussed.

Strong and gentle hands rubbed Jordan's neck, she smiled slightly and leaned into them. "Hey, you."

"What are you still doing up?" Kurt asked softly.

"I am working on a speech."

"For school?"

"No, the one I need for Washington."

"You've never actually prepped for anything before."

"Yeah, but I don't want to stammer in front of the Senate!" Jordan laughed, resting her head on Kurt's stomach as she looked up to him. "Thank you for putting up with this, with me."

Kurt managed a smile as he continued to rub her shoulders, "I miss how things used to be, when you weren't so busy, but I'll live with it. You amaze me, Jordan."

Jordan pulled Kurt down to kiss him, "You are the sweetest person, I swear." Jordan turned in her chair to be able to face him, "So what is on your mind?"

Kurt's smile faded. "I talked to my mom a bit ago. My dad had a mild heart attack, nothing serious, but I am going to go back and help them out for a while."

Jordan nodded, "See, you are the sweetest person."

"I wanted to tell you first. I'm going to leave on Friday, and I'll be gone for a while, a month at least. I wish you could come with me, you still haven't gotten to meet them."

"Oh, I know. And I really want to."

"And they want to meet you, too. You've made such an impression on them just talking over the phone, whenever I talk to them they always ask about you. So…will you come with me?"

Jordan inhaled slowly, "I can't…right now. I mean, I have the Senate this week, finals next week. And if they pass the bill I'll be in Washington for the House of Representatives trying to get them to push it down. Or even to the White House."

Kurt smoothed her hair back, "Its okay."

"I'm not doing this just for myself, Kurt. I'm doing it for everyone here, and all…"

"I know!" Kurt said, grasping her hands. "I know you are. And I'm just…amazed at what you are doing, and what you've done. You amaze me, everyday."

"I promise, as long as that act doesn't pass through the Senate I'll come to Germany."

"That would mean a lot to me. And to my parents."

Jordan's stomach did a flop. She had spoken to Kurt's parents countless times over the phone. His mother loved her, his father had Kurt's sense of humor. She honestly wanted to meet them, face-to-face, and knew doing so would mean more to Kurt than it would to her.

"Soon. I'll schedule a vacation in the next month. Go to them, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

That was around Christmas time. Jordan's speeches convinced the Registration act to be delayed. Another development on the west coast attracted her attention, though. A secret Sentinel factory had been discovered.

"Sure you feel safe this close to a hundred of these things?" Fury asked her as she landed, her father standing right beside her.

"What the hell happened, Fury? You said once Apocalypse was taken down…"

"I know what I said, because that's what somebody told me. Apparently Trask, the creator, whispered to just the right people to get this place up and running. From what we can tell this was one of his original bases, converted into a factory. None of them are active."

"Where is Trask, anyways?" Jordan asked.

"He's still in prison. He may have been the mastermind behind Sentinels, but he didn't do everything himself. We never had much luck finding others who worked with him, and for him." Fury admitted.

"So there could be more of these places, each holding a hundred or more Sentinels ready to launch an attack?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

Fury shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Jordan reached the news cameras that had been expecting her. Logan stood at her side, glancing around casually at the anti-mutant crowd that was gathered around. "Here is Jordan Smith, mutant activist. Tell me, Ms. Smith, what is your view on what has been discovered here?"

"I'm concerned. Finding this place, it looks like whoever was running it was getting ready for a war. Sentinels are killing machines, they identify and destroy mutants…"

"TURN THEM ON! TURN THEM ON!" The crowd behind the camera's shouted.

"I think we should go." Logan growled, getting uneasy.

"I've been promised that all robots at this factory, and every one found hereafter, will be destroyed. And for good reason. That is all."

Logan led his daughter back to the helicopter. "Jeez…I was afraid they would charge us at any minute."

Jordan looked anxiously out the window, "Take off before they decide to."

Jordan had been unable to get a real vacation as soon as she promised Kurt she would. They talked on the phone or over the computer every morning, updating each other on what was happening. Before she realized it, it was already February.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Jordan said as soon as Kurt answered the phone.

"Happy Valentines Day to you, too. Even though it isn't until for a few days."

"I got you a present. Guess what it is!"

"What?" Kurt asked, she could hear his smile in his voice.

"Me! I'm in Europe." Jordan blurted out, nearly jumping for joy as she said it.

"What!" Kurt gasped. "Where are you?"

"Well…England right now."

"What are you doing there?"

"I have a few things set up for me, and then I've cleared my whole schedule for next week and I'm on my way to you."

"My parents will be so happy. I…I'm so excited! It's been…"

"A few months!" Jordan laughed. "I'm coming to see you, hun. I'm catching a jet the day after tomorrow for Germany, and then I'll rent a car and find you."

"Heh, call for directions. I can't wait, Jordan. I've missed you so much."

"Oh I know. It's true, being apart does make the heart grow fonder." Jordan smiled and closed her eyes, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. You just can't get here fast enough."

Jordan shut her phone, holding in the squeal of delight she wanted to let out. The two months without seeing Kurt, only talking to him on the phone or over the internet, had made her realize how much she truly did love him. She could barely stand to wait, she wanted to cancel her interviews and go to him at that moment. She stepped into the airport, found her driver, and was on her way to her hotel.

"Ms. Smith, we will be stopping in the back entrance of the hotel," said the driver.

"Why is that?"

"An anti-mutant group was informed on where you were staying and have rallied at the front entrance. To avoid a riot and to ensure your safety the police have ordered us to keep you hidden."

"Ah." Jordan leaned back in her seat. "But I bet none of the police are there to help."

"Most likely not, miss. Since the museum was ravaged by mutants a few years ago…well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that mutants are not well-liked in London. I wish you the best of luck, though."

Jordan knew he didn't mean it, but he was only doing his job. She would work from her hotel room for the rest of the day, tomorrow she would be shuttled around the city, then the day after she was on her way to see her Kurt.

Jordan hooked up her laptop and checked her e-mail. "I was hoping you'd be online, did you just arrive?" Professor Xavier's face appeared on the monitor.

Jordan clicked on her webcam, "Yes. You should have seen the welcoming committee I got, they were a sight for sore eyes."

He frowned, "I heard about them. I wanted to make sure you were alright before Logan found out. With all the threats recently…"

"Oh…don't let Dad see the letters."

"It's too late." Logan growled. Jordan saw Professor Xavier look up from the camera, then a few moments later Logan stepped behind him. "I really don't like you being so far away by yourself, kiddo. I'm thinking about jetting over…"

Jordan only needed a split second to see her date with Kurt have her father's shadow over it, "Dad, don't be silly. If I have a bodyguard walking with me they'll triple and they'll be aimed at you, too. Remember, I'm the non-aggressive mutant that no one has a reason to fear. And I want to keep it that way."

"Have you read some of these letters?" Logan hissed over Xavier's shoulder. "It's not just name-calling anymore, Jordan, these are serious threats against you!"

Jordan faked a yawn, "Listen guys, it's late over here and I have a serious case of jet-lag. Dad, stay in Bayville and stop reading my mail. After I'm done in London I'm taking a vacation in Germany to see Kurt. And hopefully he'll come back with me. Tell everyone I said 'hi' and that the weather sucks. And…" Jordan smiled. "Make sure Magneto doesn't go too easy on the new kids."

"Jordan, I'm coming. I'm worried…I got a bad feeling…"

"Dad, Professor needs you to stay there and help him at the institute. The hotel is making sure no one gets into my room, they are letting me use their limo and driver for everywhere I need to go. I've been doing this for a while now…I can handle this. And I can take care of myself."

"Jordan, I'm serious. I don't like it…"

"Dad, remember all those times I asked you to take me with you on a mission or to be careful or something like that. And you told me not to worry, that everything would be okay…"

"That's different. I'm your father and…"

"And part of a being a father is letting your kid go out into the world after she's eighteen. I'm nineteen now. I…I don't need you to hold my hand with this. I appreciate all of your support and help, and concern. I'll call you guys when I'm in Germany."

Professor Xavier was able to keep Logan from running to London to stand by his daughter, but just barely. "Hey, you okay?" Scott asked, walking up to the two of them.

Logan sighed, "Yeah. Just worried about Jordan being so far away."

Scott smiled, "Kurt is on the phone, he wanted to talk to you."

Logan took the phone from Scott, "What do you need, blue boy?" He asked gruffly.

"Hi, Logan." Kurt said in a small voice. "I just got off the phone with Jordan a bit ago."

"Yeah, she told me she's going to Germany to see you. Now that I think about it I'm glad you called, wanted to know what you and my daughter were going to do while she's there."

"Logan!" Professor Xavier gasped.

Kurt laughed nervously, "Whatever she wants to do. She'll be smothered by my mother, no doubt. But, Logan I needed to ask you something."

Logan stepped into the next room, "Alright, shoot."

"Well, you know Jordan and I have been dating for about three years now."

"Right."

"And ever since we graduated…even before then, I was thinking…well I really knew, that we'd probably spend the rest of our lives together…you know?"

Logan grunted, "Did I know? Kurt, what are you trying to say?"

Kurt took a moment, "I want to ask Jordan to marry me. I want to do it when I see her. And I called you to…to ask for your blessing."

Logan sat in the chair, nearly fell in it really, "Are you serious?"

"I've been planning it for a while now. It's just…with me living in Germany for these past few months I've had to put it off. But my father is better now, and my parents will be alright if I leave. I love Jordan. More than I think is possible. You've always been a bit indifferent to our relationship. But I need to know that you are alright with me asking her."

"I never meant to be indifferent." Logan admitted. "I just had no idea what to say about it. By the time I decided I had any opinion or say in the matter, you two were practically attached at the hip." Kurt waited in silence, his heart racing. "I know how much you two care about each other. And it probably took you some guts to ask me this, but it lets me know you are serious. Of course you have my blessing, Kurt."

Kurt let out a breath of relief, "Thank you, Logan! Just, don't tell any of the others, alright? Only you and my parents know so far, I think Jordan should be the next to know."

"Got it." Logan said, a small smile forming on his lips, "Make sure Jordan calls home."

"You got it." Kurt said. "Bye."

Logan hung up the phone, and it really hit him right there. His daughter…was a woman now. She was a fully functioning adult…she really didn't need him standing over her shoulder. Although she never really did, she was always so self sufficient…but…she was going to be married.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-London's Hospitality

**Chapter 37-London's Hospitality**

Jordan had trouble falling asleep, London was five hours ahead of Bayville. She was exhausted, but didn't slip into a light sleep until after three in the morning. She woke up only hours later and began her work across the city. A few radio shows, a live broadcasted news interview, and a few taped shows that would air within the next few weeks. It was nearly eight when she was finished and on her way back to the hotel.

She nearly fell asleep on the drive back. The driver slowed down for an upcoming traffic light, and Jordan was jolted to her senses when something hit the side of the car. "What the…" The driver groaned, looking around wildly.

Jordan looked behind her, seeing a group of at least twenty people from the anti-mutant mob that had tried to keep up with her most of the day. "Get going." Jordan ordered.

The driver had no where to go, they were blocked on all sides now, surrounded by traffic. The mob was moving around the cars to get to her car. The traffic light turned green, and the cars in front didn't start moving. The driver honked anxiously, and the people stopped around them got out of their cars and seemed to join the mob.

"Open the sunroof." Jordan said, searching desperately for the controls.

"Are you crazy? I'm calling for help…"

"Let me out, they just want me. They'll leave you alone if I run for it. Just…let me out!"

The driver opened the sunroof, and Jordan lifted herself easily through it and onto the roof. The mob had reached the limo and was starting to rock it, and once they saw her on top they began to climb up to get her. Jordan ran across the roof of the long car, and jumped to the next one, then the next, until she reached the sidewalk. The mob was following her.

Jordan didn't look behind her, she simply ran hoping to arrive at her hotel. But she didn't know her way around London and she was soon in a part of the city which looked rundown and broken, many of the streetlights had been broken out and for long stretches it was nearly pitch black.

She turned into an alley, hoping to go a different direction for a few blocks and then turn around so she could arrive back at where she left the driver. She didn't expect him to stay waiting for her, but perhaps she could find somewhere she'd be safe.

But what she had assumed as an alley was just a space between two buildings, perhaps once used for a place to park cars. A three-story high brick wall stood in front of her, connecting the two buildings and blocking her path.

She turned around, her heart thudding from running and from fear. 'Oh my god, this can't be happening. This isn't happening. Please, someone tell me this isn't happening!' Jordan cried out in her head, her mouth was open but she was in a silent shock.

There were over fifty people in the crowd now, and more were appearing that simply couldn't fit into the narrow spot she was stuck in. Some still holding signs from their protests against her. Jordan had put herself in a dead-end. These people didn't want to talk…they were screaming and throwing whatever they could find laying on the ground at her.

Tearing off her jacket Jordan knew this was not a time to think about politics. She was a non-violent mutant, but these people weren't playing around. Placing a careful hand on her forehead she began knocking out those closest to her with mental blasts. Once people started falling the crowd moved from an angry mob to a crazed one. Within seconds Jordan was covered by people, grabbing and ripping at her and her clothes, digging in with fingernails. Shoving her to the ground and trying to pull her off of it at the same time.

Jordan passed out, already badly beaten but they weren't done with her yet. Jordan slowly regained consciousness, hearing the crackling of fires and the dull heat around her. She tried to move her hands and cried out as pain jolted from her palms and up her arm. "Oh…oh god…" She choked. She was on her back, but beneath her she couldn't see but could guess very well what it was. She was on a cross, and there was a nail in each hand. They had crucified her, they were executing her. "No…please don't!" Jordan begged a moment too late as twin nails went through each foot.

"You sick…!" Jordan screamed, and sent mental blasts to the men who had just finished nailing her to the cross. "This isn't real….it's not real…" Jordan breathed heavily, hot pain was in her hands and feet, but everywhere else she was cold. She was losing blood and she was feeling weak and light-headed.

The cross started to raise, Jordan cried out as her limbs tugged dangerously at the nails that supported her weight. The mob was silent, dead silent. "Jordan, I'm sorry it has to end like this for you." A man said, looking up at her and dabbing away a stream of blood that ran down her bare feet. "But you will see that your sacrifice will make a world of difference."

"What are you talking about?"

She met his eyes, and her heart thumped. She gazed around at the stunned faces, "Mother, you didn't."

"I want to say how happy you made me these past few years. Getting to know my daughter, finding peace after so long." The man's voice said Amnesia's words. "But I must complete this plan. Cry for the cameras, darling. Make me proud…"

"Amnesia…" Jordan croaked, "You…"

"If there is something after death, and you can see what impact you will make…you'll understand my reasoning. If not, just know your death is not in vain…"

"You bitch! Come out and face me! You psycho! I trusted…oh…I had nearly forgiven you!" Jordan screamed, finally sending a mental blast to he man and hoping that Amnesia would feel it. As the man fell to the ground the mob started screaming and hollering again. At the same time a helicopter was heard in the distance.

"We are here live where several fires have erupted downtown near the river and…oh my…what is that! Can you zoom in on that? What…Oh! What are they! No!" The woman cried out, nearly hanging out of the helicopter to see what was happening.

Sirens were heard in the distance, but they wouldn't get there in time. The mob was throwing stones at Jordan, and two every second were falling down from her mental blasts. Amnesia was going to pay, she had to pay. After…after everything they had been through Jordan had known Amnesia was no angel, but had begun to believe that she wasn't as evil as this. Jordan had found her true mother…only to…only to have this happen. She never let Sara close to her, but after being trapped in the Astral Plane together they had continued speaking. Had she been planning something like this the whole time? Letting Jordan believe that Amnesia truly was just version of her mother that Professor Xavier could have erased. That Sara Parker truly cared about her…and now Amnesia wasn't here to take over Jordan, she only wanted to have Jordan executed by the crowd she was controlling.

Jordan sent another mental blast, the man flinched for a moment, then got closer. She sent another one and noticed no affect. Jordan's chin fell into her chest, her body limp on the cross. More rocks struck her, and she never moved.

"Down there is the mutant activist Jordan Smith, who actually had an interview with our station for the evening news a few hours ago, surrounded by a group of anti-mutant fanatics! She…she doesn't appear to be moving and help is far from getting here. That crowd is outraged…look, what are they doing? They are all lifting her cross, carrying her on their backs. Where are they going, we have to follow them. We have the police on the radio and they are making their way here right now but it could be five or ten minutes for them to even reach this area right here. There are at least a hundred people down there."

The helicopter stayed above the group and kept the camera rolling even as it got too dark to even see the cross that they were carrying over the footbridge. The helicopter was far too loud for them to hear the splash below them, but saw the mob scatter erratically once they reached the other side of the bridge. It was ten in the evening in London.

In Bayville it was shortly after five. "Oh…who drank the last of the coffee?" Ororo frowned, starting a new pot. She stifled a yawn as she reached into the cupboard for a mug.

"Sorry, but after the new recruits came in yesterday I haven't gotten a bit of sleep," said Hank, rubbing his head. "I can't tell you how glad I am to have Angel and Magnus here helping us out with all the students we have now, but I wish Jordan would get back for the little extra man-power. These kids really look up to her, with everything she's done. They think she's a celebrity."

"She is." Ororo smiled, pouring a cup of coffee. "She's done so much in the past two years, and I don't even think she realizes how much of a difference she's making. So young and bright, she's helping shape the world."

"I know. She's quite an amazing young woman. Just wait until she gets her degree in law." Beast smirked as he remembered when Jordan told him that she was pursuing law in college. She had told him she was going to be a mutant and a lawyer…two reasons for someone to hate her.

Ororo sighed gently and turned on the television. They only had a few minutes until the rest of the mansion came down for supper and she wanted just a few more moments of peace.

"We are just on the bank of the River Thames, where only minutes ago she was dropped from this footbridge. Police are preparing search teams to look for the body, hopeful they can find her alive." A reporter said in an English accent. Normally Ororo would have changed the channel from something as grim as this, but she paused to see exactly what happened that would cause them to disrupt the normal programming. "Again, less than twenty minutes ago mutant activist Jordan Smith was beaten, crucified, and dropped over this footbridge by a crazed mob of anti-mutant protestors…" Ororo's mug slipped from her hands, crashing at her feet and splashing steaming coffee. "I personally witnessed the frightening violence. We are hopeful she'll be recovered alive, but it is looking grim for Jordan Smith…"

Beast caught Ororo in one arm as she fainted, then fell to his knees. He could hear blood pounding in his ears as he carried Ororo out of the kitchen and laid her on the couch before running up the stairs. "Hank…what is it?" Charles asked, coming out of his room.

Beast looked at him, opening and closing his mouth as he searched for words. "Jordan is in trouble…" He finally said. "It's…on the news…" He covered his face with one of his massive hands as he shook his head, "Charles she might be dead…"

"What?" Xavier gasped.

"What happened?" Magnus asked, walking down the hall. "Who might be dead?" His forehead creased in concern.

"I'm going to Cerebro. I'll search for her, there. You need to tell Logan, now. Tell him to meet me down there." Charles said. "Magnus, come with me."

"What happened to Jordan?" Magneto's eyes widened.

Wolverine, Magneto, and Professor Xavier stood at the monitor for Cerebro watching the news footage that had been taken merely hours ago, then the ongoing reports of trying to find her body in the river.

Magneto was disgusted, infuriated, and saddened. Logan gripped Xavier's chair not sure what to think.

Upstairs the younger students and new recruits were asked to stay in the library, in the living room down hall the X-men and older students sat around the television in a silent horror as they watched the news.

Hours went by, the sun came up in London and they had barely moved all evening and it was now after midnight. "We've just gotten news that they are calling off the search. They have estimated even if Jordan Smith was alive and conscious, which doesn't seem to be the case, when she was dropped into the river she would have been pulled out into the ocean hours ago. A new search for the members of the anti-mutant group that did this has now started and five suspects have already been…"

"What? They are just giving up?" Bobby blurted. "They…Jordan is out there somewhere! We have to…" He looked around the room, "We have to go help her…"

Jean let out a sob and curled up into Scott's arms as Professor Xavier came into the room. "Did you find her, Professor?" Scott asked, by seeing his face he already knew the answer.

"No. I'm afraid she's gone."

"What if she's not using her powers? Maybe she just isn't around people?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"If she had washed up on shore someone would have found her, and if she's been in the river all this time…" Professor Xavier shook his head, "I know this is very difficult for everyone…but Jordan is gone…she's…gone." He closed his eyes, unable to say that she was dead, had died, anything as final as that.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-What happened to Jordan

**Chapter 38-What happened to Jordan?**

Jordan frowned at herself, "Dammit, I did it again," she muttered, looking around the astral plane. She gazed at her hands and feet and saw no signs of the nails. "Professor Xavier is going to get sick of taking my mind back to my body…let's just hope I have a body to go back to."

Jordan's body was broken and bleeding, but still alive. What was left of her mind had gotten her body to free itself from the cross before drowning, and from there she floated until washing up on Lower Horse Island barely conscious and nearly dead.

The island, which was believed to be uninhabited, had a series of small compounds and security posts that were unseen from the other shores. Once Jordan washed up on there it was only seconds before someone noticed.

"It's the mutant that went missing, madam. Yes, she's still alive but barely. Yes, madam. Right away, madam." A guard answered over a headset, and then carefully he lifted Jordan in his arms and carried her to a jeep. Then drove her to the largest secret of the island.

A modern castle was in the middle of the protected island. Those who had ever seen it had been told that a wealthy celebrity had lived there and demanded privacy. That was hardly the case. The ones who lived there were all quite greedy in one way or another, but thrived in seclusion and secrecy.

"Get her upstairs, I have Doc getting a room ready for her."

"Yes, madam." The guard nodded, carrying the limp body that barely resembled the woman they had seen on the television.

Cleopatra, the woman who owned the island, was as mysterious as she was beautiful. Her black hair flowed down her back, her eyes dark and exotic, her body tall and slender. She only answered to Cleopatra, Cleo, or madam. No one believed Cleopatra was her real name, but no one wanted to question her about it. Cleo was a likeable woman, if not daunting to most.

"You think she'll be okay?" A man asked with a French accent, hair sticking up on odd places as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"If she survives the hypothermia and blood loss I'd say yes." Cleo answered with a similar accent, her jaw tight as she turned to the man. He was tall and thick, but the red hair and freckles made him seem like less of a threat than he truly was.

"Should we notify the police?"

"Don't be stupid, Beau. The police would throw her back to the pack of wolves that did this to her. Raise security around the island, I don't want as much as a squirrel getting within a hundred feet of the castle."

Cleo went up the stairs as the guard who had delivered Jordan walked down them. She saw Doc checking her hands which were outside of the heat blanket she was wrapped in. Cleo scooped up the dripping wet clothes that had been laying on the floor, and threw them into the garbage. "What do you think?"

Doc looked at her above the rim of his glasses, "She's amazingly stable. But at least one broken bone in her right hand, maybe three in her left. Doesn't Brock have type A+ blood?"

"Him and me both." Cleo answered. "Will she need blood?"

"She might. Give me some time to work on her, Cleo. I'll tell you as soon as I know for sure."

Cleo took the garbage with the wet clothes with her, jaw clenched tightly as she walked down the steps. "Get some sleep, sister, you look like hell."

"You should see our new guest." She said through clenched teeth.

"You don't even know her. She doesn't concern us." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, Brock, you aren't a mutant like she is. You got lucky." She growled at him.

Brock shared his sister's dark exotic eyes, and his build tall and slender like hers. "In case you haven't been listening to her speeches, she doesn't like mutants like you to begin with. The ones who use their powers against innocent people."

"I could strike you down with a blink of an eye." Cleo warned.

"But you wouldn't."

"After this she'll change her mind." Cleo said. "She'll wish all humans dead after what happened."

"I don't suppose you could help her change her mind?" Brock raised his eyebrows.

"We'll have to wait and see. Until she is conscious I won't even attempt to read her mind."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39-Broken Heart and Mind

**Chapter 39-Broken Heart and Mind**

Kurt had locked himself in his room, throwing a fit one moment and falling onto his bed sobbing the next. "No…it's not true…" He pulled out the tiny box in his pocket, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped it close to his heart. "It's not going to end like this." He cried out, hitting his bed. "It's not supposed to end like this!"

Kurt had watched the television in horror like his former teammates did in Bayville, and had answered the phone when Scott called the first time. And he answered it again when it was Professor Xavier.

Kurt saw his dreams and future plans die away the next few days. The ring that the tiny box held being offered to Jordan, seeing her face in a dozen different ways he had pictured she would look when he told her he wanted to marry her. Half a dozen ways their life would lead them together. Traveling with her while she continued her quest for peace against mutants. Staying in Bayville with the X-men. Finding a house in Germany, or in New York. Children. He had hopes, so many hopes and dreams, and he knew as long as he could be with her it didn't matter how their life played out before them he just knew he would be happy, they would be happy. Nothing would come true, nothing would happen. Not now, not ever. She was…gone.

A memorial service was held for Jordan two weeks after the incident in London behind the gates of Xavier's school. "I'd like to thank you all for joining us today as we say goodbye to a good friend." Charles said softly, but everyone could hear him clearly. "I met Jordan Smith when she was just fifteen, a young woman who had seen many hard times in her life. Throughout everything she had ever gone through she loved to smile, and cared deeply for her friends and fellow man. She had a great compassion for everyone, and a strong spirit. While we mourn the loss of a great woman and greater friend, let us not forget the times we were graced by having her with us."

Logan was still numb, everything still felt unreal. As he looked in the faces of everyone who came he took a slow breath and got ready to speak. "Jordan…" There was the sound of humming and a metal sphere landed behind the crowd.

Magneto emerged from the sphere, and for the first time since he had rejoined Charles he was wearing his metal helmet. "Magnus, what on earth are you doing?" Xavier gasped.

"How can you just sit here KNOWING that everything you are working towards is never going to happen? What happened to Jordan proves it. I, for one, am going to let the world know that they didn't just kill a mutant, they created a martyr."

"Don't be a fool!" Logan snarled. "You go after the general population for this and you go against EVERYTHING that Jordan was trying to do."

"And we saw what they did to her! Jordan also knew the truth, that mutants are the future. What she never wanted to realize is that we are not equal to the rest of the people, we are meant to be superiors. I am not going to mourn Jordan, I will avenge her. Everyone is welcome to join me."

Cleo was sitting on the edge of Jordan's bed, damping her face with a washcloth. Jordan had been running a fever but she was going to make it. Her eyes opened and she looked at the stranger caring for her, "Bubbly drink…golden circle…" She mumbled. "But the thief takes it…and breaks it…the King giggles…"

Cleo cocked an eyebrow, and rested a hand on Jordan's forehead. Cleopatra was a telepath, perhaps not as strong as Xavier or Jean, but one of a great deal of power. What she saw in Jordan's mind was startling. Broken into pieces, pieces plagued with madness. It seemed someone had destroyed her mind, memories, the essence of who she was. With Jordan's mind in the state it was…she was a perfect puppet for a strong telepath. "My dear…you were just a face, weren't you? Someone was pulling the strings all this time, a safe distance and just left you to take the wrath. Don't worry, dear, Cleo will fix you up."

It took Jordan over a month to fully heal and become strong enough for Cleopatra to safely get to work on the broken mind. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new friend, Roxy Anne."

Beau smiled at the girl, blonde and pretty, sharp brown eyes. She was thinner than when he had seen her on TV, but she had lost a lot of weight while on bed rest. Cleopatra didn't hide that fact she was a mutant to the ones who worked with her, and she didn't hide the fact that Roxy Anne was what she had done with the woman formally known as Jordan Smith.

"So what exactly did you do to her?" Brock asked his sister.

"I repaired what I could of her mind, gave her vague memories from my own mind. What she believes is that we recruited her to work for us. I told you, her mind was nearly empty when I read it the first time. It was like working with a blank slate."

"But then…what happened to the rest of her mind?"

Cleopatra shrugged, "I have no idea. Perhaps what we saw on the television wasn't all that had happened. I'd assume only another telepathic mutant, one of great strength, could do something like that."

Cleopatra, Beau, and Brock were thieves, to put it simply. They had combined forces in their home-country, France, and had only recently set up base outside of London. Doc wasn't a legal doctor, but he had been at one time. Now he worked on laundering money for Cleo and her group, and taking care of injuries in the infrequent cases that happened.

To be more specific, Cleo and her gang planned detailed heists for items of great value. Rare and expensive paintings, jewels, and documents. Some were for Cleo's own personal collection, others were sold on the Black Market, and at times their services were sought out for other pieces of particular interest to someone. Jordan already had the skills to do what Cleo did, years of training her body made her exceptionally fit, and Cleo ensured that Jordan now had the knowledge as well.

Roxy felt at home in Cleo's castle, and after a few more months of training with her she felt her body was back in shape she was ready to go on a job.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40-This Kissing Burglar

**Chapter 40-This Kissing Burglar**

Cleo wanted a rare piece of jewelry being on display in a museum in Hong Kong. "This is Roxy's job. Beau, you run back-up. Brock is in the car. I'll be at the hotel keeping an eye on things." Cleo said.

Roxy was already dressed in a black body stocking, her mask was in her hand. "Be back in thirty."

Entering the museum was easy. They had scoped the place for days beforehand, witnessing the security guards rounds. Roxy's face was completely hidden by her mask, and large goggles covered her eyes allowing her to see the infrared motion detectors. She slid over and around them easily. She had full control of Jordan's powers, and was sensing the guards at their post bored and unaware.

She waited at the corner, watching the camera move back and forth slowly. She counted its round and watched its line of sight. Without hesitation she moved forward into its blind spot and reached the display case.

"Doing good, Roxy." Beau breathed in his French accent.

She smiled, she loved listening to his voice. She had a strange thing for accents, but while she spoke French and in a similar accent his always seemed much more interesting. From her boot she retrieved her glass cutter, and between the camera's rounds she began cutting the shape of a heart into the glass. She took the piece out with a gentle tap, and ducked behind the display once again as the camera moved across her. She moved her mask over her lips, kissed the glass to leave a lipstick print, and with her glass cutter gently etched in, "Thanx a lot! XOXO"

She cleared out the display case, which held at least a million dollars worth of gems and jewelry, into a small satchel attached to her wrist.

Five minutes later she was in leather pants and halter top, dancing with Beau at a bar in the hotel they were staying at and wearing a ring she had just stolen that was worth roughly fifty grand and was once owned by some American celebrity. Her hair was green, short and spiked. Her nostril and eyebrow were pierced with silver rings, and her ears had similar silver rings in them from the top to the bottom. Beau was behind her, his hands on her hips and midriff, running over the belly ring she also wore. He knelt down and whispered something French in her ear which made her blush.

Cleopatra was watching with a smile, and elbowed her brother. "I turned a conservative do-gooder activist, into a clubbing cat-burglar with green hair. Pay up."

Brock put a few bills of cash in her hand, "You did good work with her. I admit it. But remember she's fairly well known. Have to be careful she isn't noticed."

"Why do you think I gave her the urge to dye her hair and pierce herself? If you didn't know, would you believe it was her?"

"What about Beau? He's taken a certain liking to her." Brock glanced at them on the dance floor, then back to his sister.

Cleo gave him a sly smile, "She enjoys the attention, and loves to flirt, and loves to tease. I want to wait and make sure my hold on her stays strong before I let Beau become too attached."

Logan was not over his grief. He had heard it can take years to get over the loss of a child, but he felt as if he was still coming to terms that Jordan really was dead. "Mutant terrorist who calls himself Magneto and his partner Amnesia and their gang of unlawful mutants have unearthed and destroyed another possible Sentinel factory. Several injuries, but no deaths, have been reported. In unrelated news, a museum in Hong Kong was the victim of a well coordinated burglary. An estimated 1.4 million dollars worth of gems and jewelry were stolen just a few nights ago. Police have no leads."

Scott shut the TV off, "Hey."

Logan looked at him, "What?"

Scott shrugged, "Kitty and Rogue finished setting up a nice section of the library. You should go check it out."

Gambit and Rogue strolled in, letting go of each other's hands as they saw Scott and Logan. "Oh, hey guys." Rogue said. "Listen, Remy and I were thinking about heading to Hong Kong. You know the burglary? He says it sounds professionally done, he thought maybe if he got a look around…"

"Right, sure, I know. See it from a thief's perspective. Go ahead." Logan growled, getting up and leaving.

Gambit sneered, but didn't say anything. He had joined the X-men shortly after Jordan's death, and knew Logan was going through a hard time and was taking it out on everyone. "Good luck." Scott offered. As Rogue and Gambit landed, Cleo and her gang were heading back to London. For only seconds Rogue was at the same airport as Jordan, only a few hundred yards away.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41-Flirting with Danger

**Chapter 41-Flirting with Danger**

At the museum Gambit scoped out the scene of the robbery. The display room where the robbery actually took place was cut off, but he made is way around. "Pretty smooth." He muttered. "They'd have to be an acrobat to get past these motion sensors. Small, too."

"Think they left anything?" Rogue asked, not really caring, just enjoying the time away with Remy.

"I'm wondering what was so special in that case, that they ran out so quickly. If they were good enough to avoid the camera in nearly the middle of the room, I would assume they'd go for other items in the camera's blind spot. From here I can see pieces that would catch for more money that what they said on the news. They are good, very good. I don't think we'll find anything that will help us here." They began to walk out, and Gambit noticed the glass cut out on the display, now aware it was in the shape of a heart. "And they are cocky, and flashy. This person is probably wearing what they stole. And you see what that display is labeled?"

Rogue glanced around the ropes that kept the room from being entered by guests, "Say's its on loan from New York…"

"No, jewelry donated by Women in Film."

"So the thief is wearing celebrity jewelry…" Rogue started, then shot a sharp glance to Gambit, "So you think the thief is a woman?"

"Either that, or they took from the wrong case," Gambit smirked.

"How many times do I have to kick your ass before you back off?" Jordan growled, pinning the Shadow King down.

"You…" He hissed. "You said you would be out of my realm as soon as you could. It's been months!"

"If I could get back to my body myself, I would." Jordan snapped at him. "Until then I'm stuck waiting for help to come…"

"Face it! You have nothing to go back to!" He laughed. "You died, and you are trapped here. No one is going to come and rescue a dead girl…"

"And not long after I got here you told me if my body died my mind would be forced to follow. Stop changing the rules." Jordan grunted, getting off of him.

"Why don't you just finish me off? You seem strong enough to do it…" He asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"I know I am." Jordan said. "But how would you like to hear that I'm saving you for something?"

His lips twisted into a sick smile, "Oh, are you? What would that be?"

"Amnesia tried to kill me. Using innocent humans to do her dirty work."

He growled, "Amnesia! Oh…how I hate her."

"Well, we have something in common."

"She said if I helped her, I could have you." He muttered. "But you are too strong! I cannot defeat you! And you won't kill me…now, you are going to tell me if I help you, I can have Amnesia?"

"I don't believe anything you say. But if I'm here, and alive, then my body should be too. If no one can help me out of the Astral Plane, I need to learn how to do it myself. Once I do, I'm not giving Amnesia another chance to hurt me or anyone else. If you could help me get back to my body, you can rest assured that Amnesia is going to pay for what she did to me…and to you. I hate to say it, but I need your help. If I thought I had a way to bring her into the Astral Plane with me, you could do whatever the hell you wanted to her."

He paced back and forth while thinking it over, "Why can't I have her if I help you out?"

"How would I get her to the Astral Plane?"

"A strong telepath, such as Xavier could…"

"Xavier wouldn't do that, not even after what Amnesia has done. I just want to wrap my hands around her neck and squeeze…" Jordan spat.

He laughed at that, "Perhaps I could help you."

Gambit became obsessed with the Kissing Burglar over the next few months. Tracking their thefts all around the world. That Roxy's thefts were being tracked by an X-man didn't escape Cleo, but she wasn't concerned.

"There is an interesting man…goes by the name of Remy LeBeau," Cleo told Roxy. "Used to be the Prince of Thieves of New Orleans. Turned the cheek and is trying to track us down."

Roxy laughed, "He's another mutant, right? I noticed him."

"You have? How do you know he's a mutant?" Cleo asked, fearing that some of Jordan's previous memories may be there.

"I saw him at the airport in LA, he helped me pick up my bags. He has red eyes…normal people don't have red eyes."

Cleo was astonished at her protégé, "You were that close to him? Did…he say anything?"

Roxy smiled, "He has a very charming accent. Cajun, is that what it's called? Seems to be a gentleman…I wouldn't mind coming across him again…even if it's only to teach him a lesson."

"Good, Roxy. Because I sent out a whisper about our plans to take the Monet painting from New York City…I expect him to be there and waiting for you."

Roxy grinned at her mentor, "Can I play with him a little bit?"

Cleo put her hand on the side of Roxy's face, "You can do whatever you wish, darling. Just make sure he backs off."

Rogue had been following the burglaries as close as Remy was, and was starting to feel left out. "I'm sorry, Rogue, but it would take too long to teach you everything. I know how to bypass the security and stay hidden…we can't risk being the ones who get caught. It'll be best if I go in alone."

"You're joking, right? You can't just take me off of this that easily."

"I'm not, Rogue. I want you watching outside, but not in the building. If things come down, I may need help on the outside."

"Fine," Rogue muttered.

Roxy was in her black body stocking, watching from a safe distance as Gambit entered the museum. He was skilled, no doubt about it. "He has a nice backside," she muttered.

Beau rolled his eyes, "Keep your eye on the prize, Roxy."

Roxy grinned below her mask, "I thought that was the prize, Beau. Don't get jealous, honestly, he means nothing to me."

Beau gave her a sly smile, "Go get him."

Roxy wasn't going to steal the painting, at least not tonight. She snuck in, and silently made her way to where Gambit was hiding to ambush her.

"How long do you plan on hiding up there?" She asked softly, seeing Remy suspending just below the ceiling.

"Just waiting for you to kill the motion detectors," he answered.

She tapped her foot, "Done."

Gambit let himself land quietly not far from her, and retrieved his staff from his belt. "Kissing Burglar, I presume?"

"Remy LeBeau, right? Or do you prefer Gambit?"

Gambit was surprised and a bit unnerved that she knew who he was. "Gambit is fine, cherie."

"Do you plan on hitting me with that, Gambit?"

Gambit twirled his staff once, "Just being prepared."

"Ah, sweet Gambit. I'm a lover, not a fighter," Roxy said beneath the mask, taking a slow step forward and pressing herself against him. She ran a gloved finger down his face and to his lips, "I've heard so much about you. I have to say, you intrigue me. That's why I let you find out where I would be. I hope your girlfriend is…safe outside."

Gambit grabbed her hand, "You don't want to mess with Rogue."

"Funny thing about the X-men…how easy it is to find information on them. Rogue was one of the first exposed mutants. You just have to find a way to take her out without touching her, right?"

Gambit swallowed hard, "You wouldn't."

"You have a few choices, Gambit. I don't want anyone to die just for a few million dollars of expensive trinkets. Life is much too short to let something petty like things get in the way. So I give you a choice. Fight me here, and you will either end up dead or arrested, as will Rogue. Or…we trigger the alarm system and run for it, and you don't cross my path again."

"Why would you give me that choice?"

"I said I'm a lover, not a fighter. But when it comes to me or you…I choose myself."

"If Rogue has been hurt…"

"She won't…if you choose correctly."

"Trigger the alarm." Gambit said, his nostrils flaring with anger.

Roxy rolled up her mask just over her lips, and kissed Gambit slowly. He didn't return the kiss as she marked him with her lipstick. She stepped back, and he noticed she had his deck of cards in her hand. She threw them into the next room, activating the motion detectors and the alarms. "Adieu, Remy." She said, diving out of a window and disappearing into the night.

Rogue panicked as the alarm sounded, and she saw Remy running out. He grabbed her arm and ran with her, "Move! We were set up!"

"Is that lipstick?" Rogue growled as she ran.

"Later, Rogue! RUN NOW!" Remy shouted.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42-Linked

**Chapter 42-Linked**

Roxy pulled several more heists over the next several months, becoming known as the Kissing Burglar, Cleo loved watching her work.

Brock thoroughly enjoyed bringing his own influence to Roxy. Taking her with him to the shooting range and showing off his large gun collection, training her with the deadly weapons.

And Beau adored her attention on him, and she adored his attention. He brought her beautiful things, some he even purchased, took her out any night he could, and spent any spare moment he had with her trying to get just a step closer to her.

"Anyone order a Picasso?" Roxy was running fingers through her bright pink hair as Beau carried in a large framed picture.

Cleo admired it as Beau hung it up in her gallery, "Beautiful. Thank you, Roxy. My darling, Roxy, you are wonderful."

"Couldn't have done it without Beau." Roxy smiled, patting his shoulder.

He lifted her easily in his arms, and she let him kiss her briefly, "No, no. Really, I simply assisted. Roxy is the true star." He said.

"Get packed up, gang. We are going on vacation. This is a time for celebration!" Cleo called out.

Cleo often let them have celebrations after a successful burglary. Sometimes it was just a night on a town, once it had been two weeks on the beaches of Brazil which Roxy still had a tan from. It was now the middle of winter in London, and just after the New Year. Yes, it had been nearly a year since the mutant Jordan Smith was murdered in cold blood. Going to the other side of the equator for some warmer weather sounded like a good idea, "How about Australia this time?" Roxy suggested.

"No, dear. I'm in the mood for France. I'll have Doc get the chopper ready, let's leave within the hour."

"Mmm, I haven't been back home in years." Beau said, putting his arm around Roxy's shoulders.

She leaned against him and put a hand around his waist, "I've never been there." Roxy frowned, "Have I? But…"

"Ah, just you wait. I have this nice little cottage just an hour outside of Paris. A nice romantic getaway." Beau interrupted, bringing her back. It wasn't the first time Roxy had noticed a gap in her memories, but she easily disregarded it.

Roxy pulled him down for a kiss, "Finally, a chance to get out of Cleo's watchful eye." She grinned.

Beau returned the smile, muttered sweet words in French, and kissed her again. Cleo had held back Beau and Roxy's relationship from going farther than flirtatious friends. Watching Roxy like a hawk.

Now that Roxy had been with them for several months Cleo no longer feared the work she had done on what was left of Jordan's mind would break and had given Roxy a bit of an urge to be closer to Beau.

"Well obviously you aren't doing it right, or else you wouldn't still be here." Shadow King sighed.

Jordan bared her teeth at him, "How long have we been doing this?"

He shrugged, "I can only guess a month or so. But as you well know, time moves differently here on the Astral Plane than it does in the physical world. Rest, you don't want to damage yourself. Once you have regained your strength we will try again."

Jordan sat with her legs crossed, and closed her eyes. Resting in the Astral Plane only took her a matter of minutes. Absorbing the psychic energies gave her back some strength she had used trying to get back to her body. Going into a brief sleep, but never losing awareness of her surroundings.

"Wow…this is really small." Roxy laughed as her and Beau entered the cottage.

"It may not be a castle, but it's private." He said. He grabbed a remote, turned on some music, and pressing another button caused the fireplace to spring to life.

He leaned in to kiss her, "I'm so tired after flying out here, and driving over here."

"Sure, we have all weekend to do anything else." He smiled.

"I'm ready to try again." Jordan said on the Astral Plane, standing up to face Shadow King.

"Good. Now just remember what I said."

"I was thinking. How can I really trust what you are saying…I mean, aren't you trapped here anyways? You live here, don't you?"

"You can't trust me, but you are the one who asked for my help." He said.

"Right." Jordan muttered. She concentrated on how it felt when she exited the Astral Plane times before with Xavier guiding her. She pictured her body in her mind. She pictured the physical world, and what it contained, and who it contained.

She had tried so many times before and failed that when she felt the pull she thought she was imagining it. Before she could realize she had made it to the physical plane, she was surrounded in darkness, asleep.

Becoming dominate in her own mind, breaking Roxy away and freeing her powers from what Cleopatra and done before she involuntarily reached out in her dreams as she had done on other occasions. Anyone she had been close to that was asleep at that moment had a strange dream.

Logan tossed and turned in his bed, begging the painful dream to stop. He was watching Jordan on the cross, he was pushing through and slicing his way through the mob to her, trying to save her. "Why didn't you let me come to protect you!?" He cried out, always nearly reaching her…but never quite. The mob disappeared, and Jordan was standing in front of the cross, her arms folded and she was tapping her foot. "You need to let me be free, Dad." She said softly, pulling him into a hug.

Kurt's cheeks were wet from tears he had cried in his sleep, Jordan had come to his dreams. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time in a few months. She was dressed in a yellow gown, they had been on their first date and had their first kiss. She raised her hand to touch his cheek and he realized it was covered in blood and had a nail broken through it, "I could really use a laugh, Kurt." She smiled even as he backed away from her bloody hand. He woke up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest and feeling sick.

For Scott he was looking down the path of two roads, Jordan standing next to him. "Jay-Jay?" He looked at her, surprised to see her. She was soaking wet, her hands and feet bare and covered in blood. Jordan's face was smiling and questioning at the same time, glancing between him and the roads as if asking him which way they should go.

Jean was in high school, walking down a lonely corridor with Jordan. They were in front of the Principal's Office, and Jordan kicked at the door grudgingly before facing Jean. "It isn't fair, is it?" Jordan asked her, and Jean gave her a questioning look. "Life, it isn't fair…everyone say's it isn't, but why don't they just say it's hard?"

Beast had Jordan in the infirmary, she was sitting up on the bed and he was trying to get her to stay still so he could attend the wounds in her hands and feet. "Really! Mr. McCoy, I'm fine! It doesn't hurt…look!" And with that she clapped her hands together, the nails still in them clicking once they touched.

Professor Xavier was walking, as he sometimes did in his dreams, into Cerebro. He had found a new mutant signature, and was frowning as Jordan's face came up on the monitor. "Hey, that looks like me." Jordan said from behind him. He looked at her, she wasn't smiling for him, but looking at him sad and disappointed. "But it can't be me, can it?"

Bobby was flying the jet, panicking because something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. Jordan was relaxed in the chair next to him, smiling as the plane went down in flames. In front of him the signature 'fatality' flashed across the screen and he realized he was in the simulator. "Iceman, you make coming back from the dead look easy."

Jordan had a dream as well, where not only the X-men she had reached out to and caused dreams for them, but every X-man and students she had considered friends were there. They were standing close to one another, looking down at the ground. "Guys, what's wrong?" Jordan asked, trying to touch her father, but he seemed to drift away from the range of her hand. "Scott? Kurt? Professor? Guys…" She looked at the ground where their eyes laid, and saw a crucifix laid out on the ground. As she realized that she was she was suddenly on that crucifix, and it was being raised. "No! NO!" She cried out.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43-Three's a Crowd

**Chapter 43-Three's a Crowd**

Beau held Roxy in his arms as they sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, aware that she was sleeping on his arm. Soon after he fell asleep as well.

The Jordan jerked awake, aware that she was in the physical plane and that her body was strong and solid, healed. She had only slept for a few hours after returning, but felt alert and awake immediately. She inhaled deeply, realizing that she was resting on something warm and moving. "Kurt?" Jordan choked, turning and crying out in disgust and confusion to see a completely different man with his arm around her.

"Who is Kurt, my love?" He asked in a gentle French accent. "Are you okay, Roxy? What is wrong, sweetness?"

Jordan had already put the distance of the couch they were sitting on between them, "What? Who are you?"

He grinned handsomely and leaned towards her, "Are we playing a game? I am whoever you want me to be. You are running away from me? Do you wish me to catch you? It's different, but I like it."

He made a fast move for her and Jordan didn't think before spinning and kicking him. The man fell over the side of the couch with the impact, groaning in pain. "Roxy? What the hell is wrong with you?" He slowly got to his feet, surprised to see her ready to attack again. "Roxy?"

"Who the hell is Roxy?" Jordan asked, only sensing the two of them. "And who the hell are you!?"

"You are Roxy, dear. And it's me, love. Beau. Let me call Cleo, she can help you…"

He was scared, panicked. Jordan not only felt it, she saw it in his eyes. "Roxy? I have been called a lot of things but Roxy isn't one of them."

"What would you like me to call you, love?"

"Call me love, dear, or anything other than Jordan again and I'll knock you out without touching you!" Jordan glared at him, and felt a new wave of panic rise up in him.

"I have to call Cleo…"

"Who the hell is Cleo?" Jordan snapped.

"She will help you remember who you are, dar…Jordan. She helped you once, let her help you again."

"Put the phone down." Jordan ordered.

"It's for the best. Trust me, we can be happy together if you let me…" Jordan sent a mental blast and he fell to the floor.

Jordan found she was in a cottage, though she had no idea where. She guessed the outskirts of London because that was where she had been when she entered the Astral Plane, but the man she had just knocked out had a French accent. "How long have I been gone?" Jordan muttered, feeling her hands and only touching scars from her crucifixion. "Long enough…" Jordan found what she assumed to be Beau's car, a yellow Mustang. The keys were in it, not like she would have needed them if they weren't. "Gah, should have taken his cell." Jordan scorned herself when she was already a mile away from the house.

Jordan glanced at the review mirror for the first time, and nearly ran off the road. She skidded to a messy stop in the middle of the empty road and turned on the light in the car. "What did they do to my hair?" She cried, pulling at the hot pink strands until she was sure it wasn't a wig. She looked over her ears, now pieced five times in each ear. And her nostril was pierced, and her eyebrow. "Oh…man…" She couldn't help but snicker. Adrenaline was wearing off from being reunited from her body and she was just relieved to be back in the physical plane that she got over the shock of her appearance quickly. "So that's what happens when you lose your mind."

Jordan started back on the road leading away from the cottage, and Beau was waking up in a painful haze.

"Cleo, answer your damn phone!" He groaned, holding his head in one hand as he held his phone to his ear.

"Aren't you supposed to be laying on the charm, lover boy?" Cleo's voice said smoothly.

"We have a problem, Cleo!"

"Aw, did she reject you, dear?"

"No! No it's not Roxy anymore. It's Jordan. She…she blasted me and she's gone."

"Don't worry, Beau. I'll get her back." Cleopatra said and hung up.

Jordan found a small town about twenty kilometers away from the house she had just escaped. The only thing open was a pub, and so she entered. "Excuse me, where am I?" Jordan asked, stepping up to the bar. The bartender looked at her, raising his eyebrows. He said something in fast French. Jordan looked around and hollered above the music, "Does anyone speak English?" All she got in reply was silence and puzzled looks. She looked desperately at the phone behind the bar, knowing it wouldn't matter since any call she could make would be international and it was doubtful she could reach Bayville or Germany from it.

Jordan found a road sign pointing to Paris, only forty kilometers away. So she knew she was in France, some man named Beau kidnapped her and liked to call her Roxy. And then a woman named Cleo. "All I need to do is find Professor Xavier, tell him Amnesia turned on me, if he doesn't already know…oh…oh crap." Jordan's chest tightened. What if she was too late? Her wounds had healed, and so had the extra ear piercings she had received...not to mention the nose ring she had taken out. At least a few months had passed. What if Professor Xavier was beaten by Amnesia…what if that was why he never came to help her?

"First I need to find out what today is. Then I need to find a phone and call the mansion, make sure everyone is alright. And then I'm going to find Amnesia…and I'm going to…" Jordan huffed angrily and stepped on the gas.

Beau made it to the town in the second car that had been tucked in the garage. He had gotten the people at the pub to point him in the direction Jordan had ran off to, he got on the phone to Cleo and told her that Jordan was heading right to her.

"Brock, block the road right here. As long as she hasn't gotten this far, this is the road she will be on." Cleo ordered.

Brock turned the limo and created a blockade across the small farm road. "You aren't going to hurt her, are you?"

"Of course not."

Five minutes later the yellow Mustang came to a screeching halt. Jordan shook her head, furious at the limo that she had nearly ran into. Jordan stepped out of the car, aware of someone in the front, and a telepath in the back. "Roxy, darling, get in the limo." A woman called out from the open window.

Jordan felt someone prying at her mind, then abruptly stop when Jordan started sucking the energy. "Move the car." Jordan ordered.

The woman stepped out of the car, and walked closer to the Mustang. "Let me help you, Jordan. Like I helped you before."

"I don't need help. I don't even know you."

"It's me, darling, Cleo. Please tell me that you didn't forget…I saved your life."

Jordan closed her fists, feeling the scars. "You saved my body, I thank you. But my mind has been trapped on the astral plane for a while and when that happens I get pretty grumpy. I don't have time to play games, I have things to do…" Jordan winced as Cleo once again pried into her mind. Jordan once again began siphoning off Cleo's psychic energy, causing Cleo to stop. "You want to find out what I can do to a telepath when I'm really angry? Keep probing and you'll find out."

Cleo blinked, she had stopped both times when Jordan started to drain her energy but she had seen more than she needed to. Jordan was furious at her mother, longing for her boyfriend Kurt, praying for Xavier. Cleo looked away, for once in her life regretting something she had done. When she examined Jordan's mind she had assumed that there never was a Jordan, that she had merely been used as a puppet. But…Jordan was indeed a true person, not some body under control. Cleo thought she had done a good thing, and instead had prevented Jordan from returning for nearly a year. "I am Cleopatra, and I don't want to be your enemy. I am a mutant like you."

"If you don't want to be on my bad side get out of my way."

Cleo swallowed, "I thought I did a good thing of hiding you from the world. I saw enough in your mind to see that you have some things that are very important to you."

Jordan sensed her sincerity and her disappointment. "Then you know I have to get to the city and get to a phone, right now. I might be too late already." Cleo got into the passenger seat of the Mustang, ordering Brock to move the limo. Jordan got in, glaring for a moment then started driving. "If you try anything…"

"I felt what you could do, I won't. I'll help you in Paris. We have a home there, you can call your…"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not going to a private place with you."

"Fine, then we'll go to a payphone at the airport. You can use the credit card I gave you."

"What?" Jordan asked, glancing at her and back at the road. "Credit card?"

"You are my friend…or, I should say Roxy was. And you were Roxy to me."

"Listen, a long time ago my mind was broken in pieces and part of my mind ended up in the astral plane. The other part was left muttering insanity to everyone."

"You did at first, but I repaired that part of your mind. You became Roxy, my protégé."

"And who is this Beau guy?" Jordan asked.

"My friend, he adores you. He'll be heartbroken when I tell him Roxy is gone forever."

Jordan stopped at the international airport, and found a credit card in the pocket of the pants she was wearing. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how can I help you?" Answered an unfamiliar voice.

"Is Professor Xavier there? Is he okay?" Jordan said in a panic.

"It's after midnight, Professor Xavier is asleep. I can leave a message, what is your name?"

"It's me! Jordan! Please, get Logan or Xavier. Wake them up!"

"Jordan who? Logan?"

"Is Kurt there?"

"Kurt? Is this a crank call?"

"What? No it's not a crank call! I need to speak to one of the instructors there NOW!"

"It's after hours, call back in the morning."

The phone went dead, and Jordan slammed it on the receiver. "You know you are dead, right?" Cleo asked nonchalantly, and then straightened when she saw Jordan's face. "Everyone thought you died. You were beaten, crucified, and thrown into a river never to be seen again."

"Thanks a lot for telling me." Jordan snapped.

Jordan walked over to a news stand, grabbing a copy of USA Today. Next thing Jordan knew she was on the ground, her knees had buckled. "No…no, this…that's not right. That's not the right date. This has to be a misprint."

The early morning crowd at the airport looked at the strange girl nearly having a panic attack on the floor. "No, Jordan, it isn't. Next week is the anniversary from when you vanished. If it makes you feel any better there have been a couple of high publicity mutants that stepped in your place. Although they scare people, even me."

"What? What mutants?" Jordan asked.

"They won't give out their real names. They call themselves Magneto and Amnesia. They started rounding up people who were in the mob that they believed killed you. Recently they've been attacking Sentinel factories. Trying to get Boliver Trask for the tragedy that happened in New York last fall."

"What? Sentinels? What tragedy?"

"Last fall they sent twenty Sentinels to New York to find mutants, a lot of people were injured, a few died. They often boast about their terrorist activities. Saying they are honoring their martyr."

Jordan swallowed, "Martyr?"

"You, Jordan."

Jordan's head swam. Amnesia's plan…was to use Jordan. Maybe killing Xavier had been on her agenda, but what she really wanted was a martyr. Someone to kill to justify mutant terrorism. Jordan got to her feet, and back to the payphones. She dialed the mansion one last time, no one answered. "I have to get to the States. I...I can't believed it's been a year."

Cleo bought her a ticket for the next flight to New York. "Best that they have."

"I'll get a car from there." Jordan said, sitting in a plastic chair.

Cleo handed her a card with a number on it and a wad of cash, "My number is on that card. For any reason you can think that you would want to speak to me, dial it." Jordan took it, and nodded. "Your mother…"

Jordan's nostrils flare, "You mean Amnesia?"

Cleo's eyes widened, "That mutant is your mother?"

"She is the one who tried to kill me. That mob was under her control. At least I know that Professor Xavier is alive, and if I can get to him he can help me get to her."

"Then what will you do?"

"I haven't decided yet." Jordan snarled. "Thank you, Cleo. But I want you to know that if I was in any other position you'd be in a lot of trouble. Right now, I'm just grateful."

"If I can ever do anything for you, Jordan, please let me."

"I don't think I'll ever be that desperate for help."

Cleo left with depression and self-disgust, and Jordan anxiously waited for her plane to start boarding. Pink hair, leather pants, and tiny tank top. She hoped she didn't stand out too much.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44-Paris to Belgium

**Chapter 44-Paris to Belgium**

Static crossed over the television Jordan was watching until a new face appeared on the screen. It was Magneto. "Citizens of Charlerio Belgium are hereby given a two hour warning to evacuate the area. It has been discovered that a Sentinel manufacturing factory is in your city, and we are on our way to dispose of it! Again let this serve as a reminder! To the New York tragedy and my slaughtered brothers and sisters, and our martyr Jordan Smith."

The static cleared and briefly went back to the program until a news flash crossed across the screen translating Magneto's message. Jordan was already at the desk, "How far away is Charlerio from here?"

"Don't worry, miss, we are far enough away to be safe." The man said.

"How far?"

"Maybe an hour and a half, maybe two hour drive."

Jordan was at the payphone and dialed Cleo's number. Twenty minutes later Cleo was driving her to Belgium.

"They aren't going to let us through the borders. Not with a terrorist attack on the way!" Cleo hissed.

"Drive faster, and let me worry about border control."

"Why Magneto? Why can't you just go to New York and get the X-men to help you?"

"The X-men are across the Atlantic. They won't get here in less than two hours, but maybe I can stall them…maybe even stop them myself."

"It's not just Magneto and Amnesia! They have a following."

"More mutants?"

"Yes. No one knows who they are, but they are always there with them."

Jordan anxiously tapped her foot, "If Amnesia has warped all their minds I'm really dead this time. If not, I have a chance."

"And what do your think our chances are?" Cleo asked.

Jordan glanced at her, "All I needed was a car, you don't have to go all the way. I'm not going to ask you to put your life on the line for this."

"I let you lose a year of your life, which means more to you than anything I've ever done. I'm going with you, all the way. I just want to know what our chances are before I try my hand at heroics."

"It's a flip of the coin. Listen, if you are coming with me we do this my way. No one gets hurt unless we have to. No innocent bystanders, no mutants. If they use their powers against us, we use them against them. Our first move is for me to talk and hope they listen. If it doesn't work, Magneto is protected against telepathic attacks. Amnesia can warp your mind with a touch of a finger to the extent to use you as a puppet, or even possess you."

"What about the other mutants?"

Jordan discussed the possible mutants who may be working with Magneto. Quicksilver, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Sabretooth, Blob, Avalanche, and Toad. Five stunned border patrol and nearly two hours later they were at the factory where police helicopters were waiting for Magneto's arrival.

"You can't come through here, ladies. This area is under evacuation for a pending terrorist attack." Cleo translated for Jordan.

"Tell him we are mutants and we are here to help."

Cleo relayed the message, and listened to the police officers response. "He said mutants are responsible for everything and to leave on our own or be arrested. Listen, Jordan, you may not know this but I'm not exactly a legal citizen or legal anyone."

Jordan frowned, "I sort of figured that." Jordan looked up, two police helicopters and one news chopper were circling the area carefully. "Tell him…dammit. I wish the X-men were here…Tell him I'm an X-men member."

Cleo translated and listened to him once again. "He doesn't believe you."

Jordan ducked as two police helicopters crashed around the building, the men inside running away before it exploded. She looked up, there were four metal spheres in the air landing, and Magneto himself was floating above the factory now taking on the police cars.

Jordan grabbed Cleo, ducking behind a car. "Stay low, and stay hidden." Jordan warned her. Jordan opened the police door, grabbing the radio and finding the loud speaker button. "Magnus! Stop it!" Jordan screamed, hearing her voice echo out from the top of the car. "This is not the way to get results!"

Jordan could see Magneto searching for her voice, and lowering to the ground while police officers retreated. "This is the only way to get results! You all created the spark! You started this…"

Jordan climbed out of the police car, looking at the spheres that were opening. She took a step to Magneto, "Magnus, it's me! Do you recognize me?" Jordan called, slowly getting closer and raising her hands to show she wasn't armed.

"All you humans look alike to me."

"It's me! It's me, Jordan! And take off your helmet when talking to me!"

The car Jordan had stepped out from behind flew away and crashed into several others. "How dare you? Pretending to be our martyr? I should crush you!"

"I just got out of the damn astral plane to find out everything thinks I'm dead and you are blowing stuff up! Magnus, it's me! Jordan, Jordan Smith. My father is Logan, Wolverine. Amnesia is Sara Parker and SHE is the one who tried to kill me last year! Where is she, Magnus?"

There was another crash behind Jordan, but she kept taking slow steps towards Magnus. "Amnesia loved her daughter! You foul, wretched…"

"I know I look different, but I have had one hell of a day. Please, Magnus, it's me." Jordan said, finally only a few feet away from him.

Magneto looked at her, her hands up showing white scars, her hair was pink but there were her eyes. "It's impossible…"

"Amnesia made that mob attack me. She tried to kill me, but I survived. Where is that witch?"

Magneto slowly raised his helmet, and grabbed Jordan into a tight embrace. "Is it really you? Jordan? Is it really you?"

Jordan hugged him back, sending a small flick to his mind to prove it was her. "It's me. Please, tell me where Amnesia is hiding."

"Did she really set that mob on you?" Magneto asked, looking into her face and studying it.

"She gloated to me before they started throwing stones. It was her plan." Jordan said through gritted teeth.

Magneto growled, "That is the final straw. We are here as a distraction, Amnesia is in London. I'll take you to her."

Jordan turned to Cleo who was crouched where there used to be a car. "Good news he isn't going to kill us, come here." Jordan called to her and turned back to Magneto who was forging another metal sphere while the original four landed. "Who did you bring with you?" The spheres opened, Quicksilver and Avlanche were the first she saw, then Toad, and then Pyro. "Never mind, they need no introduction." Jordan muttered.

"Who's ready for a big boom?" Pyro chuckled.

"Change of plans, team." Magneto turned to them. "We are going after something more important…"

"More important than this factory?" Quicksilver snapped, hopping out of his sphere and taking a quick spin around Cleo and Jordan to give them a scare, grabbing Jordan's behind in the process, "Dad, I don't think these girls are your type...AH!" There was an audible snap and he stopped and dropped to his knees.

"You are a pig, Pietro!" Jordan snapped. "Can't you leave the twerp at home, Magnus?"

"No way!" Lance climbed out of his sphere, looking Jordan over.

"Please tell me these are all your friends." Cleo said anxiously, grabbing Jordan's arm.

"I'd knock them all out if I didn't think I'd need the help." Jordan sneered. "Get to your feet you wimp, I didn't hit you that hard." Pietro was getting to his feet with the help of Toad, his eyes wide in shock as he looked at Jordan. She smiled, "What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost."

Toad was catching on, and slowly Pyro was too. "Hey! Ain't you the one who died for mutants?" Pyro finally asked.

Jordan met his eyes, "I look and feel like a lot of things right now, but dead isn't one of them. What did Amnesia tell you after I went missing?" Jordan looked back to Magnus.

"She said she was devastated and wanted revenge. As did I. We went over the tapes from when you were hanging on the cross until they threw you over the footbridge. We found over half of the mob and…We didn't kill them. We gave them a good fright and threw them to the police. Every single one of them denied being there, said they had all been at home sleeping. Amnesia's work, no doubt. How could I be so blind…all so coordinated and all of their stories the same."

"The police found evidence of a cult behind the actions, and cults are far more organized than random protesters." Cleo added.

"Amnesia probably planted it." Jordan muttered.

"Amnesia? Your mum! Magneto, we got to tell Amnesia her daughter is alive!" Pyro chirped.

"Amnesia is going to be lucky if I don't kill her!" Magneto roared, sending Pyro several steps back in shock and fear.

"She didn't try to kill you!" Jordan grabbed Magneto's arm and turned him back. "All I need is for you to keep everyone away from the two of us. I'll take care of her. My way!"

"She tried to kill you!" Magnus growled at her. "I am not going to let you let her get away with that!"

"Just because I'm not going to kill her doesn't mean I'm not going to destroy her." Jordan said in a low and threatening voice. "Keep everyone away from me and her, and make sure no one gets hurt."

"Boys, you are all on crowd control. Any innocent bystander gets hurt, and it's your head." Magneto ordered. "Back in the spheres. Jordan, let's go." Magneto stepped into a sphere after closing the others up.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45-Belgium to London

**Chapter 45-Belgium to London**

"I want to come with you, make sure you don't get hurt." Cleo said.

Jordan sensed her unease and desperation, "Cleo, you don't have to. You got me here, these guys will listen to Magneto, and Magneto will listen to me."

"I want to. Besides…your friend trashed the car and I'm not getting into a police car."

Jordan hesitated, but nodded, "Maybe you can help"

Still over the Atlantic Ocean the X-jet was heading to Belgium when the live news broadcast that was being aired was sent to them from the mansion. "What is that?" Cyclops asked, viewing it.

"More importantly, who?" Xavier said over the radio. "These two women showed up moments before the Brotherhood did. The one stayed hidden, the one with pink hair is the one who interests me. She knows who he is. Unfortunately the footage is shot from a helicopter and we can't hear anything he says, but there is a moment when she is on a loud speaker talking to him. I enhanced it so you can hear it."

"Magnus! Stop it! This is not the way to get results!" The voice cried, angry and not afraid of him.

Gambit shrugged, "Maybe an ex-girlfriend."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Some loon who escaped from a mental hospital is more likely."

"Wait, and watch." Xavier said.

They continued to watch the monitor on the front of the jet until Magneto lifted his helmet and embraced the woman. The footage cut out shortly after that. "Magneto had left the news chopper to witness the wreckage at the factory, but he disrupted the camera right after that. The news crew reported they never even entered the factory, and they left in the spheres. Taking the two women with them."

"Where are they going now?" Cyclops asked.

"I'm not sure…but we have new news from London. Amnesia, Scarlett Witch, and Blob are staging revenge on the London Bridge. Traffic has been stopped both ways…and five crosses are set in the middle."

"Oh…" Jean lifted her hand to her mouth, "They wouldn't…"

"Let's not give them a chance to." Cyclops said, baring his teeth as he changed the destination.

"This is Cleopatra, telepath who's kept my body alive the past year." Jordan introduced as the sphere closed. "Cleo, this is Magneto, he's sort of my godfather."

"You have my gratitude, young lady. But why, if you had Jordan all this time, did you never let anyone know she was still alive?"

"I never knew that Jordan had…so much." Cleo answered. "There was nothing in her mind when we found her, and I truly felt I could make her happy by giving her a new life. I found out today how wrong I was, and I am here to try and make up for it."

"And she's might be able to help me with Amnesia." Jordan added, then looked at Magneto. "What is Amnesia doing in London?"

"Blob and Wanda went with her to make an example out of recent parolees from the mob that crucified you."

Magneto replaced his helmet as Jordan's eyes widened, "What?"

"They had been arrested for rioting and assault, but not accused of your murder. Five of them, the ones who were able to afford good lawyers. I forged five crosses for them and they were delivered to the London Bridge."

Jordan didn't say anything for a long time, only looking at Magneto with a disgusted stare. "When does it start?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"How long until we reach London?"

"Five."

"You are lucky." Jordan said softly. "You call off Wanda and Fred, and throw the crosses in the river."

Magneto finally looked away from her eyes, "If I had known you were still alive…"

"You would have never gone back to mutant superiority? Are you ashamed for what you believe in, Magnus? Did you put on your helmet so I couldn't tell?"

"I'm ashamed because I never looked for you." Magneto answered. "I fight for what I believe in, so do you. I never considered ourselves equal to humans, but I was willing to settle for it at one time. But not anymore."

The spheres landed on the bridge, traffic had already been stopped by Wanda and Blob and five crosses were raised in the middle. A news team was at the front of the cars on one side, and several were flying over the bridge.

"Stay low." Jordan said to Cleo as the sphere opened, they both slid to the bottom as Magneto rose out.

"Magneto…aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Amnesia gasped.

Three men and two women were on their knees, crying as they tried to prevent themselves from looking at the crosses. "Plans changed, Sara." Magneto answered. "Wanda and Fred, you are no longer taking orders from her."

"What is going on?" Amnesia growled as Magneto raised the five crosses, and let them fall over the bridge and into the river. "What are you doing? Will you let those monsters get away with Jordan's death?" Amnesia cried, looking into the camera. "Jordan will not die in vain and these people will not get away with it!"

"You are right, Jordan didn't die in vain." Magneto said. "And there was only one person responsible for her crucifixion."

Jordan felt Amnesia's panic and confusion as she listened. "What are you talking about?" Amnesia asked.

The four other spheres opened and the rest of the Brotherhood jumped out. "Brotherhood, you are ordered to keep this crowd contained, but safe. And ordered not to let Amnesia escape."

Jordan lifted herself out of the sphere, and stepped beside Magneto. Amnesia glanced at her, then her eyes widened in shock as she realized who she was. "Next time you try to kill someone, mother, might be a good idea to keep the body to make sure you did it right." Jordan said, drifting into a defensive but relaxed posture.

"It's impossible…you…you were dead before you were thrown into the water." Amnesia shook her head, taking a step back into Blob who pushed her back into the circle that was surrounding them.

Jordan raised her hands, showing the scars where nails had been driving through. "Tell them what you did."

"I did nothing but mourn you!" Amnesia cried.

"Mourn me?" Jordan screamed. "You made those people do it! They are innocent! Terrified!" Jordan turned to the five people who were still on their knees. "She controlled you! She made you look like monsters so she could play the role of a grieving mother! A mother to a martyr? You made me into a martyr? Tell them what you did! I'm alive! You screwed up, I'm alive! Tell them!" Jordan screamed, trembling with rage as she faced her mother.

Amnesia looked around at the Brotherhood who she had conned Magneto into reforming for her protection, and knew that they had always followed Magneto's rule. Amnesia met Jordan's eyes, "I made the protestors and the mob." Amnesia confessed. "I made them attack and tried to kill Jordan."

Charles Xavier was watching, his mouth open in shock as the camera caught everything that was happening on the London Bridge. He sent the footage to the X-jet which was still an hour away from making it. "What now, Professor?" Cyclops asked through a clenched jaw.

"You have to see this…I…Watch and listen."

The X-men once again leaned forward to watch the display in the front of the Jet. Amnesia was standing a few feet away from the woman in pink hair they had seen with Magneto, she was pale and looked terrified. "I made the protestors and the mob. I made them attack and tried to kill Jordan." Amnesia said.

"That! That…" Cyclops growled.

"Jordan, you don't understand! You being alive ruins everything!" Amnesia pleaded with the woman with pink hair.

"You tried to ruin me!" The girl screamed, grabbing Amnesia by the arm and throwing her into Avalanche, who shoved her back into the circle. The girl turned her face now to the camera. "One year! ONE YEAR on the astral plane." The girl screamed. "You tried to take my life! You only got to take away one year. You know what I did during that one year, mother?"

"Scott…" Jean looked to him, but his eyes never left the monitor.

"It's impossible." He muttered.

"I hope Shadow King made it amusing for you, daughter." Amnesia taunted her.

"Oh my god, that's Jordan!" Rogue gasped. "You guys! It's Jordan!"

Jordan glared at Amnesia, "Oh, he made it worthwhile. See, once you get to know him, he's still a sadistic creeper...but you wouldn't believe how helpful he can be when you have an identical rival to work against. Such as…you."

"I should have had you thrown off of this bridge. At least if the stones and nails didn't kill you, the fall would have." Amnesia growled. "My puppets failed, but I won't."

Amnesia tackled Jordan, and placed a hand on her forehead. "Stand down!" Magneto ordered as the Brotherhood took a step forward. "Let Jordan work."

"But…what if…" Wanda started.

"Cleo?" Magneto turned to the woman who was now climbing out of the sphere.

Cleo said, "I'm going in." Magneto held Cleo's arms as her body went limp.

"No! NO! Scott go faster!" Jean cried.

"It's at top speed!" Cyclops said as he watched the monitor. Amnesia and Jordan were both unconscious, and Amnesia's hand was on Jordan's head. They had just seen their friend after a year of thinking she was dead, she had just came back and they were watching as they lost her all over again.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46-Reunited

**Chapter 46-Reunited**

There were four entities in Jordan's mind. Amnesia, Jordan herself, Cleo, and Roxy. All of them quickly were dragged into the astral plane by Cleo and Jordan's pull.

"Where am I?" Roxy asked. "Cleo?"

"Keep her company." Jordan said, pulling Amnesia away from them.

"The second you move back to your body so do I. And that is where you will lose." Amnesia said. "I may be powerless here, but I have connections."

"You mean Shadow King?" Jordan said softly. "You remember deal you made with him? Yeah…forgot to tell you about that. Since you backed out on your end, and used him so you could get to me so you could use me…well, he's not going to help you."

"All he ever wanted was you. Now that you are here…"

"I'm not the one staying, you are. I can't imagine Professor Xavier coming to pull you out of the Astral Plane this time. I'm lucky my new friend Cleo is a telepath and not as kind as Xavier would be. I can't think of a better punishment for you than making you endure the same thing I did."

Amnesia shook her head in disbelief, "You can't…you wouldn't."

Jordan started walking back to where Roxy and Cleo waited. "Roxy, this is Jordan. You are…her alter-ego." Cleo said.

Jordan touched Roxy's hand, and nodded to Cleo who mended them back into one. Jordan's mind was once again whole. "Goodbye, Amnesia." Jordan called to her mother before taking Cleo's hand and being pulled back to her body.

Cleo strengthened in Magneto's arms, and Jordan started moving. Memories from the past year had entered her mind as if she had really lived them…the memories that Roxy had, and now Jordan could access them.

Jordan and Cleo looked at each other, and Jordan shook her head. "I'm Jordan. Roxy wasn't anything more than a broken mind that you fixed up in your image."

Cleo nodded sadly, "Then just know that she may have been created in my image, but she was molded by you."

"Magneto, we need to get off the bridge and get traffic moving." Jordan said. Within minutes the Brotherhood, who took Amnesia with them under orders to drop her off at the police station, were loaded into the spheres, while Magneto created a metal platform to glide over the sea of cars with Jordan and Cleo.

"I'll get home from here." Cleo said once they got out of the traffic and the eye of the media.

"I want to go to Bayville. I want to see my dad and Kurt…"

"Logan left the X-men…shortly after I did." Magneto said.

"What? Why?" Jordan blinked.

"I don't know. Last time I was there was for your memorial. I'm sure Charles can find him. Although with all the news cameras that saw your resurrection…"

"Can you take me to the airport? I want to call them again."

"Certainly." Magneto said. They left Cleo and went to the airport.

"Sure you don't want to wait outside?" Jordan asked as he walked beside her.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you are in safe hands."

Jordan swiped the credit card at the payphones and dialed Bayville. "Hello?" Answered a wonderfully familiar voice.

Jordan closed her eyes and smiled, "Professor, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice right now."

Jordan could hear him taking large breaths, "Jordan…oh…You have no idea how happy I am to hear yours! The X-men are on their way to London right now. We saw the news!"

"Is it her?" A voice asked. "Jordan?"

"Who is that?" Jordan asked, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"It's Hank. Jordan, tell me where you are, I'll have the others come and get you."

"I'm at the international airport, Magneto is here too."

"Radio the jet, she's at the airport." Professor said to Hank. "I have so many questions for you…How…what happened?"

"We'll talk about it later, Prof. Where is my dad?"

"He…well he left the mansion. He's been in northern Canada. He calls sometimes, but I don't have anyway to reach him. But I do know where to locate him."

"Please do that. And Kurt?"

"I'm afraid the last time I saw or heard from Kurt was several months ago…he is still living in Germany. I'll scan for him as well, and contact his parents. They should know where he is."

"Thank you." Jordan breathed. "Anything else, I've missed so much. How is everyone? How are you?"

"We are fine! I'm fine! I'm…I'm stunned, Jordan. I'm just…amazed…"

"Charles, the jet landed at the airport…without clearance…" Jordan heard Hank and turned to look out the window at the runway.

"This is where I leave you, then…with them." Magneto said softly.

"I'm gonna go, Prof. I'll see you in a few hours." Jordan hung up, and looked at Magneto. "Thank you, Magneto."

He merely nodded, and started to exit the airport. Jordan ran the other way, opening the door that led out onto the runway while dodging airport security. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, and Kitty were running to her. Scott reached her first, grabbing her in his arms and hugging her, followed immediately by Jean. Scott pulled back, holding Jordan's face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief and pulling her close again.

"I love the hair!" Rogue said in a thick voice before taking her turn to hug Jordan.

"Oh, you can have it." Jordan laughed. Jordan grabbed Bobby, "They finally gave you a real uniform, huh? Man, they must have been desperate."

Bobby half-laughed and half-sobbed, "No, I borrowed the uniform and hitched a ride like always."

On the jet Jordan had told them they weren't going to Bayville, but to Canada to find her father. Halfway there Professor Xavier had sent them the coordinates to Logan's location.

"Thanks, Professor. And do you have the footage from…that night?"

There was a long silence before he answered, "Yes, I saved a copy of it in Cerebro's memory bank."

"Can you send it to the jet for me, please?"

"Jordan…are you sure?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Jordan, we saw that thing a hundred times…I don't want to see it again." Scott pleaded.

Jordan glanced at him, "I lived it. Send it, Professor."

Jordan watched silently, from the beginning where the camera caught sight of her on the cross, to where the stones started to be thrown. To where she apparently died on the cross, that was the moment she had moved herself to the astral plane to escape. She watched them carry her, and run away after throwing her into the river. To the police, the search parties organized for her. They hadn't made it to the island she had washed up on before Cleo's guard found her.

Jordan watched it several times again, until they landed in Canada. Jordan stepped off the jet by herself. They were in the woods, and the sun was getting low. Jordan could sense her father getting closer to the jet, they had flown low over the tiny cottage that was in the middle of no where and he seemed angry that he was being disturbed.

"Which one of you is it now?" He growled as he heard the snapping of branches.

"Dad!" Jordan called, jumping over a fallen tree. "Dad!" Jordan finally saw him past the dense trees, he was still and looking at her. Jordan got close enough and started running to him. He wasn't moving, though. Jordan wrapped her arms around his middle, and he returned it meagerly. He was sad, depressed even. Jordan looked into his eyes, he didn't believe it was her. But he wasn't denying it…he didn't believe it was real. "Do you want me to pinch you?"

Logan looked at her sadly, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "When I finally think I wake up from a dream, it's really just another one starting."

Jordan closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, "And why would you dream that I had pink hair?" Jordan felt his heart thumping, he was growing hopeful but he didn't want it to build up. Losing her had hurt him so badly…he was still trying to cope without his daughter, trying to believe she was dead that he was fighting it. "Dad, it's me. I'm alive. I never died. I was in the astral plane all along, and I never died." Jordan pleaded with him. Jordan raised her hands up, "I'm healed. I got back to my body. Dad…you aren't dreaming."

Logan held her hands in his, looking at the scars and shaking his head. "I saw you die."

"You saw a mob under Amnesia's control try to kill me." Jordan said. "And a few hours ago I took her to the astral plane and left her there." Jordan smiled at him as his hope grew, "What can I do to prove to you that this is real?"

"I'm not dreaming?" Logan asked thickly.

"Not anymore." Jordan said, feeling his relief and joy as she sent a tiny mental blast to his head.

They took their time, and went back to the jet together. From there they went to Bayville.

"Kurt's parents aren't answering, but they are probably asleep. We'll try again when it's morning in Germany." Professor said, leading Jordan to her room. "I'm afraid…"

"My stuff is gone?" Jordan asked.

"Not all of it…there were some things that Kitty and Rogue refused to let leave the room. This winter we donated a lot of it. But I promise as soon as you feel…"

"Don't feel bad about it." Jordan said, stepping into the room. She glanced at her nearly empty closet, "I have enough for the minute. It's just stuff…"

"That I'll replace for you, as soon as you feel like going out. Or if you like Kitty can…"

"You never gave anyone my room?" Jordan asked, looking around. Dust had settled on the dresser, and the bed was still made.

"No. It was hard to…make it so final that you were never coming home. Perhaps now we know why."

"Well, all I know is that I want to get rid of this hair dye, get into some pajamas, and get some sleep."

"Of course." Professor Xavier left quietly, and Jordan nearly was bouncing around the room as emotions were running high in the mansion.

Jordan was in the shower until the last of the pink could be seen swirling around the drain. A pair of flannel pajamas and a warm bed later she was fast asleep. Professor Xavier woke her up some time later, informing her that Kurt did not live with his parents, but they had told him where he was staying and that they were unable to get a hold of him.

"I died…my dad went into isolation, and my boyfriend is training to be a priest?" Jordan sat on the edge of her bed. "Oh…this would be funny if I had enough energy to laugh."

"Apparently Kurt is studying to be a monk. No radio, phone, television. A fairly quiet and solitary life. His parents haven't heard from him in about a month, but they did see the news on the television. They would like to hear from you."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, I would love to talk to them. But…Kurt was the first thing I thought of when I came back from the astral plane. I'll call them when I'm with him."

"No one is answering the phone, everyone has been taking messages as they are left. There are…"

Jordan winced, "I'm sorry. Is it bad?"

"They've filled our mailbox three times since you surfaced. What do you want us to say to them?"

"Tell them I'm alive and healthy. And busy catching up." Jordan answered. "When can I leave for Germany?"

"Hank and Ororo prepped the jet for you already. Did you want to go alone?"

Jordan nodded, giving him a small smile. "I want my dad to come with me, but I want to see Kurt by myself. I'll call as soon as I land, and after I find Kurt."

"From what his parents told me it seems he has become very isolated from the world…he probably doesn't know anything about what happened."

"I know, but I think he'll be easier to convince than my father was. How is he, by the way?"

Professor Xavier smiled sadly, "He's still working on it. He's thrilled and confused at the same time."

"I'm going to spend a bit of time with him, then we're going to get Kurt. When I'm back I want to meet all the new kids that Jean keeps shooing away from my door." Jordan grinned, "And…I want things to be normal as soon as possible."

"Give us time, Jordan, Logan isn't the only one who still feels like he's dreaming." Professor Xavier said.

Logan was standing in the library looking over framed photos on a table that served as a tiny memorial for Jordan. "Now that I'm alive, you think we can put those away?" Jordan laughed. Logan set down the photo of the two of them at her graduation. She set her hand on his arm, "Dad I am trying to imagine what you went through, and I don't think I'll ever really understand."

"I still can't believe it, Jordan…" Logan said sadly, touching her hand.

Jordan smiled, "Believe it. I'm going to Germany to find Kurt, Prof is giving me the jet. I'd like a co-pilot. You up for some barrel rolling over the Atlantic?"

Logan gave her a one-armed hug, "Always."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47-Finally making it to Germany

**Chapter 47-Finally making it to Germany**

Their flight was going to be a long one, and they spent it talking about the events that had passed that year and what each of them had done. By the time they landed Jordan had finally told Logan what she had done on the Astral Plane.

"I thought you just trapped her there, but it sounds like you delivered her to that…" Logan shook his head.

"As far as I know she really has no power over the astral plane. Shadow King isn't going to be easy on her. Don't tell me she doesn't deserve it."

"But what if she gets out?"

"If her mind isn't broken by that time, it will be her body's turn." Jordan answered, killing the engines. "I'm going to drop you off at the hotel and take the bike. The monastery is a couple hours south…"

"Hold on…I'm not letting you…"

"Yes you are." Jordan said shortly. "I have the radio, you can check in all you want."

Jordan was crouched over the handlebars of the motorcycle, the radio built into her helmet crackled every half hour or so with her father's voice. "It's starting to get dark."

"That's what happens in Germany, the whole world actually. Quite a phenomenon, really."

"It's not a joke, Jordan. These are unfamiliar roads, where are you?"

"Middle of nowhere. Cows don't give very good directions and I don't read, speak, or guess German."

"You mean to tell me you dated Kurt for how many years and you don't know a word of German?"

Jordan laughed, "Only the ones that shouldn't be repeated."

Jordan slowed and came to a stop at the next town…more like village. It reminded her of old western movies where there was only one road for shops, and a few streets for houses. Then a giant church, and a few bars. "Dad, I'm stopping in town and going to see if someone can point me to the monastery. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Jordan said, taking off her helmet after getting a confirmation grunt from her father.

People immediately stepped out of the doors and pretended to sweep the decks of the shops she had parked in front of. Jordan unzipped her leather jacket and enjoyed the cool wind. "Excuse me, do you speak English?"

"Yes." A woman stepped forward after a few moments of awkward glances.

Jordan smiled graciously at her, "Hi, my name is Jordan. I'm looking for the monastery. What road should I take?"

"The old dirt road, up and over the hill about three kilometers. But you don't want to go tonight…the sun is almost down. Besides they do not accept guests at the monastery at this time of night."

Jordan smiled, "I have a friend there who I think will make an exception."

"Ma'am…" An elderly man said with a thick accent started, and Jordan's eyes widened at what he called her. "It's not safe to leave the town before dark. We can set you up for the night."

"Yes, I have a spare room, no charge." The woman added.

"I've rode a long way just to see my friend, and he's just a few more minutes away. I really don't want to wait any longer. I'll be fine."

"There are wild animals out there, and you would be unprotected just riding your bike." The woman pressed, her thick German accent reminding Jordan of the time she spent on the phone with Kurt's mother. "Your friend would be much happier knowing that you arrived safely, even if you arrive late."

"I appreciate that, but I'm going to get going. Thank you for your help." Jordan waved, zipping up her jacket and replacing her helmet.

Jordan told her father over the radio, then shut if off. She turned on her headlight as the sun finally settled behind the horizon, and started on the dirt road. The road was much softer than she anticipated, and getting up the hill was proving a difficult task. She was almost at the peak when her back wheel started spinning and sliding. Jordan immediately let go of the throttled and failed to steady the bike. She tipped sideways and rolled away from the bike, which started to slide back down the steep hill. Jordan stopped rolling on her back, skidding before sliding into the bushes at the side of the road. "Man if I hadn't just spent a year with half my mind on the astral plane and the other half clubbing with a Frenchman this might be considered a bad day."

Jordan climbed out of the ditch she had rolled into and stood on the road to see her bike's headlight shining from the bottom of the hill up at her. "If I wasn't so stubborn I'd probably realize that it would be more logical to just walk the rest of the way than to try to ride back up here."

Jordan started taking careful steps as the soft dirt slid under her feet. She didn't make it halfway down before falling backwards and landing on her butt. Jordan inhaled sharply and annoyed, but before she could get back on her feet she heard something moving beyond the bushes and trees that surrounded the road, coming from both sides. Jordan gripped her helmet in one hand, and started to move down the hill once again. Jordan was as quiet as she could be so she could hear the movements, but just the sound of the dirt sliding beneath her feet and her thumping heart drowned them out.

But the growl, she heard the growl. Jordan turned around to see three wolves with glowing eyes just a few yards up the hill she had just worked her way down. "Good doggies…nice doggies…" Jordan whispered, still trying to move down the hill. She didn't dare turn her back on them, but going backwards caused her to fall once again. This time rolling and somersaulting all the way to the bottom next to her bike.

By the time Jordan was able to get to her feet she had six wolves creeping up on her from all sides. All of them growling and low to the ground, ready to strike. And then the seventh came, this one wasn't a wolf. Jordan had to assume it was a dog-wolf hybrid. Its snout was short, and its teeth larger and thicker. It was much larger than the other wolves.

Jordan was afraid to move, thinking that the slightest movement would send them to attack. But just standing there wasn't going to stop them, either. She sensed people from the village getting closer, in a rage and panic. There were three gunshots fired close to her, and that made Jordan crouch down and hold her ears. She watched the pack split and run at the noise.

"Come on, now…before they come back…" A man said, grabbing her arms while another grabbed her bike.

"Hey, you're English." Jordan muttered, the only thing she could think of saying to the man holding the rifle.

"And you're American." He snapped back at her in a snobby accent. Soon Jordan was sitting in the Englishman's kitchen looking out the window. "I'm Richard. I've got a spare room that you'll use tonight, until those animals feed it's not safe for you to go. They've been hunting this village for the past few weeks. Wolves don't normally come around much, but you saw its alpha, didn't you? The one that isn't all wolf?" Jordan only nodded. "That one is the worst I've ever seen. Biggest, too. It's not uncommon to lose a piece of livestock every now and then to them, but we've lost nearly twenty in the past two weeks. Last week we realized they were being led by a hybrid." The man then snorted. "Most of these people are afraid it's a demon. They've been going on about demons for months now, and then those damned animals start attacking. I love the solitude and the air out here, but I can't stand these fanatics!"

"Calm down, love." A woman said, flowing into the kitchen and looking at Jordan. "Forgive my husband, he's a fanatic for hating fanatics. I'm Mary."

"Jordan," she introduced, shaking the woman's hand.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me? I'll show you the bed, and if you let me I'll wash those clothes for you."

"Dad, I hit a bit of a snag. I'm not going to get there until morning." Jordan said, feeling awkward putting on her helmet while wearing a borrowed nightgown.

"Why? What happened?"

"I had trouble getting the bike up the road. It got too dark by the time I gave up to walk. The village I'm at is great, there is a couple letting me use a room for the night. I'll call you before I try again."

"You know I can rent a truck and be there in two hours…"

"No you won't. Talk to you tomorrow."

Jordan had settled into the unfamiliar bed, restless knowing that Kurt was so close and that the only thing keeping her from him was a pack of wild animals. Jordan had barely started to doze off when she sat up straight, Kurt was in the village. There were growls and barks, and a few gun shots. Kurt moved from the east side to the west side as angry shouting in the strange language erupted.

Jordan had gotten into her clothes and was down the stairs when the third gunshot rang out. Kurt had then teleported to the north side. "What the hell is he doing…" Jordan muttered.

"Don't go out there!" Richard stumbled into the kitchen before Jordan could run out the door. "Are you crazy? Get away from the windows!"

"What are they saying?" Jordan asked as the shouting passed by the house.

"The demon has returned." Richard said. "Fanatics, I told you…just because there is an odd looking animal…Jordan!"

Jordan had run out the door, she had to plead with the villagers to stop. What the hell was Kurt doing in the middle of the night teleporting around this place anyways? Before Jordan could make it to the small group of people Kurt was out of range for her to sense. She gritted her teeth, she hated that he could do that in a split second. "Stop! Stop!" Jordan cried, skidding to a halt as the group turned and two rifles pointed at her. "English? Who speaks English?" She gasped.

"Ma'am, go indoors where it's safe. And pray." The same elderly man who had warned her about the danger after dark fall said to her, waving a shaky finger. "There is a demon on the lose."

"Okay, before you light the torches and fetch your pitch forks will you…Stop!" Jordan yelled, holding her hands up to stop the men from moving. "He's not a demon! He's a mutant! Have you people been living in a hole for the past few years?" Jordan sighed as she glanced to either side of the narrow road thinking she answered her own question. "I will talk to him tomorrow, and can prove to you that he is really a gentle and compassionate person!"

The elderly man's eyes widened and he muttered under his breath, "Are you mad, woman? Is it…common for American's to coddle demons? The damned of this world?"

Jordan blinked, "He's not a demon! He's a mutant! And he's my friend!"

The man muttered to the group in German, and Jordan didn't like how they were feeling and glancing at her. "Jordan, come inside the house, please." Richard said from his front door. "Now."

Jordan took a step back, and the group shuffled forward to her. "Mutants aren't demons." Jordan said softly, taking another slow step backwards and sensing anger and fear, and a bit of smugness coming from the group. "No one here wants anyone to get hurt…so I'm going to go back to my room. And I'll be gone by morning."

Five minutes later Jordan was in a tiny jail cell. "Well, at least they didn't crucify me like the last angry mob I saw." Jordan said lightly as Richard stood on the other side of the bars. "Of course, these ones didn't get a chance to be possessed by my witch of a mother."

"I didn't recognize you without the pink hair…we all saw it, of course. Been all over the news." Richard said, holding her bag in one hand, and her helmet in the other. "They can't keep you in here, and I've already called the Sheriff to let him know what they did. This cell is really just to lock up the rowdy drunks on the weekends."

"Yeah? When will the Sheriff be here to let me out and tell the rednecks mutants aren't free for hunting?"

"Morning." Richard said grimly. Jordan groaned and sat on the hard and dusty cot. "But I heard what they had said, Jordan. You told them your friend lived at the monastery…and that your friend was the demon."

Jordan straightened, "Where are the jerks who locked me in here?"

"They are going to the monastery. They left on foot a few minutes ago."

"Where are the keys to this cell?" Jordan jumped off the cot, grabbing the bars to the door and trying to pull it open. "I have to stop them! Where are the keys?"

"They aren't here. The only person who has them left with the group going to the monastery."

Jordan cursed under her breath, and started scanning the room. "Okay. Get me that wire hanger, and I need a mirror."

Richard handed her the hanger that was above the door, "Where am I supposed to get a mirror?"

"Isn't there a bathroom in this building. Bring me a piece of the mirror in there."

"What?"

"Break it with my helmet and bring the largest piece that isn't cracked. I can get the lock open but I need to see it." Jordan said, twisting the hanger. "Go!"

Richard came back and handed Jordan a jagged piece of a mirror, and she got to work. Within minutes the lock clicked and she was free. Jordan grabbed her jacket from Richard, then her helmet. "Did they leave any spare torches for me?"

"I have a flashlight in my truck. You are going to walk?"

Jordan zipped up her jacket, "I'm going to run like a mad woman. Can I borrow that flashlight?"

"Of course. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd rather you go home. Thank you, Richard."

Jordan had the flashlight lighting the road ahead of her as she followed the road at a dead run. She reached the top of the hill and her legs were burning, but at the top she could see the dim light from the group heading to the monastery.

By the time she reached them she could see a single light burning in the distance which she believed would be the monastery. "Stop!" Jordan cried, seeing the group of seven men turn to point the two rifles at her. She put up her hands, "I don't want anyone to get hurt. What you are thinking…is irrational. Put the guns down! Please!" She looked to the elderly man who was the only one who knew English. "Please tell them I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I don't know what you are, or care for that matter. They call you mutants, and that's right. You aren't human. You don't belong. But that creature has been hiding in a sacred place, a place for God. And that is wrong, and we have to put it down."

"He isn't a creature!" Jordan hissed. "This is your last warning, old man, either go back to your homes or you go through me. Tell your friends their choices, and let's hope they make the right one."

Jordan saw the first man take aim with the rifle, and she sent a mental blast to each of the gun holders. One shot fired straight into the air before both men fell to the ground. Jordan swooped in, knocking one man in the chest with the heavy flashlight she carried, then rolling over to grab one of the rifles with her hands, and kicking the other with a foot into the steep and bushy ditch. Jordan silently thanked Brock for his lessons as she unloaded the gun in two seconds and fired the round that was still in the chamber into the air before tossing the gun aside.

Something hard and heavy hit Jordan on the side of her head, making her fall onto one side. Her vision blurred and she covered herself as another blow landed on her arm. Jordan kicked out, jumping to her feet and stumbling as she tried to focus a mental blast to the next person before someone kicked her in the stomach making her drop to her knees. The next one tried to drive a fist, but she caught it and flipped him onto his back and sending a mental blast to him to knock him out. There were four men left, and they were unarmed and starting to feel scared, but not scared enough to run. Two of them stepped forward, one holding the unloaded gun at her, the other holding a heavy flashlight. Jordan grabbed the gun fearlessly, hearing it click harmlessly. She yanked it out of his hands and jabbed the butt of it in his gut, then swung it around to hit the other man over the head. Jordan turned around in time to see a puff of smoke behind the last two men. Kurt swept his feet under them, tripping them and causing them to slide down the ditch.

"Kurt!" Jordan gasped, not even thinking but running up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright….Do I know you?" He asked puzzled, reluctantly returning the hug.

Jordan pulled back, looking into his face in the dim light given by the rising sun, "Yes, you know me. Kurt, it's me."

Kurt took a step back in shock, breaking the embrace. "What kind of trick is this?" He growled.

Jordan felt anger and hatred welling up inside him. She slowly took a step back, "Kurt, I have a lot to tell you. But it's really me."

"Jordan is dead!" Kurt shouted. "Why can't you just let me live in peace?"

Jordan sensed a ray of hope from the ditch, and shown the light to the spot where she saw one of the men had found the still-loaded gun. Before he could even aim it there was a loud snap and he groaned in pain and dropped to his knees from a mental blast. "I thought you had a right to know that I wasn't dead." Jordan said to Kurt softly. "Kurt, I'll explain it all to you."

Kurt looked from the ditch to Jordan, his eyes and feelings softening. "You aren't Mystique, are you?"

Jordan sent a small flick to Kurt to prove it, "Mystique can't do that."

"It's impossible…" Kurt muttered, taking a careful step towards her.

Jordan shook her head, "Not when you have Amnesia for a mother."

Kurt reached out and touched the side of her face, then pulled her close before teleporting to the monastery roof. Jordan told him what happened as the sun rose brightly over the horizon. "Now it's your turn. Why were you playing in the village last night?"

"I wanted to try and help, they kept getting attacked by those wolves. But every time I got there it was too late."

Jordan tugged on the sleeve of his brown robes, "And this?"

Kurt looked into her eyes briefly, then away again. "Logan wanted to be alone and let the void in his heart fester. I was trying to fill it with something else."

Jordan breathed slowly, "I don't think you'll be safe here. Those guys are probably back at the village getting more people to come after us. And that's my fault, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, please don't be." Kurt said, barely above a whisper. "I've dealt with it my whole life. I'm just trying to…get my head around this right now. You are here, your alive…everything…"

"Dad is having a hard time believing it, too." Jordan let out a breath, "Kurt, I can tell you need some time. What I need to know is if…this is your new home, or if after everything that happened that you will come back to Bayville with me. How about you get us off this rooftop, and then I'll go back to the village. You can stay here and think about what you want to do…"

Kurt took her face in his hands and kissed her, then resting his forehead against hers, "I don't have to think this over, Jordan. I just need to convince myself this isn't a dream."

Jordan kept her eyes closed after the kiss, smiling slightly, "I'll pinch you anywhere you want." She offered.

Kurt released an anxious and grateful laugh, "There was never a day I didn't think about you. There will never be a day I don't think about you."

Jordan kissed his forehead, relieved that the rough journey had finally been complete and the outcome had been better than she could have ever hoped for.

Kurt bid farewell to the monastery and teleported Jordan back to the village where there was another party still being formed to head to the monastery. Jordan retrieved her things and bike at Richard's house, and the two of them rode past the party in the opposite direction they were heading.

Kurt was wearing Jordan's helmet to prevent anymore hysteria along their drive. "How are you holding up, Jordan?" Logan's voice sounded in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled at the voice, "Jordan is driving, we are on our way right now."

There was a short pause as Logan heard the familiar but almost forgotten voice, "That's great. When do you think you'll make it to the city?"

"In an hour, or so. Once I get there, Logan, will you wake me up from this dream?"

"Kid, I was going to ask you for the same favor."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48-Reconnecting

**Chapter 48-Reconnecting**

Within a few months, Jordan was back into the swing of things. She had contacted Cleo, and demanded that all of the 'Kissing Burglar's' items be returned with apologies. The next evening there was a news report that several million dollars worth of stolen art, jewelry, and rare artifacts were sent to the London police.

"That's that burglar I was trying to track down." Gambit muttered.

Jordan tensed up, she had spoken to no one, not even Kurt or her father, about her time as Roxy Anne, the Kissing Burglar and clubbing French woman, and she didn't plan on speaking about it either. "Really? Ever find out who it was?"

"I was getting close." He replied, "She was a fun one to follow, though, I have to admit."

"How are you so certain it's a woman?"

Gambit smiled at her, "I don't know too many men who would look good in red lipstick, do you? Ah, sorry, you may not know too much about this thief. Her calling card was that she kissed either a piece of glass or maybe a wall, some where easily seen and found, along with her thanks. Gets in and out without being seen. I estimate she stole maybe twenty million dollars worth of items. I wonder how much of it she really returned, though."

"Better have been all of it." Jordan muttered under her breath.

She had already had a media press conference, but since then had kept herself scarce. Wanting to reconnect with the X-men, her father and boyfriend, and begin her classes once again. Not to mention the amount of paper work that was caused by coming back from the dead.

"Jordan…some guy is on the phone for you." Warren said, an odd look on his face.

Jordan took the phone, but met his eyes before answering it, "Who is it?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I think he swore at me in French…"

Jordan frowned, "Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Jordan…"

"Beau, how did you get this number?"

"Please…I just need to talk to you. I need to see you…I miss you."

"You never knew me. Don't call here." Jordan said, hanging up and cutting off his words.

"Sorry, if I had known…" Angel started.

Jordan shook her head, "No, don't worry about it. You aren't here to screen my calls."

Jordan was alone in the dining room in the early afternoon, happily realizing it was the first time she had gotten to herself since she had moved back into the mansion. There had always been someone in the same room with her, talking to her, looking for her, making sure she was still there and she was real. She found it…almost sad.

"There you are." Kurt said, walking in quietly.

"Here I am." Jordan replied as Kurt took a seat next to her. She finished what she was doing on her laptop, then closed it to look at him. A smile spread across her lips, everything was almost like it had been.

"I needed to talk to you. I've just been waiting…to make sure everything really was alright. And, I just know that…I love you, and you love me, and…We've been through so much."

"Oh…please…please don't go into the 'Am I dreaming' stage again…I just barely got you guys out of it." Jordan laughed.

Kurt shook his head, and Jordan realized he was extremely anxious, and something was clutched protectively in his hand. "No, I know I'm awake. And everything just feels…right. Now is right. It's perfect…" He looked around the dining room, "Maybe not exactly how I imagined it, but it is right." He took a deep breath, taking Jordan's hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

"Huh?" Jordan's jaw dropped. "No…wait, huh? Whoa…"

Kurt squeezed her hand, "Jordan…Will you marry me?"

Jordan looked at him with wide eyes, apparently speechless. He unclenched his other hand, which held a small engagement ring which he held ready to slip onto her finger. "Oh…wow…yes. Kurt…yes!"

They sat there, hugging and kissing, laughing and almost crying, for several minutes. Jordan had always expected to be with Kurt forever, but had honestly never expected a proposal…something as serious marriage.

"Do…do you want to tell anyone?" Kurt asked her.

"I…yeah! But I don't know how. What about your parents?"

"I already told them, before I came down here. I told them I was going to do it."

"This is insane…" Jordan breathed. "Maybe we should wait until they are all together?"

Kurt blinked and gave her an odd look, "Why are you using that accent?"

Jordan's smile vanished, and she realized he was right. She had just spoken in a French accent. She shook her head, "I don't know, must be my nerves. Oh…wow. Let's do it at dinner tonight?"

Kurt nodded, "Alright."

Jordan spent the rest of the afternoon walking around in a haze or alone in her room. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she began to think about what Kurt had truly proposed to her. She loved him, no doubt. But she began to picture a wedding, how soon was that going to be? What kind of a life was she going to be leading a year from now, five, ten, twenty years from now? Would she once again pick up the role as the mutant spokesperson and only be home a few days of the week? Would she just finish school and begin her career in law? Would she drop out of school and just become a wife? For a long time she could imagine her and Kurt spending years together, but now she found it impossible to see where her future was going.

The dining room was packed, the mansion now held many more students than it did when Jordan was going to school in Bayville. Held more than it had before she had left for London. She now knew all of the newcomers names, and powers, and had even begun assisting in their training. She realized, though, she saw them as just young students. Before her incident she had always considered herself a student as well, but she didn't think that anymore.

Kurt elbowed her at the end of the dinner. "Now?" He asked.

She couldn't help but smile at him, and she nodded. "You do it."

Kurt grinned, and stood up. "Excuse me, everyone?" He called out, gaining attention immediately. He reached down and took Jordan's hand, pulling her to stand beside him. "I want to make an announcement…we're engaged!"

Jordan smiled and flushed as cheers and congratulations went up and down the table. Logan came over to hug his daughter, and soon-to-be son-in-law.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49-Breaking Up Inside

**Chapter 49-Breaking Up Inside**

Jordan found herself sitting on the balcony railing late that night. She thought back to how many nights she had done the same thing while she was in high school, going over old memories. Surprised at how far she had come, and how much she had missed, and how much was ahead of her. Her heart pounded in her chest as a fear set in, a fear she couldn't determine where it came from. She knew it was her own, but she didn't know why.

She jumped down from the balcony, landing gracefully. Avoiding the mansion's security system wasn't difficult…she had been trained by the best.

Jordan didn't know what compelled her to go into the city, but all she knew was that she needed a break. Only for a few hours. Walking downtown and uptown before entering a club.

Kurt shook Jordan awake, "Hey! It's after noon. Were you up late?" Jordan muttered and swatted his hand away, a throbbing headache and queasiness showing up as the first signs of a bad hangover. "Jordan?"

"I'm not feeling so great, Kurt," Jordan mumbled.

"Ah, that's not good. Did you want me to bring you anything."

Jordan's eyes opened wide, and she sprinted to the bathroom, losing whatever was left in her stomach. She didn't remember much of what happened after she entered the club. She had never drank anything more than a glass of wine or champagne but she remembered a few of the shots she had downed.

"Ah, suck it up, it was only a few drinks," she muttered in a French accent.

Jordan pulled herself to stand and look in the mirror, barely recognizing herself. Her eyes wandering over her reflection, "What's happening to me?"

"Hey! Listen, pal, she doesn't want to talk to you…Stop calling here!" Warren said loudly as Jordan was walking down the hall. She had slept half the afternoon away and was feeling good enough to get something to eat.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

Warren looked at her and covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand, "It's that French guy again. He calls at least once a day."

"Here, I'll handle it," Jordan said, reaching out for the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jordan said, taking the phone. "Beau?"

"Roxy Anne! My love!"

Jordan felt her heart race, at the sound of the name, the sound of his voice, "Beau, you can't keep calling here."

"Please…"

"Beau…I have those memories…of when I was Roxy. I'm sorry, but she was never real," Jordan said softly, almost feeling his pain as she told him. "I'm not her. I…I have a fiancé, a man I really love. Please, don't make this harder on yourself…forget about Roxy."

"I can't do that, mi amour."

"If you call again, Beau, I will contact the police. I have a lot of information they would love to hear about you. Please, don't make me betray the kindness Cleo showed me by doing that."

The line went dead, and Jordan hung it up. It hurt her to be so cruel to someone who cared for her. The next moment though, she considered really calling the police. Beau didn't care for her, he cared about Roxy…and like she told him, Roxy wasn't real.

"Oh, this is a beautiful dress," Kitty said, pointing at a picture.

"Yeah…I think I just want to keep everything simple," Jordan said, flipping through another bridal magazine half-heartedly.

"Come on, don't tell me you never had your fairytale wedding planned out?" Kitty said with a smile.

Jordan laughed, "A long time ago, but I stopped believing in fairytales."

"Ah, come on," Kitty gently elbowed her. "Want to hear mine? In it I'm marrying Prince Charming." Jordan burst out into giggles. "Give me a break, I was eight when I planned this. He rescues me on a white stallion, riding off with me in his arms, and confesses his undying love to me. We're married in a castle, thousands of flowers, a beautiful dress…and a handsome groom."

Jordan let her laughter die out, "I can't say mine was much different at that age. But like I said, I stopped believing in fairytales long ago. What I'm seeing is something simple. Outside behind the mansion would be nice. There is no one other than the X-men and students here I'd want to be with."

"Alright, what about a honeymoon? Anything special for that?"

"I definitely want to go somewhere. I can't seem to get my mind off of Paris lately, but I have to talk it over with Kurt."

"Paris would be awesome!" Kitty glowed.

"Yeah. We'll see, I mean it's going to be a few more months before this happens."

Kitty took her friend's hand, "I can't believe you are getting married! You and Kurt are going to be so happy together."

Jordan swallowed hard, returning Kitty's smile and nodding.

Over the next few weeks Jordan let Kitty drag her out shopping, looking at wedding dresses and tuxedos for the wedding. "Wow, look at that!" Kitty gasped at a gorgeous wedding gown hanging in a store window. "Now that is the perfect dress."

Jordan let out a low whistle. It was beautiful. Strapless and pure white, delicate lace and silk. "Wow," Jordan finally agreed with Kitty. "But I'm not into paying three grand for something I'm only going to wear once."

"Jordan, if you want it, get it," Logan said. "I have this whole thing covered, I want it to be special for you."

"Yeah, I appreciate that, Dad, but really, it's too much."

Another few weeks went by, and one morning when Jordan woke up she saw the dress hanging on her door. She was stunned, taking in the full detail of the dress before reading the note that was next to it. 'For you, with love.'

Jordan smiled, her father must have gone back to get it for her. She couldn't decide whether to thank him first, or try it on. She left her room, needing to show her gratitude to her father. She went downstairs, and found Remy and Rogue arguing.

"No, you aren't! I'll go if it's that important to you," Rogue snapped.

"Rogue, let me handle this. I know this person…"

"Yeah, how well is what I'd like to know."

"Everything alright?" Jordan asked, taking the last few steps slowly.

"I'm just going to check it out," Remy said softly. "I want to see if it's genuine or a copycat, that's all."

"Fine, go see if your girlfriend is still in business, I don't care." Rogue said, turning and walking away.

"Oh, that was rough," Jordan winced.

Gambit sighed, "Remember that Kissing Burglar I told you about a few months ago? Well, seems she has returned, actually stole something from Bayville last night."

Jordan's face paled, "Hm…well thieves really aren't our thing, Remy."

"This one is. I had a run in with her…she threatened me and Rogue." He ran a hand through his hair. "If she hit Bayville I'm worried she's trying to remind me to lay off."

"You didn't after she threatened Rogue?" Jordan said hotly. She remembered the night as Roxy clearly.

"I followed…but I never got that close again."

"What…What did they steal this time?"

"Some cash and a dress downtown," Gambit answered. "Pretty small stuff compared to what she usually did…that's why I'm thinking it's a copycat. I better go."

Jordan waited until Gambit left before she looked at the note again, and she turned it over to see a lip print in lipstick on the back. "Oh…god, I didn't."

Jordan raced back up the stairs, boxing up the dress and hiding it in her closet. Memories of the previous night came back to her, "Oh god…I did." She looked in the mirror, her face white as a ghost. "No…I am not Roxy. I am Jordan."

"Well, darling, we're two peas in the same pod, you could say," Jordan replied to herself in a French accent.

Jordan looked away from the mirror, "No! Dammit, I am Jordan Smith. Roxy isn't real. I am in control here."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50-Disconnecting

**Chapter 50-Disconnecting**

Jordan went out and bought a simple dress that day, not nearly as beautiful or elegant as the one she was hiding in her bedroom, but something that suited her. And that evening she received a phone call.

"Cleo assures me she hasn't taken your trademark, and I'd say it would be very coincidental that a copycat would steal from the same city you are in." Beau said softly.

"Just a slip, it won't happen again," Jordan promised.

"Roxy may not have been real…but she is still there," Beau breathed.

"No, no she isn't."

"I am in Bayville, waiting outside of your home. Security is top notch, but has it's flaws…"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, my dear! No! I am out here waiting for you. Come to me, I know you want to. I can hear it in your voice…Roxy."

Jordan slammed the phone down and ran to her room. She covered her face with her hands, hating how she was feeling. A part of her told her to call the police, another told her to run out there. 'I'm messed up bad. I don't just have Roxy's memories; I have her inside of me!'

Jordan couldn't believe she was sneaking out of the mansion again, jumping the gate and jumping into Beau's red Ferrari. "Drive, just…drive," she breathed, and he did so.

"Roxy…" He grinned.

"Shut up, Beau, and watch the road!" She snapped in French. "Beau…I'm…sorry."

"Don't be, love," he said softly, reaching to take her hand.

"I can't be Roxy and Jordan both," Roxy said. "And I can't keep us separate, either."

"Just be yourself, love," Beau said in soft French.

Beau parked the car several miles away from the mansion, the two of them sitting on the hood of the car and looking out at the city. "You said you were engaged?"

Jordan/Roxy nodded, the American accent switching to French, then back to American every few sentences. They were two completely different women. "Yeah, Kurt," Roxy said. "Very sweet man, I was with him several years."

"Do you love him?" Beau asked.

"Yeah, I do care very deeply for him. Part of me does," Roxy said, and turned to face Beau. "Another part of me can't stop thinking about you…and our time."

Beau's face broke out in a smile and he reached out to touch Roxy's face. She leaned back and away, "I'm sorry, Beau…please, don't." Jordan said.

Beau's smile faded, "What will you do?"

"I don't think I trust anyone else messing with my mind," Jordan stared out over the city of Bayville. "It's not like I can just erase Roxy…that part of me."

"Can the two of your share your life?"

Roxy laughed, "Life is too short to share, Beau."

Jordan shook her head, "I'm marrying Kurt in a few weeks. I just…need to find a way to control both sides of myself. No more stealing."

"You aren't happy like this," Beau said to Jordan, finding her as intriguing as Roxy. "Have you even told your fiancé about this?"

"No…no one. I can't let them worry about me…I've put them through so much already."

"But you can tell me? This makes me question how much you truly do love and trust him. Someone who spent a year without looking for you…when I've been searching for you endlessly."

"I was dead…" Jordan started.

"They never found your body. You appeared to be dead, but how could they be so sure? I would go to the end of the world to find you…"

"Beau, you are such a charmer," Roxy breathed, her heart racing quickly. "I have to get back. Thank you…for talking with me…with us."

"If you want to get rid of our old life…I would do that for you. Buy you a home, take care of you. We'd never have to steal again…if this is what you want. Anything to be with you again."

Roxy placed a gentle hand on the side of his face and kissed him softly, "We don't even know what we want anymore, Beau."

Jordan returned home, sneaking back into the mansion undetected…but her disappearance had not gone unnoticed. "What are you doing in my room, Gambit?"

Remy was sitting comfortable in a chair, "Close the door."

Jordan let it close softly behind her, "Answer my question."

He held up the note that the Kissing Burglar had left her…that she had left herself. "Who is she, Snap?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Get out."

"That's a beautiful dress you have hidden in your closet," Gambit said quietly. "Where were you tonight?"

"None of your business."

"Maybe not. Perhaps I should get Nightcrawler." Gambit stood up, and Jordan blocked him as he tried to leave. "I've started putting pieces together. Barking orders in French, the Frenchman calling and harassing us…that year you were missing you were with the burglar I've been tailing, haven't you?"

Jordan let a smile form across her lips, "Sharp, Remy, very sharp," she breathed in a French accent, pushing Gambit back.

"Who is she?" Gambit begged.

Jordan placed a hand on the side of his face, "Rogue can't touch you like this, can she? Not without hurting you?" Gambit's jaw clenched, but he didn't try to escape her touch. "She wants nothing more than to…I can tell. You care for her so much and you can't even kiss her. When was the last time someone kissed you, Gambit? Was it me?"

Gambit grabbed her hand and pulled it away, his eyes widening, "You don't just know them…you are her, aren't you, Jordan?"

"I'm Roxy. Chasing me this whole time, Remy? I'm flattered. I wonder why you were so interested…"

"Jordan…" Gambit said, becoming pinned between her and a wall.

"…in finding me. I had theories. Maybe just professional curiosity, I can live with that. But I think I fascinated you…became an obsession. Someone just as talented as you. Mysterious. Someone you could touch."

Roxy leaned forward for a kiss, and Gambit held up a playing card that started to glow, "Get away from me."

She ran a hand down his chest before taking a step back, "Want to play hard to get? I like games as much as the next girl but…"

"Snap out of this, Jordan!" He growled.

Roxy's eyes widened, and then she swallowed hard. "Uh…Remy…I'm…going through some issues right now."

"No kidding," he said, backing away from her to get closer to the door.

"Please…you can't tell anyone, not even Rogue!" Jordan begged.

"You need help," Gambit snarled, still angry.

"I do! I need your help! Return what Roxy stole…"

"What you stole!" He hissed.

Jordan shook her head, "No…you don't get it. All…all I want to do is get married and put this behind me. That year I…I was missing…I was Roxy. I'm still…I'm both right now. I just need more time to get settled in."

Gambit put a hand to his forehead, "This is insane."

"You are the only one here who knows!" Jordan said. "Please, Gambit…return the stolen dress for me, and I promise the Kissing Burglar is gone. Just…give me time to deal with this before letting others know."

"Jordan, you are asking a lot from me. It's not like we were every very close friends. I have half a mind to turn you in!" Gambit threatened. There were several tense moments as they looked into each others eyes, "But I won't."

Jordan's face broke out in a relieved smile, "Thank you! I owe you, Remy, big-time!"

"Yeah…you do," Gambit said, taking the box out of Jordan's closet. "You just make sure you get control of…Roxy, before she comes out again."

"Definitely." Jordan breathed.

As her wedding day approached Jordan believed that would help strengthen her. With the stress of returning, trying to restart school, being engaged…had brought Roxy out.

"You look beautiful, kiddo," Logan smiled.

Jordan smoothed her white gown, "I feel like I'm going to pass out. I wasn't nervous until you stepped in."

"Sorry…it's just…we've had our ups and downs these past few years. I can't believe this is happening."

Jordan smiled sadly at her father, "Me either! It feels…surreal. Like I'll wake up any minute and…it would have all been one crazy dream. Let's get it over with."

Logan put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Hey! What's the rush?"

"I…feel like if I don't go out there right now, I might not ever go out there."

Logan frowned a bit, "Are you…having second thoughts?"

"No, Dad. I love Kurt, I have for years."

"You are sure?"

"More than anything," Jordan said.

"Alright, let's go."

The wedding was held in the front lawn. There were Kurt's parents, but everyone else was from the mansion. These were their friends, their family.

'You know, I'm not sure I want this,' Roxy's voice said inside.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up,' Jordan said back to her.

"Jordan…everything alright?" Professor Xavier asked quietly, noticing a disturbance.

She signaled to him that she was fine.

"Do you, Jordan Smith, take Kurt to be your…"

There was a loud crash as the gate was broken down, and over a hundred mutants stood up in shock as a white mustang drove over the grass and towards the wedding. The brakes were hit and it skid for a few feet before coming to a stop.

"Beau…" Jordan groaned as he jumped out of the car.

"Don't do this!" Beau shouted, running towards her and being stopped.

"Don't hurt him!" Jordan moaned, handing her bouquet to Jean as she walked down the aisle to meet Beau. "What the hell are you doing here! I'm trying to get married!"

"Did you tell him?" Beau asked, his eyes intense as she neared him.

"Its okay, let him go, Piotr," Jordan muttered, and Colussus released the young man. "He's only a danger to himself."

"Jordan…did you tell him?" Beau asked.

"No," she answered. "It's my problem. Get out of here."

"You don't want to get married. You're terrified, I can see it in your eyes," Beau said softly, taking a cautious step towards her.

"I'm not scared, I'm pissed," Jordan said in a low growl.

"Jordan…" Kurt said softly.

"I don't doubt that you can love two people at once," Beau said. "I can love both of you. You don't want to stay here. Roxy doesn't…and I don't think you do either. Remember our time together…we were free."

"Jordan, what is going on?" Kurt asked, standing by her side.

Her heart raced as over a hundred pairs of eyes were watching her. "Beau…"

Beau spoke in soft and slow French, "You said you didn't know what you want…you don't want this. All I want is to be with you. Come with me!"

Jordan closed her eyes, and replied in French, "I don't think I can do that to him. To any of them."

"You aren't happy here! Let me make you happy!"

Jordan turned to Kurt, "Kurt…I'm sorry…I can't do this right now," she said in a French accent. "I…I'll come back, I swear."

"Jordan…I don't understand!" Kurt said. "You can't go with him!" Jordan took Beau's hand and he pulled her to his car. "Jordan!"

And this is where I have stopped. Unable to decide if this is the ending...or just another adventure that Jordan will have to run through. If you honestly read the whole thing, please let me know, I'd really appreciate it. Any feedback is welcome. The story was just for fun, something that developed out of my obsession for the cartoon.


	51. Chapter 51

I would like to thank Melody-Jean for reviewing. I took a little time to see what I wanted to happen and I have a few more ideas that will add a few more chapters and maybe a happy conclusion. They are still in the works but here is the next one

**Chapter 51-After the Escape**

The X-men were amazed at what had happened. "That's not Jordan. She never would have done something like that," Scott said.

"Jordan is under a lot of stress," Jean argued. "She barely escapes from the Astral Plane and discovers while she was gone everything was turned upside down on her. Add that onto cold feet…"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Kurt asked quietly, still in his tuxedo and hanging his head so no one could see his face.

"Of course not," Jean said quickly. "I'm just saying…maybe it was too much too soon."

"I have another theory," Gambit said softly.

Logan glared at him, "Then you better start talking, Cajun."

"I found out what happened to Jordan the year she went missing."

"Why would she tell you anything? It doesn't make sense," Rogue said. "She barely knew you."

"I put her in a tough position," Gambit muttered. "Jordan told me that someone else, I guess you could say another entity, controlled her body while her mind was on the Astral Plane. A woman named Roxy…but I knew her as the Kissing Burglar."

"Now that's a crazy story," Rogue laughed.

"Is it? That wedding dress that the burglar stole a few weeks ago…I found it in Jordan's room. I confronted her…threatened to turn her in. She begged me not to, told me what was happening. Seems like Roxy is Jordan's roommate, and Jordan is having a tough time keeping Roxy in her place."

"No, I would have been able to sense that type of disturbance," Professor Xavier said.

Jean clenched her jaw, "I noticed a disturbance." Everyone looked at her. "I…I noticed it when we first met her. I just figured it was because of what she had been through, I never probed deeper to see if there was something else under the surface. The past few weeks it escalated…I thought it was just stress or her nerves of her upcoming wedding. I should have asked her…should have tried to help her."

"She was hard to talk to when she got back," Scott said softly. "I didn't know what to say to her. And when I tried…she seemed so lost, out of touch with the world still. Don't blame yourself, Jean. Some days I still wake up not believing she was alive. As long as she was here…I don't think any of us wanted to ruin it."

"I should have known," Kurt moaned. "She should have told me! Why didn't she tell me?"

"Jordan always had a habit of hiding her problems," Logan said softly, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Unless it started affecting other people…she wanted to handle them herself."

"If what Gambit said is true, it is apparent she can't handle this herself," Xavier said softly. "She has a head start, but we will find her. Not as X-men, but as her friends. Kitty, I want you to start searching for this man she was with. Find our phone records, where he was calling from. Who he is and where he lives. Gambit, I want you to gather all information you have on the Kissing Burglar and where you believe her base of operations were. Scott, I want you checking airport security, both private and commercial, and see if they go through them. Rogue, same with bus stations. Logan, with train stations. I'll begin scanning with Cerebro. Kurt…don't worry, we'll help her and bring her back."

Beau carried Roxy through the doorway, "Honey, we're home!" He called out, and they both laughed.

Brock was waiting in the foyer, frowning and glaring at the couple. "Did you miss me, brother?" Roxy smiled as Beau set her down. She gave Brock a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Cleo isn't happy," Brock said to Beau.

Roxy kicked off her shoes, "She should be, I brought her a present." Roxy dangled a diamond bracelet in his face, "I think it used to belong to a queen or something."

"Jordan," Cleo said, walking down the stairs. "We need to talk."

Roxy gave her old friend a goofy grin, "Beautiful, Cleopatra. Brock, fetch us champagne! We need to celebrate, for I have returned home!"

"Boys, leave," Cleo ordered.

"But…" Beau started.

"Go!" Cleo snapped.

Roxy's smile faded, "What's wrong, darling?"

Cleo looked Jordan over. In a white wedding gown, disheveled hair, and bright brown eyes. "What have you done?"

"I came back to you!" Roxy said. "I thought you'd be happy."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. And you know it. You are throwing your life away, the life you so loved and wanted to get back to."

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Bayville is Dullsville. It was nice to catch up with old friends, but you can't beat the life you gave me."

"This isn't your life, Jordan!" Cleo hissed. "This…was my life that I gave you. Roxy is no more than a piece of me that I put into an empty shell." Cleo took Jordan's hands, her fingers pressing on old scars, "These! These are Jordan's! They represent a great part of her…the part that she gave for the good of everyone!"

Jordan pulled her hand away, "So you consider me a martyr like everyone else?"

"Like it or not, you were! Jordan made sacrifices for what she believed in. Roxy is selfish and superficial."

"If Roxy is a piece of you, you aren't saying much for yourself."

"I've changed. Jordan changed me," Cleo said softly. "I can fix it. I can try, at least. It was a mistake to let the two halves merge upon the Astral Plane. Give me time, I can separate you again."

"I'm done with people screwing with my mind," Jordan snapped. "This is how I got in this mess in the first place. This is a work in progress, the two of us are working it out."

Cleo's mind was spinning, unsure who was becoming dominant in Jordan's mind, and which of the two entities were the one speaking to her, "You can't live like this. It will drive you insane. Maybe not soon, but eventually."

"Whatever. I hope you didn't throw out my stuff, I need to get out of this awful dress. Can't believe I didn't keep that other one," Jordan muttered, pushing past Cleo and running up the stairs.

Cleo confronted Beau next, "How dare you! I told you not to go after her! Look what you've done!"

"I fought for what I want, isn't that what you always told me to do?" Beau said nonchalantly.

"I also told you Jordan was not to be contacted! Did I not make it clear that Roxy was gone?"

"I love Roxy…and I love Jordan."

"You can't love them. Roxy isn't even real, she was created by me. Jordan…Jordan would never love a man like you."

Beau looked at her sadly, "You turned me down many times, Cleo. And you gave me Roxy, created her in your image. She is real, and she loves me. Jordan may not love me yet, but she trusts me."

"You've finally bitten off more than you can chew, Beau," Cleo said through her clenched jaw. "I'm sorry…but I can't let this continue."

Cleo reached out with her mind, aiming to adjust Beau's way of thinking. Without warning her power waned, she felt weak and fell to her feet.

Jordan stood behind her, siphoning off her telepathic power, "Cleo…tsk tsk, you shouldn't have tried to do that."

Cleo was on the floor, pale and powerless, "This…is wrong."

Jordan looked over the telepath, "I came back because I thought I could trust you. After all…I never told anyone what you were. I could have easily turned your location into the authorities, and have your quiet home invaded and your and your brother arrested. But I didn't…because I cared about you. And then you try and warp Beau's mind…I am ashamed of you." Jordan looked to Beau, "I'm afraid we'll have to go somewhere, else. Cleo doesn't approve."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52-

**Chapter 52- Cleo Assists Again**

Professor Xavier found no luck in discovering Jordan by Cerebro. He was assuming she wasn't using her powers. What he didn't understand was that Roxy and Jordan, though the same person, were so completely different that when one was dominant over the other their brainwaves actually changed…he was looking for the wrong person. For a week, they heard nothing. They knew she wasn't in immediate danger, but they wanted badly to find her.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to make an appointment if you wish to speak with Professor Xavier," Storm said through the intercom. A nicely dressed woman in an expensive car was trying to gain access to the mansion.

"This is very important!" Cleo shouted at the speaker next to the gate. "I have information on Jordan."

Storm clenched her jaw, "Give me a minute."

Xavier was in his study when Storm came in, she told him about the strange woman and he agreed to see her.

Cleo was impressed by the mansion, but found it too crowded with the many students. Storm led her to Xavier's study.

"Professor Xavier?" Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"That would be me. And you are?"

"Call me Cleo," she said simply, and took a seat.

Charles looked her over, "You are the telepath that assisted Jordan, aren't you?"

Cleo nodded, "Yes."

"The one that turned her into a cat burglar?"

"I'm not here to speak about that. Jordan attacked me in my home…"

"Don't you mean Roxy?" Professor Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I do," Cleo said softly. "I'm afraid I had made a terrible mistake when I helped Jordan…"

"Helped her?" Xavier raised his voice. "You molded two personalities into one…how is that helping her?"

"I had never done it before!" Cleo shouted back. "I…I didn't know what would happen. I wanted to help her…"

"Cleo, I need to know exactly what happened, from when Jordan came into your care, until you were attacked. If I am to help her, I need to know what we are up against."

Cleo complied, taking her first order anyone had given her in years. Finishing with when she had tried to invade Beau's mind with telepathy and Jordan disabling her, "After I recovered I cut off Beau's funds. Credit cards, bank accounts, false aliases…everything."

"Why? If they were using credit cards we could have traced them."

"I had half a mind to hand him over to the police on a silver platter," Cleo snarled. "I can find him easily enough. I had all of my agents implanted with a tracking device…that way if they ever ran off with my money…"

"I don't think I need to hear the rest of this," Xavier sighed. "Does…that mean that Roxy has one as well?"

"Unfortunately not. For everyone else I telepathically made them compliant and then forget about the process. By the time Jordan was fit enough to reveal she'd be useful she was…very difficult to use telepathy on. But she'll be with Beau, and Beau does have one."

Xavier leaned forward, "Where are they?"

"Last I checked they were in England. Funnily enough, London recently put up a display in a local museum on the Royal Jewels."

"You don't think…"

"I cut off their money, but Beau still has contacts he can reach without me. A score like that wouldn't be out of Roxy's reach."

"Jordan wouldn't," Xavier shook his head. "When Roxy was the only entity inhabiting the body, sure…but Jordan wouldn't allow it if she had a say in it."

"Perhaps, but all the same, it might be a good idea to find her."

Cleo was asked to leave the office while Xavier made a call. The mansion was loud, a lot of young teenagers shouting above and below her. A sad smile formed on her lips. These children were lucky. When she was their age she had been ruthlessly used to steal for her father's gain. Mesmerizing guards into shutting off security systems or just plain walking out with money for her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" A man asked.

Cleo looked the stranger over, his demon-like appearance didn't bother her. The blue fur that covered his arms didn't bother her, either. Nor did his yellow eyes, pointed ears or tail that he tried to hide. "You are Kurt, aren't you?"

He straightened slightly, "Do I know you?"

"Not properly, no," she said.

Kurt narrowed his eyes on her. She was an attractive woman, with a French accent. And over the past week he had started to really hate people with French accents. "You are here about Jordan, aren't you?"

"I'm very sorry…"

"Save it," Kurt snarled, taking a step back before he struck out at her and appalled that he had even thought of doing so. "This is your entire fault, isn't it?"

Cleo nodded.

He bared his fangs at her, and walked away.

"Thank you, Betsy," Xavier said, hanging up the phone as Cleo stepped back in. "I have a friend in London who will search for Jordan."

"What? You have over a hundred mutants in here, why not send a team?"

"Betsy is going to observe Jordan, and keep an eye out for her. I trust her…"

"Jordan will spot her a mile away and blast her into next week," Cleo snarled.

"Oh…I don't think so," Xavier said softly, "But she is going to need a more precise location to search for them."


	53. Chapter 53

I have a question for anyone reading, is there a X-men/marvel character that hasn't been brought in that you'd like to see? Or one that's been quiet for a while that you'd like to hear from again?

**Chapter 53-Bonnie and Clyde**

Before Cleo had even departed for Bayville Roxy and Beau were finding ways to fill their pockets. Jordan had access to Xavier's various accounts, but Roxy refused to be found that easily. They had no equipment to stage a high scale theft that would keep them satisfied, they had to settle for small change.

Picking pockets, pawning low-grade jewelry, breaking into uninhabited homes and apartments to live, stealing cars to get around. "We are just like Bonnie and Clyde," Beau mused, lacing his fingers with hers.

Roxy pulled her hand away, an angry frown on her face as she turned up the radio in the stolen Escort. She was very displeased. The adrenaline hotwiring the car was less than the jolt she would get from a cheap espresso, and didn't go fast enough. The engine wasn't loud enough. The radio was poor. She hated living like this, but Beau was pleased. And the worst part…the other side of her, Jordan, was feeling guilty.

'This is someone's possession, their car! They are going to wake up in the morning, ready to go to work, and it won't be there! This isn't just twenty dollars out of someone's pocket, this is half a years salary for most people!'

"What's wrong, love?" Beau asked after turning down the static playing on the radio.

"Don't call me that," Roxy snarled.

Beau went to touch her face gently, and she swatted his hand away. "Roxy…don't worry. We'll be back on top in a few…"

"We?" Roxy laughed. "How do you plan on getting us back on top?"

"We'll get the equipment we need on London, you'll run a big score, and I'll fence it…"

"Really? I do all the work, take all the risks, and you are along for the ride, are you?"

"No…we are in this together, love."

Roxy's hand flew out and slapped him hard in the face, "I said don't call me that!"

Beau put a hand to his face, she had hit him hard enough to make his lip bleed, "What is wrong with you? Is this Jordan?"

Jordan shuddered, "No…that's all Roxy. This isn't going the way she had planned."

"We are together, what more do you want?" Beau pleaded with his companion.

Jordan sighed, "I miss Kurt…and my dad. I want to go home, Beau."

"Jordan…we can make this work. Roxy is upset, but things will get better."

"This isn't my life. I'm…losing myself again. I need to get back to Bayville. There I had…some control. I was centered. Now there is an ocean separating me from my family and fiancé…Roxy is controlling more and more. I didn't think this would happen."

"You…don't love me?"

Jordan's eyes flashed to the passenger seat, then back to the road, "No, Beau. I'm sorry. I hate to do this to you again, I can tell it hurts you. But more and more…I'm regretting this."

"What if Kurt doesn't want you back?"

Jordan fought back the stinging sensation of tears, "I'd deserve it. When I came back…I had to go find him. He was training to be a monk," Jordan laughed. "He was happy there. He had grieved for me and moved on. He gave it up to be with me again."

"Just because he sacrificed that for you, does not mean you are obligated to marry him!" Beau argued.

"Maybe I wasn't ready for it so soon. But I want to be with him. If I had any doubts…they are gone now."

Beau leaned back, licking his lip to see if it had stopped bleeding. "I think I'm starting to accept that Roxy and I aren't meant for each other. I'm starting to see what Cleo saw. It hurts, Jordan, but you aren't Roxy. When Cleo made her, she didn't give her compassion. You have that. The two of you could be the perfect woman…but you really aren't all together, are you?"

Jordan shook her head, "No, Beau, we aren't. I think once I get to Bayville Roxy will recede more. Professor Xavier can help me control her, maybe suppress her."

"But not erase her?"

"No. No more screwing with my mind," Jordan said firmly. "Too much more of that and they won't be able to put it back together again."

"Alright. So this is it," Beau smiled sadly. "I'll get you to Bayville, Jordan. We'll stop at the next airport. I can call Cleo and tell her…"

"No, we won't bother," Jordan muttered. "I'll tap into Xavier's funds for a ticket. I don't think he'll mind."

"Alright. Well, we're only twenty miles out of the next city. I'll call ahead and see when the next flight is, maybe we'll have time to get a decent meal now that we are tapping into Mr. Xavier's account."

Beau gave her a smile, which she reluctantly returned.

Beau was on the cell phone waiting to be connected to the airport. Jordan's smile faded quickly and she started going faster on the stretch of empty road. "Speed limit is 60 here, we really can't afford to get pulled over," he warned.

"Right…" Roxy said, the word slow and angry. The car slowed a bit as she took her foot off the gas, then she slammed it on the brake.

Roxy braced herself, but still hit the steering wheel hard. Beau's face slammed into the dashboard, breaking his nose and nearly knocking him out. Roxy turned to the side of the road and parked the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beau groaned, falling over and leaning against the door.

Roxy got out and walked to the passenger side calmly, her chest hurting from being thrown against the steering wheel…but nothing that would kill her. She opened Beau's door and pulled him out of the car. Stepping on the cell phone that fell out with him. "You bastard…you would deliver me back to the X-men? After you came to free me!"

Beau spit out the blood that was pouring into his mouth, "Roxy…I can't do this. We care about each other…but there is more to you than just me."

Roxy kicked him in the stomach, "What are you talking about? Care about each other? Beau, I couldn't give a damn about you! You got me what I wanted, when I wanted it. Now you are taking Jordan's side? You are betraying me!"

"No…Roxy…we were in love…"

Roxy kicked him again, "Love! You are a tool, Beau! You were a tool for Cleo and for me." She started laughing, and stopped when the pain in her chest grew. "I'll be taking this trip alone from now on. Too bad, too, I thought I could use you for at least another two weeks. What a disappointment."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54-Xavier's Friend

**Chapter 54-Xavier's Friend**

Betsy Braddock hung up her phone. When Charles called upon her to help she didn't hesitate, they had become good friends in the past year. Meeting shortly after Jordan's disappearance, she even had a short run staying with the X-men before returning to England. For the most part she lived a quiet life, something she thought she wanted. The past few months she had been hoping for some excitement, and even thought about calling her friend to see if he would accept her back into the X-men.

While the task he asked of her wasn't going to be full of excitement, she had no problem doing the favor. Jordan was a hero in her book. Betsy wasn't much younger than Jordan and had watched Jordan's progress stressing for mutant rights. She admired her bravery, and Jordan's supposed murder had been the cause for Betsy to reach out to other mutants…the right kind of mutants, to help continue fighting for a better tomorrow. When Jordan was recovered, found to be alive…Betsy had to restrain herself from trying to call and speak to the icon, the woman who had given so much to young mutants that were scared of coming forward. Xavier just wanted Betsy to get an idea on Jordan's state of mind, and what she was doing…she was going to be spying on someone she greatly respected.

Betsy was a telepath, and a fairly powerful one at that after fine-tuning her powers with Xavier for a few months. Her plan was to scan Jordan's mind, while staying out of sight, and relay what she found back to Xavier. Since the two of them had never met Jordan would not be aware of her. She may notice a telepath in the area, but as long as Betsy stayed out of sight Jordan wouldn't be able to detect who the telepath was…that was their theory. Charles made sure to warn Betsy of Jordan's ability to disable telepaths…but Betsy wasn't too concerned about that.

Betsy arrived at a small pub in a shady party of London, where Xavier's contact had last detected Jordan and her traveling companion. There were only a handful of men in the bar, they all tried to catch the eye of the attractive young woman that stepped in. Long black hair, and brilliant blue eyes, and a nice figure hidden by a long trench coat. Betsy frowned when she took a seat at the bar, Jordan wasn't there.

"Merci," a man muttered thanks as the bartender placed another drink in front of him.

The bartender turned to her, "What for you?"

Betsy looked more closely at the man down the bar from her, red hair and freckles. Muscular with a split lip and a black eye. He met the description of Jordan's traveling companion…but where was Jordan and who had beat him up? "I'll have what he's having," Betsy said softly, moving down the bar. "Lonely?" she asked the man.

He glanced over at her, then back to his drink.

"What's your name, handsome?" Betsy asked, placing a soft hand on his.

He pulled his hand away, "Don't you know better than to come on to strange men in places like this?"

"I flirt with danger," Betsy smiled. "You here alone?"

"Oui," Beau replied sadly. "My love has no love for me."

"You look like someone who has a lot to say," Betsy said quietly. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

Beau muttered in French for several sentences. Betsy tried to follow him, but his drunken slur and her poor French left a lot of holes. But what she got was that Jordan had left him, and that he had no where to go. Knowing that Jordan wasn't near enough to sense Betsy's telepathy she went ahead and scanned the man's mind to fill in the holes. What he held for her was shocking. Xavier had left out a lot of details. She experienced in a matter of seconds the year he had spent with Roxy, the months he stalked after Jordan, and the few days he spent with the two of them together, and the end of Roxy beating the poor man on the side of a road before driving off in a stolen car.

Betsy paid the man's tab and left the bar. Charles hadn't lied to her…but he had misled her. Saying that Jordan was distressed and not herself. Not mentioning that Jordan was playing the host to a whole other entity and was losing control. It angered her…but didn't make her want to stop. It made her determined to finish the task Xavier had given her…to find Jordan, find out how badly Jordan's mind was, and lead the X-men to her.

Learning from Beau what Roxy was like, and what they had been doing to survive the past few days, Betsy began searching for recent thefts and break-ins in the area. In a city like London there wasn't a shortage of either, but with her knowledge she thought she did well in distinguishing which ones were committed by Roxy and which were done by others, finding an interested pattern leading her to a nightclub downtown.

Roxy's hair was neon green, and there was a fresh piercing in her nose. Bright lights flashed across the dance floor, spinning around. One moment she was bathed in mixes of colors, the next she was left in darkness. A shiny black halter exposed a flat stomach, and when she turned her whole back was bare. Tight leather pants hugged her hips and legs, flaring out at the calves. Four-inch heels made her height intimidating, but there were still several men dancing around her…aiming for her attention.

Betsy watched from a distance, there were over a hundred people in the crowded club, a perfect place to keep an eye on Jordan. It wasn't difficult to spot her…she stood out fairly well. Jordan's hips shifted automatically with the bass, getting closer to one of the men that were around her.

Betsy looked away, feeling wrong as she watched. This wasn't what she was expecting when she set out to look for Jordan. This couldn't be the same young woman who had devoted so much time to set a friendly image of mutants…gyrating with strange men and letting them put their hands all over her. Betsy looked back in time to see Jordan lift the man's wallet and move to the next one in line.

Betsy moved down to the dance floor, putting dozens of people between her and Jordan. She scanned Jordan's mind, only for a second before completely closing her mind off and moving to a different location, dancing between the members of the crowd casually.

Jordan froze, her eyes going wide with fright one moment, then an eager grin on her face. She left the dance floor, pushing her dance partners out of her way as she did so. So a telepath was here…she had felt the surge of telepathy, that couldn't be ignored. But she didn't know who it was. She was almost positive that she would have recognized Xavier or Jean, but she was willing to believe that they could avoid her detection.

In that one second Betsy saw all she needed to see. She didn't want to leave in a hurry, afraid to alert Jordan…or should she say Roxy, to her presence. But she couldn't stay much longer in the club. As predicted Jordan recognized a telepathic intrusion instantly and Betsy didn't want to face the wrath of Roxy. She was sure she prevented fingering herself by closing off her mind…but she didn't want to take a risk.

"Psylocke, what did you discover?" Charles asked when Betsy called him.

"It's bad, Charles. I can't find words to describe it…I have to link up to you and share what I found."

"Alright, I'll see you in a moment," Charles said, hanging up the phone. He reached out with his mind, and Psylocke found him a few moments later. Their telepathic minds meeting from across the ocean.

"I hope you are prepared for the worst," Betsy warned before transferring what she saw in Jordan's mind to him.

The meeting was only a few minutes long, but took a lot out of Xavier. Not from extending his mind so far…but from the weight of what Betsy had given him. He had truly tried to prepare himself for what she was giving him…but he hadn't known.

Jordan was suffocating in her own mind, her chances to take a breath were becoming few and far between as Roxy became more ruthless and dominant. You can't combine two separate entities and expect them play nice. If Jordan and Roxy were truly separate, it would be a difficult, but possible, task to erase one of them. But what Cleo had done…was irreparable. There was no way Xavier or Betsy would be able to free Jordan from Roxy with damaging Jordan in the process. But that didn't mean no one was able to do so. There was one mutant that Xavier knew had the kind of power that would be able to do the process while keeping Jordan intact…and he dreaded the thought of asking them for help.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55-Mother Dearest

**Chapter 55-Mother Dearest**

Xavier, Jean, Scott, Logan, Kurt, Gambit, and Rogue left for England the next day. "I'll be going to visit an old friend…I need to go alone. Psylocke has agreed to lend us her home as a base of operations while we are here…I hope it won't be here too long though."

"Who are you going to see, Prof?" Scott asked.

"That's not important," Xavier said quickly. "I'll rejoin you all when I can."

The prison was well kept, mostly by his own funding. Sara Parker had been receiving better care than any other prisoner…much better than she deserved. Xavier didn't know what he expected to find when he went to her…but he needed to see what condition her body was in before he attempted to reach her mind in the Astral Plane.

He had expected Amnesia to die long ago, and it had haunted him that he was going to allow it to happen. But the woman was more resilient than she let on…and the call of her death never came. Letting her body stay comatose while her mind was being tortured in the Astral Plane…he let himself believe that he was saving many people by leaving her like that.

But he didn't expect Amnesia to be sitting and alert when he went to see her. No one had told him she had recovered after what Jordan had done to her…how had she escaped the Astral Plane! "Sarah…I hadn't expected to see you in such good spirits."

Sara's hair had grayed since he saw her last, she had aged five years in a matter of months. A malicious grin spread across her face and she walked up to the bars of her cell, "Xavier…"

A chill ran up his spine as she said his name, "I need to speak to you. I suppose I did you a great favor years ago when I cleared your mind…allowing you enough room to finish plotting your grandest scheme. Seeing you…though…makes me realize what I came here will be impossible to do with you. You never cared for anyone but yourself. You set a chain of events that has scared your daughter for life, and is still destroying her."

Amnesia chuckled, "So she is still suffering? That little whelp caused me no end of grief…I would love to get my claws on her again…but I suppose the brat did serve me well at the same time. After all…if she didn't deliver her mother to me, I would still be on the Astral Plane."

Xavier's eyes widened, and he began to probe Amnesia's mind. A sharp gasp escaped his throat, "My goodness…you…You aren't Amnesia! You…Shadow King! How?"

A laugh escaped Amnesia's throat again, "That's right, Xavier. Don't look too displeased, it isn't like you had any feelings for the woman who once inhabited this shell. Once I get out of this cage I'll make better use of it than she did."

"But…how did you do it?"

"All I ever needed was a pathway to an empty shell," Shadow King said with a creepy smile. "Jordan would have been my first choice...but she didn't have an empty shell waiting for her. If she didn't cause me so much grief on the Astral Plane I would have just destroyed her. But Amnesia…weak and pitiful. I did her a favor. This way her body survives, and she doesn't have me torturing her…though I so do miss the torture. But perhaps I will get to that again soon. It's only a matter of time before I get out."

"No…it isn't. I will make sure of that," Xavier promised.

When Xavier rejoined his X-men at the home of Psylocke they noticed his mood was dark. He gathered them all, along with Betsy, to tell them of the news. "Jordan is still in London as far as we know. I've contacted Cleo and she's offered to join us…"

"We don't need her! This is all her fault!" Kurt snarled.

Xavier held up a hand, "We have another situation. The other reason we came here…was to contact the only mutant whose power would allow us to help Jordan, to free her from Roxy…Amnesia."

"What?!" Logan gasped, looking at his friend with pure shock. "After all she has put Jordan through! Charles…how could you?"

"I didn't say anything because I knew what the reaction would be. I simply wanted to see what state her body was in…we knew that Jordan abandoned her in the Astral Plane and I assumed that like myself, her body would weaken with the strain after a time. But as long as Amnesia's body was strong enough…all we needed was her power."

"I'll do it," Rogue offered. "If Amnesia is the only one who can help Jordan I'll take that witch's power and do it."

Xavier shook his head, "I wish that it would have been that simple, Rogue. But there has been a change that I did not foresee. Amnesia has been…for lack of a better word, possessed."

"Huh?" Scott's jaw hung open. "Serves her right…after what she did."

"By the Shadow King," Xavier finished.

A chilling silence fell over the group, and after several long moments Betsy broke it, "What's a Shadow King?"

"An entity on the Astral Plane," Kurt said softly. "He enjoys torturing people…playing with them for his own enjoyment. An evil monster that Jordan had to fight off several times."

"He is very powerful on the Astral Plane. The only advantage Jordan had was her creativity and ability to absorb psychic energy. On the Astral Plane Jordan is more powerful than I am," Xavier added. "Even more powerful than the Shadow King. But here he is limited to Amnesia's powers, her abilities. He is a small threat with her body…but the only chance I saw we had was Rogue absorbing Amnesia's mutation and using it on Jordan. But now…anyone who makes skin-contact with Amnesia…he will be able to warp their minds."

"I don't get why you can't do this yourself, Charles? Why can't you fix Jordan's mind?" Logan asked.

"I'm afraid if I tried…it would be too damaging. Amnesia's ability to manipulate the mind is the only way to erase Roxy without damaging Jordan."

"So what is the plan?" Jean asked.

"Cleo will be joining us soon. Once she is, with four telepaths we will be able to force Shadow King back onto the Astral Plane. And there…we have to get rid of him so he can't reenter the physical plane through Amnesia."

"Why not just get me to absorb the power while he's occupied? That sounds like it will be quicker," Rogue suggested.

"The risk that he reenters before you are finished is too great. Besides, after we secure Amnesia's body, we still need to find Jordan. Finding and helping Jordan is what we came here to do…but we will not do so recklessly."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56-It takes a thief…

**Chapter 56-It takes a thief…**

Gambit went alone to search for Roxy. The mentality to use a thief to find a thief didn't bother him. He had a rough past…and from what he knew so did Jordan. Keeping the others at base, however, was more difficult. Telling Jordan's fiancé and father to sit on the sidelines wasn't easy, and he was glad that he didn't have to tell them. But if Gambit was alone and could find Roxy, she wouldn't see him as a threat. If half the team was with him, she would run…or fight. He knew so little about Jordan, but Roxy was another story.

Gambit understood Roxy, he had grown up with others that had her same drive. Nothing more than to live for the rush, that everything was a big game, and each score had to be bigger and more dangerous than the one before.

"How many of my old friends are with you, Remy?" Roxy asked quietly.

Gambit was perched on a rooftop overlooking a nearby museum. Security was tight, and after an anonymous call from himself it was getting tighter. Roxy didn't look like she was ready for the game yet, dressed in dark jeans and a dark sweater, but her face exposed. "So hard to believe I'm alone?"

Staying low she sat next to him, "It is impossible for me to believe that you are alone. For all the time I knew of you…you were always following someone else's lead. Magneto's, now Xavier's. Although I wonder if you really aren't just following Rogue." Roxy sighed and pulled off the blue wig she had donned for the night of picking pockets in clubs and let her blonde hair shake free. "I'm surprised you aren't with my dad at the least. It must have taken a lot just to get him to sit at home. I'm in a real mess, Gambit," Jordan muttered.

Gambit looked into her brown eyes, seeing lines of stress on her face and recognizing Jordan, "What is Roxy up to, Jordan?"

"Well you are here, so you already guess one thing right. She was going to get some rare pieces out of that Royal Jewelry collection they have. But now that you know…I can feel her changing her mind. Thinking about something else. I don't know yet. By the time I do…she'll be in control and executing it. What about you guys? How did you find where I was?"

Gambit shrugged, "I'm just along for the ride, I didn't ask questions."

"Who was the telepath that found me a few nights ago? It's been driving me and Roxy crazy. Well, Roxy is mad…I can't believe that I was a little grateful. Being found…I'm like a prisoner in my own body."

"I won't say, just know it was a friend," Gambit said softly.

"Probably for the better. If I know then Roxy may hunt them down," Jordan rested her head in her hands, "Gambit…I want to go home. Can you take me to them?"

He looked at her sadly. Jordan had always seemed strong…but at that moment she was the most pitiful thing he had ever seen. A broken woman, hanging onto the ends of her sanity. "Look at me, Snap," he said.

She shook her head, still hiding her face.

"You know if I take you to them…I think Roxy will come out and you'll hurt your friends. You don't want to do that, do you?"

Jordan swallowed hard, and shook her head again.

"So we are in a predicament," Gambit said. "How do you get control, Jordan? What makes you able to take over?"

"I don't know," Jordan said, her voice thick. "It's like I'm drowning in Roxy's thoughts and wants…and every now and then I break the surface…but she keeps pulling me down. When I told Beau I wanted to go home…she was outraged. I've been struggling ever since."

"What can I do to help you?"

"I can't guarantee Roxy won't make me try and hurt you. Will you just…talk to me for a while…as long as I'm here? How is Kurt?"

"He's pretty beaten up…but he doesn't blame you."

"No…he wouldn't. He never would. He should, though."

"How could he blame you after all that you've been through? He's depressed, yes. And angry at times. He's hurt, Jordan…but he doesn't blame you."

"How about my dad?"

"Shocked, mostly. Angry, too, but that's normal for the Wolverine I know. He's worried about you, but I bet you could have guessed that." Jordan let out a laugh, and a shiver ran up her spine at the sound of it. She hadn't laughed in a long time. Gambit smiled, "Silly girl, running around London without a jacket in the middle of the night. Here," he shrugged out of his trench coat and moved closer to put it around her arms.

Jordan grabbed it and laughed again, "Always the charmer, Remy."

He patted her shoulder, "No…not always," he whispered, jabbing a needle into her shoulder.

Roxy jerked to the front line again, shoving Remy away and trying to move at the same time. Whatever he had in that needle was messing her up, her limbs were heavy and she couldn't focus her eyes. As she stumbled she fell over the rooftop. A hand grabbed her by the wrist, saving her from the deathly fall…but she was unconscious. Gambit pulled her up with a little effort, and wrapped her in his coat. "I want you to know, Jordan, I am sorry that I had to do this…but I think you will understand." Gambit gathered her in his arms, her body limp and heavy like dead weight.

While making his way back to base he had to agree that it took a thief to catch a thief. If the other X-men had been charged with this task they wouldn't have been able to do what he had done…mercilessly drugged their friend and carry her over their shoulder like a prize. Perhaps in this case it took a thief to steal a thief…but whatever they wanted to say when he returned it wouldn't matter, they had Jordan back and one part of their plan was complete. He just hoped that the telepaths were fairing just as well on the Astral Plane.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57-Not According to the Plan

**Chapter 57-Not According to the Plan**

While Gambit was out and about, Xavier, Jean, Betsy, and Cleo went back to the prison that held Amnesia.

"I saw the Shadow King when I went to the Astral Plane with Jordan…I have to say I'm not eager to actually go up against this thing," Cleo said, wringing her hands.

"I'm surprised you are hear at all. You don't strike me as the type to mingle in heroics," Jean muttered.

"You would be right," Cleo admitted. "But I do believe in fixing my own mistakes. And as this goes…it's a pretty big one."

"I'll say," Jean said. She looked at Professor Xavier, 'I don't trust her,' she sent telepathically.

'Normally I would agree…but she truly feels remorse for what Jordan has been put through. We need all the help we can get right now, telepaths powerful enough to enter the Astral Plane are not in abundance…and those willing to go are much less.'

"Charming little place," Cleo muttered as they entered the prison, falling back a few steps as she took in her surroundings. She was always conscious of where she was, all the exits, and who was around them. That training haunted her from her youth yet had proved to be priceless several times. The guard barely looked up at them as they entered, already aware that they were mutants on their way to see Sara Parker, she presumed. Humans wanted little to do with their kind.

She stopped before going past the first set of bars, an irrational fear setting in her that if she walked past them she would never be let out again. Silly, seeing as all she needed to do was manipulate anyone controlling them to let her out, but the threat of prison had always weighed heavily on her. Her three companions were several feet away walking past another guard before she gathered herself to take a step, and she noticed a change in the guard. His hand was wrapped around a club that was on his belt, his back was to her and he was closely following Betsy, the last in line. Silently he slid the club out and raised it.

The next moment he was down on the ground, and the three X-men turned to see what had happened. "Cleo! What are you doing!" Xavier gasped.

The bars slammed shut, Cleo was alone and the other three were trapped with several armed guards coming at them. There was one more on Cleo's side, but she made quick work of him before rushing to the bars. She tugged on them as Jean protected Betsy and Xavier with a telekinetic shield.

"Oh no…" Xavier muttered, a hand to his temple. "Amnesia…Shadow King has used Amnesia's power to manipulate these men."

"All the more reason to knock them out and get out of here!" Cleo shouted.

"These men are innocent! They did nothing wrong!" Jean cried.

Another guard fell down, "I hate to do it, but they'll get hurt more if we don't just knock them out," Psylocke shouted, taking out another one.

"I can't get the damned door open!" Cleo grunted.

"Push the open button, genius!" Jean growled.

Cleo narrowed her eyes at the redhead, and slammed her hand down on a red button to the side of the door. Once they were out she hit it again to lock the door and at least temporarily keep the guards back.

"We need to regroup, we have to get back to base and warn the others…then we must start searching for Amnesia." Xavier said.

"What about all these guards? What will happen to them?" Jean asked.

"It doesn't seem Amnesia did any permanent damage. All I can assume is that Shadow King saw an opportunity to strike…and since he knew we were here, he took it. Manipulated the guards enough to get him out, and for them to attempt to take us out."

"I've seen this before," Jean muttered, scanning the minds of some of the guards. "Very subtle, they are aware, but not in control. From the mob that had attacked Jordan. I didn't recognize it as any sort of tampering then."

"Neither did I. Shadow King has full access to Amnesia's powers, and enough control to execute them skillfully."

Dozens of questions flew back and forth between the telepaths, thoughts of what Shadow King would be doing, where to find him, and what to do next.

'This wasn't going to be an easy mission, but it was well planned out. This shouldn't have happened. How could they let her escape after so many months?' Jean thought over in her head.

'I shouldn't have waited. I should have taken Shadow King by myself when I first found out. It would have been risky, but necessary. Because of my waiting…a deadly mutant is on the loose,' Xavier thought grimly.

'A mutant that has been an astral projection for an unknown amount of time has just gained access to the physical world to inhabit a mutant that can warp the minds of anyone they touch…where would I go? What would I do? What do I do? I wanted back into the X-men to get back into stuff like this…but now that it's happening…I just don't know," Betsy frowned as her thoughts turned around in her mind.

'I can't believe I'm riding in a van with three other telepaths that think so loudly. Are they really that righteous that they aren't skimming each others thoughts?' Cleo mused.

At base Gambit kicked at the door with his boot, unable to turn the doorknob while keeping Jordan in his arms. Logan opened it, and paled at the sight of his daughter. "What the hell did you do to her!"

"Relax, Wolverine, she's just sedated," Gambit said softly, letting Logan take her out of his arms. "She should stay asleep another half hour or so. While she's out, though, I recommend we start taking precautions…"

Logan laid his daughter on a couch, taking a slow breath as he felt his world slowly return to normal. "What do you mean?"

"I just got her here, by force…once she wakes up though…I don't doubt she'll try to run. She won't want to, but Roxy will make her," Gambit said softly. "We can get her tied up in a chair. Just something that will keep her down when she wakes up."

"That won't stop her from knocking us out if she's unhappy," Rogue said, stepping into the room.

"True. But if she knocks us out there won't be anyone to untie her, will there?" Gambit said with a sly smile. "I know you don't like the sound of it, Logan, but do you want to take the chance that you'll lose her again?"

Logan clenched his jaw, but gathered his daughter in his arms. "I'll find a chair…you find some robe, Gambit. Rogue, go wake up Kurt, he'll want to see her." The two started to complete their tasks when Logan barked, "Cajun!"

Gambit turned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Logan, "What?"

Logan swallowed hard, "Good job."

Jordan's chin was resting on her chest, slowly the sedative began to lose its hold on her and she regained consciousness but found her head just too heavy to lift. Her eyes opened, she saw that she was tied to a chair. Her ankles were each tied to a separate leg. Rope went around her calves, knees, and thighs to the chair. Each wrist was tied to an arm of the chair, and rope was wrapped around her waist and chest. "Someone overdid it…" she mumbled. The memory of Gambit came back to her, and anger stirred. "Where is that lousy Louisiana pickpocket?"

Rogue frowned at the French accent…and Jordan's choice of words as she referred to Gambit, "Sorry about the accommodations…but I want you to know we are doing this because we care."

Jordan finally managed to raise her head, and she smiled gratefully at Rogue, "Rogue…always the sweetheart of the bunch," Jordan laughed. The laughter died away and a grimace crossed her face, "Now let me free or you'll wake up three days from now with a migraine that will last the rest of your life!" Roxy snarled.

Rogue took a slow and painful breath, "Roxy, right? I don't think we ever got to meet."

Roxy's face twisted into a nasty smile, "I've met your boyfriend…he has such a sweet kiss…but I bet you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Jordan's face went straight and flushed, "Rogue…I'm a little messed up…if you…"

"Poor boy is neglected, you know…" Roxy continued with a nasty smile as she took control once more. "I'm not much for relationships…but I wouldn't mind…"

"Stop it!" Jordan hissed, turning away from Rogue.

Jordan felt Rogue's hand on her shoulder, "Jordan, you are here because you need help."

"I need a damned exorcist," Jordan whimpered.

"We have a plan to help you…until we get everything set up…just let me know if you need anything."

Jordan didn't trust herself to talk. Roxy's thoughts shouting loud and obscene things in the back of her mind she was afraid of what she may actually say. Rogue listened to the silence for a while before patting Jordan's shoulder and leaving the room.

Logan came in next, and sat across from his daughter. "You had us worried, kiddo."

Jordan looked into his eyes, and threatened him in French. Logan didn't understand it, but from the tone and the look on Jordan's face he got the gist of it. Jordan sighed and shook her head as if trying to get rid of a bad thought, "Dad, I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault, Jordan."

Jordan snorted, "Actually, this time it is. I don't know what you guys are planning to do to me…but my mind can't handle it anymore. I won't let Professor Xavier try and 'fix' me."

Logan broke eye contact, "You are right about that. He said your mind is too fragile to handle anything he could do. So he won't be the one doing it."

"That other telepath that found me?" Jordan narrowed her eyes. "Who was it?"

"You'll meet her. I think you'd like her, but I'll let Charles introduce you. But not her, either. I wish it was that simple, because I trust Charles. I trust him enough to let…" Logan shook his head, and Jordan read his emotions. Something was wrong and bothering him. "It doesn't matter…I'll let Xavier explain."

"This is my damned mind! My freaking existence! You will explain now or I'll seriously hurt you!" Roxy demanded.

Logan got out of his chair and left, refusing to talk to the separate entity inhabiting his daughter. Roxy shouted after him, and a while later Jordan shouted out apologies. "Dad! I'm sorry…ignore her! I'm…I'm okay waiting for Professor Xavier…but I don't want to wait…." Kurt walked in, "…alone." Jordan finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt's face was a mix of extreme happiness and complete pain, his emotions identical. Jordan felt stronger in her own mind than she had in weeks, determined to speak with him. Needing to explain and apologize. Kurt reached out and took her hand, the one that still had the engagement ring. It made him happy to see it there. "We'll get through this," Kurt said simply.

Jordan laughed, wrapping her fingers around his, and tears started to fall. "Kurt…I'm so sorry."

He clenched his jaw, not sure what to say and unsure of what he wanted to hear. "It's alright…"

"No, it isn't," Jordan said quickly. "I wanted to at least call…and tell you…but every time I picked up the phone I could hear Roxy screaming inside my head…I was afraid of what she'd make me say. Sometimes she'd just stop me. Kurt…she scares me."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You don't have to be afraid of her. Jordan, think of everything you've been through." Kurt looked her in the eye, their faces only inches apart. "Ever since I've known you, I've seen you as strong and brave. You can't tell me that…Roxy, scares you. Not after all that you've seen and been through."

"Kurt…I can't beat Roxy. I try…every right now I hear her talking in the background. Trying to break through."

"You are fighting her!" Kurt said quickly.

"Maybe, but it's a losing fight. Tug-of-war, going back and forth." Jordan lowered her eyes, "What I'm afraid of, though…is I think she's winning."

Kurt raised her face and kissed her softly, "No, she won't win. Do you know why? Because you've beaten greater odds than this. You've gone up against Magneto, and won. Against Shadow King, and won. Against Apocalypse, and won. And do you know why you won? Because we were together, we were a team. And now that we are a team again…you can't lose."

Jordan moved her head so she could rest her forehead against his, and laughed, "Did you take classes on being a motivational speaker while I was gone?"

Kurt let a smile cross his lips, "I've had a long time to think about this. Didn't come off to cheesy, did it?"

"No, no, it was perfect," Jordan laughed, "Just the right amount of cheese and German charm that I've grown to adore."

Kurt rested a hand on the side of her face, his heart pounding as he felt her warm skin, heard her breath…heard her laugh. Everything was going to be alright. This was just a bump in the road. All his anger and his sadness melted away…everything was going to be alright.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58-Untitled

**Chapter 58-Breaking the News**

Gambit looked up as the door opened, he was tired but looked alert as Xavier's eyes locked on him. It had been hard joining the X-men, gaining their trust…he was still trying to earn that from them. Xavier was a trusting man, a forgiving man…he couldn't say so much for the others. And all the time he knew Xavier he had never seen that look in his eyes, a mix of fear and anger…pure fury, radiating from him. "Get the team together, now," Xavier ordered.

Gambit didn't question, and ran up the stairs to get the others. He woke Scott up first. Then found Rogue sitting alone in the dark. "Cheri, what's wrong?"

She frowned, "Finding Jordan…seeing her…I'm just a bit bummed out."

"The others are back, Professor Xavier wants us to group up. I think something went wrong," Gambit said softly.

"What went wrong?" Logan asked, standing outside the door.

"I don't know. But the sooner we get back downstairs the sooner they'll tell us, I'd imagine."

"I'll get Kurt, we'll be down in a minute."

Kurt was sitting next to Jordan, his arm awkwardly around her shoulders as she was bound to the chair, their hands clasped. They were smiling and talking softly. "Kitty and Piotr? Really?"

"It can't be as far-fetched as Rogue and Gambit, can it?" Kurt laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I barely got to know him."

"He's made up for everything he did with Magneto. So has Remy. But they are holding down the Institute with Storm and Angel while we are here."

Logan stepped in and the two looked up, seeing his daughter smiling made his concerns melt away briefly, "We're needed downstairs, Kurt."

Kurt's smile faded. So did Jordan's. She sensed the mood…a strong feeling of dread coming from Jean and Xavier…she vaguely recognized the mysterious telepath that had scanned her mind a few nights before, and a scowl appeared on her face as she recognized another one. "Cleo…" Roxy growled. "Come up here you two-bit thief!" Roxy screamed. "When I'm done you won't be able to read the thoughts of a flea-bitten rat you bitch!"

Kurt backed away, his eyes going dark as Roxy took over once again.

Downstairs the telepaths looked up, "Jordan!" Jean gasped.

Gambit put up a hand to stop Jean from running up the stairs, "I got her back here an hour ago…but that right there is Roxy."

Scott swatted Gambit's hand away, "What! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"So you can witness her fighting herself? Jordan is proud, I don't think she wants to be a show for everyone," Gambit snapped.

"Get your hands off me, freak!" Roxy snapped, going to actually bite Kurt to get him away as he tried to calm her. "CLEO!" Roxy started laughing. "Cleo! You want to know what I did to our boy, Beau? Is the poor sap still alive? Would you like to know?"

Cleo looked at the stairs, her face paling. However angry she had been at Beau…it disappeared. What had Roxy done?

"He's fine," Betsy said softly, reading Cleo's face. "I met him, he got beat up a bit, but he's surviving."

"Kurt, come on," Logan pressed, taking his shoulder and pulling him out of the room, closing the door to muffle Roxy's screams and taunts.

"She…was almost normal," Kurt muttered as they walked down.

"Let the French one quiet down a bit, then maybe Jordan will come back," Logan hoped. "Let's find out what Charles has to say."

Hearing the failure of their mission was something that shook them all. Not only without Amnesia did Jordan seem to have little hope…but they had a sadistic entity controlling a dangerous mutant on the loose. "I want us to split up, at start searching the city. If Shadow King is still here, we need him found." Charles spread a map on the table and sectioned it off. "Cleo and Logan, take this area. Scott and Jean, here. Psylocke and Gambit here. Rogue and Kurt, this small section here."

"I don't want to leave Jordan…" Kurt started.

"You won't be gone long. I need some time to talk to Roxy and Jordan, Kurt."

"Come on, finding Amnesia is more important. We have Jordan, we just need the next piece of the puzzle to help her," Logan said.

Kurt nodded, not happy with the idea but understanding it.

With some help from Jean, Charles made it up the stairs in his wheelchair, and into the room Jordan was tied up in. His mind was sealed shut as she came into view, he didn't want her to know that he feared being alone with her. Jordan could render his telepathy useless, draining his power...and he wasn't sure if she wouldn't attack him or not.

"Charles Xavier, so nice to meet you," Roxy said politely, sitting straight in the chair. "What was that little meeting about downstairs? Planning to rip me out of this body, are you?"

"Not quite," Xavier replied. "Jordan, I know you can…"

"I find few things more annoying then someone talking to me…but not really," Roxy said, rolling her eyes. "We're listening, Charles. May I call you Charles?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," he frowned.

Roxy smiled, "What is the plan? You can't keep me tied to this chair much longer. We may make an embarrassing mess."

"I hate to see you like this. I know that Jordan wants help, needs help. But I know that Roxy will do anything to prevent that from happening. And with your power any telepath really can't get close. And with your situation, any telepath I know, including myself, can't help you without harming you. Except one."

Roxy frowned, and then the face softened into shock. "Professor, I don't like being in the dark." Jordan said quietly. "I'm getting a little nervous now…tell me what is going on. Please."

Xavier relaxed as Jordan retook control. "The only person I know that would be able to adjust your mind safely, without damaging you…is Amnesia."

"Are you freaking insane!" Jordan yelled. "That witch tried to kill me! Tried to use me to kill you!" Jordan let out a puff of air. "Besides, she's gone. It's been too long…she has to be dead by now. With her mind in the astral plane I can't imagine her body still being alive." Jordan saw Xavier's face and realized she was wrong. "She made it out of the Astral Plane?"

"If only it was that simple," Xavier muttered. "It seems that…when you abandoned Sara's mind in the Astral Plane you left an opening for someone else to take over her body. Amnesia is still alive, but is being controlled by the Shadow King."

Jordan shook her head, "No. He's bound to the Astral Plane. He can't do that, can he?"

"I'm afraid he can…and he did. And now he's out there. Full control over Amnesia's body and powers."

"Let me loose," Jordan demanded. Her voice was not angry, but calm and determined.

"I can't," Xavier shook his head.

"You only have a fraction of an idea of how sadistic Shadow King is. Combined with Amnesia's power…on the physical plane! Endless supply of victims to bend to his will. Hunting them for sport, manipulating them for his enjoyment. He has to be stopped!"

"Jordan, if I let you go what is going to prevent Roxy from taking over?"

Jordan was quiet for several moments, listening to the voice in the back of her head. 'We're going to India. We are getting the hell out of England and away from that blue freak and your messed up mother. I am going to live in luxury, not die an early death because of your righteousness.' Xavier was right. Who was to say Jordan could stop Roxy from fleeing? "I spent hours fighting for my life against him when I first went to the Astral Plane. The second time I was stronger and he came right for me…not wanting to mess around, just wanting to destroy. The last time…we battled for what seemed like days. At the end, he actually helped me learn to rejoin my body…in the hope that I would bring Amnesia back to him."

"Maybe he had his own agenda. The Astral Plane is a vast and empty space, entering the physical plane has a lot of advantages."

Jordan's heart pounded in her chest, she felt sick at what had happened. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Xavier let a pained smile cross his lips, "You never were very good at that. But I'm afraid…with Roxy always in the back of your mind, always ready to come forward and claim control, that we can't let you help us."

"I want you to find Shadow King, and send him back to the Astral Plane. Bring back Sara if you have to, to make sure he can't come back. But I won't let Amnesia have a chance to warp my mind again. I don't care what you have planned, Professor, I refuse."

Charles felt his hope die away. Jordan needed help, she knew it. But he could not force this on her. It wasn't exactly safe, but he had thought she would want it. A chance to be free in her own mind again. "We can have Rogue do this, absorb Amnesia's mutation…you never have to come into contact with her."

"I've seen what Rogue does after absorbing someone's power. Sometimes she is alright…others she can't handle it. I don't like Roxy scratching at the back of my mind, hearing her thoughts…but I don't want to completely lose myself either. I don't trust anyone to do this. Every single time someone has altered my mind, nothing good came out of it," Jordan said, tears shining in her eyes.

"If that is your wish, Jordan…you know I will not force this upon you. But I still want to help you. We can begin strengthening your own hold on Roxy. Finding a way for you to become the dominant one once again. I will guide you, help you. Always."

Jordan's face twisted, "That's right, Charles. What was it you once told her…oh, that you would always be there to offer help?" Roxy's French accent returned, stronger with each word. "That as long as you had the power to help her, you would. But where were you that night Jordan almost died?"

Xavier's eyes lowered slightly, remembering that day clearly. The horrible feeling of hopelessness, an ocean between him and her as he had to watch on the television screen. "We were too late to save you then, and I wish we had been there."

"You didn't come after her," Roxy continued. "I'm sure you did your little searches, but you never came for her. Did she ever tell you how she waited?"

Xavier swallowed hard, Jordan hadn't said that. Just hearing it hurt, that he had let her down.

"Fighting Shadow King, all the while thinking 'I can hold him until Professor X comes and gets me out, then we'll hunt down Amnesia and all will be right in the world.' Do you know how long she waited, Xavier? Neither does she, because time is so warped there. She never gave up on the thought that you would appear, though. How does that make you feel?"

Xavier locked eyes with the foreign entity now controlling Jordan, "It saddens me, and I'm sure you can tell that."

Roxy had a nasty and satisfied smile on her face, "How can you sit right there, knowing that you abandoned her when she needed you the most? Saying that you are going to help her get rid of me…she should blame you, you know. If you had done something, I wouldn't be here. So…I should be thanking you."

Xavier clenched his jaw.

Jordan gasped, Roxy's smile disappearing and Jordan's pained face appearing, "Professor…I don't blame you!"

Xavier looked away, turning his chair towards the door.

"Professor! Don't listen to her, she feeds off of others suffering and pain, she enjoys it!"

"I know," Xavier said softly.

"I know you did what you could. I researched my own death…and if I didn't know exactly what happened I wouldn't have questioned it either. I was too happy to be back to be bitter, especially towards you."

"I know I let you down, Jordan," Xavier said quietly, opening the door and almost out, "and I don't want to again. I will help you…you will regain control."

Jordan watched as he disappeared out the door. She didn't want to be alone, but she wasn't sure she wanted Xavier back in the room with her, either.

'You are a real bitch, you know that?' she said to Roxy.

'It's a skill, what can I say?' Roxy replied.

'I'm going to get rid of you, you know?'

Roxy laughed in the back of Jordan's mind, 'Darling, you go ahead and try. I rather enjoy being alive…get ready for a fight.'


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59-

**Chapter 59-Finding Amnesia**

Even breaking up into four teams left huge a huge area of the city for each of the X-men. Practicing safety in numbers was something they often practiced, but with the urgency some of the teams split up even further to cover more ground faster.

Scott and Jean had an idea what to look for. They knew what Amnesia looked like, and were aware of the affects that she had on people. The split up to take two streets at a time, but never were more than a block away from each other.

Cleo and Logan were both too independent to work with one another, and while Logan wanted to keep an eye on the strange woman, they quickly broke apart to search separately.

Psylocke and Gambit were equally unfamiliar with Amnesia, but very familiar with London. They agreed to split up, with Psylocke making regular mental checks with him.

Rogue and Kurt stayed together, moving quickly and talking. "You're in a much better mood," Rogue noticed.

"My fiancé isn't running around with a French thief anymore, I think I have that right," Kurt laughed. "We're going to help her regain herself, and things are going to go back to what they should be."

"Don't get your hopes up too high, Kurt. When have the X-men had a normal life?"

"As long as Jordan and I are together, it'll be perfect," Kurt said confidently.

Jean telepathically connected with Scott, "Nothing here, let's move two over." She frowned, "Are you still mad that you didn't get to talk to Jordan?"

"A bit," Scott thought to her. "Jordan's been like family to me. To us. Didn't you want to see her?"

"I heard Roxy screaming…that's all I needed to hear. I'm glad we have her, but I know she isn't all there, either. It's like when she first escaped Amnesia and was only left with a piece of her mind. I'm glad she's back…but she isn't quite back yet. Don't worry, Scott, you'll have your chance once we find Amnesia, we all will."

"I know, but still, really irks me that Remy didn't tell me," Scott frowned, taking a turn and moved to the next section of the city.

Psylocke connected with Gambit, whispering gently to alert him to her intrusion, "All clear, I'm going to check into some pubs and see if they've seen her."

"Sounds good," Gambit said aloud, "I'll keep to the alleys."

"Check back in twenty," Psylocke said, breaking the connection.

Shadow King saw the X-man, walking boldly down the alley and checking each of the bums he saw. He had already crossed paths with a few of the others, but he didn't feel confident against them. The telepaths could be cunning…if they were powerful enough they may even dislodge him from his cozy new home and send him right back to the Astral Plane…that would be bad. Wolverine, Jordan's father, was far too resilient…dangerous and destructive. Cyclops was in a car, too hard to catch. But this one…he was close enough to touch. Shadow King wasn't aware of what Gambit was able to do, but confident that he could prevent him from doing it.

"Can you spare some change?" Shadow King said, in Amnesia's silky voice.

Gambit looked down, the woman was covered in a dirty gray blanket, her face was hidden. A few of the other homeless stood up and walked cautiously up to him, all holding out their hands. "Can you spare some change?" They said in unison, all of them shuffling closer.

Gambit reached in his pocket for a deck of cards, he didn't want to hurt anyone but he was getting a creepy vibe all of the sudden. The homeless woman reached out her hand, revealing the sleeve of an orange prison jumpsuit, and grabbed his bare fingers.

Amnesia stood over Gambit, smiling happily. "How beautiful. With one touch…you have told me everything. Infinite knowledge…with a touch of a finger," Shadow King marveled. "It's time I finish what Amnesia had started years ago, Mr. LeBeau. When young Besty checks in again, you know what to tell her."

Gambit stood up a few moments later, and finished checking the alley. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, a hopeless task. He'd never come across Amnesia…not if he searched day and night for a whole year.

Shadow King approached Psylocke's home, the temporary base of the X-men, and where Jordan was being held. He never took failure well, and since that little brat had defeated him numerous times…he wanted payback. He always wanted payback. He couldn't even decide what he wanted to do with her…but he'd let her fear decide. He'd touch her, take her memories, and discover what she feared. What would hurt her the worst. He already knew she cared deeply for her friends, and forcing her to slaughter them when they first met had been much fun…but he wanted something different.

Jordan brought her head up, stiffening in her chair as she sensed someone approaching. 'Professor! Professor!' she thought urgently, her mouth drying up and preventing her from speaking.

Xavier caught Jordan's distress and opened his mind to her, realizing that she had sensed a stranger outside. 'Is it him?'

'Oh god…it is,' Jordan replied. 'Hide, barricade yourself and hide. Amnesia is weak, throw a bookshelf against a door!'

'How do you suppose I manage that?' Xavier replied, 'I'm not leaving you alone.'

'You can't stop him! I'll make him come for me…it'll buy us time for the others to get back.'

'No, Jordan…'

'Can you force him out of Amnesia's body?' Jordan asked, sensing Shadow King just outside the door now.

'Perhaps, I would be more confident if others were here to help.'

'Stay hidden…I'll jump to the Astral Plane if he gets too close. Get the distress call out…here he comes.'

Amnesia got the door open, "Anybody home?" she called out in a sweet sing-song voice.

"What the hell! Are you freaking insane!" Roxy panicked loudly, rocking the chair back and forth.

Amnesia laughed, walking towards the stairs.

"Shut up! For once in your existence shut up and let me handle this!" Jordan hissed at herself. "That you, ugly?"

Amnesia's face twisted into a sneer as she took the first step, "You little runt, first thing I will do is implant some manners into you."

Jordan laughed, "You wouldn't know manners if they insulted you. I've bested both you and Amnesia, you going to put me up against the both of you combined! I'll take you down with my ass tied to a chair!"

Amnesia reached the top of the steps, glaring down at Jordan through the open doorway. "No one here to help you, Jordan."

"What do you think you'll do to me, Shadow King?" Jordan asked, seeing her mother's aged body, mentally judging how quickly the body would move or lunge at her.

"I haven't decided. I want your fears, Jordan. I want to know what I could possibly do to hurt you the worst."

Jordan laughed at him, "You can't do anything to me, Shadow King. Not here, not with Amnesia."

"I believe she found you very useful," Shadow King replied.

"Take a step closer and I disappear into the Astral Plane," Jordan warned, and Amnesia froze. "Forgot about that, did you? Only time Amnesia ever got one better on me was when she took me by surprise…and you lost that. Her powers are pretty nifty…but only work on a mind that's here on the physical plane. I'm not bound to the physical plane."

"Is that what I must do? Battle you once again on the Astral Plane? I'm so bored with that, we've done it too many times…" Amnesia muttered, "Ah…but if you do go there, you leave your body. An empty shell, ripe for the manipulating. I haven't yet created another full entity, but I'd be delighted to try it on you. Go ahead, leave. Maybe I'll go back and tell you all the wonderful things I make you do as my puppet."

Jordan swallowed, "But that isn't what you want."

"Isn't it?"

"You want to destroy me. Destroy my mind, break me down until no one could recognize what I originally was."

Amnesia put a hand to her head, closing her eyes for a moment, "Who's doing that?"

Jordan took a slow breath as psychic energy surged. Xavier was trying to dislodge Shadow King from Amnesia's body.

"Stop…STOP!" Amnesia roared, falling to her knees.

The sudden movement almost made Jordan jump to the Astral Plane, but Amnesia simply went limp and unconscious on the floor.

Xavier appeared in the doorway, "I got him out," he breathed, perspiration building up on his forehead. "The others are on their way. Once they are we'll secure Amnesia."

Rogue and Kurt tied Amnesia to a chair in a separate room from Jordan, in case Shadow King regained control of the body. Scott took the chance to see Jordan, and meet Roxy. Disappointed and disturbed by what was happening to his friend he wasted little time to join the meeting downstairs.

"We'll go in teams of two. Jean and myself will go first, while Cleo and Psylocke monitor Amnesia and us. Should anyone's body begin to come under stress, one of you will need to join us in the Astral Plane to warn us."

"Is this safe without any medical gear?" Scott asked.

"Very safe, Scott," Jean assured him. "But we can't judge how long we've been in the Astral Plane."

"How long can you safely stay there?" Kurt asked.

"Longest I was ever there was half a day," Xavier said. "Jean can surely manage a few hours with no problem, but we shouldn't stay much longer than that at a time."

"We'll be fine, Scott," Jean said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"How will we find you if we need to go there?" Cleo asked.

"I sent Shadow King to a specific area of the Astral Plane, one that is familiar to me. I doubt he'll stay there long, but it will be a starting point. I'll give it to each of you, and leave a trail. We have little time to waste, let's get set up."

Jean and Xavier laid on their backs on a bed, Scott, Rogue, and Psylocke watching over them.

Cleo went upstairs to watch Amnesia, still unconscious but appeared to be alive. Cleo wasn't going to check for a pulse, she'd let the righteous X-men do that if they were so concerned. Gambit was there keeping an eye on both Cleo and Amnesia.

Cleo noticed the abrasion on Gambit's mind, recently made by Amnesia. She could tell he didn't remember coming in contact with her, but only a probing telepath would be able to tell any alteration that had happened. "You led her here, and you don't even know it," Cleo mused.

"Pardon?" Remy glanced at her.

"Nothing," Cleo muttered, let the man live without knowing his mind had been altered. Last time she told someone their mind had been messed with she ended up with something resembling a conscience.

"I felt it, they went into the Astral Plane, didn't they?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, they did," Kurt said. "Did Professor tell you…"

"I told him no, Kurt," Jordan said softly. "I know what he planned to do with Amnesia, and I told him no."

Kurt's hopes crashed, "What? But…this is your only chance…"

"What if something goes wrong?" Jordan interrupted. "I could end up worse than I am now. I could end up a vegetable. I'm not taking that chance."

Kurt clenched his jaw, "Jordan…I love you. But we can't…we can't live like this. Keeping you tied up so Roxy doesn't run away. I can't live knowing that any moment she might take over and I might lose you. Even when she comes out for a moment, I'm dreading that you might not come back! Rogue can do it, she's willing to do it!"

"Amnesia is the only one with the power and the skill to do it, but she doesn't have the desire to," Jordan argued. "There are too many risks that I am not willing to take. Professor Xavier knows that, and he isn't going to force me."

"What about us?" Kurt asked. "What kind of a life can you lead when you have two minds battling for control?"

Jordan looked away, "Kurt, I love you, too. I hoped that you would understand…I can't live like I am now. I'm willing to fight for control, but I am not going to let someone mess with my mind again. I'm not going to ask you to sit and watch, or be by my side. I won't blame you if you walk away." Jordan turned to look at him, "But you can't decide this for me."

Jordan wasn't keeping track of the time, several minutes passed and they hadn't said anything to each other. Tension was high in the house, the teammates were worried and anxious, and it sat heavily on Jordan's shoulders.

She wondered what Xavier and Jean were doing at that moment on the other plane. Had they found Shadow King or what was left of Amnesia? Were they, at that moment, in the heat of battle?

'Doesn't matter, as long as we aren't there,' Roxy said internally.

'I should be. Shadow King is easy work on the Astral Plane. I hope the others are alright.' Jordan replied.

'Stop worrying about them. Let's work on Kurt and get him to untie us. We've been here long enough, shouldn't we get a bathroom break?'

'Stop it. You aren't going anywhere.'

'I wish I could blast you sometimes,' Roxy grumbled.

'That's mutual,' Jordan chuckled.

'But I have to admit, you surprise me.'

'How so?'

'Well, I thought you'd be after Shadow King. After all, not like being tied to this chair is preventing you from going there. Oh…oh no, don't think about that…'

Jordan straightened in the chair, and Kurt moved slightly to readjust his hold on her hand. 'Roxy, you are a genius.'

"No! NO!" Roxy said suddenly, making Kurt jump. "I refuse! I will not go! You cannot make me!"

'Mmm, yeah, I think I can,' Jordan replied internally.

Roxy met Kurt's eyes, pleading, "You have to stop her!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, backing away from her.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60- Siamese-Projections**

Jordan didn't know where Xavier and Jean had entered the Astral Plane. She projected herself unknowingly to the place where she had last been. Though her power was impressive on the Astral Plane, she had never gone there with any more purpose than to save her mind.

Jordan nearly freaked out when she turned her head to look around, and saw half a body sticking out her side. "What the hell is this!"

Roxy sneered at her, "I can't believe you brought me here."

Jordan's jaw dropped, looking over her body as best she could. There was only one pair of legs, but there were two torsos. She was on the left side, and Roxy was on the right. Roxy only vaguely looked like Jordan, with brightly colored pink and blue hair, several piercings and dark makeup. They each had their own set of arms, which Roxy had crossed over her chest.

"We'd be perfect in a carnival, you know that, right?" Jordan finally said.

"I want to go back, NOW." Roxy demanded, and Jordan could feel her trying to pull them back. Getting to the Astral Plane had never been an issue…but getting back took a lot of effort and practice…Roxy couldn't do it on her own, with her own will.

Jordan smiled a bit, "You are stuck here."

"Now, Jordan, I want to go back."

"No."

Roxy looked at Jordan as if she had said something horribly offensive, but said nothing else as Jordan began to walk forward into the Astral Plane.

After a few moments Roxy huffed, "At least I don't have to hear your pitiful thoughts while we're here."

Jordan frowned, and realized Roxy was right. Before Roxy was always whispering in the back of her mind, but not here. Apparently with the separate head they were free from each others mental intrusions…but they were still very much stuck together. Freakiest Siamese twins ever seen, no doubt.

"Someone is up there," Jordan said quietly, not slowing her pace.

"We should probably go that way then," Roxy urged, trying to turn around.

Jordan grabbed her other half's arm and stumbled a bit as the legs tried to go two ways at once, but continued to move forward. "It's no one dangerous…"

"It's your mother, of course it's someone dangerous!" Roxy hissed.

"She isn't here," Jordan answered.

They came across the astral projection of Sara Parker, Amnesia…Jordan's mother. Sara's astral projection had been simply an image of herself, nothing spectacular or unordinary. But there was little left of her. The hair was pure white, they eyes were milky and blind, the skin wrinkled and sagging, limbs thin and fragile…it was as if Amnesia had aged a hundred years in the past few months.

"Can you hear me?" Jordan whispered, kneeling next to her mother.

Amnesia twitched, "No…no more…" her voice crackled.

'Oh god…I did this to her,' Jordan thought to herself, trying to decide just how bad she should really feel about it. "Do you know who I am?"

Amnesia curled into a fetal position and shuddered, "Shadow King…"

"No. Sara, it's me. Jordan."

Amnesia tried to look upon her daughter, but saw nothing but darkness, "No…no…"

"She's a nutjob. We already knew that. Can we leave now?" Roxy asked.

Jordan placed a hand on Amnesia's shoulder, soft and gentle, "Sara, it is me. What did he do to you?"

Amnesia hid her face again and Jordan saw her place a thumb in her mouth and begin sucking. Shadow King had finished her, alright. He had ruined Sara completely, her astral form unable to cope…her mind effectively broken. That was what she wanted, right?

"I wanted you to suffer, Sara," Jordan muttered. "For what you put me through, I wanted you to have to experience it. For what you did to my father…and for me…this is suitable. You can't hurt anyone anymore. That's what matters…"

"You are as sadistic as Shadow King," Roxy muttered.

"I'm not enjoying this," Jordan said quickly. "But I'm not going to find a way to fix it, either."

"Your own mother has been warped into nothing better than an infant. You are sick," Roxy said with a smile. "I'm starting to like you."

Jordan ignored the extra talking head she had, and moved on. There were several areas of high psychic energy she wanted to look into, hoping that one of them would lead her to Shadow King, or even Xavier and Jean.

"Should one of us go and warn Xavier that Jordan and Roxy may be joining them or ambushing them?" Cleo asked.

Psylocke thought it over. She really didn't want to go into the Astral Plane. She wasn't afraid, she just didn't want to leave Cleo in charge of Xavier's well-being. But she didn't quite trust the Frenchwoman to go to Xavier's aide either. What a predicament.

Shadow King hadn't gotten very far from his start point, and Xavier was surprised that he and Jean had caught up to him so quickly.

"It's over, Shadow King," Xavier said. "You attempt to go back to the physical plane we are there waiting to push you back here. You run, we will chase you."

"I'm not running, Xavier," Shadow King muttered. "I just needed to get a bit closer to my home to call upon my friends…"

A deep rumbling that started in her feet, and vibrated all the way up her spine. Jordan looked around, "What the hell is this?"

Roxy was nearly panicking. She could fight, no doubt about that…but she liked fights she knew she could win. Shadow King was unpredictable! So was the Astral Plane. "Listen, you let us go back right now we'll work out a sharing program. Twelve hours it's me, twelve it's you. Promise…"

"Shut up!" Jordan hissed.

The rumbling grew even stronger, and sounds became clear. Some were deep and throaty, others high and whining. Something was coming…a lot of things. "Get down!" Jordan cried, falling face first. Roxy wasn't prepared and wasn't able to brace her fall. A moment later hundreds, maybe even a thousand, of winged creatures flew over them. Jordan couldn't sense them, they were little different than the matter that the Astral Plane seemed to be made of. Felt solid enough, hurt if you fell on it, but made out of neutral psychic energy that was impossible to track. They moved so fast it was hard to get clear details, but they were a mix of colors. Some black and blue, others purple and pink, even a few green and red ones. The size of large dogs but shaped like a bird, large powerful wings that flapped as fast as a hummingbird.

Once the herd had passed Jordan pulled them to their feet, "Let's go."

"Let's not follow the demonic bird-things," Roxy said, trying to hold her ground.

"We're following the herd of demonic bird-things, NOW," Jordan ordered, pulling Roxy along.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61-Queen of the Nile

**Chapter 61-Queen of the Nile**

Jean and Xavier saw the herd coming from a distance, closing the space between them with remarkable speed. "What is that…" Jean gasped.

"Prepare yourself," Xavier ordered.

Psylocke tapped her foot anxiously. She had never been good at waiting and doing nothing. Always someone of action, needing to be in the middle of it. Not knowing what her friends were in the middle of…was painful.

"Which of us are going to go?" Cleo asked quietly.

"Xavier said only when they begin to show signs of stress…"

"Amnesia isn't doing well." Cleo announced.

"Amnesia isn't a major concern. How is Jordan holding up?" Scott asked, holding Jean's hand.

"Without Amnesia we can't help Jordan," Logan said.

Kurt shook his head, "Jordan isn't going to do it. She'll fight before she lets anyone mess with her mind."

Logan narrowed his eyes at Kurt, "I haven't had a chance to talk to her about that yet. I'll make her change her mind."

Kurt choked out a laugh, "You fight her on that, and it'll make her fight even harder." Kurt rubbed his eyes. Exhausted but too anxious to even attempt to sleep.

"Even if she doesn't want to now…we have to try and keep Amnesia alive. One of you have to go and warn Xavier that her time is running out." Scott said.

"I'll go," Cleo said softly.

"I should. I'm more familiar with the Astral Plane," Betsy offered.

"Amnesia isn't as important as the others, right?" Cleo started. "I may not move as fast as you can on the Astral Plane…if they get in trouble they'll need you to come after them."

The battle wasn't going well for Jean and Xavier. The little monsters which varied from bird-like to dragon-like, weren't very strong one on one…but there were hundreds of them. What they lacked in individual strength they made up for with numbers. They had to deal with them and Shadow King. Xavier hated to think it…but they may need to retreat.

Cleo was able to follow the clear trail that Xavier had left, and came upon the sight of the war. Jean had manifested a large fiery bird that was fighting by her side, and Xavier had a long staff that he was using to defend against the hoards of astral monsters. The sight terrified her so much she couldn't move for several moments. She couldn't do this! She depending on manipulating others to work for her, not fighting for others.

Xavier saw her, "Cleo! Help us!"

Jordan came across an astral trail, and found it leading to where the herd had flown to. She had to admit she wasn't too surprised to see Cleo there, and well away from the fighting. She heard Xavier's cry out for help before she saw him. "Run away, Cleo. You are good at that," Roxy smarted off.

Cleo turned to see Jordan and Roxy, and took several steps back in shock. "Oh…my goodness."

"Are you going to help, or are you going to get in our way?" Jordan asked.

"I'm here to help," Cleo said finally.

"Then lets help," Jordan said, facing the battle and taking the first step.

"Cleo, help me!" Roxy said, turning her torso to see Cleo walking behind them. "Get me out of here, and I'll rejoin you!"

"Do it, and I'll destroy you," Jordan threatened, a sword appearing in her hand as she neared Shadow Kings pets.

"Cleo, my darling mentor! You would never put me in useless danger! Never put yourself in it, either! HELP ME!" Roxy begged.

"You are an abomination!" Cleo snarled. "When this is over, Roxy, you will be no more."

Jordan turned and handed the sword she manifested to Cleo, "Careful, Cleo, you keep this up and you just might turn into an X-man."

"This is the last time I'm dabbling in heroics, Jordan," Cleo answered shakily.

Jordan manifested two more swords, and Roxy's torso attempted to hide behind her back. "Shadow King!" Jordan cried out, running into the mess. The swords swung expertly as she cleared a path towards her nemesis.

Shadow King threw down Jean and looked alert, "Jordan!" He snarled. "ATTACK HER!"

Hundreds of the monsters turned their attention away from Xavier and Jean and aimed for Jordan.

Xavier barely caught sight of her before she was covered by hundreds of the monsters. Some of them taking out their own trying to get at her. "NO!"

A moment later there was an explosion, a snap so loud that it was almost deafening, bodies of the monsters flying up and away from her. Jordan stood in a circle of their bodies, her eyes locked on Shadow King. He ordered more of the monsters to attack. Jordan, Cleo, Jean, and Xavier stood the line and faced them.

Xavier barely had time to realize that Jordan's Astral Projection was deformed, a whole other torso attached to her hips. But she was there, fighting and in control as the extra part of her cowered and just tried to stay out of the way.

"Cleo, why did you bring her?" Xavier asked.

"She brought herself," Cleo answered. "I came to tell you that Amnesia isn't doing so well."

"And decided to stay and help us fight monsters?" Jean asked.

"What can I say, Jordan brings out the good in me?" Cleo flashed a pretty smile.

"Shadow King!" Jordan hollered again as the monsters numbers waned. Fighting through the mobs to get closer to the ultimate monster.

"Jordan! Wait for us!" Xavier begged, falling behind.

"He's mine!" Jordan growled, too low for anyone to hear.

There was an opening, and she lunged at him. He ducked the attack, and grabbed Roxy's torso. "Hey!" Roxy cried out. Jordan cried out in pain as her extra appendage was tugged painfully the other way, feeling almost as if it would rip off before she bounced back and was hanging in the air. "Let me go!" Roxy cried out, slapping at Shadow Kings giant hands. Jordan attempted to adjust her size to match Shadow King's giant figure, but wasn't able to do it like she once had.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Shadow King growled as the other three gained ground towards them.

"NO!" Jean cried out, as she watched Shadow King snatch Jordan up…and just disappear. Moments later what was left of the little monsters faded away as well. "Where did they go?"

"Shadow King must have moved them across the Astral Plane…" Xavier muttered, touching the ground where they had just been. "He can move remarkably fast…but I can read a faint trail. Do you see it?"

Jean shook her head, "No, I don't see anything."

"Follow me, try and keep up," Xavier said, starting at a run.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62-Multiple Personality Disorder**

Jordan felt them moving, then stop suddenly. She grunted as Roxy's torso pulled painfully against her hip. Next Shadow King threw them to the ground. "You really have yourself a problem, Jordan." He said, walking around her in a slow circle.

Jordan slowly moved to her feet. Roxy's form was now a heavy weight. "If you want to survive this, you better start helping," Jordan growled at her.

"Two minds bound to each other…how delicious." Shadow King laughed.

"Laugh it up, ugly," Jordan muttered. "You are done. I'm not stopping until you are as messed up as Sara is."

Shadow King laughed harder, "After all we have been through…you come to avenge her?"

"No, I'm just using her as a comparison." Jordan said, taking a few breaths and straining to increase her size. She managed to increase her height a few inches, but that was it. She elbowed Roxy, giving her companion a panicked look.

"What?" Roxy asked, rubbing her ribs.

"Try and bulk up, dammit!" Jordan hissed. "He's going to step on us and squish us like a bug!"

Roxy frowned. She knew what Jordan knew, remembered Jordan's actions on the Astral Plane perfectly well, and attempted to do what she said. Jordan grabbed onto her hand as Roxy felt herself increase in size, and together they began to match the Shadow King. "We have to work together, but you will follow my lead," Jordan said, keeping her eyes on Shadow King.

"Last time you were here you wanted a deal," Shadow King said quietly. "Let's end this easily. I'm eager to get back to the physical plane. I let you and your friends leave…I go back to Amnesia's body…and we just never see each other again?"

"Sounds fair to me," Roxy said quickly.

Jordan elbowed her again, "No. I won't let you back into the physical plane."

"Am I not true to my word?"

"Even if I trusted that you'd leave me alone…I know what you'll do with Amnesia's powers. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I know I can destroy you. You know I can, too. That's why you are so quick to make a deal…it makes me wonder why you thought you could attack me on the physical plane. You are a real glutton for punishment, aren't you, ugly?"

Shadow King snarled, "You pathetic mortal. No one is more powerful than I am!"

"Either I destroy you, or I keep you busy long enough that Amnesia's body dies on the physical plane. Either way, you lose," Jordan said with a smile. "I'm not picky, I just like to piss you off."

The risk to her life was strong as Shadow King attacked. Roxy was confident, even over confident, but she didn't take these kind of risks. What Jordan was attempting to do was take down an ancient and evil entity…she could respect that. But she didn't want part of it! But she couldn't escape Jordan, and now Jordan was risking both her own and Roxy's mental stability on the Astral Plane, she had little choice but to help in the fight.

Jordan changed her weapons as they suited her, using her ability to absorb the psychic energy all around her to manifest various items. Swords, staves, claws. Shadow King was just as able to do this. But he didn't have a conjoined entity. Jordan could work on offense, while Roxy worked on blocking his attacks.

What he could do…was multiply himself. First there were twins, then triplets…within minutes they were surrounded.

"Haven't we played this game before?" Jordan asked. Leaping into the air and jumping out of the circle of Shadow Kings.

"We don't have much time to play, need to make this quick," the Shadow Kings growled.

Jordan knelt down, putting her hands to the ground. All of them could hurt her, but all she had to do was find the original one. She felt through the ground, feeling where the strongest psychic power was coming from. She looked up, finding her target. Her fist struck the ground once, rippling the Astral Plane floor and sending a shockwave at the multiple Shadow Kings.

While they tried to keep their balance she lunged, tackling the original Shadow King and tearing into him like an animal. Hitting him so hard she hurt herself, her knees on his chest and jamming into his ribs.

Roxy saw this, they were winning! Jordan, that crazy bitch, was winning! And joined in. The two of them had Shadow King pinned down, trading from choking him to pummeling him.

And then he disappeared from under them, all of them. "Where did he go?" Roxy asked, "We almost had him!"

Jordan willed her size to decrease, and Roxy followed suit. "He has to regain his strength, and heal."

"I'm done. Spent."

"I'm tired too, let's go back and make sure the others are alright," Jordan said.

"I don't care about them!" Roxy snapped. "I want to go back to the physical plane before that freak shows back up. I prefer your blue freak over this one…"

Jordan slapped her, "Kurt isn't a freak!"

Roxy looked at her with pure hatred. "No one hits me." Jordan slapped her again, and Roxy slugged her. "Cleo thought your life was worth living! I don't see how! All you do is risk yourself for others. For those who don't deserve it."

Jordan touched her lip where the punch landed, "I believe in helping people, and standing up for them. I have friends, people I love. You are as bad as Shadow King. You are just as ugly as he is."

Roxy slugged her again. "When we get back, you'll witness me damage each and every one of them. One by one. I'll knock them out, and when they get up I'll do it again until they let me out. I want my life, Jordan."

"So…you'll abuse them until they give you what you want?" Jordan muttered, her hand going to her sore nose. "I won't let you hurt them."

"You can't stop me," Roxy said with a smile.

Jordan punched her in the mouth. Roxy went to hit back, and Jordan fell on top of her. Pinning her arms down and baring her teeth. "I'm going to beat you, Roxy! You think your damned life is so important? I actually LIVED…you were created. You are NOTHING but a manifestation of a lonely and pathetic telepath. And you are worse than she is!"

Roxy spit in Jordan's face, "I'm better than Cleo in every way."

Fighting something attached to your hip is difficult. And protecting yourself from the same thing was impossible. Too long had Jordan witnessed Roxy's disregard for others…and hearing her threaten the X-men, her friends, was too much. Beating Roxy on the Astral Plane wouldn't amount to much, it wouldn't change after they re-entered the physical plane…but it would be satisfying.

"Oh…my…that looks uncomfortable," Cleo muttered, tilting her head as she watched Jordan and Roxy rolling on the ground. Jordan's hands were wrapped around Roxy's neck and Roxy was beating Jordan over the head with a fist.

"How do you suppose we break that up?" Jean asked.

Xavier put up his hand, "Watch!" he whispered.

"I'm going to kill you!" Roxy choked and snarled, biting Jordan's arm until she let go of her neck.

"AH!" Jordan brought her arm back to escape Roxy's teeth, and drove her elbow into her nose. Roxy swung up, hitting Jordan's chin and knocking her face up. Jordan grabbed a fistful of Roxy's hair and pulled her head still as she landed several punches. "You…will…not…hurt…them!"

Roxy clawed at Jordan's face until she let go of her hair. Jordan grabbed a metal ring that was pierced through Roxy's eyebrow and pulled it out. Roxy screeched in pain, and her hands went to Jordan's neck and began to squeeze. Jordan tried to get out of Roxy's grasp. Pulling her leg up and bending it a way that would be impossible on the physical plane to press onto Roxy's stomach. Jordan was trying to pull herself away from Roxy, clawing at her hands as she tried to strangle her.

Jordan and Roxy both let out screams, feeling the strain on where their bodies were joined as Jordan pulled away. Finally Roxy's hands lost their grip. They rolled a few more times. Jordan grabbing Roxy's head and slamming it against the ground, before Roxy rolled on top of her and did the same.

Xavier watched in awe as the two entities battled. Unaware of their audience, only trying to cause the other pain. Fighting out of frustration more than rage. They were so intent on hurting each other…that they were unaware of what was happening.

"Alright! Stop!" Roxy choked, "STOP!"

Jordan took a few breaths, and let her fist drop without striking Roxy. "You won't do anything else once we get back?"

Roxy frowned, "You know me too well to trust my lies, I won't bother."

Jordan let out an angry breath, but didn't try to restart the fight. She pulled herself to her feet.

Roxy stayed on the ground, her eyes widening in surprise. She had become disconnected from Jordan. Jordan looked down at her, her jaw dropping. Her eyes going to Roxy and to her side where Roxy had been attached to her. Her hand touching her side to be sure it wasn't an illusion, and taking a few steps away.

Xavier stepped forward, "Jordan…how do you feel?"

"What the hell happened?"

Roxy got to her own feet, her hands roaming over her side that had only minutes ago been securely connected to Jordan.

"My work undid itself," Cleo muttered, looking over Roxy. "When I mended the two of you on the Astral Plane you melted together perfectly…but you started to separate."

Roxy tried to take a step towards Jordan, but she took several quick steps away, "No! You aren't getting back in!"

"You'll leave me like you left your mother?" Roxy snarled. "I don't belong here!"

"Jordan, while you were fighting her you kept pulling her away…out of you!" Xavier exclaimed, "It was amazing! Were you aware of it?"

Jordan shook her head, "I'm rarely aware of anything anymore. Prof…what the hell do we do with her?"

Roxy looked at the telepaths…they were going to abandon her. She knew it, and feared it. But if she wasn't connected with Jordan…what if she got to the physical plane first? She tried, trying to force her astral projection back.

Jordan saw the gesture, and laughed in relief as she realized that Roxy couldn't exit the Astral Plane. "Stop it!" Roxy demanded, still trying to leave the Astral Plane before she could be abandoned. "I cannot stay here! I will NOT stay here. I refuse!"

Cleo stepped forward, looking Roxy over. She placed a hand on Roxy's, and pulled away. "She's changed so much since I created her. But she's still a part of me."

Roxy took a few steps away from the telepath. "Cleo, darling…my friend…my mentor…"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your time here upon the Astral Plane. If you survive Shadow King…you'll turn into something like him." Cleo said softly, taking a few steps. "Rejoin me, Roxy."

"No! You'll change me, take me away!"

"I don't think you want that, Cleo," Jordan warned. "I don't want her in control of your powers."

Cleo snatched Roxy's hand again, and they watched the two melt together temporarily before Roxy backed away, holding her hand close as if it had been badly injured. "She won't have control, and she knows that," Cleo said with a smile. "I know I can do this. You thought Roxy was bad…you never had me in your head, Jordan. Roxy knows where she comes from…she won't exist anymore if she rejoins me. It's that simple."

Roxy looked at Jordan, "Help me! I need your help. We've spent so much time together! You know I don't deserve this! I have to exist!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63-The Return**

Jordan looked at Roxy's pleading eyes, "Do it, Cleo."

Without warning Cleo wrapped her arms around Roxy. The process wasn't immediate. Roxy cried out as her body slowly melted into Cleo. There was no pain to the process, but Roxy was horrified.

Cleo turned to Jordan once it was done, holding out a dark sphere of Astral material, "This is what Roxy took from you. I don't want it, it may keep an alternate consciousness in my head."

Jordan glanced at Xavier, and he nodded. She reached out, and the moment she touched it the sphere absorbed into her. "Is it really over?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, it is," Xavier said softly. "Are you ready to return?"

"You better untie me when we get back," Jordan said, taking his hand.

He smiled and wrapped his fingers around hers, "I'll look forward to it."

"They've been gone a long time…Psylocke, what do you think?" Scott asked, checking Jean's pulse for the third time.

"They've only been gone a few hours, they are all doing well," Betsy said quietly, hiding her concern. "If no one returns in the next half hour I'll go and check their progress."

Before she finished the sentence she felt Xavier return to his body, and a relieved smile fell across her lips, "Not necessary, my dear," he said quietly, opening eyes tired eyes.

Jean mumbled a few things, and Scott helped her sit up. "Hey! How did it go?"

Xavier sat up slowly, "Take me to Jordan, please."

"Did she come back with you?" Logan asked, helping Xavier into his chair.

"Yes, we found each other. Let's do this quickly, I'm rather tired," Xavier said, slouched over in his wheelchair.

Logan carried him up with ease, and opened Jordan's door for him. Jordan was awake, looking tired but happy, obviously things had went well. They must have defeated Shadow King.

Charles began to untie Jordan's hands, "Whoa, Chuck, is that a good idea?"

"We don't have to worry anymore, Logan. Please, don't make me explain right now. Help me, please."

Jordan rubbed her free wrists as they went to untie her legs, "Just warning you, I am running to the bathroom as soon as you get that last knot done."

Logan looked at his daughter's eyes, "You're all there, kiddo?"

He didn't get an answer as Jordan was freed. She did as promised, running out of the room and disappearing into the bathroom. "Charles! What happened?" Logan asked, but Charles had fallen asleep in his chair. He sighed, wheeling his friend to another bedroom.

Jordan was in the doorway as Logan lifted Charles into a bed and covered him up. "You about to fall asleep like he is?"

Jordan shook her head, "Cleo and Jean are out. Lightweights," she gave her father a smile. "I spent a year in the Astral Plane, that was a cakewalk."

"You look beat."

"I'm tired," she admitted. "But I'll manage for a while."

"Long enough to tell me what happened?"

She grinned, "You can never beat the fight I just had, Dad."

Jordan got the team grouped together around the kitchen table while the other telepaths slept it off.

"Roxy is really gone? Just like that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. We just came undone. I can still remember everything about her…but I don't have her in my head anymore."

"Will Cleo be alright?" Logan asked.

"Cleo is fine. Once she wakes up I doubt we'll see her again," Jordan said.

"What about Shadow King?" Scott asked.

Jordan bit her lip, "He's still there. Good news though, he won't be able to reenter the physical plane through Amnesia again."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Psylocke asked. "He did it once, he can do it again."

"We…I found Amnesia on the Astral Plane. What was left of her. Xavier brought her back at the same time. She's not all there, but as long as a mind is occupied in her body, he can't get in."

"You brought her back?" Kurt's jaw dropped.

"And she'll be going back to a prison," Jordan said quickly. "Professor will iron out the details when he wakes up. But right now, it is for the best."

**EPILOGUE**

So what happened to everyone?

Cleo and Beau are still doing the same thing they did before they met Jordan. They haven't bothered Jordan or the X-men since their last encounter.

Amnesia was placed back in prison, her mind broken and body aging. Not much harm to herself or others any longer.

Jordan and Kurt did marry. Their wedding went off without any interruptions…except for Magneto appearing, but he was only there to watch the ceremony and wish his goddaughter the best. Jordan completed school and became licensed to practice law. She switches from civil rights suits against various mutants and fighting anti-mutant laws in congress. Because of her schedule she left the X-men, but still works very closely with them.

They had their first child, a daughter named Lily Josephine Wagner, who has her father's blue-black hair and her mother's brown eyes. Their second was a son, Stefan Marcus Wagner, who took after his father. Blue skin and hair, pointed ears and yellow eyes, but the correct number of fingers and toes and no tail.

Logan took to being a grandfather quickly. Never having a chance to raise Jordan he was eager to watch his grandchildren grow up. He also left active duty with the X-men to spend as much time as he could with them.

The other X-men, some stayed, some left, some returned, some never did. New factions formed, new friends and enemies made. The growing mutant populace kept Xavier's mansion full, and the human population concerned.

And this was it. Please, if you read it leave a review. I still have a few more idea's for Jordan and her family, but right now it's just nice to be done with the Amnesia arc.


End file.
